love for you
by atWrestlingLexi
Summary: john cena has an unexpected visit from an ex and she leaves him with there 1 and a half year old daughter to bring up will he cope or will he ask his friends and family for help? will his daughter make a bond with someone which changes everything?
1. Come here tinker bell

**John's point of view**

I was lying in bed in my hotel room id not been awake long I was lying thinking about last night.

My ex turned up at the hotel last night made a seen and left me with a one and half year old little girl called Isabella.

She had light blonde hair big blue eyes small button nose and red lips

I turned my head to Isabella she was lying on her side curled up facing me and she was holding her blanket in one hand whilst sucking her thumb of the other I put a pillow the other side of her so she didn't roll over in the night and fall out the bed.

I was watching her sleep for what felt like hours until she stretched out and her eyes flickered open

"Morning sleepy head" I said softly to her

She handed me her blanket and crawled down the bed climbed down and waddled into the bathroom

Then the hotel room phone rang "hello?"

"Hey you want a ride to the arena for practice" a perky randy said he must have been up a while no one yet knew of my new travel partner

"Um no you actually woke me up" I lied "im running late ill shower grab something to eat and meet you there ok"

"Ok well hurry up everyone's gonna be there" he hung up I chuckled put the phone back threw the covers back sat on the edge and rubbed my face I was scared I had no idea how to look after a child so today was going to be hard

Then I heard a whine come from the bathroom and rushed in Isabella was trying to get in the bath she had her hands on the side trying to pull herself up

I picked her up "do you want a bath?" she made eye contact with me for the first time since she arrived it made my heart melt looking in her eyes

She pointed to the bath babbling

"Daddy will run you a bath you go get undressed ok" I put her down and gave her a little nudge to encourage her to go into the bedroom/living room she ran into the other run

I put the plug in and ran the water enough to wash her in but not too much so if she decided to lie down she wouldn't drown

I walked into the other room and Isabella was pulling at her shirt she looked at me and whined

"Come here tinker bell" I smiled id given her a nickname i bent down and she walked over to me pulling at her shirt "arms up high" she went on her tippy toes stretching up I pulled her top but stopped half way "oh no wheres izzie gone izzie where are you" she giggled I smiled pull her top off the rest of the way "there she is" she was giggling spinning her body slightly "ok pants time can you pull them down for daddy" she had the right idea she had her hands at the top trying to push them down I gave them a tug and she managed to do it "yaaay clever girl" she grinned proud of herself I took her knickers off and gasped "naked baby ahh" she giggled more "come on tinker bath time" there was so many names for this girl I picked her up and put her down in the bath I crouched down leaning on the side of the bath watching her she was splashing about

"ok soap time we can't wash without soap" I rubbed it over my hands then on her she giggled again "that tickle" I chuckled I put my hand on the back of her head "lie down tinker" she did then I washed the water over her body to get the soap off and wet her hair I sat her up then grabbed the bottle of shampoo the hotel provided I rubbed the shampoo into her hair while she played "lie down again for daddy" she did gazing up at me I washed the shampoo out thoroughly then sat her up and played with her with the bath water for abit before getting her out to dry as I was tidying up the bathroom she ran into the other room giggling she was giddy was she always like this I thought to myself I grabbed a towel and went into the other room

"Tinker come here so daddy can dry you before you get cold" she giggled and ran I made it into a game and chased her wrapped her up in the towel picked her rrraaing and put her down on the bed rubbing her with the towel shaking her gently not to hurt her she was laughing so much it made me laugh


	2. We are looking at a Playboy

**John's point of view**

The hair dryer scared bell my name for her now so I towel dried it the best I could and put it up in a ponytail it was ok outside so I dressed her in jeans and a plain white t-shirt she had these little ugg type boots in her bag so I put them on her a jacket she zipped up with a little bit of help.

The small bag her mum gave her to me with was now half empty all in there was her teddy blanket Sippy cup and her pyjamas I was going to ask a diva that was free to come shopping to help me get what I needed I assume they'll no better than me.

She was whining reaching up for her bag "bell wanna carry it" she nodded it was a tiny back pack for a tiny person so I put it on her back I grabbed my bag and we were away

**Randy's point of view**

The entire raw locker room was in and around the ring having in conversation which was rare even the divas had joined us

Melina came running down the ramp "mickie! Mickie!"

She was sat on the edge of the ring in front of me we were having a conversation "yes Melina"

She said next to her "look what I found" she waved a playboy at her

"ooh me see" she grabbed it I gave her a weird look "what ive never seen one before I wanna know why you guys read them all the time"

Then Maria walked over "hey what are you doing?"

"We are looking at a Playboy" mickie said seemingly proud of herself

"Oh, I want to look too!" She sat down the other side of mickie "Yikes!"

"So do you think that these pictures are, are they trying to tell a story?" Melina asked

mickie titled her head at the magazine "Oh, yeah, sure. I mean, like in the case of this young woman, she has lost her clothes, so she rides naked on the horse, she's crying out, 'Where are they, where are they?'" I chuckled she said the last part dramatically

"Well, she's not going to find them lying in the grass like that." Melina said in a manner of fact tone and they flip over to another page

with a straight face Maria then said "Oh, yeah. Aw, remember the days when you used to go out to the barn, lift up your shirt, and bend over?"

Mickie and Melina nodded in agreement "Yeah."

"You see, now, I would date this girl. She's cute, she's outdoorsy, you know, and she knows how to build a fire. I mean, that's got to come in handy" mickie said pointing to the page

Melina chuckled "Okay, I've got a question. If you had to pick one of us to date, who would it be?"

Mickie actually took a minute to think about it "I don't know."

"Me neither." Melina agreed

"mickie" Maria said nodding

"What?" Melina snapped her head to her 

"I don't know" Maria Paused "Me neither." Then she hoped off the ring and walked away

"can you believe her" Melina said looking at me

I laughed "what I would do to sit in the divas locker room for an hour"

Mickie rolled her eyes at me "shut up randy" and she walked away leaving the playboy behind


	3. pwease bell with love you forever

**John's point of view**

I chose to sit in the ring with bell for this meeting so she couldn't Rome away far she was toddling around the ring dragging her bear behind her most people sat on the front row seats or stood around the ring there was only a few people that chose to sit in the ring bell stayed clear of them

Then she started whining

"Bell come here" I reached over wrapped my arm around her stomach and sat back again putting her on my lap she leant back into me sucking three of her fingers looking around

"Ok you're free to go now" Vince said and then he left with his management team no one moved

"Is anyone that knows about kids not busy today" I just decided to throw it out there

"Dude, that's your kid you look after her" randy said

"I am, her mum didn't leave her with anything an I don't know what she needs so I just need someone to come shopping with me"

"Nothing at all" mickie said to me

"Well" I showed her bell's bag "pyjamas change of clothes blanket and a teddy, not a lot"

"Oh this just gets better first she dumps her on you with no warning and now she doesn't give nothing not being horrible, no I am being horrible shes a selfish bitch"

"Couldn't agree more" I felt the exact same way "were coping though I even managed to give her a bath this morning"

"Check you out" Paul said chuckling

"Hey this is new to me I have no idea what she can and can't eat"

"Shame ash doesn't work her still she had a little girl" Maria said "she would have helped"

"I have a niece her age she loves my iPod" mickie said climbing over the guard barrier I smiled at her

"What? Oh no I can't do baby stores all those screaming kids no thanks"

"Please"

"No! No"

I cuddled bell "pwease bell with love you forever"

"That's low using your kid yanno"

"Im desperate"

"Fine whatever"

**Mickie's point of view**

I was walking around the baby store with john he was pushing bell in the cart

"So what do I need? Doesn't matter about money if my baby needs it she gets it" he smiled at her they'd already bonded it was cute

"Well nappies for a start because you don't know if she's potty trained or not yet"

"Nappies it is" we went to the nappies aisle and got a few packs "now what?"

"Well what's the longest you're ever on the road for?"

"2 weeks but Vince said I can have the weekends off since im the main carer for bell now"

"Well its Monday so you need another 5 outfits before you can get home then you can get more clothes for her you can just leave them in her bedroom at your place and pick 5 outfits you wanna bring on the road"

"Bedroom?"

"You have got a room ready at your place for her right"

"No"

"This is gonna be a looong day"


	4. da da i ov oo

**Mickie's point of view**

It was 2pm me john and Isabella had been shopping since 10am we were stuck in traffic

I looked down Isabella was lying against my stomach I smiled at her

"Oh crap, we forgot a car seat" I said looking at him

"I am not going back there" poor man got attacked by kids

"Just order it on the internet and have it dropped off at the next hotel"

He looked at me "she seems to like you"

"She probably just misses her mum, im the next best thing"

"Thanks for helping me today you didn't have to"

I looked at him "It's ok I had fun"

He smiled at me "me to"

I smiled back

Bell sat up "da da"

"Yes bell" john said smiling

"I ov oo" It was so cute watching how much they've bonded in the short time they've spent together

"I love you to" john said smiling at her she kneeled on my knee looking out the window she pointed

"What's that?" I asked her

"Ocun"

"The ocean wow"

"Big" she said looking me in the eyes nodding this little girl was advanced for her age well that's what I thought she was bubbly she wasn't naughty and I couldn't get my head around why her mum just dumped her on john like that

"Bell" john said she looked at him straight away "when we get back to the hotel im going to ring nanny then daddy will read you your book ok"

She pointed at me "read book"

"You want mickie to read you the book" john asked her

She nodded "ring nana"

"While I ring nanny"

She nodded

"Well why don't you ask mickie because daddy needs to drive now" the traffic had gone and it was an open road I held onto her since we were moving now

"Read me book" bell said looking backwards at me

"Isabella" john said warning

"Pwease"

"Sure" I smiled at her she clapped and giggled excitedly

**Mickie's point of view**

I was lying on the couch with Bella in my arm reading her, her book when john had spoken to his mum we were going to go through Bella's stuff and see if we missed anything else

**John's point of view**

"Hello?" I heard my mum say on the other end

"Hey mum"

"Oh hey john not like you to call"

"You make it sound like I never"

"I meant because you're normally too busy"

"Oh whatever mum there's something I need to tell you"

I heard her gasp "please tell me you've got a girlfriend"

"Mum! No just listen"

"Don't be shy john" I heard the excitement in her voice "please just tell me I won't pressure you into bringing her to meet me"

"Mum! Listen!" I heard mickie snigger

"Ok no need to shout"

"Sorry, mum do you remember Josie"

"Ergh I hated her"

"I know you hated her mum" I had to chuckle "well she appeared at my hotel room last night"

"Why? You didn't get back with her did you?"

"No but she wasn't alone, mum I have a daughter"

I heard her choke a little

"Mum, you ok" there was silence

"Come again"

"I have a daughter Isabella shes one and a half" I then explained the situation to her because she was stunned into silence so I knew she wouldn't interrupt me

"I-i-I don't know what to say john, that's terrible why would she just give her kid to a complete stranger like that I know you're her dad but she'd never met you before, I don't understand why'd she'd do that"

"I no mum, can you tell dad Liam and Nicole for me"

"Sure, well Nicole and Liam will be happy there an aunt and uncle well Nicole again"

"I'll send you a picture but ive gotta go me and mickie are gonna go through what we bought today to see if we missed anything she might need"

"Mickie, mickie James?"

"Yeah"

"Didn't know you two were friends"

"We are now"

"I like her"

"I know you do mum" I chuckled she'd always sit there saying mickie came across as a nice person

Then bell climbed up onto the bed "book finish da da"

"One sec mum, did mickie read you the book already" she nodded "was it good" she nodded again "why don't you go ask if she'll read you another while daddy's on the phone"

She climbed off the bed "read book" she said walking towards mickie

"Bell" I said warning

"Pwease"

"Im back"

"John, are you falling for mickie?"

"It could go down that road" I swore I head her squeal "how nice for you" she tried to act mature when I no deep down she was excited

"I should go"

"Oh and if you need us to get stuff in for you that you pick up on your way home just ring"

"I will bye mum love you"

"Love you to"

"I ov oo" bell shouted

"Aww that's cute bye john" we hung up


	5. wandee angee

**John's point of view**

I was sat on the floor with mickie going through all the stuff we bought for bell she hasn't left mickie alone

"I think that's everything you'll need well for when you're on the road anyways" she said

"Thank you mickie" I said looking up at her I was gazing into her eyes she was looking back when bell came over kissed me turned to mickie and said

"You do" we both just laughed

"I thought I told you it was bed time" I said pulling her close to me she was playing with my dog tag

"Da da I no tired" I looked at mickie

"She might not normally need an afternoon nap" she said shrugging at me

"True"

There was a knock at the door I got up and went to the door

**Mickie's point of view**

John had gone to get the door bell was stood near me watching john I poked her side "what you doing?"

She looked at me toddled over to a toy we bought and brought it back

"Shall we play with it?"

She nodded I patted the floor "sit down then"

She sat on my legs I chuckled and reached around her to play it with her

John came back in with Maria

"Hey Vince wants the divas at the arena" she said smiling at bell

"Oh here" john took bell

I stood up

"Thanks again" he smiled at me

"Its ok cya round bye bye bell" I waved I shut the door behind me as I left and I heard her crying it broke my heart

**John's point of view**

Bell was stood and the door crying stamping her feet

"Bell what's wrong?" I said softly picking her up I knew what was wrong she wanted mickie

She was throwing herself back crying I was finding it hard holding onto her so I sat her on the bed

"Da da" she cried whilst reaching up for me

"Daddy isn't going to pick you up until you stop crying, I know you want mickie baby but you need to learn just because some people leave doesn't mean they won't come back"

Her crying turned to sniffles and she cuddled her bear

"Good girl baby come on then" I picked her up and put her on my hip she rested her head on my shoulder

I glanced at the time "time for a quick nap before the show bell baby are you tired girl now"

She nodded coinsedence that mickie just left i think not

"Wanna have a nap with daddy"

"Nap da da"

"Ok then" I lay down on the couch she lay on my chest and I put her blanket over her

I was awoken by a poking on my arm I opened my eyes bell was stood there grinning "da da up wandy"

Then he came out the bathroom "clever girl"

"Dude" I sat up and rubbed my face "what are you doing here?"

"You asked for a ride to the arena for raw"

"Yeah not for hours"

"Dude it's an hour till raw"

"What? I need to get bell some food oh god"

"John chill I fed her already"

Bell rubbed her tummy

I chuckled "come here you" I picked her up and kissed her face over and over

She laughed wriggling

"As cute as that is we really need to get going"

"Randy when I have my-"

"Yes I'll watch bell now come on"

"Wandy angee"

"Yes bell randy is very angry" I chuckled picking her up


	6. why do you have a picture of Cena

**Mickie's point of view**

I was in the locker room with the divas flicking through a magazine when Kelly slowly opened the door but not coming in

"Kel? What are you doing?" maryse asked

"Look who I found" Kelly smiled down at a little girl stood at her feet she looked nervous she was playing with the bottom of her shirt

"She looks familiar" Melina said every nodded in agreement

"Bell" I said everyone looked at me weird

The girl who was johns daughter looked at me giggled and ran to me on the other side of the room I put her on my knee "hey you wheres your daddy?"

She held her hands out "gone"

"He's gone, where?" I could see everyone giving me confused and weird looks I choose to ignore it

She shrugged then randy ran in "oh my goodness thank god shes here john would of killed me if I never found her"

"Kelly found her" I said calmly he looked at her

"She was stood just outside our door"

"Come on bell let's get back" he went to pick her up

She turned her body away from him curling her arms up "no stay!"

"Bell! Daddy's going to be angry" randy said warningly

"You no da da"

"I know that, mickie tell her" he whined at me

I sighed "just go do what you've gotta do she can stay here just get someone to tell john shes here when he comes backstage so he doesn't worry"

"How did you know I had things to do?"

"Duhh schedules are on the wall"

"Oh" he looked at me

"Go she'll be fine"

He left seemingly un-sure

"Ok girl spill" Gail said

"Why is Cena's kid so attached to you" Kelly said

"I swear you have memory like a colander I went shopping with him remember, to get stuff for her" they all went "ooh" at the same time

"Watch her for two minutes lady's room is calling" I sat bell on my spot on the bench and went the toilet

I was doing my business I could hear bell crying and the girls trying to calm her with little success

I walked back out "Isabella" I said warning

She stopped to a sniffle

"want to colour?"

She grinned

"Come on then" I sat on the floor and patted the floor in front of me with a pad and pen

**John's point of view**

I came back through the curtain rubbing the sweat off my face when the guy that hits your music shouted me I looked at him "randy said bell's in the divas locker and that they'd explain"

I was confused I asked him to do one thing and he couldn't do that I nodded and made my way to the divas locker room I knocked and waited to be let in I could hear bell squealing and giggling I chuckled to myself

Melina opened the door "oh hey come in" she stepped aside I nodded at her went in I leant on the wall watching

"Mickz that's not a tree" Kelly said laughing

She was slightly laughing "what does it look like then?"

She covered bells ears "a knob mickie" and uncovered them

She tilted her head "oh sugar" shes scrunched the paper up and through it over her shoulder which bell laughed at

"What should we draw now?"

"Da da"

"You want to draw daddy?"

She nodded and giggled

Mickie leant to the side "here have a picture instead" she handed it to her why does mickie have a picture of me

"Dude, why do you have a picture of Cena" Maria asked

"It was for my mum big fan apparently"

"Sure that's not just you" I chuckled

She looked over her shoulder at me "not every girl cries when you leave yanno some of us have a party"

I picked bell up when she ran to me

"You sure about that?" I asked her jokingly serious

"Yes, now if you excuse me I have to go get another picture for my mum"

"Want me to sign it" I could tell she did she twisted her lips "go on you know you want me to" I joked at her

"Yes, but only because I will be the favourite child again"

I chuckled "I'll be in the guy's locker room bye girls say bye bell"

She waved and with that I sent the divas a smile and left


	7. Oh, you need a boyfriend

**John's locker room**

I was in the guy's locker room bell was sat in the middle with the one toy I let her bring

"So how's it like being a daddy all of a sudden" Evan Bourne asked me

"It's hard getting used to the fact you have to look after someone else now"

"We should arrange a play date" Paul also known as triple h said "my kids would love someone new to play with"

"Yeah we should do that" I liked the sound of that I'd always imagined my kids growing up around wrestling running around backstage with other wrestlers kids

"Heres the big question for you" Adam Copeland 'edge' said "boys yay or nay when she gets older"

"I think it's an important part of growing up" mickie said appearing at the door after randy let her in

I looked at her and jokingly said "oh really"

"Yes really, my dad was strict with me about boys and I just did it behind his back instead so would you rather she sneaks out to see them like I did or she brings them home for you to meet and see if they are actually worthy of your daughter"

Paul gasped "mickie the good girl sneak out to see boys never"

She laughed "shut up Paul"

"I bet you had a few threesomes in your time didn't you mickie" I asked laughing the guys laughed as well

"Can you just sign this so I can go" she pushed the picture in my chest

"Fine, pushy" I chuckled and signed it

"You want Cena's autograph when im sat here" Paul said

"It's for my mum"

"So you keep saying" I said handing it back

"Im gone bye guys" she left and bell looked at the door

"Oh no brace your self's guys" I said

She looked at me "ack oon" and nodded going back to her toy

"Well that's a first" I said shocked

"What you talking about" Paul asked

"Whenever mickie leaves bell she cries" randy said thank you very much randy I didn't want the whole locker room knowing that

"Ooh looks like you're not the only one getting attached to mickie" ted spoke up

Then we heard shouting coming from outside our door we all looked at each other and made our way out the locker room towards the noise

"Im not signing them" a man shouted to mickie I'd never seen him around before

Then someone stormed over "why don't you just piss off leave her alone and sign the fucking papers you wanted to shag whoever you wanted well now you can"

The man got in her face

"Bye Dan" she said to him

"Ergh" and he left

The girl turned around "Nicole?" I shouted what was my sister doing here

She looked at me smiled then turned to mickie

**Nicole's point of view**

I hated that man after what he's done to mickie over the years mickie's one of my closest friends

"You ok?" I asked worried about her she puts on a good front mickie

She nodded "fancy a match in the training room"

"I would bu I should talk to john"

She smiled "ooh whose john" she said poking my side

"ew my brother"

"Oh, you need a boyfriend"

"Thank you for that mickie"

"How long has it been now? Couple month's girl you must be gaging for it"

"Excuse me"

"Ok I'll help we'll start with breathing then work are way up"

I had to laugh "see you later"

"Wait"

I turned back to her

"John who exactly"

"Mickie what's my last name"

"Cena bu that doesn't tell me ooohhh"

"I can't believe this ive known you years and you never knew that"

"Knew what?" john had come over

"Gotta go" mickie said and start walking away

"Your thick as pig shit you are mickz" she looked over her shoulder at me and we laughed

"Do you mind little ears" john said holding Isabella

"Sorry, so bro, what's the deal on the whole kid thing"

"I'll tell you over breakfast tomorrow"

"Ok"


	8. I was sensing some flirting

**Nicole's point of view**

I looked at the little girl sat in the chair next to john in shock how could a mother do that "that's terrible"

"She seems to coping"

"Not the point john, little girls need a mother figure"

"Huh?"

"What you gonna do when she hits puberty she's not gonna be able to come to her dad about those things"

"I know, shes got her auntie Nicole hasn't she and I don't plan to still be single then"

Mickie walked over and stood behind bell as john calls her chair "ready to go?"

"You two know each other?" john said looking between us

"She visited my wrestling school a couple of years ago been friends ever since"

"You never said anything" he said looking at mickie

"In my defence I only found out yesterday she was your sister"

"How could you not know didn't the same last name give it away"

"No"

I laughed "come on mickz, bro if you need me I'll be in the cafe"

"I'll come with you ive got nothing to do"

"What about the littlen?"

"She can eat yanno"

"Whatever come on before it gets busy" I said

And to my surprise

"Mippee" bell said turning around in her chair and kneeling holding on to the chair

"Hii gorgeous" she smiled down at her

She put her arms up to her "up"

She put her on her hip "im always carrying your child"

"You know you love it" john chuckled standing up

"I no longer need to be nice I have my signed picture"

"I feel so used" john said putting his hand on his heart

I was sensing some flirting "if your finished can we go" I said standing up

**Mickie's point of view**

It had been two weeks and I was running on a treadmill with my iPod on and for a reason unknown to me I couldn't stop thinking about john and like out of a movie he walked in it was kind of weird well there's no kind of about it

Then Nicole appeared in front of me and I jumped

"Oh I am sorry am I distracting you from staring at my brother"

I slowed it down to a walk "I wasn't staring"

"Ok then admiring whatever way you put it mickz you were looking"

"Whatever Cole"

"Aww ive missed being called that"

I just chuckled

"Mippee" I looked down to my side bell was stood there holding her bear

"Hi gorgeous has beary bear come to work out to"

She shook her head "he ery ired ooday"

"Wheres daddy gone bell" Cole asked her

"Tange"

"He's gone to get changed"

She nodded "wait ere"

"And he told you to wait with us"

She nodded again

I chuckled when she was watching my feet with a confused expression I don't think she could comprehend how I was moving my feet but not moving I slowed it down even more "wanna work out with me" I asked her

She looked at me

"Auntie Cole can hold beary bear so you can hold my hands"

She held her bear up to cole "you best know what you're doing" Cole said not to sure

"Cole, trust me will you"

"Ok fine whatever" she picked her up and put her in front of me I took her hands

"Bell you have to walk"

John came over "hey cheeky monkey what are you doing" he smiled at her

"I erking out da da"

"Wow, well don't go to fast don't want you to overdo it"

"Otay"

"Shouldn't you be flexing in a mirror somewhere" I said to him I got off the treadmill held onto bells hand standing next to her

"Oh ha ha very funny mickie" he said sarcastically

"I no right, I should totally be a comedian" I smiled then I caught Cole giving me a look and sent her one back

"Mippee do to" bell said I jumped on the one next to her

John went to hold bells hand "da da no"

"Ok well be careful" I swore I sore her roll her eyes

**John's point of view**

I was at the other side of the gym watching Nicole mickie and bell together I dreamt about mickie last night, I took her to meet my parents and they loved her my parents hate most of my girlfriends they never tell me but I can tell by the way they act with them, bell even called her mama it just seemed right

"Hey dude" randy sat next to me and looked where I was looking "you fell for her haven't you"

"No"

"Dude your girlfriend dumped you when she came to visit and found out you had a kid that must have made you think, not every girl would take on another girl's kid"

"Yeah well we don't know she would"

"John, your sister is her best friend and your daughter is totally obsessed with her have you seen the way mickie smiles and looks at bell I would say she defiantly cares"

"Yeah well im not asking her out"

"Why?"

"Im just not ok" I walked to the vending machine


	9. i want to see a certain WWE superstar

**Nicole's point of view**

me and mickie were in her hotel room we were having Isabella till john got back from a late night live show mickie wasn't on it tonight she had hurt her back Isabella was fast asleep on mickie's bed mickie was on the couch staring into space she was clearly thinking about something I decided to leave her to it and go jump in the bath

**Mickie's point of view**

_Thinking_

_"Why did you come thought you hurt your back" john said sitting next to mickie on the couch in the men's locker room_

_"Well," Mickie replied, "I can't say that I didn't have ulterior motives." She gave him a small smile_

_"Oh really…" John said, "What might that have been?"_

_"Oh…I really wanted to see a certain purple and yellow shirt wearing WWE superstar," mickie said slightly flirting which she couldn't believe_

_"I wonder who that could be…?" he replied with a huge dimpled smile._

_When Mickie and John locked eyes, it seemed as if time stood still. Mickie secretly hoped that John would make the first move as she didn't want to seem forward. John, on the other hand, exercised everything in his power to keep from kissing Mickie passionately. He certainly didn't want to scare her away. When John reached for her hand, Mickie snapped back into reality._

_"I think you've gotta get ready for your match."_

_"You're right," he replied. "I'll see you after the show when I come get bell from Nicole"_

_"Yeah," she said as she got up from the couch. Her sunglasses somehow fell from the top of her head onto the floor_

_"I got 'em." John said and picked them up for her. He smiled as he placed them back on her head from where they fell. His hands were practically holding her face as they made their eyes lock on one another again. Both wanted to make the next move yet neither wanted to make the first move for fear of rejection._

_Slowly John started leaning in towards her, finally overriding his mind with his wants. Their lips were just about to touch when the superstars barged in the locker room._

Mickie sighed at the memory

"What's wrong with you?" I turned my head to see Nicole wrapped in a towel rubbing a towel on her wet hair

"Nothing" I said looking up at the ceiling then there was a knock at the door I didn't move

"I'll get it then" I heard her sigh then she went to the door

**Nicole's point of view**

I looked through the peep hole it was john I opened the door when he sore me he quickly looked away "god Nicole will you put some clothes on?"

"I will come in" he walked past me putting his hand up blocking the view

**John's point of view**

I walked in and mickie was laying on the couch her face buried into her arms

"I think she's asleep" Nicole whispered to me she then picked up her clothes "I'll just go get changed" then she went into the bathroom

I was looking at mickie "da da" I heard faintly my little princess was waking up

"Hey princess" I said softly picking her up she rested her head on my shoulder

"Miss you" she squeaked out

"I missed you to, can you lie on the bed for daddy" she nodded she was half asleep she was out soon as I put her down

I sat on the edge of the bed rubbed my face and leant my elbows on my knees looking at mickie I haven't stop thinking about how we almost kissed it's amazing how someone you never spoke to 2 months ago is now the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last thing when I go to sleep at night

Nicole came out the bathroom "Vince wants me can you wait here in case mickie wakes up and tell her where ive gone" I nodded and she left and closed the door a little too loud which startled bell and she started crying "shit, bell baby sshh" I picked her up trying to calm her down before she woke mickie up "bell its ok sshh" I was bouncing her gently she looked at me "its ok it was just Nicole going out" I wiped away her tears "you misses are going to wake mickie up if you're not careful" I whispered

I turned around to lay Bella back on the bed and mickie was sitting up

"Sorry did she wake you"

"I was never asleep" she said looking at her hands

I sighed as I sat next to her "about before im sorry I was out of line I shouldn't have tried it on like that"

"Your right you shouldn't of tried" she looked me in the eyes

"A-are you trying to hint at something"

"Kiss me" she whispered

**No one's point of view**

John slowed leaned in as mickie flickered her eyes between his lips and his eyes john put mickie's chin between his thumb and pointing finger and planted a soft kiss on mickie's lips and pulled back slightly. Then mickie leaned into john their bodies touching and she captured his lips with hers she kissed him slowly and softly but with passion at the same time. They slowly moved so they were lying down there lips didn't part once john was holding himself up with his hands supporting him either side of mickie. There kissing slowly came to a stop and john was looking down at mickie his breathing heavy as was hers.

"Ive wanted to do that for so long" john whispered

"We're being watched" mickie whispered back turning her head and john followed

Bell was lying on her arm watching them holding her bear "da da kisses for mippee"

**John's point of view**

I turned around as I got to the hall

"Well, I um probably should get this one to bed"

She nodded and ran her finger over bells cheek "night you, night john"

I moved my head forward slightly to kiss her pulled back then kissed her cheek and smiled "night mickie" I looked down up to her then walked away

**No one's point of view**

Mickie was watching john walk away bell was looking over his shoulder she was smiling and waved at her mickie smiled back and waved

Little did mickie no there was several divas hanging around the bottom of the corridor and sore


	10. we thought we should tell you

**Mickie's point of view**

I just pulled my shirt on as there was a knock at the door I checked myself in the mirror then opened the door stood there was stood nearly all the divas

"Meeting?" I asked that's the only time they all come to your room is when there's an emergency meeting

"Yes" Maria said

"Ok" I went to walk out the door when someone spun me round and pushed me back into the room "erm im confused"

"Sit down mickie" Melina said seemingly not wanting to be here

I sat on the end of my bed I felt like I was back at school

"John's got a girlfriend" Kelly blurted out

"Kelly" they all said looking pissed

"Im not good in these situations" she said walking away slightly

Maria sat next to me "we thought we should tell you we didn't want you to end up his bit on the side"

I nodded "ok"

"Ok? That's it?" Melina said a bit shocked

I walked to my bag "not like the kiss meant anything"

"Yeah it was only on the cheek" maryse said

I looked at them

"He kissed you on the lips didn't he?"

I nodded

"Whatever you do mickz don't become his bit on the side"

"Im not, thanks for telling me though"

"It's what friends are for" eve said smiling slightly

"Fancy going to grab something to eat before the signing" I said we had a big signing nearly everyone was going to be there

**John's point of view**

I was at the signing bell was sat on my knee with her bear sucking her fingers people keep commenting how cute she was a couple people asked who she was. It had slowly gotten around the wrestling world since bell was first seen the day after she arrived with me to raw the night after her mum left her with me.

I looked up mickie was sat opposite me she was laughing and joking with Maria and a fan. She hasn't spoke to me all morning which wasn't like her, I guess she's just mad that my girlfriend came and wanted a second chance and I gave it her then went to her room and kissed her. I don't regret kissing her I just regret I did it whilst I was with someone else; I hope we could still be friends because bell has a bond with mickie that can't be replaced. Sounds stupid I know but I can't explain it.

There was a ten minute break whilst we grabbed something to eat we had to stay in our seats it would get brought to us I was hoping to be able to explain things to mickie. Then I had a brain wave.

**Mickie's point of view**

"Wanna go that club we drove past tonight?" Melina asked the divas

We all agreed then started planning it because we all had different things to do after this and what the best time would be meet in the lobby

"Mickz" eve said pointing behind me I had swivelled in my seat I was on the end and I moved so I was facing them I turned back around bell was stood there

"Fom da da" she handed me a piece of paper

"Thanks gorgeous" I took and put it in my bag I couldn't be bothered with his excuses

"Up" she said and put her arms up

"5 minutes ok" I picked her up put her on my knee and carried on my conversation with the girls

Cole walked over a few minutes later

"Hey you fancy coming the club with us tonight" eve asked her

"Oh yeah I need a good drink" she said

Bell sat up looking at Cole

"Hello misses" she smiled at her "this isn't helping you yanno you need to distance yourself from her to get over john"

"I don't need to get over john I was never really into him it was one kiss"

"Ok, fine, whatever" she held her hands up

"Do us a favour take bell back to john they'll open the doors again in a minute"

Cole took her "come on you"

She started to cry

"Bell I'll see you later ok" I kissed her forehead

Her cries turned to sniffles

"Say bye bye to everyone bell" Cole said waving

She waved slightly "bye bye eveon"

Cole nodded and walked away


	11. Why did you get back with Stacy

**Mickie's point of view**

We were in the lobby waiting for Nicole which I hated because it gave me time to read the note off john

_Mickie_

_Im sorry for everything I shouldn't of kissed you knowing I had just got back together with my girlfriend I don't regret kissing you I just regret doing it whilst I was with someone else. I hope we still can be friends_

_John_

I sighed and through it in the bin

"What was that" I turned around it was Cole

"Oh nothing come on there waiting" I grabbed her hand and pulled her over "look who I found"

"About time" they all said and we left for the club

**John's point of view**

Me and a few of the guys were sat in a booth at the club having a drink id left Isabella with Stacy so she would bond with her because if im around she won't even look at her. So this was my plan if im not there she'll bond with her but if bell still wasn't in to her I would just have to not leave her with Stacy alone otherwise she would get upset.

Then mickie walked in, I was torn I really liked mickie she was funny smart caring not to mention gorgeous and bell liked her which was a bonus. But me and Stacy had history we'd been on and off for nearly 3 years obviously off when I made Isabella I was with her mum Josie for 3 months it was just sex with her I never really liked her. And with Stacy I wouldn't have to go through the whole dating meeting the parent's thing again is that bad?

"Dude" Adam 'edge' slapped my arm "stop staring at mickie" I didn't even notice I was doing it if it was honest

"Why did you get back with Stacy if your clearly smitten for mickie" ted dibiase said

"That's my business" I shot him a look

"Ok just asking" he put his hands up

**Nicole's point of view**

I was at the bar getting drinks with Melina for the girls I noticed john had been looking at mickie and still is I taped Melina's arm and pointed at john

She looked at me "he's just with Stacy because he's used to her some people don't like change"

"I never thought of that"

Then mickie rushed over "he signed them" she was beaming

I looked at her confused and looked at Melina for help

"Mickie breathe and explain"

She took a deep breathe "Dan, he signed the papers, he has officially no right to anything of mine anymore" she smiled

"Oh my god that's great" we hugged

"Im confused" Melina said

"My ex, Dan, when he moved in to my place I put his name on most things so when we split up he had a right to half of everything I owned but after months of begging and pleading he signed the papers saying he'd walk away with nothing"

"Wow congratulations" they hugged


	12. I never planned this

**John's point of view**

It was midnight now we'd been her a few hours and I sore mickie heading to the toilets

"I'll be right back" and jogged up behind mickie and I followed in behind her and lent on the door she turned around

"John?" she looked at me weird "what the hell this is the girl's toilet"

"I know, your ignoring my calls"

She went in front of the mirror and checked her hair

"And apparently ignoring me, mickie" I grabbed her hand and pulled to face me but she ended up really close I think I pulled a little too hard

We were looking into each others eyes

**No one's point of view (this is very detailed so im warning you)**

Before long they were kissing deeply , hands all over each other as they kissed they ground their groin against each other she could feel his throbbing horn grow steadily, trying to escape the trapping of his clothing.

She slid her hand down, undid his fly and released it. As she gently stroked it he took a hand from her back and slid it in-between her legs. Pulling up her dress with his other hand as she slid her leg further up his, inviting his exploration. John slid his hand further up her inner thigh; upon reaching its destination he found no panties.

As he slid a finger inside she groaned with pleasure and her grip on his hard mass intensified. He added another finger to the wet wanton tunnel, sliding them in and out gently.

The kissing became even more lustful as their tongues became frenzied. After a short time he took his finger from her soupy crotch and brought his hand up. Mickie then slumped to the floor and placed his hard member in her mouth, she looked up at john as she ran her tongue around his rim. He then took hold of her head as he slid slowly in and out of her welcoming mouth.

Mickie stood up again and they kissed as he moved her to the toilet cubical sitting her down, he pulled her dress up as she sat down, legs parted. He moved his head towards her area which he began to massage with his mouth.

"I'm Cumming, don't stop!"

He could feel her legs tremble as her orgasm intensified, just as she reached her peak he slid his tongue as deep inside her as was possible. Her legs snapped shut on his head as she enjoyed the ecstasy of the moment. She then pushed him to the ground and hurriedly undid his belt and trousers exposing more of his body.

Mickie then straddled him and allowed just the head of his solid cock to slide inside her; they observed each other as she moved up and down. Before long she could feel john reaching the point of no return and she brought her body down taking his full length inside her. Mickie used her muscles to pull him in as deep as she could, she could feel his need to orgasm growing more intense. As they looked at each other john's muscles began to tighten and convulse as he exploded deep inside her. She could feel the warm liquid pump from him. mickie began kissing john again as she also climaxed once more, she slumped flat on top of him as her pussy twitched and throbbed. After a short time as the passion cooled they realized where they were, they instantly stood up.

**Mickie's point of view**

I couldn't believe I just did that I leant on the sink area trying to compose myself, anyone could have walked in on us, not to mention john is with someone ive been cheated on before and I know the feeling that comes along with been cheated on. You start to blame yourself it's not a nice feeling not feeling good enough for someone.

"Mickie i-"

I cut him off "leave me alone I can't believe you'd do this"

"I never planned this"

"Course you didn't" I left in a hurry


	13. Was he … rough?

**Nicole's point of view**

We couldn't find mickie anywhere in the club so we decided to go back to the hotel to find her I opened our hotel room door and she was sat on the couch in her pyjamas her legs up to her chest her eyes puffy.

"Mickie" I said softly she was staring into space

She looked up at us "I feel dirty"

"Why" Melina asked

"I had sex with john in the toilets"

I closed my eyes "why mickz, you know he's seeing someone"

"I know I feel terrible it just happened"

We all found a seat I think we all knew this was going to be a long night

"In all the years ive known you ive never known you to just give it to someone like that before" Maria said she knew her before any of us

"What if his girlfriend finds out" she said

"That's not your problem mickie" I said

"It is, ive been cheated on before it's not a nice feeling I would never wish that on anyone"

"John won't tell her, you won't and we won't either"

"Unsurprisingly I still feel like shit" she said

"Trust me if I know my brother he'll be feeling the same way"

"Doubt it"

"What do you mean?"

"He's a man Nicole they depend on sex it's like oxygen to them he won't give a fuck if he's hurt me or not"

"Was he … rough?"

"Emotionally Nicole"

"Oh"

You could tell when mickie was angry upset or any of the bad emotions she always called me Nicole not Cole

When I next see john im gonna kill him for using mickie like that

**John's point of view**

I leant over bell's travel cot she was flat out I took my shirt and pants off and slid into bed looked at Stacy she had her back to me she was asleep to i needed to think. I feel terrible for mickie thinking I planned that when truth was I only went to explain why I kissed her when im with Stacy but I only made it worse. I don't regret sleeping with mickie it was amazing it's not felt like that in a long time but I shouldn't have done it whilst I was with Stacy. I feel so horrible.


	14. That is the last time I try to help john

**Mickie's point of view**

I was walking down the corridor of raw when I sore bell sat by a crate sobbing

She sore me got up and ran to me I sore john walking down the corridor from the opposite end I ignored him I had a screaming little girl in front of me I sat on the floor

"What's wrong bell"

She couldn't answer me because she sobbing that much

There was a lump forming on her head she must of banged her head pretty hard

I lowered her head slightly to look at it, it looked sore it was bruising already john came and stood in front of me

"What are you doing with her" he sounded mad

"Well sorry for taking care of your daughter"

"Yeah well I left her with Stacy why do you have her"

"I was walking down the corridor and she ran to me sobbing what did you want me to do just walk away"

"Yeah that would be good"

"Fine" I went to walk away

"Wait"

"What im going it's what you wanted"

He looked to me "did she tell you what was wrong with her"

"There's a lump and bruise on her head" I walked away mad that he talked to me like that I was only trying to help

**John's point of view**

I felt terrible for talking to mickie like that but I needed her to stay away from me and bell because bell keeps asking for her and its annoying Stacy I crouched down and looked at her

"It's ok baby" it was badly bruised already she was crying I picked her up as I stood up "wheres Stacy" I said to myself bell was nowhere near my locker room

I got to the locker room a few minutes later and she was sat there reading a magazine I shut the door loudly

"What's wrong baby"

"What's wrong? What's wrong? I left her with you and I find her on the other side of the building sobbing her heart out with a lump the size of a golf ball on her head" I was angry

She looked shocked "I put her down on the couch for a sleep" she ran over to the couch and pulled the blanket back and pick up the bear it looked like her heart sank "I thought that was her im so sorry"

The bear is nearly as big as bell "it's ok, im sorry I mean you are new to this"

"It'll never happen again I swear"

"It's ok" I kissed her but what was weird the closer I was to Stacy the tighter bell would hold on to my shirt and she'd only do that when she was scared I just put it down to her not really knowing Stacy

**Mickie's point of view**

I barged in the divas locker room and slammed the door behind me and banged around my area on the bench I turned back around to find all the divas coming out the bathroom looking abit taken a back

"That is the last time I try to help john, he's a selfish ungrateful arrogant pig" I punched the wall

"Mickz chill" Nicole took a hold of me making me look at her "relax what happened"

I explained everything

"What crawled up his ass" Melina said

"I know I was just trying to help she was sobbing and he said I should just left her"

"Mickz, your hand"

I looked at it, it had swelled up massive "oh no"

"You idiot, I think you just broke your hand" Kelly said

Nicole took my good hand "you're coming with me"


	15. I dont want to read you your stupid book

**Mickie's point of view**

Nicole had me sit on a crate with ice on my hand while she went to get the doctor after my anger had left me I started to feel the pain of my hand then I sore john we made eye contact then I looked down shifting the ice on my hand

I could feel someone stood next to me I never looked up I knew who it was

"Go away john" Nicole said I looked up she was with the doctor

"How did you do this mickie" the doctor said taking my hand

"She punched a wall" Nicole said

He examined my hand I was in so much pain

"That's broke" he said

I closed my eyes and looked down

"Sorry mickz" Nicole said

"It's not your fault"

"You'll need to go to the hospital" he nodded when I thanked him and walked away

I hoped off the crate

"Want a ride" john said

"Thought I had to stay away from you"

He sighed "I never meant it"

"From where I stood you did" I walked away with Nicole

**Stacy's point of view**

John is still as gullible as always he bought the bear under the blanket trick, im glad I hit bell and that she fell and hit her head then ran away I hated her nothing is the same anymore. I have this plan make people think she's being abused and hopefully bye bye Isabella and it will be me john and his money. Im hoping he will propose soon then we can get married wait about a year divorce him and I get half his money. Thank god I went to acting school otherwise pretending I like Isabella would be a lot harder.

"Read book" Isabella said while holding a book to me I ignored her like hell im reading her a book "read book" she said again

"I don't want to read you your stupid book" I half shouted at her she got the point she backed away from me "go play in traffic" I spat at her it would make my life a lot easier

**Nicole's point of view**

I found john in the canteen I sat opposite him

"Wanna tell me why you used mickie"

"What?"

"You know what im talking about"

"It wasn't like that"

"What was it like then?"

"I went to talk to her about everything and it just, happened and im not wishing I never did it because I wanted it just as much as she did"

"Look john she hates herself for doing that yanno"

"I never forced her"

"I never said you did, yanno what I hate what you've become whenever Stacy's around your such a jerk and I don't know why, but while you date her don't consider me your sister"

"Nicole"

"No! Mickie was just trying to help bell she cares about her and now because of you she can't wrestle anymore"

"What?"

"She punched that wall because she got pissed because you told her to leave bell alone sobbing you no she loves that little girl why would you say that to her john"

"Bell keeps asking for her how do you think that makes Stacy feel"

"Well if she actually bothered to try she would want Stacy not mickie"

"She's with her now"

"No she isn't"

"Yeah she is I left her with her"

"And she brought her to the divas locker room so she could go shopping, nice girlfriend you have there john" I got up and left


	16. go play in traffic

**Mickie's point of view**

I was reading what people had been writing on my cast it made me smile Melina was a heel on screen at the moment so she wrote

_Get better soon James I miss beating your ass xx_

She said at least I put kisses which did make me laugh

Bell was in the divas locker room again ever since Stacy arrived john seemed to be ignoring bell which I didn't like but I kept that to myself and I didn't look at bell that's when she'd normally ask me to play with her so if I didn't do that she wouldn't ask I just read my magazine

It was just was me Nicole and bell it was like this a lot lately

"Go play in traffic" bell nodded at Nicole

"No bell that's dangerous"

"Where's she learnt that" I asked Nicole it's not something a one year old says of her own accord

"Bell baby where did you learn that"

"Acy said to me"

Me and Nicole looked at each other shocked "Stacy said that to you"

She nodded "no read me book edder"

Nicole got up and stormed out

"Oh no" I said I got outside the door then realised "bell" I went back in

"Forgot me mippee" she was stood with her hands on her hips I had no time to think it was cute I scooped her up and ran after Nicole

I found her in the guy's locker room screaming at Stacy

"Nicole" I shouted then crew superstars and divas came in including john

"You ever tell bell to go play in traffic again I will break your legs" she shouted at her

"Why would I say that" she played innocent but the look in her eye I knew she had said it

"Shes one she isn't going to say go play in traffic of her own accord Stacy and when we asked her she said you told her to"

John pulled Nicole away from Stacy "back off this is none of your business you're not my sister anymore remember"

"Fine then but tell your scabby girlfriend to stop dumping bell on us then come on mickie" I put bell down and left with Nicole

"Don't you think that was a little harsh" I said walking next to her

"Yeah but I can't get it through to him that she's poison if I have to be horrible to her to force it out of her so be it one way or another she won't be around to see bells 2nd birthday"


	17. no need to make something up so evil

**4 weeks later**

**Mickie's point of view**

I was sat in my hotel room thinking about what I had just sore, Stacy and john's hotel room door was open and I could see in I wasn't being nosey but bell was crying and she squeaked cuddle through her tears then Stacy stormed over to her and screamed in her face im not going to give you a cuddle you little brat so shut the fuck up then pushed her aside with her foot which made bell fall over and bang her head. This made me think was it Stacy that did that lump and bruise on bells head last month maybe I don't know maybe im jumping to conclusion.

I had text john saying I didn't want to argue but could we talk I was going to tell him, I wasn't going to medal but then I thought about what if Stacy went too far one day and did serious damage and how bad I would feel so I decided to tell him

**John's point of view**

I knocked on mickie's door she wanted to talk I didn't know what she wanted but I planned to tell her that I never planned the night we had sex but I don't regret it either then she opened the door she was dressed in tight jeans and a vest top and her hair wasn't really doing anything but she looked beautiful something I will admit I never thought when I sore Stacy.

"Hey" she said softly and walked back in and I'll admit again I checked her ass out

I closed the door behind me and walked in abit

"how's the hand" I said putting my hands in my pockets just something about mickie made me feel like I was back in high school with a school boy crush

"Oh um it's ok"

"So, you wanted to talk"

"Yeah, um, john there's no easy way to say this so im just gonna say it" she looked I dunno scared and nervous I was scared myself what she was going to say

Then she told me how she sore Stacy scream at bell and kick her aside she looked me in the eye the whole time

"You're lying" i can't believe she would make something up like this

"What?"

"Look I know you're like in love with me or something but there's no need to make something up so evil to make me dump Stacy so you can have me"

"John im not lying I sore with my own eyes"

"Whatever mickie" I left slamming the door I couldn't believe she would make up something like that its sick its, its evil as of now me and bell are having nothing to do with that girl who knows what lies she'll feed to bell


	18. Talk properly you idiot

**Stacy's point of view**

John had left me with the brat again we had reached the arena and there was a square area that was empty there were crates around the edge I was pulling her behind me she walked to slow we got half way and she started crying I turned her

"Hurt me" she sniffled

"Like I care"

"I ont ike oo"

"Talk properly you idiot" I shouted at her

She started to cry so I smacked her legs and pointed in her face "shut up now before I get angry"

But she just cried louder I had the feeling someone was looking at me so I looked around and my eyes met mickie James's she just shook her head at me

"John told me what you told him" I smirked "thought you were lieing didn't he just face it will you, soon enough he will ask me to marry him then I'll wait till our one year anniversary divorce him and take every penny that's he's worth away from him"

She just looked at me and walked towards me bell was still crying I couldn't take anymore

"Shut up" I screamed and smacked her in the face which made her fall she was screaming crying now

Mickie bent down looking at me helped her up and pulled her towards her

**Mickie's point of view**

I know john would be pissed at me for doing this but I cared about bell I couldn't just stand back and do nothing I bent down help the screaming crying bell stand up and pulled her between my legs she leant against my body shaking holding on to me her face was so red I rubbed her back trying to sooth her

"Does this make you feel big shes one you're sick"

"She's not going to tell john she's too scared and john doesn't believe you so no one will ever no"

"I'll no, I can't sleep im that worried"

"Take something that's what I do to make her sleep"

"You drug her?" I shouted "shes one you could kill her" I was pissed right now

"It's a win win she sleeps I win for a few hours she dies im free done no more pretending"

I shook my head "you're lucky my hands in a cast otherwise you wouldn't be conscious"

"Mickie!" my heart sank it was Vince "my office now, leave Isabella"

I reluctantly prised bell from me and stood up she was still crying "mippee cuddle"

"mickie's busy right now bell maybe later come on its dinner time" she took her hand and lead her away I was more pissed now she's just a to gooder actor for anyone to believe me even Nicole believes that bell learned go play in traffic off one of the wrestlers and that I made this whole thing up I was on my own in this battle and I knew it was more likely I would lose.

"Now mickie" Vince said and started walking away I followed behind wanting to cry that I let bell leave with that, that monster


	19. tell Stacy she got what she wanted

**Mickie's point of view**

I was stood outside the arena looking at it

I was fired Vince said he wouldn't tolerate my lies and accusations anymore and he wouldn't allow me to raise my voice at other superstars or divas other half's

It was going to be a long journey home

"You coming mickie" Melina said coming up to me with the divas

"yeah we're going to the bar just down the road everyone is going to be there, john Stacy and bell with be to but you can just ignore them" Nicole said

"No thanks but tell Stacy something for me, tell her she got what she wanted" I got in my car and sped off

**John's point of view**

I was in the bar it was about 8 everyone got here at 6 when randy came over "did you hear?"

"Hear what?" I asked

"Vince fired mickie"

"What?"

"Yeah Vince had just phoned Nicole to tell her since she shares a room with her"

"Why? I know she's been causing abit of trouble backstage but firing her is abit harsh"

His expression changed to one I didn't like "yeah well blame yourself"

"What?"

"Have you looked at your daughter recently?"

"Yeah obviously"

"Then you've noticed how timid and nervous she's become"

"What's that got to do with mickie being fired?"

"she got fired for trying to tell everyone Stacy was abusing bell but no one would listen" everyone looked over he was shouting he then turned to them "you all should be ashamed of yourselves"

"Randy, relax" Cody said

"No! You've all known Stacy 4 weeks most of us here have known mickie 4 years" he shook his head "well I know who I believe in all of this" he looked at Stacy "and it certainly isn't you"

**Randy's point of view**

"as we speak we have a women we all used to look up to because she was a happy helpful and caring person who we all could of learned from sitting on a plane going home just because she tried to help a little girl she thought the world of, think about it I mean really think, do you think mickie would make up something like that"

They were all looking at me

"Well I did think and I no mickie she wouldn't what did she have to gain by lieing about something like that"

"John, can't you see she was saying that so john would dump me so she could have him" Stacy said

"She doesn't want john she despises him think again" I spat at her not literally


	20. she would be better off in care

_**As a thank you for the 100 reviews heres the next one earlier than usual :)**_

**Randy's point of view**

I took my drink to a corner sat there watching people I looked down bell was sat next to me she was looking down normally she would of looked up and grinned at me and said wandee read book she would ask me to read her a book even though she would tell me off because I didn't do the voices like mickie I left her she sometimes sleeps like that to.

**Mickie's point of view**

It had been 2 weeks since I was fired not one person had text or called nothing about me being fired well from the company anyway my family had

Randy called we were talking for hours it was nice to know at least one person believed me

I pulled up outside the arena I had to come in to sign my release papers

Did I forget to mention my hand wasn't broken after all just a tiny fracture that has healed up so I was cast free so if Stacy started I would slap her after all what are they going to do fire me I chuckled to myself

I got out the car

"Well look who it is" I turned around to see randy I smiled

"It's good to see you"

"Never thought I would see you here again" he said closing his car door coming over to me

"Come to sign the papers"

He nodded "do you miss it?"

"Yeah but I don't have a choice do i"

"It's nice what you tried to do for bell"

I looked down "how is bell?"

"A shadow of her former self she doesn't talk play nothing she just sits there"

"Why can't he see how much shes changed since she came"

"You know what they say love is blind"

"How can you love someone like that?"

"I don't know, come on I'll walk you in"

We smiled and started walking in

I was walking down the halls with randy getting looks off people what I would do just to have people believe me then the 3 people I wanted to see the least were there that's right john Stacy and Nicole

I thought Nicole was my friend I guess times like these you find out who your true friends are, suppose her loyalties would lie with john they are related after all.

As I got closer I sore bell standing near them she looked up I was looking at her she ran to me and wrapped her arms around my legs I looked at randy he gave me a companionate look

"Bell let go" I said she didn't I felt the tears coming in my eyes I looked john in the eye "will you please get her off me" he just stood there looking at me bastard I thought to myself I prised her off me and carried on walking

I could hear her crying "mippee no go miss you"

I stopped I turned around she was crying slightly she looked so upset like she just needed a good hug

"No care get hit I want cuddle mippee"

I looked at john he just looked at me "still don't believe me do you"

"No"

"Can I least give her a hug"

"No"

I shook my head "she would be better off in care with a dad like you"

"Im a good dad"

"I thought that to for a while but now you can't even see when your daughter is upset, look at her john long and hard does she look like the happy little girl she was a few weeks ago, I just hope it doesn't come for her to end up in hospital or dead for you to believe me and because you couldn't see what was right in front of you" I looked at Nicole for a few seconds

"What room you in?" randy asked

"541"

He nodded "I'll come by later" I nodded and carried on walking


	21. Oh so you're gonna stick up for her now

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

**Nicole's point of view**

I had bell again mickie was right she wasn't the happy little girl anymore I was bored so I decided to give mickie a call see how she is

She picked up "if your gonna have a go i-"

"Im not"

She stayed quite

"Where are you?"

"The ring then im gone, for good, got what you wanted" she hung up I feel terrible im stuck in the middle here

Stacy walked in "hey um can you watch bell im jus-"

"No cole ay" bell said

"I can't ive gotta go somewhere I be back later"

She ran out crying I looked at Stacy and we both ran out after her we ran past john "help us then idiot" I shouted and he jogged after us who knew a 1 and a half year old could run so fast

We ended up out at the top of the ramp she ran straight down the ramp I sore mickie by the ring looking confused then Stacy came out behind me and mickie rolled her eyes looking away me Stacy and eventually john were at the bottom of the ramp

"What did you do" john directed at mickie

"hang on ive been with randy went to see Vince to sign my release papers which is your fault by the way and I was just stood out here minding my own business how is this my fault"

I turned to john "how is this her fault"

"Oh so you're gonna stick up for her now" Stacy said

"Well she hasn't done anything so yeah I am"

Then bell came out of nowhere and started hitting Stacy's legs over and over I looked at mickie she was staring a whole through Stacy

"Bell stop it hunny" Stacy said calmly

"I hate you" bell shouted whilst hitting her

John crouched and pulled her back "bell that is not very nice we don't say that and we don't hit people"

"I hate you to" bell said her face was full of hate

"Bell" john sounded hurt

She stood next to mickie "mippee kind I go with mippee"

John stood up he looked like he was going to cry "so you're gonna take my daughter away from me now just because you got fired"

Mickie went to talk

"Worst mistake of my life was asking you to help me it's been nothing but shit causing from day one" his eyes were puffy and he was talking quietly and calmly "it was one thing you turning Nicole against me, but bell, that's just evil"

"Ive not been here to turn her against you and I wouldn't do that"

I looked at mickie "where have you been no one heard off you"

"That doesn't matter"

"It does" I said sternly

"If you must know the abortion clinic" she shot a look at john and started walking up the ramp

"John" he looked at me "do something" I flung my arm towards the direction mickie went


	22. I know you, you wouldn't make that up

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

**John's point of view**

I was in the locker room thinking about what mickie said and I needed to know more it was killing me I stood up and walked out I could hear Stacy and Nicole shouting me but I kept walking till I found her

"Was it mine?"

She turned around

"Was it ... mine" I repeated

She looked down

"And you just got rid of it without telling me and giving me a say"

She chuckled "im surprised you believe me"

"I know you, you wouldn't make that up"

"Yet I would make up a story about child abuse yeah makes sense" she went to walk away

I grabbed her wrist "why didn't you tell me"

"because you Nicole and Stacy would just go on about how I made it up just to get you when truth is I can't stand you I don't want you I don't want to see you I don't want to even look at you" she looked like she was about to cry "you wanna know what my biggest mistake is" I looked at her "falling for you" She pulled away and started walking away I watched her

"Why would you believe her about an abortion but not the fact your daughters getting abused" I looked as randy came out the shadows

I looked down

"Think about it john when bell first got here would she of told you she hated you and would she of repeatedly punched someone, look john do everyone a favour sit somewhere on your own and think about everything that went on before Stacy came and after I just hope you fit all the pieces together before something happens that you will really regret"

**Mickie's point of view**

I was sat in my car trying to hold back the tears I felt terrible for telling john I had an abortion I was there to make an appointment I was going to get the actual abortion in like 10 minutes then stay at the hotel that night and catch the early flight out back home. I counted im 6 weeks they did a scan to check I really was pregnant seeing the blob that would eventually look like a baby was hard it made it easier that it didn't look like a baby but I knew it was.

I took the scan out the glove box and stared at it then started the car and drove to the abortion clinic


	23. Why can't you just admit it

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

**John's point of view**

I sat and thought everything out like randy said I even wrote it down to make it clearer in my mind and bell isn't what she used to be and it's all after Stacy came.

Randy said why would you believe her about an abortion but not child abuse if im honest I don't know

Stacy walked into the hotel room with Nicole and bell; it broke my heart every time bell looked at me like she hated me

"What's going on" Stacy said looking around at all her! Stuff packed

"Get your shit and leave"

Nicole looked at me I nodded

"It's true?" Nicole said shocked

I handed her what I wrote down she looked over it

"You're sick" she said

Stacy snatched the paper "so you're gonna assume im abusing Isabella because of some stupid little table that idiot drawn, she wants this to happen john don't let her"

"mickie never drew that" they looked at me shocked "I did, I listened for a change and took an old friends advice and it all makes sense bell must of learnt from somewhere to say go play in traffic she must of learnt to hate someone and she must of learnt hitting people because ive never done any of that around her neither has Nicole so the only other person I can think of that's ever been alone with her is … you" I pointed at Stacy

"What about mickie she's poison"

"Never been alone with her" I said "me or Nicole has always been with bell when mickie was around"

"Why can't you just admit it" Nicole said

"Yanno what I don't need this" she grabbed her stuff and left

Bell looked at the door when she left and her shoulders lowered like she relaxed

"Bell" I said softly

She looked at me she looked physically drained I could see it know it was like the fog over my eyes had been cleared

"Cuddle" I said sitting on the couch I realised ive not been a good dad the past few weeks I haven't hugged or spoken to bell for ages

She slowly got up and made her way to me

I picked her up and put her against my chest stroking her hair "she's not coming back I promise she won't hurt you ever again" I said softly to her

"I no hate oo da da I ov oo ery much"

"I love you to baby girl"

I sore Nicole wipes her tears I put my hand out to her she sat next to me and leant on me as I put my arm around her


	24. Well that was cute, not the pooing part

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

**John's point of view**

I looked down I couldn't believe it

"John" Nicole said softly

I looked up

"It will be ok" she tried to reassure me

"You don't get it do you, I let bell get abused right under my nose, I hurt mickie and she felt she couldn't tell me she was pregnant with my child because I wouldn't believe her and that it was a ploy to get me" I sat back "she hates me yanno"

"John"

"She didn't say I hate you but it was close to it, do you have any idea how it feels for someone to tell you they regret falling for you causing them so much pain because they were trying to help only to find out they were telling the truth"

Nicole looked down "no"

I sighed then bell walked up "da da wandee" she said holding the phone to me

I took it "sorry dude did she ring you" she presses random buttons on my phone and ends up ringing people

"Yeah it's ok"

"Um, thank you" I said

"For what?"

"Making me realise, ive thrown Stacy out"

"You have?" he sounded surprised

"Yeah"

"What you gonna do now?"

"Focus on bell and my career"

"Right"

"I'll talk to you later" we said are byes and hung up

There was a knock at the door and I went to get it I opened the door mickie was leaning on the wall opposite the door I took a deep breath and just said it before she asked for Nicole and shut me out

"I love you" she looked at me "I love you, im sorry for everything ive ever done to hurt you I never intentionally set out to hurt you and what happened at the club I never planned but sure as hell don't regret that was the first time in a long time I had ever felt something for the person I was having sex with it meant something to me it wasn't just a romp in the toilets. And im sorry for getting you fired I could have stopped that somehow I don't how but I would of, I would do anything for you not to leave mickie, please, don't go"

She stood up straight and wiped my tears that I let come out "anything?" she questioned she let her hands linger on my face

"Anything" I confirmed

"Kiss me" she whispered

I kissed her with all the passion I had I put my hand on her sides she leaned into me her hands on my face

"I get book now" we heard bell say almost stating then asking

I pulled away but still close our noses almost touching and we laughed she leant forward putting her head against mine closing her eyes "I love you to" she whispered and I kissed her again

"wa no ov for me" bell said sounding surprised she did make me laugh sometimes id missed this bell and didn't even realise she had gone

This time she pulled away slightly I think I knew what she was thinking

"I want your face the one I come home to, you to be the one I share my bed with" I took a little longer pause "I want you to be the one to help me raise Isabella" I didn't want to mention marriage kids together forever all that stuff I don't want to scare her away and besides me saying raise Isabella does imply I want us to be together for a very long time

"Why do guys never say what they truly feel" she said in a low tone "just say it john, nothing will scare me away right now"

See, she gets me; I started from where I left off "I want you to be the one I see walking down the aisle I want to you to be the one I commit my life to and I want you to be the mother of my children"

"Da da"

"One sec bell" me and mickie were looking in each other's eyes my forehead pressed against hers I wanted to do it just a little bit longer

"Da da" I smiled a lil at mickie

It was quite for about another 30 seconds then "da da I pooed"

Me and mickie laughed

"Well that was cute" Nicole said "not the pooing part, obviously"


	25. do you always have to be a smart arse

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

**Mickie's point of view**

I was sat on the couch watching raw in john's locker room Nicole was interviewing randy I can see why Nicole liked him when he's not _the viper _he's a complete gentlemen.

John came out the bathroom wet from just having had a shower he walked past me with a towel wrapped around his waist he had his back to me whilst looking in his bag. I watched as a drop of water ran down the middle of his back, the way the light was reflecting off him he looked so sexy.

"You ok" john chuckled I was staring at him

I shook my head slightly to snap me out of it "yeah sorry in a world of my own"

He put his hands on the back of the chair either side of me leaning over me "you look beautiful today"

I blushed and looked down

"I love it when you blush" he gave me a peck and went to get dressed he didn't even try to cover up proud as punch of his fella he is.

"Wheres bell" I asked looking around

"Oh the nanny's got her"

"Nanny?"

"Yeah wwe has this nanny now and if you want you can leave your kids with her in this room with toys and everything there's other kids there it's like nursery but with wrestler's kids, only at shows though, you can come pick her up with me later if you want"

I nodded

"You ok, you seem, I dunno distant" I love how much he cares to notice ive changed slightly

"My mum wants to meet you"

He looked at me like a freak "and that's bad why"

I shrugged "just nervous"

"I think that's my job to be nervous"

"Suppose, she wants to meet bell to"

"o.k"

He really isn't getting why im nervous if im honest I don't know why im nervous it's not like ive cared what they've thought about my boyfriends before now.

"I think you're forgetting shes a fan of mine, or did you just want my picture and autograph" john said smiling

I chuckled he had a point "do you always have to be a smart arse"

He smiled gave me a peck "yes mickie yes I do" he chuckled and kissed me I grabbed him by the scruff of his t-shirt gently and pulled his closer he had to reach his hand out onto the couch to stop himself falling on top of me I giggle like a school girl when im with him.

**_im going away for the holidays so wont be able to add chapters so everyday till i go i will be adding a chapter =) expect one tomorrow_**


	26. Wanna bet?

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

**Nicole's point of view**

I took a deep breath and knocked on Randy's door

What felt like hours later he opened the door "oh hey come in"

I had to do everything in my power not to stare at his body he didn't have a shirt on I brushed past him to get in

He pointed to the couch "make yourself at home whilst I go put a shirt on" I sat down as he went into his bedroom

I sat trying to compose myself waiting for him to come back out

"So what did you wanna talk about again" he said pulling his shirt down

"Yanno um last night when you um told me that you"

"Had a crush on you"

I nodded "did you mean that?"

He looked at me "I wouldn't have said it otherwise"

"Really?"

He crouched in front of me "really" then he leant in and kissed me I leant back pulling him with me I felt him smile as we kissed which caused a slight smile to spread across my lips.

**Randy's point of view**

I was lieing on the couch holding Nicole whilst we watched a film

"This is so lame" I said into her ear we're watching dirty dancing not my type of film

She poked my ribs "shut up you"

"That right there" I pointed at the TV screen "even we could do that" it was the part when he lifts her above his head in the lake

"Oh really" she shifted her weight so she was facing me

"Yes" I put my lips close to hers "really"

"Wanna bet?"

"I like the way you think"

"Loser has to tell john"

He narrowed his eyes "you're evil"

"So are you, snake boy"

I tickled her, her laugh is so sexy

"Randy stop it"

I stopped "deal on" I stuck my hand out and she shook it


	27. Stop being nice to me I killed your baby

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

**John's point of view**

Bell was lieing on my chest asleep I was rubbing her back I bathed her and found bruises it hit home that it did happen. I couldn't deal with the fact I let that happen when people around me were telling me it was happening and I just brushed it aside.

The door got pushed open slowly it was mickie she closed the door then turned and jumped slightly

"Sorry" I whispered

She smiled slightly "it's ok" she whispered back then slinked into the bedroom something was wrong I stood up holding bell close to me and went into the bed room after her "don't" she said shaking her head slightly

I lay bell down and went to her "what's wrong?" A tear ran down her face I wiped it away "mickie please, let me in"

"Im so sorry" she cried

I pulled her against me and wrapped my arms around her "for what?"

"Having the abortion"

"Mickie"

"Why are you being so nice to me I killed your baby"

I cupped her face to make her look at me "I have you and bell that's all that matters"

"Please" she was crying "shout at me hate me just do something I can't take you being so nice to me"

I looked down "I can't hate you, I love you too much"

I felt a pulling on my shirt I looked down bell still half asleep was pulling herself up to stand on the bed next to us "mippee" she said her voice full of concern.

Mickie wiped her tears and put on a smile "yeah bell"

"No cry I no like you cry"

She took hold of one of her hand "im fine"

"Sure" bell questioned

"Im sure" she kissed her cheek then she whispered in my ear "thank you" she kissed my cheek


	28. I need to teach you the viper way

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

**Nicole's point of view**

Randy was caring a duffel bag dragging me to the ring gently though im making it clear, he's not hurting me.

"Randy what are we doing here?"

He stood behind me when we got to the bottom of the ramp "this is a wrestling ring, you are trained to be in it, and you are going to be in it"

There was a silence "you're an idiot" I said

He rolled into the ring "come on look if you're gonna be my on-screen girlfriend I need to teach you the viper way"

"Im you're on screen what?"

"Haven't you had the meeting yet?"

"No"

"Oh boy, well um, yeah you're going to wrestle now, you are playing my on screen love interest"

"Well tough shit im not getting in that ring dressed like this" I wasn't dressed to wrestle I was dressed more for going out not like to a club but like smart casual

He through the bag at me "I come prepared, there's shorts and one of my t-shirts in there"

**John's point of view**

I walked into the locker room after dropping bell at the crèche mickie was lieing on the couch eyes closed listening to music I laid between the back of the couch and mickie half on my body on her she put her arm around me as I put my head on her shoulder. I robbed an ear phone and we lay and listened to music for what felt like hours.

**Mickie's point of view**

I was looking up at the ceiling running the tips of my fingers up and down john's back I didn't know how to tell him I think im still pregnant. It was only two weeks ago I was crying to him begging him to hate me because I felt bad I know I got an abortion but I was due on last week and there's still no sign of it, I haven't slept with anyone since that night with john so either the abortion hasn't worked or im just extra late. But I was thinking ive never heard of an abortion not working and if I told john I was pregnant he's bound to have doubts that it is his which I couldn't blame him for. I think I might talk to Nicole about this first I know I should tell john but I need my best friend's opinion.


	29. What you gonna do about it, snake boy

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

**Randy's point of view**

"Shut up" I said

"You have to tell john" Nicole sang dancing around

"Nicole" I said warningly

"You have to tell john" Nicole sang dancing around

I turned into viper mode and pinned her to the wall in the corridor

"So sexy" she said looking into my eyes

I smirked "so you think im sexy as well as gorgeous now huh?"

She slipped under my arms and started walking away

"Nicole" I called after smiling softly

She looked over her shoulder at me "maybe" she said with a smirk then kept walking

I followed on behind with a small chuckle

"Mr Orton are you following me" she said flirty

"Well I am actually there's a good view"

She turned around walking backwards smirking "Gotta try a little harder than that Randall to get out of this"

"Don't call me Randal cole" I warned chuckling slightly to take the sting out my words

"What you gonna do about it, snake boy"

"Or that" I said getting closer and closer

She raised her eyebrows at me

I took a hold of her hands put my lips close to hers "this to public for you?" she wants john to find out from one of us and not from some rumour and I kinda did to he may not be as mad that im dating his sister.

She pressed her lips against mine and pulled me into a cupboard shutting the door behind us

**John's point of view**

"Mickz wait up" I said jogging up behind her she turned and smiled at me

"Hey"

I kissed her cheek I was looking at her she was looking back at me "you wanted to talk"

"Oh right yeah, I was thinking we should have a picnic just you and me or something"

"Mickz, it's like 2 degrees outside, that's cold" I chuckled

She pointed at me "in our hotel room then"

I chuckled "ok we'll do that" I heard a giggle come from the cupboard near us we both looked at the door then to each other mickie took my hand and led me away thankfully.

_**Im sad guys :(**_

_**I normally get about 8 reviews per chapter but chapter 28 I only got 3 :/**_

_**Kinda makes me not wanna write it anymore if no one likes it enough to review**_

_**Could you review please it means a lot**_

_**And thanks to the people that ive noticed review every chapter I won't name them in case I miss them out but I know who you are and I really appreciate it**_


	30. i knew what she wanted sex scene

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

**John's point of view (contains sexual detail that isn't suitable for some viewers)**

Me and mickie were just finishing the picnic she put on for us

"I enjoyed today" I said she smiled it was nice just me and her for a change we got a chance to talk I mean properly talk about things we wouldn't normally

She looked at me crawled to me and I instantly knew what she wanted she knelt in front of me cupped my face and tilted her head downwards to kiss me if I looked straight ahead I would be getting a good view I smirked whilst kissing her she moved so she was straddling me as she was kissing me she was grinding slightly against me which was getting me slightly aroused and I think she could feel it because she moaned softly against my lips as we kissed. As I was kissing her neck she started to unbutton my shirt she pulled it off flung it to the side and ran her hands down my chest and abs whilst kissing me we broke our kissing but only for a few seconds as I pulled her top off.

There she was lying naked on the blanket in our hotel room legs bent up and apart slightly looking gorgeous her body was amazing looking at her like this gave me butterflies knowing she was mine and no one else could have her like this the way I can. I knew right then and there she was the one for me.

**Mickie's point of view**

John ran his finger up my thigh along the bottom on my stomach and down my other thigh teasing me I hated him for it but it made me want him even more.

"Please" I said hushed practically begging him which he seemed to like

He looked me in the eyes a small smirk appeared "what do you want?"

"You" I said hushed I bit my lip

He ran one finger from my shoulder down my side over my hip down my thigh down my calf and guided his knob to my entrance leaving it then for a few seconds whilst looking into my eyes I was pleading with him with my eyes ive never wanted a man so much before. He leant over me and kissed me tenderly as he slowly pushed it in I took a short sharp intake of breathe as he did, he slowly pulled back and forth at a slow steadily pace I was in ecstasy. I buried my face into his neck as he worked his hips in a steady pace whilst kissing my neck in my ear sternly but seductively "not here". He stood up picking me up as he did I wrapped my legs around him and then he gently laid me back first onto the bed in the main room which is a living room but has a bed in it. He turned me so that I'm lying flat on my stomach. He leant over me, his erection lying on my lower back I felt his breath tickle my ear. He whispers "heres good" I have only a second to even try to ask questions before he grabs my hips and pulls me up to my knees. He is still leaning over me, I struggle to get up on my hands. But he is having none of it. He "tut-tuts" and forces me back down with a firm hand. It seems he wants me to keep my upper body firm to the mattress, while my ass sticks up in the air. I feel him shift backwards a bit. Then I feel his hot length rubbing between my ass cheeks. It turns me on so much, I moan. His hands grip my hips harder as he plunges into me. The feeling is so incredible that I can't help but moan and writhe.

_**I know what you're thinking, abit full on, sorry if it offended anyone ill tone it down next time**_

_**oh and a big change to the reviewing situation I got 17 :) keep it up more reviews the quicker I get them out normally its every other day but if say I get 10 plus each chapter I'll do it every day :)**_

_**Sorry again if you thought it was too much if you didn't like it tell me and I won't put another scene in like this again also you've asked for longer chapters and this one is nearly triple the use of words than some of the others the next one is really long my longest yet.**_

_**Yeah so review :) thanks guys**_


	31. Now I've had the time of my life

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

**John's point of view**

Me and mickie were lying on the bed in the main room her chest was moving up and down rapidly I was leaning on my elbow looking down at her. She had her head turned away from me I kissed her neck softly putting my hand on her stomach I felt her hand go over mine. "I love you" I whispered in her ear she turned her head to me looked me in the eyes it looked like she was about to cry "what's wrong?"

"No man's ever been this nice to me like you have the past few days" she said hushed

"They weren't a man then" I said, I knew what I meant, no real man treats women like dirt and not have respect for them

She was gazing up at me I leant down and kissing her softly I smiled slightly when I felt her kiss me back and moved closer

**Mickie's point of view**

John and bell were in the other room watching TV I lay on the bed I was tired I felt the bed go down it was john "you ok?" he said

"Yeah just tired" I said jokingly giving him the evils

He chuckled and rested his head on my shoulder "what did you mean when you said no man's ever been so nice to you?"

I closed my eyes "it doesn't matter"

"Mickie" he said softly

"Just my ex, Dan, he was a prick it don't matter"

He put his arm over me I kissed the top of his forehead I really needed to talk to Nicole about that I might be pregnant it was eating me up I needed to get it off my chest.

**Randy's point of view**

I was sat in the bar swirling the last bit of my drink at 1 in the morning trying to figure out how im gonna tell john about me dating Nicole I sighed

"Cheer up" Nicole said appearing on the stool next to me

I gave her a smile that wasn't she looked at me concerned

"You ok?"

I looked at her "can I have just a couple more weeks to see if we can do the dirty dancing thing I really don't think I can tell john right now"

She chuckled "that's why you're in a mood"

"Yeah, I like my face how it is thank you" I half chuckled back

Then a slow song came on I stood up and put my hand out to Nicole "wanna dance?" I smiled at her

She smiled back "sure" she took my hand we didn't do the traditional way to slow dance she leaned into me putting her head on my shoulder I wrapped my arms around her and we swayed to the music. It was safe to say I had butterflies right about now. She lifted her head up and looked me in the eyes we both slowly leaned in and we kissed tenderly whilst swaying in time to the music.

**Author's point of view**

Nicole and randy were acting like idiots on the dance floor, they were drunk and they are allowed that was there excuse.

"Hold it" randy said slurry and put his arms out to the side "stand back" he said dramatically "snake hips are coming through" he said whilst moving his hips a circular motion Nicole stood watching laughing she was drunk but even she could know that it was rare that you would see randy let go like this he was more of a chilled person.

He then relieved himself of his shirt and swung it around then put it around Nicole's neck who pretended to faint

The bar tender concerned about their safety getting back to the hotel rang the only people he knew randy new and they were the legacy members ted dibiase and Cody Rhodes who had just walked into the bar surveying it looking for randy. It wasn't long until they spotted there half naked friend alone on the dance floor with Nicole nearby cheering him on.

They walked over giving the bar tender an apologetic look he just laughed the situation off.

Ted and Cody both took an arm of randy and lifted him up "what about Nicole?" ted asked

"She'll follow, if she doesn't we'll have to put one each over our shoulders" ted nodded and they started to walk

"Who turned off the gravity" randy shouted whilst being carried out

"No one" Cody said to randy clearly not amused by the situation

**Cody's point of view**

I ended up having to carry Nicole over my shoulder to Randys hotel room she stopped following

"you're an evil evil man cody" she said as I was waiting in the lift with ted randy would walk all ted had to do was hold his wrist and lead him Nicole put up more of a fight. Ted just laughed softly at what Nicole said I wouldn't put her down for fear of being smacked. "This is all because I wouldn't go along with your stupid kidnap randy plan"

Randy did the _herherherher _laugh if that makes sense he rose his hand "that's me" he said

"now I … had … the time of my life" randy started to sing softly me and ted just looked at each other we were on floor 2 we had till floor 48 to go "no I never felt like this before yes I swear it's the truth and I owe it all to you" he sang softly

"Cause ive … had … the time of my life" Nicole started singing softly "and I owe it all to yoooou" she sang stretching her arm out I put her down to give my shoulder a rest

"Ive been waiting for so long now ive finally found someone to stand by me" randy sang flicking his hips out to the side and back

"We saw the writing on the wall as we felt this magical fantasy" Nicole sang clicking her fingers

"Now with passion in our eyes there's no way we could disguise it secretly" they both sang together "so we take each other's hand" they held each other's hand "cause we seem to understand the urgency"

"Just remember" randy shouted punching up into the air

"You're the one thing" Nicole sang

"I can't get enough of"

" So I'll tell you something"

"This could be love because" they both shouted me and ted braised ourselves for the chorus "I've had the time of my life No I never felt this way before Yes I swear it's the truth And I owe it all to you 'Cause I've had the time of my life And I've searched through every open door 'Til I found the truth And I owe it all to you"

We got to our floor quicker than we thought the doors opened and randy kicked up with the instrumental of the saxophone the tune was right it just sounded like a cat being strangled the wwe always has its own floor because we get back late we wouldn't disturb any other guests. The doors all slowly started to open and the superstars and divas poured out the rooms at first pissed but then amused to see this side of randy that no one ever see's.

He stood still and turned his head "Now I've had the time of my life" he sang softly "No I never felt this way before"

"Never Felt this way" Nicole sang high pitched

"Yes I swear it's the truth and I owe it all to you" he sang ending it with a kick

"Cause I had the time of my life And I've searched through every open door  
Till I've found the truth" randy sang his hands at head at to Paul Lévesque "and I owe it all to you" he sang spinning around "cause I've had the time of my life No I've never felt this way before Yes I swear it's the truth And I owe it all to you" they both sang skipping around the floor

"Ok shows over" I said grabbing hold of randy

He looked at me "cody" he said smiling placing his hand on my cheek "buddy" he said tilting his head he pouted his lips and said "I missed you" pinching my cheek

**(A few minutes earlier) John's point of view**

I was making love to mickie for the third time today shes sex made today for some reason not that I mind.

"What's that" she said hushed I carried on going whilst listening

"Just a cat ignore it" I said kissing her

_**Ok I no it's like really long but ive gone back and added the part with randy and Nicole because**_

_**People want my chapters longer**_

_**In one of the later chapters I mention about randy and Nicole hanging out a lot I thought I would go back and add more scenes with them so there may be a lot like this hope you like lol**_

_**Btw ive written up to chapter 50 and im adding to old chapters to make them longer**_

_**Last time I got like 17 reviews this time 7 :/ so i would really appreciate those ten people who reviewed then to carry on reviewing now because it gives me my motivation.**_

_**Thanks and hope you enjoyed**_

_**And any questions or your nosey like me follow me on twitter ohsolexi**_

_**:)**_


	32. i wove you

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

**Cody's point of view**

I was putting randy to bed I refused to undress him I drawn the line there

"Codeicls" he said flapping his arm at me

"What?" I said angrily

"I wove you" he then giggled, that's right, giggled

I sighed "love you to man" I turned the light off and shut the door

"Stay" ted said holding a hand to Nicole laying on the couch "staaay"

"Dude" I said

He looked at me "she won't stay"

"Well she's not a dog" I said

"Whatever, I think we should stay here, don't want them choking on their vomit"

"When there sober I am making up a story to tell them what happened, a very embarrassing story" I said taking my place on another couch

I heard ted chuckle "night man" he said settling down in the arm chair

"water" randy shouted "water I need water" he shouted again "it burns" he shouted dramatically I huffed stood up opened his door and turned the light on he was lieing like a star fish I rolled my eyes and went to leave "stay, cody, stay with me, im scared" he said like a little boy. I stood there for a moment

"Ok but just till you fall asleep" I sat next to him on the bed he put his head on my lap

I patted his head awkwardly "there … there"

**Mickie's point of view**

I'd just put bell to bed it was just gone 3 in the afternoon she woken up to get her nappy changed john had nipped out we were running low on nappies. She wasn't well today she had a tummy ache so it was sleeping and cuddles for her today. I walked into the bedroom and got changed into a vest top and some baggy grey sweat I then went back into the other room looked at the bed bell was asleep with her bear and blanket I found myself smiling slightly I looked out the window to see if I could see john he always parks so he can see his car from the window for some reason. I couldn't see the car but if im honest I wouldn't know they all look same from floor 48.

I decided to text Nicole and ask her to come over I needed to get this off my chest to someone for once and for all

About 10 minutes later there was a knock at the door I opened it "hey" she said walking in and sat down

"You ok? You look … rough" I said closing the door

"All I remember is having a drink with randy then the rest is a blur" she said sitting back I let out a pathetic laugh I wasn't in the mood to find it funny

"Hit me with it" she said

I looked at her confused

"I know you mickie I know that look something's really bothering you, tell me" she said to me softly

I took a deep breathe "I think im pregnant"

"Again?" she said standing up

"No, not again"

She looked at me confused

"This sounds crazy but I don't think the abortion worked"

"Well, um, have you and john you no since then?"

I nodded

"Did you use something?"

"No but I thought this before then im a week and a half late"

"That's not like you" me and Nicole tell each other everything, even about periods, we have a close relationship "wheres your laptop" I pointed to it "we'll Google it" she started typing "can abortions fail" she said out loud as she typed it in. I sat next to her legs up against my chest not wanting to look.


	33. i am never drinking again

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

**Mickie's point of view**

"They can fail, it's rare but they can" Nicole said I looked down "look tomorrow we'll go out get a test and go from there ok"

I nodded

"Now try to act normal don't tell him till you know for sure ok"

I nodded again

She gave my hand a squeeze "it'll be ok yanno"

"I hope so"

Then john walked in "oh um hey" he looked shocked we were here "what you doing here?" he said like we were children that were in a place we shouldn't be I chuckled on the inside

"Oh um she didn't feel to good so I said I'd stay with her till you got here" Nicole said it wasn't false I felt sick with worry

John looked at me concerned "you do look pale"

I smiled a little cole gave me a hug and left I then sore the laptop was still on, on that page I sighed "I wish she would turn this off when shes finished" I picked it up and turned it all off

"I no annoys me when she does that with mine" he said sitting next to me

I rested my chin on my legs that I had bent up against my chest

"Why don't you go to bed" he said softly putting his hand on my lower back "you might have caught what bell has"

"Can't we just talk?"

"About?"

I shrugged "I don't know anything; I like it when we talk"

He slid down in the chair resting the back of his head of the back of the couch "ok" he said softly I looked at him then rested my head on his shoulder and we lay there for hours talking about random shit basically. I liked it though I like the fact we can just lay down and talk.

**Nicole's point of view**

I sat on Randy's couch in his hotel room "what was the rush?"

"They" randy said pointing at ted and Cody "won't tell me" he said pointing to himself "what happened last night"

"We thought we should tell you together" ted said in a serious tone

I looked at him slightly scared "ted, what happened?"

Cody took a deep breathe "you woke john up at 3 in the morning and told him how you and randy are dating and how he rocks your word"

"You also sang I can make your bed rock but you changed the words to randy can make my bed rock" ted said closing his left eye slightly almost bracing himself

My eyes instantly widened and looked at randy who had turned pale

"It gets worse" ted said

"Worse" I shouted "how could this get worse"

"Randy told john to piss off and that he's not seeing Nicole while there dating"

"Oh no" randy said sitting down "this isn't good"

"He's gonna kill you" I said looking at randy

"I know" he said staring into space

Then ted and Cody burst out laughing "your faces aaahhh that's amazing"

"We lied to get you back for what really happened"

Randy went to attack them I grabbed him and he sat back down "what really happened"

"well at 3 in the morning we got a call from the bar down stairs saying you needed to be took home when we got there you had Randys shirt around your neck" cody said

"we then lifted randy up to carry him out and he asked who turned the gravity off, Nicole you followed for a while but then cody had to put you over his shoulder and you said he was evil for kidnapping you because you wouldn't help kidnap randy" ted said

Me and randy looked at each other

"And in the lift you started singing dirty dancing" ted said

"I don't know what was scarier that you knew the words perfectly or the fact even though the entire raw locker room was watching and you didn't seem to care" Cody said

"The entire raw locker room?" randy questioned

"John and mickie weren't there if that's what you're wondering" ted put my mind at ease a lot with that sentence

Cody looked at randy

"What?" he said sounding scared

"you called me Codeicls said I wove you giggled then later on you started shouting water, water it burns then when I checked on you, you asked me to stay because you were scared and you put your head on my lap and fell asleep" he said with no emotion at all

"Oh my god, I am never drinking again" randy said sitting back

"Me to" I said


	34. it was like having de ja vu

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

**John's point of view**

It was 12 o'clock on my day off I was hoping to spend it with my girls but mickie was nowhere to be seen I woke up and she'd gone.

I'd got bell dressed she was hungry she couldn't wait much longer

"Come on then you lets go grab some breakfast" I said standing up

She put her toy down and went to the door

"You not gonna walk with daddy"

She put her arms up to me when I got to the door "carry" she said so I picked her up putting her on my hip I opened the door stepped out and mickie was walking down the hall

"Mippee" bell cheered she smiled

"Hey you, hey" she said then looking at me

"Where've you been" I asked trying to be casual whilst locking the door

"Just with Nicole, having a catch up over some coffee"

"You hungry" I said turning to her

She shrugged "yeah I guess"

I smiled a little and kissed her "come on" I took her hand and went to get some breakfast with her and Isabella.

**Nicole's point of view**

I knocked on Randys hotel room door he opened it he didn't have a shirt on I had to do everything to not let my jaw drop and for me not to stare at his body I would say why does this keep happening to me but I can't lie, its good

"Oh hey come in" he said he stepped aside

I walked in and turned around as he shut the door

"What's up?" he said

I handed him an envelope "for you from Vince" I went to leave

"Not gonna stay? We um could watch a film or something"

I thought about it and nodded "ok" he pointed to the couch

"Make yourself comfy while I go put a shirt on" and he went into the bedroom I sat down it was like having de ja vu "you seen mickie john was looking for her before" he called out

"Yeah we went and had some breakfast together have a catch up yanno girls stuff" I called back

He came out and started to open the envelope sitting forward on the couch

**Mickie's point of view**

I was pushing my food around my plate I couldn't stop thinking about the fact the baby I tried to kill may still be in there, I felt terrible having that abortion it's not something im proud of. I looked at Isabella eating her breakfast with little bits of help from john at times she defiantly looked like john and if I was pregnant and it was a girl she's what I imagined my daughter to look like obviously bits different. Over the past 2 weeks ive slowly come around to the idea of being pregnant and being a mum I now realised I rushed into the abortion to quick I should of thought about it for longer and if im not ive only got myself to blame.

John touched my hand snapping me out of it "you sure you're feeling better, you've not touched your food"

"Yanno when I said coffee with Nicole"

He nodded "yeah what about it?"

"Add a breakfast to that to" I said looking him

He chuckled "yanno what your problem is you don't want to disappoint people, you should have just said, I wouldn't have minded"

I nodded "I know, now" I chuckled "sorry"

"It's ok" he said softly great make me feel even worse; he's always so understanding I hate lieing to him

**as a thank you for the 200+ reviews ive just noticed ive got**

**still get a chapter tomorrow as usual**


	35. do the test i cant bare the suspence

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

**Randy's point of view**

I was sat looking at the note I got a funny feeling in my stomach

"Randy" Nicole said softly "you ok? You've been staring at that for a while now"

I nodded

"Are you sure?" she questioned

I looked at her "erm fancy going to grab some coffee instead"

She nodded "um yeah ok"

I quickly put the note in my pocket took her hand and we left

The whole time me and Nicole had coffee I couldn't stop thinking about the note I got from Vince he wants to use bell in a future story line and ive got to be all viper around her. I don't want to scare bell I don't think she understands the acting thing im ringing Vince later saying I don't want to be a part of it if that's what he wants to do and to get some else to do it.

**Mickie's point of view**

John was lying on the coach watching TV I was lying on top of him playing with bell she had one of her toys on a table in front of us. Kinda hard to play with one free arm but I was managing it was dark out and the wind was picking up bell kept glancing at the window the whistling of the wind and the big gushes I think were freaking her out. John gasped a little turned his head away from the TV and buried it in my hair and whispered "babe your phones vibrating" he was heavy breathing it confused me then I felt a bulge in his trousers press against me and it hit me

"Sorry" I got my phone out my pocket and read the text

_You done that test yet I can't bare the suspense_

It was from Nicole I waited a couple of minutes so it didn't look suspicious then I looked up at john "im going the vending machine want anything?"

He thought about it I could tell by his face "no thanks can you get bell something"

"Yeah sure" I climbed off him went to the door

"Mickie" I turned around "you not gonna take any money" john chuckled

Oh shit I thought to myself I laughed a little "oh yeah" I went into the bedroom to grab some money and the test which I hid so he couldn't see it I hated lying to him but I didn't want to tell him about it him coming round to the idea then finding out im not

"You'd forget your head if it wasn't attached" john called out

I walked out the bedroom gave him my mad face "your mean"

He smiled and winked at me

Darn him I thought to myself makes me blush every time I left quickly hoping he didn't notice.

I was walking down the corridor to Nicole's room passing superstars and divas as I went all mumbling I heard Nicole and Randy's name mentioned I would have to find out what that was about at some point this week


	36. the pregnancy test results

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

**Mickie's point of view**

I sat down on Nicole's couch

"How long do you need to wait?"

"10 minutes" I replied to her question

"Give it 15"

I nodded in agreement looking at the bathroom door the stick behind that door could change the rest of my life and it was safe to say I was nervous

"Where does john think you are?"

"Vending machine"

"Well just tell him you found me and we got talking"

"If I am, when should I tell him?"

"Tomorrow it's getting late"

I nodded "think bell would understand about being pregnant"

"I don't know, you'd have to put it in simple terms"

"I don't know whether I want to be or not"

I felt her look at me id being staring straight ahead "either way, you have john and bell who love you"

"I know, I just, I don't want this baby to affect bell in any way"

"This baby? .. You think you're pregnant don't you"

I nodded "I just have a feeling" there was silence "anyways what's been going on with you not seen for you in a while"

She suddenly got fidgety "not much"

I looked at her "Nicole" I warned "are you lieing?"

She sighed "I can't say"

"Why not?"

"I promised"

I looked away "whatever if you don't want to tell your best friend fine" I was trying to guilt trip her

"Im dating randy" she blurted out I snapped my head to her

"I knew it"

"What?"

"Ive seen the way you've been looking at each other"

"We look at each other a way?"

"Yeah like, I dunno lustful"

"Well that has to stop"

I chuckled "why?"

"We have this bet thing on and loser has to tell john"

"Smart, he doesn't like you dating, he's made that clear"

"I no" she looked down

"He'll be happy if you're happy" I reassured her

"Yeah but he'll say you're not dating my friend Nicole no" she said

"Well you can say that back then and he'll soon shut up"

"Good point" we high 5'd then burst into laughter

"So why are you and randy the topic of conversation with everyone what's happened?"

"oh um, we got drunk together and made idiots of ourselves in front of everyone" she said then continued to tell me the version of the story she was told by ted and cody I had to fight back laughter on so many occasions

**Nicole's point of view**

I checked the time "it's been 20 minutes mickie you need to look"

"You do it" she said bringing her legs up to her chest

"You sure?" she nodded "ok then" I opened the door walked in picked it up turned it over I had the urge to smile but I couldn't I turned to her "you, your pregnant"

She looked like she wanted to smile

"What you thinking?" I asked trying to get into her mind

"I don't really know, on one hand im happy and on the other I don't know how he'll react"

I nodded "well I'll keep this till you need it and you go back sleep on it then tell him"

She chuckled "yes mother" she joked

I laughed "go" I pointed to the door she left seemingly happy with the result I don't know if that will change or not but I can only pray that john will believe her.

_**Ok 3 questions for you to answer in your reviews**_

_**Are you happy she's pregnant**_

_**do you believe it's john's like nicole**_

_**if not why not and who do you think the 'dad' is?**_

_**There's a poll on what gender you want the baby to be so vote please :)**_


	37. You can't avoid him forever randy

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

**John's point of view**

"John stop it" mickie giggled she was in her underwear I was in just my shorts, I had my hands in hers pinning them above her head as I kissed her neck. She managed to get a hand free grab a pillow from behind her and hit me with it. She laughed and climbed off the bed and headed for the door she opened it I put my hand on it and pushed it shut spinning her around pushing her up against the door.

I looked down at her body then up to her eyes "thank you" I said hushed

She was gazing into my eyes "what for?" she said hushed back

"Making me happy"

She smiled which sent my heart crazy then she put her hand on my neck and pressed her lips against mine "well I'll be happy to let you thank me" she said seductively as she draped her arms around my neck

I picked her up bridal style lay her on the bed turned her over and straddled her I kissed from her neck down her back to just above her knickers line then I put my mouth near her ear "im going to give you my world famous massage" I said in a whisper

"John I don't really think" I started to massage her back "oh god that's good" she moaned I smiled a little she titled her head to the side resting on her folded arms clearly enjoying it.

I stopped momentarily to unhook her bra and pulled the straps to either side and started again massaging the full length of her back and to my surprise she removed the bra completely dropping it on the floor "don't look so surprised" she laughed softly

I left my hands on her back leant over her and into her ear whispered "we have a visitor"

Then bell appeared on the bed "hi mippee" she said lying next to her

She smiled "hey gorgeous"

"Da da what doing"

I looked at her "Mickie's got a sore back im rubbing it better"

Bell suddenly got a pained expression on her face

"What's up?" I asked her

"I got sore back to da da" she said nodding

"Well daddy can give you a massage I need the toilet" mickie said

I grabbed a nearby towel put it near mickie she wrapped herself in it and stood up grabbed some clothes smiled at me then left

"Come on then you" I said patting the bed in front of me she laid in front of me I massaged her gently "you're meant to be asleep misses"

"I no tired"

"Well you'll have to go to bed soon ok"

"Otay da da"

Mickie seemed happier since she spoken to Nicole before for half an hour, those two can talk for the world when there together it didn't surprise me when she said she got talking to Nicole and went to her room to talk for abit I didn't mind gave me time with bell alone

**Randy's point of view**

I was in the gym weight training when Nicole came over to me "hey" I said stopping leaning forward drinking some of the ice cold bottled water she brought me "thanks"

"It's ok, im free the day after tomorrow if you wanna practice the trick thing again"

I nodded "sure ok, well meet me here about 11 midday"

She nodded "ok, don't you normally work out with John"

He just looked at me

"You can't avoid him forever randy"

"I can try" he said picking up a towel to wipe his sweat

**guys this is my favourite review from the last chapter because she put thought into it :) thank you much appreciated**

XxFutureWWEDivaxX

**I don't know if the baby is Johns, if its not, it may be Randy's? I remember when he asked where Mickie's hotel was a few chapters ago. But maybe that's just me. Hah!**

**And guys vote on the poll whether you want a boy or girl its on my profile on fan fiction the votes are tight**


	38. da da i left beary on own be scared

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

**John's point of view**

I got woken up by crying I sat up and bell was at the end of the bed then I heard the thunder boom

"come here" I said she climbed on the bed up it and lay next to me I pulled the covers over her and wrapped my arms around her "it's ok" I said quietly so I didn't wake mickie

Bell shared my pillow with me she was looking at me "da da"

"Yeah bell"

"Can mippee be my mummy?"

I didn't know what to say Isabella's not old enough to understand genetics and how she was made and quite frankly I never want to have that talk with her watching my dad have it with Nicole was embarrassing just to watch she was 13 at the time. It was more about safe sex and your choices you can make and not to give in to 'peer pressure' or doing anything with a boy you don't feel comfortable doing. It made me think about girls as well I was 15 at the time and I was getting more and more into girls and it just made me more aware to the fact boys are usually more ready for that kind of stuff than girls and to not force her into doing anything she didn't want to do even though I would never do that

"Um, no baby she can't" im just gonna explain as best as I can

"Why not?" she looked upset

"You have a mummy"

"She no here"

"I no baby but when you're older you'll understand why ok"

She sighed "otay da da"

I smiled a little "now you get some sleep and im right here if you need me ok"

She gasped "da da I left beary on own be scared"

"It's ok, I'll go get him" I said trying to calm her and I went to get beary bear and came straight back "here you go" I put him under her arm she held him close I smiled got back into bed and settled down for what would be a long night every time the thunder banged bell would jump and moved closer to me.

I looked at mickie who was sound asleep with her back to us.

**Mickie's point of view**

I let a tear escape after hearing bell and john's conversation I don't know whether im being over sensitive or not but when this baby starts calling me mummy bell might get upset the baby can and she can't she'll only be 2 and a half she won't understand. There's another thing to add to my list of worries I am happy don't get me wrong but I just don't want the baby to affect bell to much she might resent the baby because of it.

**Nicole's point of view**

I was lying in bed listening to the thunder when there was a light knock on the door. I opened my bedroom door looked at the main door then made my way to it and opened it to reveal randy.

"I um, didn't know whether you were scared of thunder or not, so um, I decided to come see if you were ok" he said softly

I smiled softly then stepped aside letting him he looked at me then walked in I shut the door and turned to him "im not scared, but um, since you're here we could have a non-alcoholic drink together whilst waiting for the storm to pass"

He nodded with a chuckle "ok" he said softly then sitting down on the couch


	39. my heart skipped a beat

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

**Mickie's point of view**

I just put bell in her pyjama's it was only 1 but the sleepless night had caught up with her I sat her on the couch with a juice bottle and put the lion king on for her she looked shattered john was lying on the bed in the main room where bell usually sleeps.

"You ok?" I asked lying next to him

"Yeah im fine" he said putting an arm around me I sat up and looked down I needed to tell him and tell him now

"John I need to talk to you about something"

"Ok" he said sounding unsure as he sat up

I looked at bell watching us innocently "not here" I took his hand and took him to the bedroom shutting the door behind us leaning my forehead on it

"Mickie what's going on?"

"Im pregnant still, the abortion didn't work"

There was silence I just closed my eyes wanting to be anywhere but here right now

**Nicole's point of view**

Me randy ted and Cody were in a meeting about are story line it was going to make and interesting story line. Im gonna be proud to be a part of this and my dad never did think I would make it like john did he thought I would always be in his shadow like some wrestlers brothers sisters or kids are that they can never live up to the expectation there family member has set. My dad wasn't being mean to me when he said this he was preparing me for the fact that may happen.

Im going to make sure my family watch raw this week it was the start off my storyline and it was going to be kicked off with a bang.

**Randy's point of view**

When I got told I was going to have to kiss Nicole my heart skipped a beat I know ive kissed Nicole but, not that often we aren't that type of couple that are always kissing. I think in time that will come when we become more established together as a couple, kissing Nicole is going to be like the first one, cautious, tender, hesitant, that's what the writers want any ways but the situation they want us to do it in there will be a lot of adrenaline at that point so it could turn into another make out session like we had in the cupboard.

**Mickie's point of view**

I felt his arms slide around my waist stopping on my stomach as his breath tickled my ear "it'll be ok" he kissed my shoulder and put his forehead against the back of my head he moved us from slide to slide slightly as the circle of life was playing in the background ironic huh?

I turned around and put my head in his neck "thank you"

"For what?" he whispered

"Believing me"

"Why wouldn't i?" oh god have I just made him doubt me

"I don't know I was scared you wouldn't"

"Mickz, just because I didn't believe you about ... Her doesn't mean im always going to doubt whether you're telling the truth or not"

I lifted my eyes up to meet his gaze "I love you"

"I love you to" he leant in and kissed me and at that moment it was like a weight had been lifted off me

**ok guys the poll is close if you haven't voted please do :) if you reviewed what you wanted could you please vote otherwise it wont count thanks :)**

**thank you for the reviews im getting its making it worth while :) 3**


	40. we agreed loser tells john

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

**Nicole's point of view**

Mickie was now 3 months pregnant and her john were happier than ever, me and randy on the other hand, he's still trying to prove we can do the dirty dancing trick. He just wants to get out of telling john but I think john's clicking on to the fact we are spending a lot of time together so I think he knows something's going on.

I can't wait for this new baby it will be the first niece or nephew i get to see from day 1 everyone's missed out a lot with Isabella we still love her just the same but it'll be nice seeing the baby progress from in the womb with the scans to being born being able to lift its head for the first time, sitting up, learning to walk, first words. All the stuff we wish we were there to see with Isabella.

Mickie's mentioned a few times letting Isabella name the baby but with Isabella's recent obsession with the lion king I don't think that's a good idea personally but it's their baby and it could always be a middle name.

Me and randy are in the gym in the pool

"ok lean your stomach onto my hands" here we go again with the trying to do the trick I was on his hands balancing myself randy slowly moved to the middle of the pool so if I fell I wouldn't hit the sides. "See we can do it you have to tell john"

"No you" I protested

"Noo we agreed loser tells john"

"Im not doing it randy"

"Ok then fine" he said calmly and he pushed me up into the air and quickly moved and when my stomach hit the water it was the worst pain I had ever felt. When I came up for air I heard him laughing I looked at him and he instantly stopped laughing "sorry" he mumbled

"you better me" I put my hands on the side of the pool to pull myself up and out but I felt myself being pulled back down and turned around I came face to face with Mr Orton

"He's watching us yanno" I felt him move his hips against mine I then sore him out the corner off my eye in the gym doing sit ups glancing at us

"This your way of telling him" I asked looking in Randys eyes

"No, this is" and he kissed me tenderly

I smiled at him wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned in for more

**John's point of view**

I was doing my sit ups I went down and when I came back up Isabella was stood at my feet smiling I wrapped my arms around my bent legs "hey you"

She giggled "hi da da"

I smiled up at mickie she crouched next to bell "we're not stopping"

My smile dropped slightly

"We really should sit her down and tell her you no" she said hinting at Isabella

I nodded "when we have a scan then we can tell her"

She nodded "yeah ok, well um im taking this one shopping for some new clothes she doesn't have many she could use some"

I chuckled "she has just plenty, wait, she's a girl, and she needs a truck load" I joked

Mickie pushed me playfully "suit yourself we came to ask if you would like to come but since your being an ass then you are no longer welcome" she said looking away

I stuck my bottom lip out slightly at bell

"I no make rules da da" she shrugged I looked at mickie still looking away she was fighting the urge to laugh

I gently took mickie's hand "if you let me come ill make it worth your while"

"So sex?" she said straight away

I nodded proudly

"No thanks" she stood up took Isabella's hand and started walking

"Woah wait" I got up quickly and ran out after them

I heard Isabella giggle then mickie look at me with an obviously acted straight face bell stood with her hips swung to one side with her hands on her hips. I chuckled slightly at that then looked at mickie "what do you mean no thanks"

"Exactly that, no thanks" I was so confused

"Huh?"

"Da da" I looked down at Isabella "you ehaviour unceptable you no loud treat"

I stood in complete shock, I have just been told off by my 21 month old daughter, she's so smart, gets that from me

"Look john me and bell have been talking" bell nodded "and we're willing to put all this behind us for one thing"

There defiantly messing with me, I hope "what?" I asked playing along to a game I hope there playing

"Maconels" bell cheered she means McDonalds but she can't say that just yet

I smiled "ok, when are we visiting your mum?" I asked

"Crap I thought you forgot"

I smiled "nope, memory like an elephant" I said proudly she looked at me blankly "elephants, they have good memory"

"Why would you know that?" she asked

"Doesn't everyone?" I said

She shrugged kissed me picked bell up and headed to the car


	41. im teaching her the viper way

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

**Nicole's point of view**

I was in viper training again randy was taking his storyline way to seriously we were in the ring it was like 4 o'clock.

"Come on Nicole" he said sitting on the top turn buckle I was stood in the middle looking at him

"Randy, I don't need to know how to do the viper look"

"Yes you do, it is key"

I chuckled

"Don't laugh"

"What you gonna do snake boy"

He squirted me with his water bottle then raised his eyebrows at me

I heard laughing I turned looked up the ramp mickie was walking down she got in the ring "now that, that was funny"

"Shut up" I said then randy squirted me again they laughed and high 5'd

I looked at mickie "you're interrupting my viper training"

"You're what?" she said looking at me

"Im teaching her the viper way"

"Oh what this?" then mickie did the viper face perfectly

Randy jumped down excitedly "now that's what im talking about"

I rolled my eyes looking away

"Can't you be my on screen girlfriend instead" he said I looked at them

"Hello duhh randy I can't wrestle"

He looked confused "why?"

She put her hand on her stomach "I am with child"

"You are?"

I looked at mickie "you never told him?"

"I thought you did"

"Ok what's going on?" he asked

"Mickie's still pregnant the abortion didn't work"

He just stood there for a couple seconds "guess im stuck with you" he said looking at me

"Don't forget im your off screen girlfriend to"

He smiled at me "I know"

"ew" mickie said getting her phone out

"Oh shut up mickie we have to put up with you and john all the time" randy said to her not in a mean way

She looked at him "we never kiss or anything in front of you though"

Randy stayed quiet he knew she was right mickie just smirked

**John's point of view**

I was in my locker room stretching before my match tonight.

"Nice ass" I heard a female voice say I stood up and looked it was mickie leaning on the closed door smirking slightly

I walked to her put my hands either side of her on the door "nice boobs" I smirked back slightly

She looked down then into my eyes "I have a scan next week"

"You do" I said surprised

She nodded "the three month one, it's meant to start looking like a baby at this one"

"You tell me when and I'll be there"

She smiled softly I like making her smile it makes me go all fuzzy on the inside and when I see her laughing I instantly smile she put her hands on my sides and kissed me tenderly

"I had fun today" I said softly

"Me to" she said looking at my dog tags "we should do it again sometime"

"Yeah, we should, not seen bell laugh that much, ever"

She nodded in agreement


	42. well im impressed

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

**Randy's point of view**

It was really awkward for me and mickie right now you have no idea it was me her and Nicole and john's parents alone in the locker room. Mickie had met them once before because of knowing Nicole so long but by the sounds of it, it was only for a couple of minutes.

"So, um, where's John?" Elaine john's mum asked

"He's probably at catering before he goes to get Isabella" I said and it probably was the truth

"And Nicole?" she said

"Oh she had a meeting about her new storyline, she'll be awhile they can drag on for ages" mickie said

His dad Colin looked around "where's this granddaughter of mine then I'd really like to meet her?"

"You've not met her yet?" me and mickie said at the same time sharing our confusion

He shook his head

There mum sighed "well he was due to come home and bring her round when he first got her but he started re-dating Stacy and we don't get on with her neither does there brother Liam, she's banned from our house, and since he started re-dating her he's not been home, but they broke up about month ago didn't they"

I nodded I felt bad for mickie he's clearly not told them he's dating her and that she's pregnant

"Then he told he was dating you" she said smiling at mickie "and your pregnant well congratulations" ok maybe I was wrong

Mickie smiled softly "thank you"

"Do you know what you're having" Elaine asked

"Noo, don't think we can find out for a few months yet"

Then the door opened and Isabella ran in straight to mickie I might add

**Mickie's point of view**

I sat Isabella of my knee

"Lookid mippee" she held a picture to me she drawn

"Wow what's this?" I asked

"Me da da you Cole and wandee"

"It's gorgeous" I smiled at her

"Did you have fun at school bell?" randy asked bell calls it school instead of going to the nanny it's cute

She noticed Elaine and Colin and went shy she nodded with a finger in her mouth

"What did you learn today?"

She frowned at him "we paint wandee I show you dat"

"I'm sorry" he said kissing her cheek and bell giggled

Then John walked in and stopped in shock "um, hello?"

Colin nodded at him and Elaine smiled

Then Nicole walked in and stumbled back in shock it was quite funny to watch me and randy shared a chuckle.

**Author's point of view**

John mickie Elaine and Colin were all sat in the locker room watching the TV waiting for Nicole to make her wrestling debut. The crowd new who she was because of her time as a backstage announcer.

Sheamus was on his feet waiting for randy to get to his feet so he could hit the axe kick. Randy was using the ropes to get to his feet slowly, whilst looking to the outside seeing the referee on the floor. Then Nicole ran down the ramp making her debut slid into the ring she span Sheamus and hit him with a perfect rko got out the ring and pushed the referee back into the ring.

Randy got to his feet turned around noticing Sheamus on his back chanced his luck for a pin

_1 … 2…3 "I hear voices in my head" _rang out around the arena as a confused yet happy randy got his arm raised as randy celebrated on the second turn buckle the referee got out the ring and went backstage so therefore missed the reply of the rko by Nicole that won randy the match. But randy didn't he seen the whole replay he then looked at Nicole walking backwards up the ramp smirking the camera then showed randy getting down from the turn buckle looking confused.

**Mickie's point of view**

We were there to meet Nicole as she came back through the curtain she smiled at us

"Well sis, you have officially gone to the dark side" John joked "come here" she said pulling her into a hug "im so proud of you" he said to her

"Thank you" she said

Randy then came back through the curtain "what happened to the chair shot you were meant to hit him with a chair" he said

Nicole shrugged "this will get people talking" she said

Randy smiled slightly "well im impressed"

At that point Vince was walking past "oh we could use that get a camera crew over here now and get it on the titantron, ok Nicole you walk that way and randy you come from nowhere and block her path improvise but I won't you to end it on well im impressed and walk ok" he said

**Author's point of view**

Nicole was seen on the titantron walking backstage then the crowd cheered when a menacing looking viper stepped in her way

"What is a backstage announcer like you interfering in one of my matches" randy said coldly and in his deep husky voice

"I thought you could use some help" Nicole said sweetly

"Well you thought wrong I don't need your help" randy said randy was seen to be study the girl in front of him "how did you learn the rko" he asked his shoulders relaxing slightly this was a genuine question he never taught Nicole the rko in there viper training in fact they never worked on any wrestling moves together.

She looked at him "do you really want me to tell everyone how to do your move"

Randy looked away there was a silence "well im impressed" randy said with a nod at Nicole and Nicole went on her way randy watched her leave with a slight smirk on his face

**sorry I never updated last night like I normally do I went to my little sisters best friends party with my little sister and my best friend**

also check out my other story loving the enemy it shows you the backstage antics of the people involved as well as showing you the actual storyline its self


	43. Don't hurt Nicole

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

**Mickie's point of view**

"I want my mippee" I heard bell cry out the next minute she burst through into the living room and she was climbing on to the couch then curled up on me I wrapped my arms around her "hurt mippee"

"What hurts?" I asked

"My finger" she whined

I looked at it she had cut it "ouch"

"I no" she nodded sniffling wiping her tears

Elaine was sat on another couch nearby and smiled "she thinks a lot of you clearly"

I smiled softly whilst handing bell her blanket "yeah, I guess she does"

John quietly came in the hotel room front door

Elaine looked at him "oy you get here"

I was trying not to laugh he looked at her sighed like a teenager and sat by her

"Now, im not taking over but" Elaine said

John rolled your eyes "course you're not" he mumbled looking away

"I was thinking" she said

"This isn't good" john mumbled again

His mum smacked his arm "as I was saying, I want to have a birthday party for bell at mine and your father's house"

"It's not for another 3 months her birthday" john said

Bell sat up rubbed her eye "I like birfday party da da"

John looked at her there was a silence "ok fine whatever" john was then staring off behind me he moved closer to me took bells hand that was holding on to my shirt "bell what did you do to your finger?"

"I hurt da da" she said her head resting on my chest he sat down and looked at it

"How bell?"

"I dunno da da I playing with beary and it start hurted" she said

"Ok well you have cuddles with mickie while I go get you a plaster" he said planted a kiss on her forehead sent me a smile then left

**Randy's point of view**

I was in the arcade the hotel had on a driving game when john sat next to me and joined the race

"We need to talk" he said to me

"Ok" I said

"Don't hurt Nicole" he said, he knows, I felt a sickly feeling in my stomach

"How did you find out?"

"Vince told me how you two dating off screen gave him and the writers the idea for you dating on screen"

"Oh"

"Look im not gonna tell you, you can't date my sister but just promise you won't hurt her because, I don't want to lose you as a friend if you and her end badly"

"I can't promise I won't hurt her"

"What?" he said sounding angry not taking his eyes off the screen

"I can promise I will never set out to intentionally hurt her, it's like this, you hurt mickie, but it wasn't intentional sometimes we hurt people but don't mean to and im not about to sit here and make promises to you I might not be able to keep, yeah me and Nicole down the line will argue about stupid stuff say things we don't mean hurt each other, but I would never intentionally do it and If I did, I don't deserve her" I took a breath in and waited for john to answer what I said

"Thanks randy" he said which shocked me

"For what?"

"Caring about my sister and being honest, most of her boyfriends have sat and said yeah john I'll never hurt your sister then they have a 5 month affair knowing it will kill her"

"I can promise I'll never cheat though" I said looking at him "sober that is, you know what im like when im drunk don't have a clue what's going on" thankfully john took that the right way and chuckled

"You were pretty close to mickie during the Stacy thing" he said turning his head to me

I nodded "yeah, mickie's not close to any of the divas, Nicole was her only real friend and when she lost her, she turned to me, and we got pretty close, shes like my sister now"

"In that case, I promise I'll never intentionally set out to hurt her, and ditto about that cheating thing"

"Yanno if you do get drunk and end up sleeping with someone else, I'll tell her about this conversation or if I am able to ill stop you before you even think about it"

"me to" he said we did our guy hand shake and smiled, I felt me and john reached a new place in our friendship just now, we were always close but we never talked about our feelings and stuff like that with each other before, I now know if I ever need someone to talk to, he'll be there, like I will be for him.

**The poll for what gender you want Mickie's baby to be is still open it is currently 60% of the votes to one and 40% to the other so vote to make sure you get the gender you want**

**also if you have a baby name you want to put forward feel free if I get a few different ones ill make a poll**

**name one for each gender**


	44. he knows

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

**John's point of view**

I looked down at mickie she was sleeping she had her head resting on my thigh facing me bell climbed on to the couch climbed over me and lay down in between mickie and the back of her couch with her blanket and Sippy cup she looked tired.

I smiled at her and ran my hand over her face.

"Night da da"

I smiled "night"

She then closed her eyes rolling over having her back to mickie and moving backwards into her I just prayed she wouldn't wake her up luckily mickie just put her arm over her like a reaction she was still asleep. Randy walked in Nicole met him at the door and told him to be quite randy looked at me I nodded.

**Randy's point of view**

"He knows" I whispered to Nicole she looked I dunno nervous scared worried "it's cool though, we talked for a while about it all he's ok with it" I whispered not to wake mickie Nicole just smiled softly

"What did you talk about?"

"You" I said moving her hair out her eyes "mickie, the baby, where we could be in 5 years, then john wanted to know what mickie was feeling during the Stacy thing"

Nicole looked at john then to me "what did you say?"

"The truth, I told him how she was upset, hurt, and angry"

Nicole nodded It was news to her to she didn't seem to take It as hard as john though

"he even told me about this dream he had it was the night before that time in the gym a few months back when bell wanted to work out with mickie and you were stuck holding beary bear getting some weird looks off people"

She chuckled I think she remembers

"In his dream him bell and mickie were at his parents' house for dinner and they loved her and how bell called mickie mummy and that it felt right the situation and he woke up feeling happy, then sad when he realised it was just a dream"

There was a silence between us for a few moments until I broke it

"Bell's birthday in three months, wanna go in together to get her a present"

She smiled and nodded "yeah, ok"

"Plus it's more money so we can get more for her"

"She's growing on you isn't she"

I looked to where bell is just seeing her little foot poking out "I used to think she was just some kid that cried a lot that john made from a one night stand but, then the time I spent with her the more I grew to know her and her story, the more she got to know me and used to me, she came out of her shell and I dunno, I started caring about her and now I don't what I'd do if she left for any reason"

Nicole smiled "ive never seen you show this kind of emotion before, I like it, but, I like the viper side to, it's sexy" she laughed as did I and I kissed her

I don't what was going on with me today but I keep opening up to people and it feels good to know that ive let people in I defiantly won't be afraid to tell Nicole or anyone what im truly feeling in the future instead of suppressing it and only telling them bits of what im feeling.


	45. wow, you've let yourself go

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

**Mickie's point of view**

I was in the TV room at the arena bored as normal with john randy and Nicole working and bell at the nanny's I have nothing to do.

I sighed got up off the couch and went to the mirror turning sideways looking at my stomach you could defiantly tell I was pregnant now it just looked like I was pushing my belly out.

"wow you've let yourself go" I heard a man's voice say I looked and stood there was Liam the older brother of Nicole and john, I don't think he knows im dating john or even that im pregnant, he's like my brother ive known him just as long as Nicole and it clicked on he was johns brother when I found out Nicole was johns sister.

I raised my eye brows "now that's not very nice"

He made himself comfy lying out on the coach "not seen you on the TV for a while what's goin on kid?"

"I'll tell you over some coffee if you fancy it" I said "and im not a kid" I protested frowning folding my arms over my chest

There was silence "you couldn't have suggested that before I lay down and got comfy" he said rolling his eyes

"Oh come on" I grabbed his hand and dragged him up and out the TV room

**John's point of view**

I was in the locker room after my match I just got showered and changed randy was also done for the night as was Nicole we were sat around chatting but I couldn't help but miss mickie.

My mum poked her head in "you seen mickie?"

"She's in the TV room watching raw" Nicole said

"No shes not"

"Are you sure?" I said

She nodded "positive ive just been there shes not there"

I looked at randy and Nicole

"Let's go look for her she may have just gone for a walk" randy said obviously trying to calm my nerves

**Mickie's point of view**

Liam's reaction to the story was mixed he liked the fact me and Dan have spilt up he never liked him then he was happy again when I told him how me and john kissed then he got angry when he found out about Stacy and that scenario but then happy again at the fact he sore the light dumped her and we ended up together.

"Wanna no something else" I asked

He nodded "there's more?"

"Im pregnant"

"Explains the bump" he chuckled he then looked at me "hang on" he pointed at me "its john's"

"No Liam it's the caretaker"

he gasped "do tell I want all the details"

I smacked the side of his head "sarcasm" I said slow and loud to him

"Oh"

"Still want the details" I said

He looked at me

"It's a good story; just forget it's your brother for a minute"

He seemed to think about it "ok fine"

"well, he was still with Stacy and me and him were at the club not together with our friends and I went to the toilet at about midnight and he followed me in wanting to know why id been ignoring him and well um, we did it on the floor"

He raised his eye brows at me

"Im not proud of it"

He chuckled "lighten up mickz, it's a story to tell the kids boyfriend or girlfriend"

"Oh yeah, im sure the kid would love that"

"You don't tell them Uncle Liam will"

"Whatever Liam your all talk"

Randy then sat down with his phone typing away

"Hey randy" I said "this is Liam john's brother Liam this is randy" I paused "Nicole's boyfriend"

"nice meeting you" Liam said he's a lot more laid back about the dating thing than john Liam is the one Nicole can talk to about her problems in her relationships if im not around john's more the beat up now regret later kinda protective brother

"You to" randy nodded

John then came over with Nicole and his mum looking at me with his hands on his hips

"What?" I asked innocently


	46. oo can't see me

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

**John's point of view**

I was lying on the bed naked in a new hotel room in a new place smiling I flopped my head down to the side to look at mickie slid her top on she looked over her shoulder at me seeing me looking at her smiling she smiled back. I put some boxers on and a pair of shorts and lay back down she smiled at me one more time before opening the door to the living room.

Im excited it's the scan today the first time I'll have had a scan mickie already had one when she went for the abortion but she said there wasn't really anything there. I don't believe her I think she's just saying it to make me feel better and make me think I never missed anything.

I heard a knock coming from the front door I just lay and listened.

**Mickie's point of view**

I opened the door Nicole was stood there with bell

"Mippee I got sticker" she said smiling Isabella not nicole

I bent down "wow what was that for?"

"The nanny gave it to her for counting to 10"

I smiled "you going to count to 10 for me?" I asked

She took a deep breath "on oo free four five six even eight nine ten"

"Wow" I said smiling "why don't you go show daddy" I said to her I kissed her forehead "he's in the bedroom" I said she ran off into the bedroom I stood up "you staying around for abit"

"Noo, im meeting randy, he's taking me out" she said smiling slightly

"Where you going?" I said folding my arms smiling

"I don't know it's a surprise" she looked at the bedroom door then back to me "me and randy are going in together to get bell some presents for her birthday any ideas what she wants"

"Erm, she likes the lion king a lot lately so what about the next DVD"

She nodded "ok"

"Sorry but the rest you'll have to think of I don't have a clue"

"It's ok; I'll talk to john later, well I should get going"

"Yeah ok well have a nice time"

She smiled "ill ring you with the details later"

"You better" I smiled back

She turned around when she got into the corridor "if it's late I will in the morning"

I nodded "ok" she smiled and walked away I shut the door and went to the bedroom I leant on the door watching john playing with bell.

She was sat on top of him "on oo free" she raised her arms in the air "I wined"

John did a fake cough and groaned

Then bell waved her hand in front of her face "oo can't see me"

John looked at her smiling slightly and bell giggled he rolled over leaning over her tickling her she was laughing and rolling around

"Da da stop I need wee wee"

John chuckled "go on then shout me if you need me ok"

She climbed off the bed and ran out straight past me

John then jumped slightly "oh hey, didn't know you were there"

"You can hardly miss me" I said motioning to my bump

He looked at me "mickz, you can hardly tell"

"Liam noticed" I said

"Because he's not seen you since before you got pregnant he was going to notice but the people that see you every day like me you look no different"

"Whatever" I mumbled looking away crossing my arms over my chest

"Remind me to slap Liam when I see him" he said climbing off the bed coming to me he put his hand on my cheek "your beautiful mickie, your pregnant you are going to get bigger, but that's ok because it will go again"

"You're sweet when you wanna be yanno" I said looking into his eyes

He side smiled "I was thinking, maybe we should take bell to this scan today"

I was looking at him wondering why he was saying it like we weren't anyway

"Mickz" he said

"I thought we were taking her"

"We were?"

"Well I thought we were"

He chuckled "best go hurry her up then"

I grabbed his arm as he went to leave

He looked at me

"I'll go, you need to get dressed oh and pack her a bag yanno like we do when we go a house show"

"Why?"

"This may take a while today don't want her getting bored"

"Suppose" he pressed his lips against mine and gave my butt a squeeze at the same time then pulled back and smirked

I gave him the evils and walked out when if im honest … I kinda liked it


	47. whale like quality

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

**John's point of view**

We had just come outside from mickie having her scan I had bell in my arm her bum resting on my arm her arm around the back of my neck.

I took the scan from mickie put my arm around her neck looked at the scan "I think it's a boy"

"Why?" she said looking at me

"Dunno just do"

Then people from the wrestling websites with camera's came over asking questions like

_Hey mickie why you not been on TV_

_John is this really your daughter_

_Are you hurt _since we were at the doctors it was an obvious question to ask

_Are you a couple? _We hadn't gone public yet

_Mickie are you pregnant? _One said noticing the scan I was holding

_Who's the dad mickie?_

"Ok guys back off abit" I said hinting to them about Isabella she hadn't been in a situation like this before and was scared she put her head on my shoulder and they backed off I gave them a little sup nod to say thank you "bye guys" I said to them walking away with mickie

"Why didn't you answer any of the questions" she asked looking at me

I looked down at her "let the crazy stories begin" I said with an amused look

She chuckled "you're gonna get some sort of pleasure out of this aren't you"

I nodded grinning

**Liam's point of view**

I was getting a bottle of water when Maria kanellis walked up to me "hey this may be a tad from left field but like everybody backstage wants to know if your any relation to John and Nicole Cena that is because we all think you look like them"

I looked down and chuckled looked up at her "yeah im there older brother"

"Oh cool, so you wrestle to?"

"No, im a trainer now for this place" I said

She nodded "cool, well if I get hurt I'll be sure to come to you" she said I was sensing some flirting

I flirted back "you do that" I said flirty

She smiled and walked away I nodded to myself praising myself for how I handled that situation im not like John who can just talk to girls I get all nervous and talk rubbish and end up embarrassing myself

**Nicole's point of view**

I woke up to the sound of police sirens I stretched out got out of bed noticing I was still in the same clothes I wore the day before I checked I looked ok in the mirror and left the bedroom to find randy sat on his couch, this wasn't my room I thought to myself as I took in my surroundings.

He looked at me

I stretched "what time is it?"

"4, in the afternoon"

"Mickie back from her scan yet?"

"You mean the one she had yesterday"

I put my hands out "ok hold up what happened to Wednesday night?"

He stood up "well you dropped bell off then you came here we went the movie store you sore the game im playing now and we were up till 5 this morning playing it, you fell asleep on the couch"

I chuckled "I take it you didn't think to take my clothes off for me so I didn't sleep in them"

"Um, no, sorry, I just didn't think you'd want me to yanno" he started stuttering not really knowing what to say

I kissed him softly "it's ok" I said in a whisper and kissed him again when there was a knock at the door randy pulled back with a groan

"It's open" he shouted angrily

And an equally pissed off looking mickie stormed in with an amused looking John following in behind with bell bringing up the rear

She sat at the computer in Randy room got some website up "read that" she said her voice raised

"Ok" randy said sitting down

John looked around noticing the mess "im not even going to ask" it was all coming back to me we had a play fight and in the process kind of trashed the room

Randy cleared his throat "late Wednesday afternoon John Cena and mickie James were seen leaving the doctors with a child that is believed to be Cena's but as of yet has not been confirmed. One of the reporters noticed Cena holding a baby scan and seeing Mickie's whale like quality there is a possibility she is pregnant and that is why she hasn't been seen to be wrestling as of late. Whereas whether Cena and James are a couple is still a mystery but the way Cena had his arm around her we can safely say there defiantly close. The father to Mickie's baby is also not a cert as they gave nothing away when questioned" he then turned to us

"Are you kidding me with this?" mickie said wafting her arm at the direction of the computer

"I think you're over reacting" John said clearly amused by the situation

Mickie lent forward slightly "whale ... like ... quality" she said slowly and in a low tone she then stood up straight "does that mean nothing to you" she said

"Mickz" John said chuckling put his hand out to her

"no" mickie waved him off with her hand going to the door "this is despicable" she said opening the door "despicable" she shouted slamming the door behind her

Bell then giggled we all looked at her she was stood with her hands behind her back she was shifting her eyes from side to side with a cheeky smile on her face "mippee funny"

We all chuckled "I best go calm her down" John said he raised his eyebrows up then down "if you get my drift"

"ew" I shouted "I don't want to know about your sex life thank you very much"

"Who said I would be having sex, my hand should be enough" he laughed as did randy they slapped hands and John left carrying bell

I turned my body to randy with raised eyebrows

His smiled dropped

I chuckled sat on the couch and grabbed a controller and looked back at him he smiled and sat next to me and we played the racing game again


	48. you don't scrub up pretty bad

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

**John's point of view (scenes of a sexual nature)**

Bell was engrossed in a TV programme on the television so I went into the bedroom to find mickie lying on the bed sat up with her back on the back board. I sat on my side next to her and planted soft kisses up her jaw line till I reached her mouth she returned the kissing as I slid my hand down her stomach and stopped so my fingertips were in panties. I waited for the go ahead from her she spread her legs slightly signalling for me to go ahead I slid my hand down till I reached my destination and started to work. She grabbed my wrist determining the pace at which I went at it was slow I crashed my lips against hers again for a moment before I opened my eyes and watched as her hand left my wrist and up my arm coming to a stop on my face leaving me to it. I watched mickie's face intently her eyes were closed and her mouth was open slightly she was breathing heavy it was sketchy as well I think she was close. Her fingertips were lingering on my face lightly when she suddenly took a short sharp intake of breath I smirked slightly at the signal that I'd done my job I captured her lips with mine. Then got up and walked out like nothing happened leaving a still heavy breathing mickie behind.

I came out the toilet when I heard

"da da" I turned my head bell was sat on the couch "cuddle" I smiled and went and sat next to her she climbed onto me and curled up on my stomach and chest "I no feel good da da"

"You're sick?" I asked

She nodded

"Aww princess" I said kissing the top of her head mickie started potting around the living room "bell do you know what I mean when I say pregnant"

"Baby in tummy"

I smiled "yeah clever girl" I showed her the scan

She put her finger on it "baby"

"Yeah, that's the baby in mickie's tummy"

Bell took a hold of the picture with both hands and held it to her chest "I give baby cuddles" she said I smiled as did mickie, mickie sat down next to us putting her head against my shoulder "mippee I want sister" I think what she said right there just shows Isabella thinks mickie's her mum, or she just doesn't understand it all properly

"Well that parts up to your dad" because if you didn't already no it's the sperm that determines the sex

I looked at mickie "we were meant to be going out with randy and Nicole tonight for dinner"

"Well if she's not well we can't"

"I no, ill ring randy"

Bell sat up looking at me

"What's wrong?"

"Where go dinner"

I smiled slightly "that restaurant you like"

She nodded "I feel much better"

Mickie poked her side "Isabella did you lie so you could have cuddles"

Bell looked at us sad

"We don't lie bell" mickie said

"I sorry mippee" she said

"If you want cuddles just ask ok" mickie said

Bell nodded

Then mickie smiled "shall we go get ready to go out then"

Bell nodded grinning

"Come on then" mickie picked her up smiled at me then went to the bedroom

**Randy's point of view**

"Randy are you ready yet?" I heard Nicole shout from the living room

"Yeah just a sec" I shouted back

"Kay" she shouted back

I walked out moments later she looked stunning "wow"

She turned to me

"You look amazing"

"You're sweet when you wanna be yanno" she said

"I think you're meant to say you don't scrub up pretty bad either in a flirty manner" I said with a chuckle

She chuckled looked down then looked at me "you don't scrub up pretty bad either"

"Why thank you" I said smiling

She smiled back we stood smiling at each other for abit before we went to meet john mickie and bell


	49. mippee the baby ready yet

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

**John's point of view**

I was outside the restaurant with randy and bell waiting for the girls to come out they nipped the toilet they've been 10 minutes. As more and more people recognised us the press that wait outside the hotel were making there way to where we were.

"Yanno now's a good time to go public" randy said to me "about mickie and the baby"

I looked at him

"Just a thought, Nicole seems to think mickie doesn't like it you won't tell anyone"

"She said that?"

"Well its Nicole she makes stuff out of nothing sometimes"

They walked out laughing randy nodded at me I took mickie's hand pulled her to me and kissed her I felt her smiling as we kissed which made me smile. She wrapped her arms around my neck I put my hand on her lower back and pulled her closer to me. You could hear everyone's surprise by this and all the clicks of cameras I pulled away slightly pulled the baby scan out my pocket I carry around everywhere put it in front of my face peering over it looking at mickie she smiled and looked at her stomach. I smiled put it back in my pocket took mickie's hand scooped up bell and me mickie randy and Nicole were on our way back to the hotel after a nice dinner together.

**Liam's point of view**

I was in the arcade playing on some game when Maria stood next to the machine facing me "would have thought you would have gone on that dinner with john and Nicole"

I looked at her "didn't fancy being the third wheel or fifth depends which way you look at it" I said see I say stupid things around girls

She giggled softly which surprised me then looked at the game "I can never do this one"

"Me either" I said with a chuckle I looked at her "I know this café not far from here, fancy it"

She nodded "yeah sure"

I smiled put my hands in my pockets and started walking she walked beside me

"Yanno your nothing like john and Nicole"

I looked at her

"Your more quiet" she said looking at me

I smiled softly "I'll take that as a good thing"

"You should, I don't like guys, like" then the Miz was being all loud and obnoxious "like that" she said pointing at him

"Well I can tell you im never like that" I said nodding towards Miz

"Not even drunk?"

"Now that's a different story" I said smiling

"Oh do tell" she said smiling back

I chuckled and held the main door open for her

"Thank you" she said

We started walking again "im, louder"

"Miz loud?"

"No, I just talk more" I said

She nodded "so where is this café then?"

"About a 5 minute drive away"

She nodded "ok"

**Randy's point of view**

We were just pulling up into the car park bell was looking out the window pointing mumbling I was in the middle with Nicole the other side I leant closer to bell "what can you see" I said then I felt like people were watching me but I just shrugged it off

"Liam" she said looking at me

I looked at her then out the window Liam was walking with a girl in the car park im guessing to his car

"Bye bye" she said opening and closing her hand for a wave

"He'll be back, looks like he has a date" I said

"What?" I heard john half shouted he leant over mickie to look out the window

"Yeah because this is comfy" mickie said sarcastically

"Who is that?" john said you could hear the confusion in his voice

"Maia" bell said

I looked at her "Maria?"

John's head came around the back of mickie's chair looking at her

"Liam like Maia"

"How do you know?" I questioned

"He smile lots when she round" bell said

"Smart kid" mickie said john's head then disappeared back around the chair "girls smile when she's talking to someone they like or care about, it might not be a I want to date you like it could just be you're my friend like"

"Girls are complicated" john said sitting back in his chair

"If Liam and Maria hit it off we don't have to leave him behind anymore because he won't feel awkward it being us and you two and then him" I said they all nodded in agreement

"Mippee the baby ready yet" bell shouted

"Noo" she called back "be a while yet"

John looked back at us smiling "she keeps asking that"


	50. gay bestfriend

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

**Liam's point of view**

Me and Maria were at the café I told her about we were sat in a booth sharing an ice cream Sunday I gave her the wafer like the gentlemen I am I chuckled

She looked at me amused "what are you chuckling at?"

I looked up at her "oh um, I just thought about something bell said today"

She chuckled "she's funny some of the things she comes out with"

I leant on the table "john stubbed his toe today and started shouting and swearing Isabella ran in stood with her hands on her hips"

_Flashback_

_John was bouncing around the room "shit fuck shitting fuck oh my shit that hurt like fuck" Nicole randy Liam and mickie were sat in shock that he was using that language around bell he was very strict about that._

_Then bell came charging into the room put her hands on her hips "da da" she shouted at him he stopped and turned to her "dat unceptable bad"_

_John's lips started to curl trying to fight back his urge to laugh_

Maria was laughing "then what happened?"

I chuckled "she put him in time out a minute for every year of his age"

"And he sat there for 24 minutes"

I nodded

She laughed in disbelief "I don't see her anymore"

"How come?"

"with one thing and another mickie's not been around that much anymore and Nicole is very professional which I like by the way so she wouldn't bring her in even though she would like her in there"

I looked at her "that will probably change soon"

"Doubt it she has the baby now" she looked sad she ate some more of the ice cream she looked around "so how did you know this place was here?"

"Dunno just stumbled over it yesterday" I said having some more ice cream

I smiled "well I like it, next time were here we should come again"

I nodded "I'd like that"

**John's point of view**

There was a bunch of us in Paul's room mickie seemed happy she hadn't spoken to the divas in a while so they were having a good time filling her in on the gossip.

"Dude" Adam Copeland said to me and pointed

I looked over my shoulder Isabella had opened the door she was about to walk out "Isabella" I ran over I picked her up "no naughty"

She pointed "Liam"

I looked Liam was walking down the corridor was a goofy smile "dude" I said "what's with the dorky smile"

He looked at me "n-no reason"

I raised my eyebrows at him "your stuttering you only do that when your lieing"

"n-no I don't"

"You just did it again" I chuckled

Mickie rushed out the door to him "I want all the details"

He looked at her

"Oh come on I told you about me and john in the toilet"

"You did what?" I said

She looked at me then grinned "you were amazing"

"Mhm" I kissed her "you should come in when you're done having your, girly, chat, thing" I said awkwardly then went inside

**Liam's point of view**

"Well" mickie half shouted at me she treats me like im her gay best friend sometimes it does make me laugh

"I kissed her"

She raised her eyebrows "thought you didn't kiss on the first date"

"Thought you didn't fuck on the first date"

"Well played" she said narrowing her eyes

"Yanno I was just joking when I said you'd let yourself go"

"Has john said something to you" she asked me

"Noo" I said confused

"Oh" she looked shocked "well thanks"

"You should go see Maria yanno"

"Why, what did you do" she said

"Nothing" I protested "she just misses you, said you don't see her or the divas much anymore"

She looked down kind of sad "I don't"

"Why not?"

She shrugged

"Instead of sitting alone in the TV room you should go watch it with them in future"

She looked up at me

"I'll tell john, go"

She smiled kissed my cheek and walked away I chuckled and went inside

"Wheres mickie?" one of the girls asked

"Gone to see Maria"

They all looked at each other and then left

**Mickie's point of view**

Maria opened the door "a little birdie told me you miss me" I smiled softly

She nodded "Liam"

I chuckled "yeah, so, you and him, cute" I said she rolled her eyes and let me in


	51. Can you be my mummy, I miss having mummy

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

**John's point of view**

I was woken up by a thud and a fuck being whispered I turned the light on and sat up mickie shot up off the floor and smiled "hey"

"Did you fall over" I asked chuckling

"No I was ... break ... Dancing?" she said clearly trying to lie as not to look stupid

I eyed her up she looked uncomfortable being under my gaze "have you been drinking?" I asked calmly

"I had one glass, chill, we goggled it, its fine"

"And you trust Google do you?"

She gasped "do not question the liability of Google john" she said in all seriousness which was funny to me

"Well if I believed everything I read on the internet I would think you had whale like qualities now wouldn't I"

She narrowed her eyes at me "fuck you Cena, fuck, you" she said

"Ok" I said pulling my shorts and boxers down "hop on" I smirked realising she had ran out of comebacks to this, it's a thing we do, shoot one liners at each other some people think it's stupid but we have fun with it.

She raised her eyebrows "well someone's aroused"

"Your sexy angry" I said

"I try sleep" bell said walking in

"Oh my god" I half shouted and turned over there wasn't enough time to pull them back on

"Cute butt" I heard mickie say chuckling

"Shut it you" I said into my pillow

"Da da why you got bum out?" I looked over my shoulder at her she had her face scrunched up

"Why you not in bed" I shot back with

"I can't sleep you talk loud" she said back with an attitude

"Wow" I heard mickie say I looked at her "she's turned into a mini you"

"That bad" bell now I don't know whether she was saying it or asking it

"Depends on how you look at it, come on you" mickie said picking her up "bed time" she said as she walked out

**Mickie's point of view**

I tucked bell back in and kissed her forehead "night, night bell"

"Mippee" she said cuddling her bear

"Yeah bell"

"Can you be my mummy, I miss having mummy" she said

"I" I was lost for words I had a lump in the back of my throat

Then john appeared next to me "bell, we talked about this" he said

She sat up with wet eyes "I want a mummy" she shouted then ran to the bathroom and locked the door

"Bell" he said going to the door "bell open the door"

"No" she shouted

He looked at me with a really hurt expression

I needed him to leave so I could talk to bell "chocolate might help"

He nodded and left

I sat down and leant on the wall next to the door "bell, babe, just because im not your mummy doesn't mean I love you any less, you have a mummy so im not able to be your mummy but I can be your friend" I hurt the door get unlocked I looked at the door and she opened

"My best friend" she said rubbing her eye

I smiled "your best friend" I knelt on my knees in front of her "hug?"

She walked to me and put her head on my shoulder "I ov you mippee"

I wrapped my arms around her "I love you to"

"You be good mummy to baby"

"When this baby comes it doesn't change anything daddy will still love you I will and you'll still be my best friend"

"Pomise"

"I promise"

"Will baby call you mummy?"

"Yeah because im the baby's mummy like you have a mummy and call her mummy"

"I no see her"

"Do you want to see her bell?"

"In beginning but den I had you and I no want mummy anymore I want you"

I wiped a tear I let out I kissed the top of her head "your mummy really doesn't know what shes missing" I said holding her tighter looking up slightly trying to stop the tears bell doesn't ask for much all she wants is a mum

**im currently writing chapter 74 and im trying to get the birth of the baby chapter 100 so bare with me I want the chapters to still be a good quality and not just fillers where im writing crap**

**reviews would be nice im getting less and less these days :( and tell me if you have something you really want to happen and ill do my best to get it in there :) cheers**


	52. poor kid will end up being called eric

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

**John's point of view**

I was leaning on the wall outside the room I heard everything mickie and bell said I had a feeling she wanted to talk to her so I never went the vending machine. I know it's wrong to spy but I wanted to know what they had to say.

I walked back in "they didn't have a- oh, hey baby you ok?" I said acting surprised

She walked over to me I crouched down "you best da da in da world"

"In the world?" I said

She nodded

"Thank you" I said and kissed her cheek

She rubbed her eye "I go bed now" she said and went back to bed I heard a door go I looked and mickie had gone in the bedroom shutting the door I stood up slowly and made my way in slowly.

When I got into bed she had her back to me and I just had a feeling she was crying so I cuddled her from behind "what's wrong?" I whispered in her ear she rolled over in my arms putting her head on my chest and I stroked her hair as she cried herself to sleep ignoring my question. I knew why she was crying I just needed her to tell me that was the reason why.

**Nicole's point of view**

I was woken up by a banging on my door I groaned knowing who that is, ive had it since I was little I groaned threw the covers back and opened the door

He barged in and sat down

"Hello to you to" I said my voice full of sarcasm

"She wants her mum" john said to me

"What" I said confused

"Bell, she wants her mum"

I looked down this was the day he had been dreading he knew had been coming bell wanting her mum again

"She wants mickie to be her mum" he said hushed

Ok that I wasn't expecting "she is kinda like her mum though mickie does everything a mum would do for bell just bell doesn't call her mum"

I looked at her "I want bell to call her mum then I don't"

I sat next to him "so then you have the little family you've always wanted" he nodded "but then it's the fact she's not her real mum and her real mum could come back"

He nodded again

"How's mickie taking all this"

"She said some things to bell when she thought I left, she cried herself to sleep"

"Oh my god"

He looked down "she told bell she could be her best friend because she already has a mum"

"It's not a lie john"

"I know but bell asked me the other week and I thought she dropped it"

"Asked you what?"

"Can mickie be her mummy"

I sighed "john you and mickie need to talk about this, wanna know what I think"

"I would like that right about now"

"Let her, you two seem to be pretty strong you're gonna be together for a while, but just make sure she knows she has a mummy and mickie isn't replacing her mum, make it a special thing that she has two mummy's, go talk to mickie john"

He looked at me kissed my cheek then left

**Liam's point of view**

I was having breakfast with randy today the others weren't up as far as we were a where me and him were getting friendly.

I looked at him "that rko was pretty impressive by Nicole"

"I know right, yanno she learnt that herself"

"She did?"

"Yeah I only taught her the viper look" he chuckled as did i

"I think this could be the making of Nicole, like evolution for you"

He nodded "a fan then i see"

I nodded "yeah"

"Cool, good job for you then working around the thing you are a fan of"

"Yeah suppose never looked at it that way"

Then I sore Nicole walk in with mickie and Maria, looks like mickie and Maria are getting as close as they used to be again

**Maria's point of view**

It was nice spending time with mickie again and with Nicole again when me and mickie were living in a two bedroomed house near the training base helping to train girls like Nicole. She used to come around and have a few glasses of wine with she was the only girl that me and mickie liked, wrongly, but the others were I dunno weird.

"You not eating?" Nicole asked mickie

"I dunno whether im hungry or not" she said

"Well you don't have the choice anymore get eating you have that baby to think of" I said

She rolled her eyes

"At least a piece of toast" I bargained with her

"Fine" she said

**John's point of view**

Mickie was playing a game with Isabella I walked over she looked up at me as I was scratching the back of my head "can we um can we talk" I asked

She stood up as bell carried on playing and we went into the bedroom

"I was um thinking, I dunno about you but I plan to be with you for a very long time so um, would it be so bad if she did call you mum"

She was looking at me blankly

"Mickz"

"You wanna be with me a long time?" she said softly

I chuckled "yeah course you're the perfect women for me and I love you"

She blushed and looked down

"I love it when you blush" I said softly smiling

She looked at me "bell can call me mum on one condition well two actually"

"Ok shoot"

"One, She knows im not replacing her mum and two, she gets to name the baby"

"What? Poor kid with end up being called I dunno Eric"

"What's wrong with Eric?"

"It's … weird"

"John"

I sighed "ok fine with the first one and the second one can't it be the middle name"

She looked at me "ok fine"

"Next time she mentions it, we'll tell her"

I nodded


	53. good luck getting to smack down

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

**john's point of view**

randy was here I actually don't know why because he's not spoken to us all he's done is play with Isabella not that I minded bell loved randy, she was his randy its always my randy said that my randy said this. Its cute.

Mickie sat next to me and cuddled up to me as I put my arms around her "yanno the night we got together, why did you actually come to the room, because you left soon after we spoke"

"I um, I came to apologise" she said

which confused me "apologise? What for?"

"saying you were a bad dad, your not a bad dad and she wouldn't be better off in care, sorry I said that"

"its ok" even though it really hurt me when she said it, anyone else I probably would of just thought yeah well you don't know the whole story but for mickie who had been there from day one nearly, it hurt

"its not though is it"

I held her closer and kissed her temple "mickz you were just trying to get at me, I understand that, you didn't mean it you've apologised, its fine"

bell then ran over "da da guess wat?"

"what?" I said smiling slightly

"my randy said Cole no well" she frowned

I looked at randy "its one of them 24 hour things I think" he said I nodded

"she'll be ok soon ok" I said to bell

"like I got better" she said almost asking

I nodded "like how you got better" I pointed towards randy "now I think randy needs his barbie back" I chuckled he was playing with her barbies with her I think he was enjoying it "dude your slipping in my estimation first dirty dancing now this" he looked at me his eyes widen slightly "dude people talk" I said with a nod "you could be the entertainer at bells birthday party" I said amused by the situation "yeah little bit of dancing singing and look at that, you can even do ventriloquism" I said laughing even mickie chuckled

he looked at me "its not funny John, your meant to be doing this, its called bonding"

"no offence randy but why do you need bond?"

"err hello she's your daughter your my best friend I see you a lot im with her aunt, we need a connection me and bell"

me and mickie laughed

bell frowned at us and we soon stopped

"I no like you laughing at my randy" she said angry, one minute im her favourite then its mickie or Nicole or randy, that girl just cant pick one

"god help your boyfriends" I said in a mumble

mickie smacked my leg "don't be mean"

"yeah da da don't be mean"

It was my turn to be sad "I don't like it when my girls shout at me" I said putting my best sad face on bell's facial expression softened

"da da no cry I ove oo no want to cry"

"your mean" mickie mumbled sitting up

"can I get a cuddle before you play again" I said as I sniffed up

she walked over to me tapped my leg and walked away again I looked at randy and mickie shocked she always takes the offer of a hug

mickie smirked at me slightly "bell can I get a hug?"

she looked at her giggled then ran to her mickie gave me a fuck you face as she put bell on her knee

then Nicole walked in all happy she stopped dead in her tracks and looked at randy sat on the floor surrounded by barbie's, the little cars they have, mini clothes and shoes, I thought she was ill? Guess not

"Cole, randy no let me play with my barbie's" me and mickie looked at each other, she is so evil sometimes

"randy" Nicole shrieked slightly

randy started stuttering as he stood up he then sighed "I cant compete with that, under all that cute sweet innocent thing there's an evil genius"

"anyways" Nicole said giving randy an odd look before turning to us "guess who gets to kiss wade Barrett"

mickie stood up putting bell down "no way" she said

"yes way" Nicole said

"lucky bitch" mickie said I stood up hold up im her boyfriend

"I no right you seen those tattoo's" Nicole said

"I have tattoo's" randy said innocently which they seem to ignore

"and those muscles" mickie said

"I have muscles" I said innocently which they seem to ignore again

"why you kissing him?" mickie asked like it was the most normal thing to do

"oh you will find out tonight on raw" she said with a smirk

"bu"

mickie got cut off by Nicole "ah ah, you are a fan, I can not give you an inside scoop"

"ok I said that once and it was when I kissed the great khali, abit different"

"yeah the difference being you actually went for it, that was pretty full on for a stage kiss"

"yeah well no one gave khali the memo, I still have nightmares, his tongue is the size of a well I don't no its just big"

Nicole did the omg face "he used tongues"

"wasn't nice" mickie replied

I cleared my throat she looked at me

"jealous are we?" she smirked

"no" I scoffed

"ok then" she took Nicole's hand "come on Nicole were going to go visit khali for old times sake" they walked towards the door

"good luck getting to smack down" I shouted "I have the car keys"

she jangled the car keys at me smirking and left

**ok its took me longer than usual to update because hardly anyone reviews I feel like bringing it to an end but I have a massive storyline planned for around chapter 90 so it would be a shame.**

**I am grateful for the people that review every time without fail, but last time I asked for more reviews because I felt like no one liked it any more yeah there were a lot more reviews for that chapter but no one reviewed the chapters after that.**

"**/ I just think people are getting bored of this now I guess some people wont like me saying this but if you reviewed I wouldn't be saying it anyways im ranting.**

**Cant promise another chapter but it is written so I dunno depends**

**sorry x**

**I would love reviews and feedback on what you liked and don't like but cant get everything**

**I sound depressed haha anyways hope you enjoyed it**


	54. do you actually want this baby

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

**Mickie's point of view**

me and Nicole were walking around the halls of the hotel at a slow pace

Nicole stuck her arm around in front of me

"I think John will have something to say about this groping business" I said she had her hand on my boob

she lowered it to my stomach "my bad" she said she then pointed "look"

I looked at her then followed her line of sight to liam he was stood with maria I pushed her around a corner to watch with out being in the middle of the corridor in full view.

**Liam's point of view**

I walked around a corner quite happy after the conversation I just had with maria

"yeah such an interesting piece of equipment" Nicole said

"such vital equipment in saving lives" mickie said

"amazing" Nicole said in a whisper

I was looking at them "freaks"

"liam, we do not find this life saving technology a joking matter" mickie said with a straight face pointing at the fire alarm

I raised my eyebrows "you were listening weren't you"

"huh?" Nicole said those acting lessons have really paid off for her

I stared at mickie she was easier to crack

she cracked "ok fine we were listening"

"mickie" Nicole shouted

"im sorry, its the puppy eyes" mickie whined she then looked at me "soo, date night huh?" she grinned cheekily

I looked her her

she nudged me "huh? Huh?"

"your an idiot" I said then started walking back down the corridor

"use protection" mickie shouted

I looked back at her

"trust me, its key"

I walked back over and I looked at her "do you actually want this baby" I said in all seriousness

she looked down

"mickz" Nicole said

"more than anything but, I cant look after a baby"

I hugged her "your stupid sometimes, your gonna be a great mum"

**john's point of view**

I was in my hotel room watching bell play with her blankets, I helped her make a den out of blankets and bed sheets hearing mickie open the door I turned my head to the door as she walked in closing the door quietly.

She smiled at me then climbed in the den

"mippee" I heard bell say happily

"hey you"

"mippee laying down with me"

"yeah I need a cuddle"

"otay" there was silence "dis nice"

"yeah, its nice" mickie sounded like she was day dreaming or thinking

The next thing I new I was getting woken up by bell sobbing I stood up to a sitting position "bell, what's wrong?"

She walked to me sobbing I pulled her between my legs holding her close rubbing her back

Then a sick looking mickie walked out the bathroom and bell ran to her "bell im fine" mickie said as she crouched down

"pomise?" she said her cries turning to sniffles

"I promise" she said wiping her tears

"what's wrong?" I said

"just a bit of morning sickness, freaked bell out, don't think anyone's been sick around her before"

I nodded

**Nicole's point of view**

it had been couple of weeks since the incident with mickie and liam in the hallway and I was sat in the divas locker room with a couple of the girls watching the show me and maryse were discussing our match, she had to call me out and we were going through what she would say as well.

Then mickie walked in with Isabella "hey" she said sitting down

"long time since you've been in here" melina said smiling at Isabella who I could tell was nervous

mickie sat down where she used to sit no one sits there and put bell next to her "I no, feels weird"

"weird to think in middle of may we got bell late July you slept with John in toilet its now November your 3 months and 3 weeks pregnant and bells birthdays in a month and a half" maria said

"when is bell's birthday?" Kelly Kelly asked

"December second" mickie said then there was a knock on the door and eve grabbed it

"oh hey come in" she said then John appeared with a stupid smile on his face

mickie stood up "what did you do"

John looked at me "fine" I was agreeing to watch bell not that I minded

he smiled took Mickie's hand and lead her out


	55. mickie isn't your real mummy

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

**Mickie's point of view**

I was laying on the couch with John in his locker room "babe, this is nice but why?"

He held his dog tag to me it had his parents liam Nicole and … my name I looked up at him

he looked at it "got it done this morning" he flipped it over "got Isabella put on the back and when the baby comes there names going on it to"

some people may think its stupid but its john's way of telling you he cares about you

"thats real sweet" I said

"mickz"

"yeah John"

"move in with me"

"what?"

"move in with me" he repeated

I smiled to myself and snuggled into him more "I'd like that, that way I can see you everyday of the week not just 5 days"

"I no, it sucks when you go your house and I go mine, I miss you" he said the last part pouting which made me chuckle

"da da, I come back now Cole go work" I heard bell say we looked and bell was stood at the side of us Cole was at the door she nodded and left John leant over me picked bell up and lay her on his chest

"guess what?" John said holding her hand

"what?" bell said

"Mickie's gonna come live with us"

"I like dat" she said closing her eyes trying to snuggle closer to John

He put his free arm over her "bell, me and mickie have talked an she can be your step mummy if you want"

she lifted her head "really?" she said smiling

"yeah" John said

"I got mummy again" bell giggled as she laid her head down again

"bell, mickie isn't your real mummy, she's not replacing her either"

"I no, I mean mummy I see, I no see other mummy"

"do you miss her?" John asked

"I did but den have mippee, I no miss her any more"

I felt my eyes welling up at the fact that she thinks so much of me "I um, im gonna go eat something, keep the baby healthy and everything" I quickly got up and left

**john's point of view**

I new mickie left because she was going to cry I could tell by her voice and her excuse mickie had dinner with me and bell before the show.

I gave it a few minutes before getting off the couch and opening the door I held my hand out "come on then bell lets go find mickie"

she ran to me and i took her hand and we walked out and down the corridors looking for her

**Mickie's point of view**

I woke up on a cold hard floor my hand instantly went to my head

"she's waking up" I heard Nicole say "mickie" she said again

"mickie, its randy, talk to us" that was randy obviously

I tried to sit but they gently pushed me back down

"mickie what happened?" I heard randy say

I didn't know I just stared up at the ceiling trying to remember

"oh my god she's dead" Nicole said sounding like she was going to cry

"idiot" I mumbled as I bent my leg up trying to remember what happened

I remember the conversation with John and bell as walking around the corridors then … Dan I sighed when it all came flooding back, he was demanding a DNA test on the baby which I said no to I no who the dad is and he didn't like it when I told him so he went to hit me and that's all I can remember so im guessing he knocked me out and that's why im laying on this cold hard floor

then the doctors and trainers arrived one being a worried looking liam he helped me sit up "what happened?"

then I remembered Dan threatened to kick the baby out of me since it wasn't his I looked at liam "the baby, is the baby ok"

"try to stay calm mickie" liam said checking me over as his colleagues took a step back

"how can I stay calm he said he'd kill my baby" I half shouted

"what?" liam said looking at me

"forget it" I said it

"no, who threatened you mickie"

I looked up and my eyes met randys he had stepped in with Dan earlier in the day at the hotel

he then went into viper mode stood up and walked away

"randy" I shouted trying to get up to go after him

liam and his colleagues stopped me "you need to stay here, mickie calm down the baby, I need to check the baby's ok, calm down" soon as he mentioned the baby I stopped putting up a fight I just hoped randy didn't do anything stupid.


	56. im sick of you lieing to me all the time

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

**randy's point of view**

I rained down one more punch before security came and dragged me off Dan's lifeless body.

"take him to the hotel, we'll talk about this tomorrow when you've cooled off" I heard Vince say

I took one last look as the paramedics went to Dan's aid, since the doctors and trainers were busy with mickie and various other people that had been hurt or needed ice in the show they had to call the paramedics and for the fact he defiantly needed to go to hospital.

They took me all the way back to my hotel room I didn't have a key

"anywhere else you could do" they asked me

"my girlfriends room" I said still in there grasp I told them the room number she wasn't in "she'll be in her brother's room I could go there" and they took me there when we got there they handed me some bandages they had been given for my knuckles and when Nicole answered the door they nodded and left

"where the hell have you been ive been worried sick" she said I looked at her and walked in to find John holding mickie he looked so worried

"the baby ok?" I asked

"thankfully, if I find out who did this I swear to god they'll end up in hospital" John said menacingly

mickie sighed "John"

I sat down on another couch and started wrapping my left hand up "start at the hospital, its the guy that's not conscious blood all over him and a swelled up face"

mickie sat up

I looked at her "I had to"

"randy" she half shouted

"look I don't care who you are you never hit a girl he had it coming mickie"

she leant forward "there are better ways at getting him randy, trust me I dated him for 3 years"

Nicole then spoke up "Dan, Dan did that to you"

mickie just looked at her Nicole scoffed

"he's had that coming for awhile" she said sitting next to me gently taking over wrapping my hands up

"now will you tell me about Dan" John said

Nicole looked at mickie "you haven't told him what he's done to you"

"it doesn't matter any more"

"he tried to rape you mickie" she said softly

"what?" John said angrily sitting forward

"if liam didn't turn up I, I cant imagine what he would have done"

"oh, so liam knows and I don't" John said pissed

"Jo-" mickie went to talk but he cut her off

"forget it, im sick of you lieing to me all the time" he got up and stormed out as tears formed in Mickie's eyes

I took back over wrapping my hands up and gave Nicole the 'go on' look she got up went over and hugged mickie

**john's point of view**

I went to get bell from the nanny's I didn't want to take her out before she know's if you pick her up earlier than normal and doesn't like it

"da da" she said grinning running up to me I picked her up

"hey you, have a nice time with your friends" I asked

she nodded "we play hide go seek" I looked around at a room where there were seriously no hiding places the nanny's assistant a young girl only about 17 gave me a look

"cant loose them that way" she chuckled as I did

"say bye bell"

"bye bye" she said

the girl smiled "see you next time"

bell nodded "see next time"

I smiled at the girl "thank you, bye" I said then left closing the door

bell lent back away from me "da da angee" she said

"not at you baby" I said smiling slightly I put on a front with the nanny and her assistant

"who with?" she said frowning

"me and mickie just had a argument its nothing"

"no look nottin da da, no want to loose mippee da da, she my sep mummy now"

"we wont break up bell, I just, I probably should apologise when we get back, I was mean to mickie" I realised I did over react and probably pushed mickie further away from me she rarely does open up to me now she probably never will

"better da da I be angee if me no see mippee"


	57. i got suspended

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

**john's point of view**

I got back to the hotel and Nicole and randy looked at me and I new something was wrong I instantly thought the worst whilst I was gone something went wrong and Mickie's had to go to the hospital because there's something wrong with the baby.

"you best go in there" randy said pointing to the bedroom I looked at him then slowly went into the bedroom to find mickie laying on the bed.

"mickz" I said checking she was awake

"what?" she said

"can we talk?"

"what's there to talk about I lie a lot you hate it"

I looked down and sat on the bottom of the bed my back to her

"I only lied because I wanted to no for sure that I was pregnant before I told you, I no you John if I told you I might be then told you I wasn't it would of crushed you"

"what else did you lie about?"

"about going the vending machine then bumping into Nicole I was just going to go to Nicole's to take the test suppose your gonna shout at me now for telling Nicole before you"

I looked over my shoulder at her "she was your best friend long before I came along, you are gonna tell her things and not me, guess I just have to deal with that"

There was silence between us I decided to break it

"why wont you ever talk to me about your ex, Dan" that's what was bugging me I got about the pregnancy thing just I never get why she wont talk to me about him

"honestly" she said

I looked at her "its all I want mickz"

"I'd rather just forget about it and move on, im happy with you an I don't want to keep talking about a dark time in my life yeah maybe a part of me will never forget what he did but that was then an I don't wanna upset myself talking about it" she said clearly trying not to cry I moved and sat next to her

"ok" I said softly realising she didn't want to tell me and I'd have to respect that

**randy's point of view**

I had just come out of my meeting with Vince I was suspended for 2 weeks I don't know how im going to tell Nicole, ill miss her so much whilst im gone I sighed and walked into John and mickie's hotel room they wanted me to go around afterwards to tell them. They weren't back from the gym yet.

"wandy" bell giggled as she ran to me I picked her up and told the nanny she could get off now which she did

I sat down with bell on the couch she curled up on me running her finger over my arm tracing the outline of my tattoos I watched her and found myself smiling slightly. "bell" I said softly "ive gotta go away for 2 weeks"

she looked at me sad "I no want you leave"

"it's not for long ill be back I promise"

she put her head on my shoulder "I miss you"

I put an arm around her "ill miss you to"

**john's point of view**

me mickie and Nicole were in the elevator on are way back up from the gym I wont let mickie work out for obvious reasons so the whole time she shouts insults at me to 'motivate' me. Its all with a good heart and I know she's joking so it doesn't bother me I stepped out the elevator I walked in front as Nicole and mickie walked behind me talking about god knows what. I opened the door and stopped at the picture in front of me.

Isabella was whimpering whilst randy held her close to him with his arms wrapped around her rocking on the rocking chair the room had for some strange reason.

"hey" Nicole said softly putting her hand on the back of his head standing next to him "she ok?"

"yeah she's fine just upset, I got suspended"

"what?" mickie said quietly I just new she blamed herself

"2 weeks" randy said


	58. welcoming mickie to the cena pad

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

**:) to celebrate my 400th review, nearly every comment ive had says bell's cute you think she's cute now, wait till she grows in confidence and develops an attitude ;) something to look forward to**

**Mickie's point of view**

John skilfully swung his car into his garage and we got out. John grabbed bell and we walked inside. The home literally took my breath away.

John's house was an image of elegance, a quiet refuge in a quite neighbour hood and located not far from the beach with amazing views of the Pacific Ocean. I gasped as he lead me around the place.

The panoramic views continued to leave me gasping for air while the intricate interior designs were nothing short of spectacular. There was a real family feel living room, top of the line Italian kitchen with stainless steal counter tops, lavish bathrooms, complete home automation, private media room and a wine cellar.

John then showed me bell's room it was the perfect princess room for his little princess she ran in giggling happy to see the toys she was made to leave behind last time she came. I was stood watching her smiling then I felt john's arms slide around my sides he whispered in my ear "welcome home" I looked back at him "if you still want it to be" he asked looking slightly worried the argument we had has set us back I smiled softly and sank back into him and he held me tighter.

"I like your family" John said into my ear

"yours are not bad either" I joked we nipped to my parents before we came here it was about 6 half 6 now we were at my parents a good few hours

He chuckled "I love you so much" he said with a serious tone

"I love you to" I said back softly

"mippee" bell said playing

"yeah bell"

"do you live here now?"

"if you want me to" I don't want to move in just because John wants me to and I do I want bell to want me to, to

"I like dat mippee den wont miss you on weekends" on the weekend I go to my place and John and bell go to his place I miss them so much

I smiled then kissed John softly

he smiled "wanna see the room I think should be the babies" he seemed excited by it so I just went along with it he took my hand lead me to a room it was light spacious and had nice views.

He was smiling when he was looking around at the room I watched him as he did it was like he was planning the way the rooms going to look in his head he seemed really excited.

I lent on the wall John had said he's trying to get bell more independent at home like being able to take herself the toilet or getting herself a drink nothing major but he wanted her to not be to dependent on him so when the baby comes it isn't a huge shock when she has to maybe do things more on her own. He's even cleared a shelf for her on the very bottom in the huge fridge he has it has all her juice boxes and sippy cups made up for her and healthy snacks like fruit, but she has to ask first that's a must, he's a good dad, he'd do anything for her but he also takes a step back when he has to, let her grow as her own person and not be mollycoddled.

He looked at me "wanna see my house rules"

I looked at him

"there for bell"

"um, ok" I said he took my hand and lead me to the fridge they were in the middle of the fridge so bell could see them to

house rules

1- respect other's

2- be polite to anyone and everyone who is in the house

3- clean up after yourself

4- ask before going to the fridge

the rest was just basic behavioural things like listen no hitting stuff like that it was cute

"did that one afternoon when she was asleep when I first got her, I was bored mainly" he chuckled as he opened the fridge bent down and got juice box and a sealed bag of small chopped carrot's "Isabella" he shouted her

"do you want a drink?" he asked me I nodded he grabbed us both a drink then bell ran in he handed her, her juice box and bag

"thank you" she said then went to a smaller table and chairs in the corner of the kitchen sat down and started eating "dis my snack table mippee" I just smiled

for some reason I felt like I had gone back a few months, like the day we went shopping the first day she was here, like that was today and we had came back here it just all felt so, new to me.


	59. I like you to, cos I like snakes

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

**Randy's point of view**

Nicole asked if I wanted to stay at her house this week my last week of suspension before im allowed back on the road I said yes obviously she opened her door and a dog ran to us

"Ben away" she said and he ran away again "I have control" she said with a nod and chuckle at me she shut the door behind me then her mums head popped out a room

"I totally forgot I didn't have to feed him today, oh well" she said with a small laugh "ill get out your hair, bye randy" she said

"bye Mrs Cena" I said softly as she shut the door

"You'll be glad John only lives just down the road so your not stuck with just me all week"

"I wouldn't mind" I said honestly to her

she smiled at me as I sat at the breakfast table she leant on the other side "drink?"

"um yeah go on" I said then she went to get me one "your house is nice" I said looking around her kitchen

"Thanks, same layout as john's just decorated differently, all the houses in the street are the same makes it hard when your drunk to find your house" she chuckled handing me my drink as the door bell rang "ill be just a second"

I got a text I looked it was from mickie _you find it creepy all the houses look the same_

I chuckled she text me what I was thinking _yeah how you settling into your new house_

_ive not moved in just yet randy lol_

I text back as Nicole came in with a little boy and a women "randy this is my friend rachel and her son dale"

I smiled "nice to meet you"

"yeah you to heard so much" she said Nicole just blushed and looked away

the little boy was looking at me in or I crouched down to him "hello dale"

"hello randy orton"

I smiled "you can call me just randy if you want"

"ok" he seemed nervous

"so how old are you"

"3"

"wow, do you watch wrestling?"

he nodded

"who's your favourite"

he named the obvious wrestlers mainly face wrestlers and divas he mentioned mickie "I like you to, cos I like snakes" he said

Nicole chuckled "did you see Nicole's rko the other week" I asked he nodded "good wasn't it"

He nodded "sheamus got knocked out"

his mum smiled as I stood up "come on dale, you can talk to randy about wrestling another time"

he looked happy and surprised "really?"

I nodded "any time, im here all week" I said softly

**Nicole's point of view**

I pulled my top down and randy came into the room "oh um sorry" he went to leave

"randy" he looked at me "come here" he walked over to me I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him I felt a smile form on his lips as we kissed.

**Author's point of view**

There kissing soon became more passionate and Nicole slowly started moving backwards towards the bed pulling randy with her as she did randy pulled back looking her in the eyes she nodded knowing what he was thinking

**Nicole's point of view**

It was the next morning last night was amazing it was everything I imagined it would be not that I make a habit of imagining me and randy having sex I was resting my head on his chest looking straight ahead he was still fast asleep. I was going to enjoy this week off with randy, do couplealy things we haven't done. He suddenly took a sharp intake of breath and stretched I moved my head back to the pillow looking at him his eyes opened he turned his head to me and smiled

"morning beautiful" he said softly

"morning" I said back

He rolled onto his side looking at me "what we doing today then?" he said smiling

"well the dog needs taking out soon"

he then looked into space "yanno I always imagined going on long walks with a dog with my girlfriend, seems relaxing"

I smiled "it is, just you and nature"

he then looked at me "I love you" he said

he took me by surprise saying that it came out of nowhere but when I registered what he said I smiled softly "I love you to"

he looked at me out the corner of his eye "what's a man gotta do to get a coffee around here" he said with a cheeky grin

"you no where the kitchen is" I said chuckling

he then pounced on me nibbling at my neck whilst his chest on top of mine. I was laughing because it was tickling he then pulled back smiled gave me a peck and got out of bed and went to the en-suite. I smiled to my self, I felt so happy and it was all thanks to randy.


	60. we could have kids one day

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

**

* * *

**

**Mickie's point of view**

I woke up to John on his side watching me "morning gorgeous" he said smiling softly I kissed him softly pulled back and moved so he laid on his back and I was on top of him I kissed him with several soft peck then we started kissing as he sat up still kissing me he put his hand on my lower back gently sending chills down my spin a man with so much strength having such a tender touch, I couldn't get to grips with. He slowly raised his hips up and slowly rolling over laying me on my back getting on top of me and kissed me softly as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He then slowly moved and went down on me as I ran my fingers through his short hair.

**John's point of view**

mickie was moaning softly I lifted my gaze up to her as she looked down at me she smirked I then moved up smiling and crashed my lips against hers "what was that for?" she whispered

"a thank you for you going on down on me last night" I said hushed smiling softly then lay on my side next to her running my hand over her tiny bump, I could see it now, it was making me excited.

"your a great dad yanno" she said I looked up at her "I didn't mean it when I said she would be better off in care, I just wanted to hurt you like you hurt me"

I nodded "I no, it's fine, it's forgotten, that was a tough time for us, let's just forget it" I said she nodded

bell was crawling up the bed "mordin"

we smiled at each other

"bell look at this" she sat in front of me leaning against my stomach "Mickie's belly is getting bigger because the baby's getting bigger"

she leant forward and touched it

"the bigger she is the closer the baby is to coming" I said to her

"I sited" bell said

"your excited?" mickie asked

she nodded

mickie smiled "good because you misses are gonna be busy giving loads of cuddles to the baby"

bell smiled "really?"

"yeah loads" mickie said

"I really sited now" bell said smiling

which made me smile "who wants some breakfast" I said

"I do da da" she said as mickie nodded I smiled and went down to make breakfast

**Nicole's point of view**

I was out the front with randy on the road he was throwing a ball for my dog Ben, hardly any cars come down here in the day so its nice and quite. Randy was smiling then glanced at me then looked back "what?" he asked chuckling. I was smiling

"nothing"

"come on, tell me"

I shrugged "im just happy"

he smiled "me to"

I smiled back dale the little boy who lives over the road ran over to us "Cole Cole" he said

I looked down at him "yes dale"

randy was watching me but I shrugged it off "mummy want you and randy come for drink" I looked at randy then to where dale lived his mum rachel was at the door and shrugged

"I don't mind" randy said

I smiled "me and randy will take the dog in feed it then we'll be right over can you tell your mummy for me?"

he nodded smiling

"go on then" I said ruffling his hair smiling he giggled and ran back home

"your good with kids yanno" randy said to me I looked at him "we could have kids one day" he said then called Ben and took him inside. While I was stood in shock he had just basically asked me to move in get married and have kids just by saying 6 words.

Ok over reaction a little but I couldn't believe it, that's something you would say if you wanted a serious relationship with someone ive not even thought that far ahead. And if I did I wouldn't assume randy would want to stick around that long.

He came back out shutting the door "yes Nicole, I want a serious relationship" he said in my ear like he new what I was thinking.

I want to scream and dance around like an idiot, yeah I like randy a lot but never in my wildest dreams did I think I would be stood here today with him whispering that in my ear and of had sex the night before, which was amazing by the way.

Randy then slipped his hand in mine and lead the way over to rachel and dales for what should be an interesting afternoon.

* * *

**im gonna try to update daily now :)**

**8+ reviews for the next one tomorrow! :D**

**ohsolexi is my twitter if you want to bug me about updating my story :P**


	61. hormones

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

**

* * *

**

Mickie's point of view

me and Nicole were having a drink in john's house, I still call that even though ive technically moved in, it will take a while for my stuff to be here though still need to sort that out.

"I had sex with randy last night" she broke the silence with I spat my drink back in the cup

"I needed to know that why?"

she shrugged

I chuckled "ok then, details" I decided to humour her she clearly wanted to tell someone

**john's point of view**

I walked into my house with randy after we went out to the gym we came back to a quite house "hello" I called out

"in the kitchen" I heard mickie call back

I looked at randy then we walked down the hall to my kitchen dropping our bags in the process I smiled and gave her a peck "hey"

she smiled "hey, nice work out" she said turning her attention back to her magazine she was reading

I nodded "yeah was good" I said grabbing me and randy a bottle of water "drink mickz?" I asked

"no thanks" she said sweetly I just chuckled and shut the fridge

"where's bell" randy asked looking around

"never mind Nicole" mickie mumbled which we heard

randy just smirked "she with Nicole or something"

she looked up at him "don't be a smart ass"

"what's wrong with you" randy asked

I leant against the work tops looking at mickie "im sick of being pregnant" that ill admit shocked me she was excited about it yesterday

"why?" I asked casually not to make a big scene I don't want another argument with mickie were at a good place right now

she put on a goofy voice flipping the pages of her magazine violently "your not allowed this, your pregnant your not allowed that, your pregnant, FOR GOD SAKE LIFES FOR LIVING NOT SITTING ON YOUR FAT ASS READING ABOUT STUPID CELEBRITIES YOU COULDNT GIVE A FLYING FUCK ABOUT" she threw her magazine on the floor and stormed off

me and randy looked at each other nodded and in unison said "hormones"

**Mickie's point of view**

I decided to get a nice hot bath with bubbles and candles I turned the light out and sinked into the bath and closed my eyes. The bath was different to one ive seen before in john's en-suite, it was a free standing bath you could walk all the way around it.

"mippee" I heard bell say sweetly outside the door

"yeah" I called back

"I home now"

I chuckled "ok, did you have a nice time?" she went out for a bit with Nicole and the dog to the park

"yeah" she said sweetly again

"come on you" I heard John say "let's leave mickie to have a bath in peace"

"otay" I then heard her run away and her bedroom door slam

"don't slam the doors" I heard him say annoyed

I chuckled

**Randy's point of view**

I was laying on nicoles couch waiting for her to get back from spending some time with Isabella when I heard the front door shut "hey" she shouted out

"in the living room" I shouted back spinning one of the dogs balls between my two first fingers.

Nicole sat down lifting my legs putting them over hers "have a nice work out?" I watched as Ben climbed into his bed near by

I nodded "yeah, have a nice time with bell" I asked looking back at her

she chuckled slightly "she is a character, but, she reminds me of mickie a lot sometimes"

I shrugged "she's a big part of her life, she will be like mickie sometimes"

"suppose" Nicole said simply

"we are so lively" I joked then we both laughed

"didn't get much sleep" she said looking at me I was gazing in her eyes then leant forward putting my hand on her cheek and kissed her softly she then put her hand over mine

"come on" she whispered which I barely heard she grasped my hand before leading me along the hall and up the stairs. She turned around and kissed me as we moved up the stairs I was getting slightly aroused at the thought of what im pretty sure she wanted.

* * *

**thank you for all the reviews and tweets i got really apreciate it :) gives me motivation**

**8+ reviews for the next one :P**


	62. Dada miss mippee?

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

**

* * *

**

john's point of view

I was just waiting for bell she was upstairs getting her shoes on I was sat on the couch opposite mickie she was smiling slightly slowly running her hand over her bump I smiled watching her.

"your gonna be a good mum" I said softly she looked up at me and I smiled softly at her as she did back then Isabella walked in

"weady" she said with a huff "that hard work"

I looked at her "all packed princess" I asked looking at her little backpack in her hand

she nodded "beary bear blanky and sippy cup"

its what she likes to have with her when we're in the car travelling "say bye to mickie and then we can head off" I said I didn't want to show her I didn't want to leave mickie because she then may put up an even bigger fight

"mippee no coming?" she asked her face turning to one that could melt anyone's heart

"no, mickie's got to stay here to get her stuff moved here and unpacked" I said standing up

bell climbed on the couch and put her head in Mickie's neck "bye mippee I miss you" she said

"ill miss you to, you'll see me soon as soon as I can ill come find you ok" mickie said

"otay" bell said

"come on you lets go get you strapped in" I picked her up "ill be back" I said to mickie then went to the car to strap bell in her car seat

"Dada miss mippee?" she asked

I nodded "yeah ill miss mickie" I said before putting her bag open next to her so she could get her stuff if she needed it then shutting the door and going to the door to mickie "take care of yourself ok"

"you to" mickie said softly

"you've got my schedule so you no where I am so you can meet up with us right?" I said

she smiled and nodded "relax everything will be ok now go pick randy and Nicole up before she thinks you've forgot about her"

I pressed my lips against Mickie's she then opened her mouth and closed it around mine and before we new it we were having a little make out session

she pulled back and rested her forehead on mine "go" she said quietly

I kissed her once before we both found it harder for me to leave her behind than it already was, I was scared what mickie would be like because I had to be strong for bell she didn't have to be strong for anyone. Not that I thought that she would of cried over me but I didn't want her to cry herself to sleep.

**Nicole's point of view**

we were sat on the plane to take us to the other side of the country to join up with everyone else John was reading Isabella a story.

"please" randy whined to me

"no" I said

"please, look ive always wanted to"

I looked at him he stuck his bottom lip out and batted his eye lids "why?"

"come on Cole haven't you heard the stories"

"yeah but im doing it randy"

"please, its meant to be the best sex you have"

"in a plane toilet, yeah amazing" I said sarcastically I had heard that to

"I think it has something to do with the thing about getting caught"

I just nodded slightly before pulling out a magazine

"ok, if you don't want to ill respect that" he said yeah ok randy, it was so obvious what he was doing I sore him look at me out the corner of his eye checking if I was budging on the matter, which I wasn't

**mickie's point of view**

if ive wandered around this house once ive done it fifty times it was now 8 at night they left around midday and I was bored not that I would tell John that it would make him feel even worse. I feel lonely in this big house on my own I couldn't wait for the baby to be born gives me some company for when John is on the road and I have to stay home to care for the baby. Not that I mind, yeah I wanted a normal family all at home the man goes to work but comes back the same day not 2 or 3 weeks later. I often wonder if this could work between us yeah it works now but that's because we're together most of the time I just didn't want John to turn to someone else for sex because im not there. Not that I think he would cheat its just, erg this house is messing with my head. He couldn't cheat any way he has bell with him and he would have to have Nicole look after her over night and the only time she has bell over night if John plans to have a night of passion with me. And Nicole has no loyalty to just one if one cheated and she new she would tell the other it was the kind of person she was.

_MickieJames why when your alone do you start to doubt everything_

_

* * *

_

**i've decided im going to write because i enjoy doing it not for the reviews, that was the reason i started fanfiction, because i enjoyed writing and wanted the chance to share it with people but i lost sight of that so now im gonna update daily reviews or not :)**

**they are nice to get though :P**


	63. glad to be back

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

**

* * *

**

john's point of view

Bell was upset mickie still hadn't come back its been 3 weeks and I miss her so much.

She was sat cuddling with randy watching the lion king he was about the only one left out of us that hadn't seen lion king that many times we new every word.

Randy's phone then started to ring I took it to him Nicole was cooking something in the mini kitchen I had in the room she looked at me and I walked over "does bell like carrots?"

"yeah she loves them"

"really?"

"yeah she loves most vegetables" I smiled proud that my baby girl ate her vegetables

I glanced at randy he was smiling away on the phone

"probably his mum" Nicole said I looked at her "he's such a mummy's boy"

I chuckled "I no, when we roomed together a few years back he rang her most nights not because he missed her but she's like his best friend"

**mickie's point of view**

5 months pregnant I am now and im getting to that slightly uncomfortable stage god help me when im nearly due. I have defiantly popped out since I last seen the others they would notice in the last 3 weeks I'd got close to john's mum they invited me to dinner most nights which was nice ive met nearly all john's family now cousin aunts uncles everyone you name them ive met them. There all real sweet there all excited because its the first baby in years the youngest is now 13 john's cousin obviously they have bell but they hadn't been there for the birth baby and toddler years so which they all told me they were sad about so I said to myself to always make sure they see the baby regularly not that I wouldn't let them see the baby it just made me more determined for them to be more involved.

We don't have anything for the baby me and john's mum Elaine plan to go shopping after new year which should be good we get on really well.

"bell wants you back she's upset your not here for her she thinks you wont be back for her birthday in 2 weeks" randy said to me on the phone

"tell her to open the door"

"what" he said sounding confused

"tell her, to open the door" I said and hung up so he couldn't argue

a couple of minutes later the door slowly opened and bell stood there looking upset "hey gorgeous" I said softly

**john's point of view**

I was helping Nicole in the kitchen we were laughing at memories of when we were kids we could hear bell giggling it was probably randy telling her some jokes or something

"come here you fat bitch" I heard randy said I was about to tell him off for using that in front of bell and about her as well when I was interrupted

"oh that's nice" I froze it was mickie

"you no im joking" randy said I turned mickie was there smiling whilst bell was smiling up at her she looked rested I hadn't noticed but she did look tired for last the few weeks she was with me. She has a slight tan as well she just looked amazing.

She looked my way and are eyes locked she smiled slightly "you need to put the babies draws and wardrobe up"

"we have draws and wardrobe for the baby?" I asked slightly confused

she nodded "they were in the box in the baby room, I thought you bought them"

"oh" I said remembering "yeah I did, why now?"

"I plan on going shopping in the new year and your not stopping me this time" she smiled at me

"how was it, being in the house for 3 weeks"

she nodded slightly "wasn't there most of the time"

"you weren't" Nicole said coming closer picking bell up

she shook her head "nope" she glanced away "went the pub with your granddad some days, he is awesome if this is a boy you do realise im calling it after him"

"you met my granddad" I asked confused

"you went the pub with him?" nicole asked sharing my confusion

she nodded "yeah we all went"

"all?" I questioned

**mickie's point of view**

john's dad grew up in care so John doesn't know anyone from his dads side so there all really close to his mums side and there all so nice.

I nodded "yeah, your mum dad nan granddad carol bill" that's his mums sister and her husband "rob and becca" his mums brother and his wife I went out with her a few times so funny "erm Jessica Luke" carol and bills kids John's cousins "I don't think Nathan was there that day Robbie was there though" there two of rob and beccas kids Robert jr his Robbie and his dad is rob "and Millie was defiantly in school that day"

John chuckled "is there anyone left to introduce you to"

"nope" I said smiling slightly

"had fun then" he asked

I nodded "yeah, glad to be back though" I said smiling at him


	64. isabella's birthday part 1

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

**

* * *

**

John's point of view

It was bell's birthday today, she's 2, she hasn't grown that much, still small I was walking with her down the corridor holding her hand.

"Da da"

"Yeah bell"

"My birfday today"

Me and mickie got everyone not to mention it we were planning a surprise party for her everyone was there waiting for her with presents mickie text me saying we'd be there hours the amount of presents she has. I don't know why but I found it cute that she keeps dropping hints it's that it's her birthday "it is?" I played dumb as we got to the door

She frowned "you forgot my birfday"

I opened the door she walked in, in a mood then sore everyone and the presents on a table and around it she turned to me I was crouched behind her now she grinned "da da no forget my birfday"

I smiled "happy birthday baby girl"

She put her head in my neck "I sorry get mad" there was a round of aww's

I chuckled "it's ok"

She pulled away looking at me

"Go open your presents"

She giggled and ran to the pile

"And say thank you" I shouted after her

I noticed mickie looking uncomfortable she was 5 months pregnant I walked over to her "you ok" I asked

She smiled and nodded "yeah im fine" I knew she wasn't but I dropped it … for now I pulled her in front of me and wrapped my arms around her shoulders and we watched bell open her presents.

**Nicole's point of view**

Me and randy were helping bell open her presents I choose one randy read the tag telling her who it was from bell opened it then we told her to go say thank you to the person we had a pretty good system going.

"These ones are from uncle Paul and aunt Steph" randy said they had gotten her a few packages

She grinned at them they just chuckled and looked at her opening them like she was their own; bell is much loved around here.

She gasped when she opened the first one it was a triple h action figure

"That one was all Paul" Steph said

With bell being sat on Randys knee he showed her things about her present and for this one to "press that button see what it does" he said

She pressed it

"_It's time to play the game" _it said like the start of his music

Bell giggled "that funny" she put it down carefully and started on the next one "a Barbie" she said happily

Paul looked at John "they can never have enough Barbie's" John gave him an understanding look both being dads of little girls they've both had to play Barbie's

Mickie then sat down next to me I looked at her "you sure you can get back up"

"Yes" she said with a chuckle pushing me playfully

Bell looked at mickie frowning slightly "I no have present off you yet"

"You're getting mine and daddy's later"

"Mine to" randy added

"And mine to" I said

_**

* * *

**_

bells birthday is spilt into a few chapters :)

__aww i feel like a proud mother lol


	65. isabella's birthday part 2

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

**

* * *

**

Mickie's point of view

Bell had opened all her presents off friends from work now it took a while everyone was stood in the room at the arena mingling I went to bell in her little corner she had playing with her toys and sat down

"Mippee" she hadn't asked about the mummy thing again

"Yeah bell"

"I no get what asked for"

I looked at her "what did you want you didn't get"

"Baby be ready"

"Well" I said "I have a confession"

She looked at me

"The baby isn't here yet but it has a message for you"

"What's the message?"

I took her hand and put it on my stomach

She didn't seem to sure "really bad tummy ache"

I smiled "no, bell that's the baby kicking your hand"

She looked amazed and put her hand back she giggled

"Started kicking this morning, I think the baby feels bad not being here for your birthday"

"kick for my birthday?" she asked John had been constantly the last few weeks talking about how the baby hasn't kicked yet and how worried he was about it but im not massive and it is a small baby the nurse said and she said everything was fine so I wasn't worrying to much bell picked up on the baby kicking thing and then she kept asking me if the baby was kicking and was excited

"Yeah, I think the baby started kicking on your birthday because it couldn't be here"

She got up and ran to John shouting "da da" over and over again I got to my feet as well

He picked her up "yes Isabella" he said with a smile everyone had gone quiet

"Baby kicks for my birfday" bell said "da da the baby kick because it's my birfday"

John looked at me with a soft expression I smiled and nodded he put Isabella down and rushed to me putting his hand on my stomach and smiled whilst looking at the bump. "Like I said, a big softy" I said to him quietly

He looked at me kissed me as I wrapped my arms around his neck smiling.

"Excuse me, no kisses for da da on my birfday" bell said I pulled away and me and John turn are heads to her I still had my arms around his neck we were cheek to cheek. Then someone started playing music she looked at us then started shaking her head around shaking her butt around.

"Is she having a fit" John asked me

"No, she's dancing" I said chuckling

He chuckled "she doesn't get that from me, im an awesome dancer"

"I've never seen you dance" I said turning my head to him

"Don't like to, people start hating" he said with a straight face

I chuckled

He then smiled softly at me "I love you mickie James"

I smiled back "and I love you"

"my birfday bu dey get all da love, no get dis" bell said walking away shaking her head

"got an attitude on her that one" John said with a shocked look

"takes after you" I said cheekily

"hang on" he said smiling "don't get cheeky now"

"what you gonna do about it" I said stepping back slightly

"mickie" he whined "come back"

I chuckled "what are you 5?"

"yeah and I like cuddles" he said pouting coming at me with his arms open

I smiled and opened mine for him and we stood swaying slightly hugging together.

* * *

**check out my new story .net/s/6810377/1/the_wrestlers_girlfriend :)**


	66. isabella's birthday part 3

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

**

* * *

**

mickie's point of view

It was 2 o'clock on bell's birthday and we were driving to john's parents where the families presents were the boot was full of hers from people at work we were taking them to ours afterwards.

John was driving I was upfront with him whilst Nicole randy and bell were in the back "mickie will you please tell randy how nice my family are"

I looked behind me "you not met them yet"

he shook his head

"well there nice, nothing like Nicole" I joked

he let a sigh of relief "thank god" he said and gave me a sly wink and I giggled

"your mean" Nicole said looking out the window

"I was joking"

"you know that thing you wanted to do, yeah I was going to now, im not" she said I was eyeing them up it was defiantly sexual otherwise she would of just said it

he sucked his teeth clearly angry he messed what ever it was up for himself

"not so big now are we" Nicole said

"dat not what she said" bell said looking out the window

we all broke into laughter she didn't understand what she had just said but it was funny

I was stood on the outside of the car my door still open "you not coming randy" I asked as Nicole came to my side

"naa gonna help John park the car"

"why does it take two people to park a car" I asked confused

"duhh, what if I hit something, don't want to scratch her" John said

"only if you cared that much about me" I shut the door before he could have his say "come on" I said as me and Nicole walked up his parents drive

"he cares about you more than that car yanno" Nicole said ringing the door bell

"I no" I smiled "I was joking"

"the look on his face says he thinks you weren't"

"oh" I suddenly felt bad when the door opened

"aww there's my gorgeous girls" Elaine beamed at us

"hey Mrs Cena" I said when she pulled me in for a hug

"hi mum" Nicole said when it was her turn for a hug

"come in come in" she said excitedly we walked into the living room where a Cena cousin was sat on the couch Nathan he was 20

"well hello there" he said looking at me

"out your league" Nicole said pushing past him to sit down I sat opposite her next to her dad me him were tight bro haha it was a joke we had together

I put my foot on the coffee table Nathan pointed at it "Elaine why can she do it and I cant" he whined as John walked in with bell on his hip with randy tagging behind.

"because im cool and your not" I said john's dad Colin chuckled we slapped hands then knuckle touched

"what was that" Nathan half shouted

"secret hand shake" I said looking at him

"your an idiot" he said turning his attention to the TV screen where he was playing video games

"Nathan shut up and go make mickie a drink" Colin said

"what" he said as his smirk dropped

"you heard get" Colin said lowering his paper

"this is so unfair" Nathan mumbled before sighing and sulking out the room

I chuckled "I love this place"

"well your welcome any time" Elaine said with a smile to me

Nathan came back in with a face like thunder and slammed the glass on the table before kneeing my legs out the way to get past then plopping down next to me instead this time.

**John's point of view**

I was talking to my mum with bell sat on my knee I looked at randy and Nicole sat on another coach talking to my dad then my eyes fell on Nathan and mickie I watched them ignoring my mum I didn't like the way he acted towards her before.

"John" my mum said softly touching my arm causing me to look to her "he was messing about before, they do that every time there in the same room then after awhile there like best friend relax will ya"

I sighed and put my head back

"what's wrong?"

"I think she's mad at me but I don't know why"

my mum nodded "she's pregnant John, the smallest things annoy you when your pregnant don't take it to heart"

"suppose" I said

"talk to her after dinner" she said giving my hand a squeeze

I pulled mickie into my old room as she walked past "just listen for minute ok"

she nodded and started wandering around my room looking at stuff

"I do care about you mickz more than anything I love you so much, just don't, don't think I don't ok, it hurts thinking you think I don't care about you"

"I no" she said flicking through my CD collection "I was joking before, was nice to hear it though" I watched her as she turned to face me "we've not had sex in awhile" she said out the blue but it was true we haven't since before I left her at my house which was about a month ago its been at least 6 weeks since we have

I raised my eye brows slightly "now?" I said surprised at the fact she may want to with the risks involved

she shook her head "no" she said sweetly"maybe later im tired" she nodded then went to look at some of my posters that we're still up from when I was about 18.


	67. isabella's birthday part 4

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

**

* * *

**

Nicole's point of view

I was john's kitchen with randy "you wanna stay at mine again" I asked him

he nodded and smiled "thought you'd never ask" he chuckled and kissed me

"nice" I heard John say "come to get a drink and instead I throw up a little watching my sister make out with my best friend in my kitchen"

"shut up Cena" randy said as he broke away to say that then came straight back

"why everybody else getting love on my birfday and I no get any no fair" me and randy looked to see bell stood with her arms crossed and her angry face in full effect

mickie crouched behind her and put arms around her and pulled her into her "you misses are getting pretty jealous"

"it my birfday" she said putting her head into Mickie's neck

"I no and that's why there's a surprise in the garage for you" she smiled

John smiled "ready"

bell nodded clinging onto mickie

John opened the door "go on then" she didn't move

mickie took her hand "come on then" mickie held her hand as bell walked in front of her into the garage

"she's scared of the garage, she went in there once and couldn't get back out in there for about an hour poor thing was sobbing her little heart out" John told us

we all made our way out to the garage to find bell stood next to one of them motorised little cars for kids she had a massive grin on her face "like it?" mickie asked

she nodded "fank you mippee" she said hugging her nearly knocking her over

mickie chuckled "its ok, what about daddy?"

she pulled away and looked at me then ran to me i picked her up

"fank you daddy"

"it's ok" i said kissing her temple

"why don't you daddy and randy go play with it out the front while me an mickie make us some lunch"

bell giggled "otay"

**mickie's point of view**

I was making some sandwiches with Nicole "hope you don't mind me coming shopping with you and mum for the baby"

I looked at her "its ok, your my best friend first Cole we would of gone together at some point anyway"

she smiled "if you told me 2 years ago you would be helping to raise a little girl we new nothing about moved in and having my brothers baby I would of laughed in your face"

I chuckled "I would of laughed to, this time last year I barely even spoke to John it was the odd hey how's it going, yanno like you do with work colleagues"

Nicole nodded "have you got anything for the baby"

"John bought Chester draws and a wardrobe the other week, don't think he's put it up yet, its in the baby's room"

"aww, you've already picked a room"

I chuckled "come on" I took her hand and led her up the stairs I opened the door

"good size" Nicole nodded as she walked in

I walked to the box of flat pack drawers and wardrobe "if I wasn't pregnant I would have a go at building this"

Nicole looked at the box "it looks complicated from here"

"probably leave that one to John then" I said

she nodded "yeah probably best" she went to the window "good views of the sea for when your doing late night feeding" she said looking at him

I looked at her "yeah" I smiled

* * *

**_isabella's birthday is now over :(_**

**_next chapter preview: "_**I think that warrants a little bit of pacing don't you of course you don't your randy orton _the viper _… idiot"

**_who do you think said that?_**


	68. mickie stop it

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

**

* * *

**

Nicole's point of view

Its December 3rd and me and mickie were out shopping for Christmas presents for John and randy we had gotten every one else's.

"yanno I was happy we got everyone a lot of presents, but we have to wrap them, im not looking forward to that" mickie said

I looked at her "should we get the boys gift cards"

she laughed as did I "that would be cruel"

"wouldn't surprise me if they got us them" I said

"no" mickie said "ill give them there due, they can be romantic"

"yeah randys a perfectionist when it comes to stuff like that"

"aww" mickie said

"oh mother care" I said excitedly grabbing mickie by the hand and dragging her into the store

"I kind of promised your mum I would go with her to shop for the baby"

"I am ringing her later and inviting myself along" I said looking at baby clothes

"oh this is cute" mickie said going towards some clothes "oh no mickie stop it" she said and turned away

I just chuckled

"your mean"

"how" I said trying not to laugh

"this for me is like you being stuck in a room with a video game you want and cant play it" she said, I do like my video games

"ok point taken lets go" I said walking out with her

**john's point of view**

I was woken up by bouncing on my bed I rubbed my eyes and looked it was bell "bell, bell stop it hun"

she bounced to a sitting down position "da da"

I rolled onto my side "yes Isabella" I smiled

"note" she held it to me

"thank you" I said taking it from her

"good boy" she said with a nod I looked at her out the corner of my eye she grinned at me, I always say good girl and nod at her when she's done something good she's cheeky this girl.

I turned my attention to the note and read it to her "dear John and bell, I have gone out with aunt Nicole ill be back later on in the day with some popcorn so we can watch lion king 2 lots of love mickie" I smiled

bell giggled "I sited"

I looked at her

"get to watch lion king 2 with mummy and da da" she said before she ran out

I was shocked she just called mickie mummy, should I tell her? Should I ignore it? Was just a couple of the questions going around my head

**randy's point of view**

I was sat on john's couch bell was in the bedroom doing what ever and John was pacing in front of me

"dude relax things cant be that bad"

"yes they are randy oooh yes they are I have a 2 year old daughter in there that called my girlfriend the mother of my unborn child the women that isn't her mother mummy I think that warrants a little bit of pacing don't you of course you don't your randy orton _the viper _… idiot"

"ok" I said "look I think you mickie and bell need to sit down and talk this whole mummy thing out"

he glared at me

"ooh the I hate your right face" I grinned "your welcome"

"shut up" he said plopping down next to me

bell walked out the bedroom "wandy" she shouted then ran to me I picked her up and put her on my knee

"hey you" I smiled "nice top"

she giggled "thank you uncle wandy"

"your welcome" I smiled


	69. im nice everyday

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

**

* * *

**

mickie's point of view

I was walking towards my room I don't think the baby liked the lift it kicked the whole time I was in there.

I opened the hotel room door and John was sat on the couch in just his shorts I put my bags down "where's bell?" I asked hanging my coat up

"she wanted to go mcdonalds with randy"

I nodded "so um sex?"

he looked at me

"im not going to beg" I said walking into the bedroom smiling slightly

"no wait" I heard John say scrambling into the room behind me shutting the door

I turned to him an expressionless face

he came to me pressing his lips on mine hard tangling his hand in my hair

"been far to long" I said between kisses as we lay on the bed him laying gently on top as to not hurt the baby

"your telling me" he said before he slid my jeans and panties off in one go then going to kiss my neck

**randy's point of view**

I was sat in mcdonalds eating with Isabella she was looking at me eating her chips "you ok?" I asked

"when baby coming?" she said "mummy and da da no tell me" I was shocked she called mickie mummy I think I should tell John that

I happened to have a small calender in my pocket don't ask why I opened it up and put it on the table and pointed "that's where we are today" she knealed on her chair to look I then did some sums and then pointed to April "the baby should come then" you no baby's if they don't want to come out they wont

she sat back down "otay, I wait" she said before eating her dinner again I put the calender away and looked to my left to see Nicole stood there smiling at me I smiled back as she sat down "Cole" bell said with a grin

"hey you" she said pinching a chip before looking at me "someone's being nice today"

I kissed her "im nice everyday"

"mhm you have your moments" Nicole said turning back to look at Isabella who was looking more and more like John everyday you could even see Nicole in her sometimes

**liam's point of view**

I knocked on John and mickie's hotel room door ive not seen them in ages ive been really busy with one thing and another John answered with a towel around his waist "hii" I said feeling slightly awkward

"I um, I just got out the shower" he said clearly trying to justify himself to me

"why you all sweaty then" I said

"I meant to say get in the shower"

"why you all sweaty" I repeated having fun with the fact he clearly was lieing and felt awkward

"oh been running around for mickie she's not well" he said I could see he was lieing and I was going to test how far he was gonna go with this

"oh maybe I should go show my face yanno show im thinking of her"

he put his arm out "no!" he then shifted uncomfortably "I mean, she's hot so she's not wearing anything dude" he tried to joke "my girl for my eyes only" he said with a obvious fake smile

I nodded "ok" I admitted defeat "well let me know if she gets any worse" I smiled then walked away chuckling "there so having sex" I mumbled to myself

**john's point of view**

I closed the door and turned around to find mickie in my shirt leaning on the bedroom door "I think it looks better on me" she said flirty

I moved to her and ran my hand up her thigh and up the side of her body and came to a stop by her boobs "I like it more on the floor" I said whispering in her ear then took it off and flung it

she started to nibble seductively at my ear and neck as she let my hands explore her body "drop the towel" she whispered before going back into the bedroom

**randy's point of view (few hours later)**

I dropped Isabella back off at the hotel "did you have a nice time with randy"

she nodded looking around then mickie came out the bathroom and she ran her to

"dude" I said tapping john's side to get his attention he looked at me "she called mickie mummy when we were out"

he didn't seem to shocked about it he nodded "new this would happen one day"

"two time in one day John, you need to figure it out"

he nodded "I no, there's good and bad things about her calling mickie mum though"

"well ill leave you to have a family chat, text me how it goes" I sent him a nod then set off to mine and Nicole's room, we recently started to share a room which I loved I got to wake up to Nicole every morning.

I opened my door and Nicole was sat on the couch reading a magazine I plopped down next to her leaning my head back and watched her "fancy going for a walk" I said out the blue

she looked at me and nodded "ok" I smiled took her hand and lead her out to the lift.


	70. run

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

**

* * *

**

john's point of view

"come here you" I said to bell as I picked her and sat her on my knee facing mickie "we need to talk" I said looking at bell then to mickie "today um" I was looking at mickie "bell's called you mum twice" she nodded slowly I don't think she new what to say

bell put her head down "I sorry" she said and I watched as mickie put her hand to her bell put her hand on hers and mickie closed her hand around it

"we've been ignoring this for to long"

mickie sighed "I don't have a problem with it as long as she knows im not replacing her mum"

I looked at bell "did you understand what mickie said"

she nodded "mippee my step mummy no call step mummy dough to long"

"that's that sorted then" mickie said standing up

I pulled her back down "ah ah, you promised us popcorn and lion king 2"

bell nodded "you did mummy"

she reached down the side of the couch and pulled out to bags of popcorn "go get the DVD then"

I popped bell on the floor and she ran off to get it mickie took my hand and placed it on her stomach near the bottom to the left side slightly

I smiled at her

"the baby only kicked on bell's birthday then stopped started up again in the lift on the way back from shopping"

I raised my eyebrows "making up for it by the feel of it"

"tell me about it"

I kissed her temple "I love you"

"love you to" she said leaning into me and I put my arm around her

**randy's point of view**

me and Nicole were sat in a small café listening to the rain bounce off the windows "cant believe you picked a day to have a walk when there's a thunder storm" Nicole said laughing

"shut up I don't listen to the weather forecast" I said smiling

she was still laughing

"Cole" I whined throwing a scrunched up napkin at her her jaw dropped and she threw her water at me I didn't care because I was already wet but I gave her the viper look

"randy, im sorry, it was just a reaction" she said trying not to laugh

"run" I said putting on my viper act

she stood up and ran out the café with a squeal and I wasn't far behind we were running around in the rain it was like out of a movie I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her to me spinning her and kisses her passionately.

**John's point of view**

I stood on the balcony and watched as Nicole wrapped her arms around randy's neck kissing him in the car park I smiled they make each other so happy I couldn't ask more for my sister or best friend.

"hey its cold come in before you get sick" I turned to see mickie leaning against the sliding doors arms crossed over her chest glancing up at the rain falling

I smiled at her and went inside and looked at bell asleep in the corner of the couch holding her blanky with her thumb in her mouth I was snapped out of the little trance I was in watching her by mickie closing the door.

"go get dried up" she said softly

"but I was gonna put her to bed" I said pointing to bell

"I can do that go" she said I smiled and went to our bedroom

**mickie's point of view**

I carefully picked bell up as not to wake her she was so light, not that she's under weight she has the same apatite as her dad it was because she was so short I think she'll have a growth spurt soon.

She whined "mummy"

"sorry, its bed time" I said laying her on the bed "ill get you in your pyjamas as quick as I can ok" I said softly

she nodded turning her head to the side bringing her hand to her face and leaning on it.

I smiled and slide her shoes off followed by her pants she was in knickers she normally has a nappie on at night I decided to forget it tonight since she was so tired I put her pyjama bottoms on sat on the bed and sat her up against me sat her forward making her whine again as she tried to lay back I pulled her top off

"mummy stop" she whined "I try sleep"

"just your top to go" I said sliding it over her head then putting her arms through the holes and pulling it down

"cuddle me" she said softly bell sometimes goes into baby mode and likes to be rocked to sleep like a baby

"ok" I said softly standing up and cradled her like you would a baby and rocked side to side

"your gonna be a good mum" John said in my ear putting his arms around me putting his hands on my bump

I smiled I didn't think I would be at first but a couple of conversations ive had with different people have given me the belief that I could raise a baby

"Dada go way" bell whined burying her face into me more

"oh that's real nice" John said before he walked away I smiled at him "its not funny" he said sitting down

I lay her down and covered her up but stayed and ran the back of my finger over her face I don't know why but it gets people to sleep I think its because it calms them.

"mummy" bell mumbled

"yeah bell" I said softly

"if the baby's a girl can we call it kiara like the lion on the lion king 2" I smiled I actually liked the name (pronounced key-r-Ra)

"we'll talk to daddy about it in the morning night"

"otay I love you" she said snuggling down

"I love you to" I said turning the lamp out next to her bed making the room dark and left leaving the door open slightly


	71. walking that little tush this way

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

**

* * *

**

john's point of view

I was stood on the balcony watching the sun come up couldn't sleep ive gotta plan what we're doing for Christmas seeing both families and when.

"your up early" mickie said joining me she lent on the side

"could say the same for you" I said softly

"I reached for my morning cuddle and you weren't there" she said

"aww" I said mockingly

she reached back and smacked me gently I just chuckled "yanno bell put a name forward for the baby last night"

"really" I said leaning on the side as well ive not even thought about names, ive not even got the room ready, I should really do that

"yeah she likes kiara"

"isn't that, that lion from the lion king 2"

she looked at me "take a guess why she picked it"

I chuckled and shook my head "I do like it though"

"me to" mickie said which made me smile I thought there could be arguments about naming the baby I guess not

"what if its a boy" I said

"I still wanna name him after your granddad"

"why" I said looking at her

"he's a cool guy" she said innocently

"why mickie" I said smiling

"I told him we would" she mumbled looking away

"you did what?"

"if you cant make an old man happy by naming a child after him when can you" she said going back inside

I followed "err maybe giving him a beer yeah that usually works"

"John"

"mickie" I mocked her tone

she sighed and sat down "look John I talked to him for hours and he's a really nice man an he helped me with a lot of things by talking through them with me an I just, I just wanted to repay him" she looked so genuine when she said that, im not saying mickie lies but there was a lot of emotion behind what she said

"mickz" I said going to her and pulling her close stroking her hair "im sorry, I didn't know it meant that much to you"

"so can we name the baby after your granddad if its a boy"

"sure" I said, I liked the name anyways and not like I had any better names

she slowly backed away "I lied" she winched "I never told him we would"

I raised my eyebrows "you never?"

"no, thought it would make you let me have that name"

"and did it?"

"no" she said innocently "but the speech yeah that was from the heart so that still counts"

"get here" I said going towards her

"no" she squealed running into the bathroom and locking it

"mickie open the door" I called in

"no im showering" she sang back

I laughed and left her to it

**Nicole's point of view**

I came out the shower to find randy in the exact same position naked with the sheets just covering his man hood I smiled and shook my head I starting making my way to the dresser.

"you best be walking that pretty little tush this way" he grumbled clearly still sleepy

"and why would I do that"

"because the suns barely up and its our day off and I plan spending it in this bed"

"doing what exactly" I said knowing what he meant

he turned his head to me "I wasn't thinking that, I just thought we could just lay and talk, we never just, talk"

I smiled and climbed back into bed and randys arms "what do you wanna talk about"

"you meeting my family, they want to meet you"

"when were you thinking" I said

"well if its ok with you I was kind of hoping you would come back to St Louis with me over Christmas"

I looked up at him and he looked down at me "ok so how about the 23rd and 24th morning with my family then that night we can head over to St Louis"

he smiled "wake up Christmas day in my own house in my own bed with the women I love in my arms, I like the sound of that plan"

I smiled at him "me to"

"what about new year"

"lets get Christmas done first ay" I said tapping his chest

"I wanna spend it with your family John says you lot go all out for it"

I nodded "yeah we do, you sure you don't want to spend it with your family"

"only fair we spend new years eve and day at your families since we spent Christmas with mine"

"such a gentlemen" I said chuckling

"I no" he said smugly "then next year we could do the same except the other way around so its Christmas at yours and new years at mine and each year we could rotate"

I smiled that's the second time he's talked about our future its how I know randys serious about us because he's planning ahead

* * *

**_its the build up to the christmas chapters_**

**_for example one chapter will be just about john mickie and bell_**

**_then the next chapter will be just about randy and nicole_**

**_i think it rotates like that for awhile cant really remember wrote the chapters a while ago haha_**

**_currently working on chapter 122 so yeah ;) im excited to see what you think of my storyline coming up after the christmas and new year chapters :P_**

**_so yeah anyways hope you liked it and review :) it also would of been up sooner but fanfiction was being a bitch everyone had problems apparently_**


	72. i hate you!

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

**

* * *

**

Nicole's point of view (December 22nd)

it was early I was at john's car with him swapping presents we would of done it upstairs in the hotel but Isabella believes in Santa like every little girl should.

"so wont see you over Christmas then?"

"probably not" I said mickie and John were doing the same thing as us except they were at Mickie's 23rd 24th and my parents 24th night 25th and the 26th mickie told me the real reason why she was at insisting on being at my parents on Christmas and for longer. Since it was bell's first Christmas with us she wanted her to spent the entire of Christmas with us, even though mickie's family class bell as there own she new it would mean more to the Cena's for bell to be there for Christmas because we have missed out on a lot. "I might see you for a few hours Christmas eve before we go to randys"

"nervous about meeting his family?" John asked

"kind of" I said truthfully

"you'll be fine there really nice people, except his little brother he's a flirt but randy will put him in his place I think he's scared of randy" John chuckled shutting his boot.

I smiled and started walking back with him "how did the scan go yesterday"

"yeah they said he was healthy good heartbeat everything seems fine" he said showing me a recent scan

"he?" I said smiling looking at him

"that's what I say I think its a boy mickie thinks a girl"

"didn't you find out?"

"no we don't wanna know"

"each to your own I guess" I said handing him the scan back "mum and dad seen that?"

"think so I emailed Robbie a copy to show everyone" Robbie is Robert junior our cousin he's 18 by the way in case you were wondering, he's Nathan's younger brother the one that argues with mickie for fun, Robert senior is my mums brother.

When we got back to the hotel room we walked into bell crying screaming and stamping her feet all at the same time

"no" mickie said sternly whilst packing

bell screamed then shouted something that took us all by surprise us being me John randy and mickie "I hate you" she shouted

"well your not my favourite person at the moment either Isabella"

John then picked her up my the top of her arms and placed her in a corner "time out Isabella we don't shout scream and tell me we hate them" she started kicking her legs

"what's gotten into her" I asked mickie as we went into the bedroom "heey what's wrong" I said pulling her into a hug she was crying slightly

"im fine" she said pulling away putting on a smile and wiping her tears I sat on the bed

"come on mickz, tell me" I said looking at her

"its because randy said when the baby comes she wouldn't get as many cuddles he didn't even say it horribly and she freaked, if she reacts like this now what's she gonna do when the baby's here"

I sighed "I think we forget she's only 2 sometimes because she behaves older, I think we all need to make an effort and tell her she will get cuddles when the baby's here and actually do it"

she nodded as a knock was heard on the door and randy popped his head in "hey sorry I never meant to upset her" the whole time he said that you could hear bell still going strong "or you hey come here" he said pulling her into a hug as mickie started up again hearing her crying mickie's always felt bad about being pregnant and worried constantly about how its gonna affect bell and this outburst today from bell wasn't going to help the situation.

I watched randy and mickie he had his arms wrapped around her shoulders he was mumbling stuff to her and she was nodding or shaking her head, they got pretty close at the time of the Stacy thing he turned into like an older brother for her. Me and John are thankful to randy for being there for mickie when we should have been there for her and avoided that dark time completely.

**John's point of view**

"im sorry" bell cried out loudly "Dada im sorry" she cried out again from the time out corner she's been in there for more than 2 minutes but she needs to calm down

"don't want to here it Isabella not till you calm down"


	73. told u I bloody told u shes a mini u

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

**

* * *

**

randy's point of view

Nicole left to go keep John company she gave me the 'look after her' look I nodded I new how to comfort mickie after everything we've been through together

"mickie" I said softly

she pulled back "yeah?

"does um does John know about me and you"

her eyes widened "no and he wont, does Nicole"

"no" I shook my head

mickie sighed and sat on the side of the bed "they cant ever know randy"

"I no, it will kill them" she looked at me

"the way you look at Nicole, you never looked at me like that"

"I could say the same for you and John" I joked

she chuckled "I should probably pack for bell"

"want some help?"

"sure" she nodded

**john's point of view**

I looked as Nicole came in looked at bell slowly calming down nicole sighed then sat next to me "you ok?" I asked

"suppose"

"what's wrong?" I said putting an arm around her

"mickie's upset"

"what? Why?"

"take a guess"

I sighed "Isabella"

she nodded "she takes what she says to heart sometimes and with the added hormones"

bell was still crying and I couldn't take it any more I crouched in front of her close enough to be stern but not to close to be intimidating and spoke sternly and raised my voice slightly "Isabella! Stop this right now! I don't know what's gotten into you but we do not tell her we hate her and we don't make her cry either now I want you to go into that bedroom and apologise to mickie right now!"

she stood up sniffling and slowly walked to the bedroom I put my hand out on the wall to steady myself and put my head down

"oh my god is he gonna be sick" I heard mickie say "that is gross"

I looked over my shoulder at her "oh that's rich miss morning sickness over there"

"mine was for a good reason"

I smiled "yeah it was"

she smiled back

"I sorry mummy I no hate you" bell said wrapping her arms around mickie's legs

"its ok I no" mickie said reaching down and rubbing her back

randy crouched by bell "thought we said big girls don't cry"

"I loud cry wandy" she said frowning

"I no" he said nodding "but you told me you were a big girl and you were gonna try not to cry any more"

she huffed and crossed her arms "whatever" she said looking away

I pointed to bell looking at mickie "told you, I bloody told you, she's a mini you"

"whatever" mickie said walking to the mini kitchen we had

me randy and Nicole laughed

Nicole went over to talk to mickie me and randy sat down to play with bell

**mickie's point of view**

I was making drinks when Nicole came over "randy's asked me to go to his parents for Christmas"

I looked at her and smiled "that's nice"

"yeah, kind of nervous though"

"why you never met them before?" I asked confused

"no"

"well there really nice don't worry"

"why have you met randy's family" she asked me I could see the look on her face out the corner of my eye I hate lieing but I had to

"it was a while back before you started here and I think John was out with an injury for 6 months or something they came to visit and you no how Vince is about keeping wrestlers families happy and welcome I was chosen to sit with them and show them where things were, randy was pretty busy that night he was hardly around with his match backstage stuff and interfering in matches and stuff, it was like the randy show that night"

"yeah I remember that one" Nicole chuckled

it wasn't a complete lie the only lie was that I was chosen, I volunteered my self for reasons I don't want to go into "watch out for his brother, he's a flirt his dad told him where to go for me though"

"yeah John mentioned him"

"talking about me again ladies" John smiled leaning around me to get his drink "I no you love me but all this admiration is just getting embarrassing"

Nicole pushed him "get over your self your not that good"

"not what mickie said yesterday" he winked before walking away

"ew, I don't need to know about my brother in bed thanks" Nicole said sipping her drink "please tell me bell wasn't here"

"no, she was out with randy"

"oh yeah mcdonalds I met up with them"

* * *

**_there's hints in this chapter at the new story line coming up after the christmas and new years chapters :P_**


	74. she was just being emotional

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

**

* * *

**

john's point of view

We pulled up outside mickie's parents bell giggled "doggy" I smiled she loved Mickie's parents dog

"ill get bell you go knock" mickie said I kissed her then climbed out the car walked around and opened the gate

"hello butch" I said ruffling his ears "come on then" I said walking towards the door I chuckled as he ran excitedly past me

the door opened "hello John" mickie's mum Sarah smiled whilst opening the door

"hi Mrs James beautiful as ever" I said kissing her cheek

"John" she said blushing

I chuckled as mickie walked up carrying bell she was giggling because the dog was sniffing her leg "it tickles Dada"

I smiled at mickie as I took bell so mickie could say hello to her mum "hey mum" she said giving her a hug

"wow you've gotten big"

"5 and a half months now" she said nodding she put her mums hand on her stomach

Mickie's mums other hand went straight to her mouth "oh mickie" she said getting teary

mickie laughed lightly "muum" she said hugging her

"im sorry" she said teary

"its ok" mickie said pulling back "let's go get some alcohol down you" mickie said taking her mum in I shut the door and went to find the boys of the family I let bell go with mickie to the girls.

"John" mickie's dad peter said sticking his hand out standing up

I shook it "how are you?"

he nodded "yeah good you?"

"yeah im good beer?" he said handing me one

"why not it's Christmas" I chuckled

"not just yet" Andy said sipping his beer

Mickie's family isn't very big she has one brother Steven who's 18. Her mums sister Nancy is here with her husband Andy with there two kids Sophie who's 22 and declan who's 17 then her dad's brother Shane and his wife Jo and there 2 kids Michael who's 23 and Laura who's 16. and that's the extent of Mickie's family her's is like half the size of mine. Everyone's here so today and tomorrow should be fun.

**Mickie's point of view**

I was leaning on the work top sipping my drink watching Laura playing with Isabella it was cute.

"I heard you made my aunt Sarah cry" Sophie said putting an arm around my mum

I chuckled "she was just being emotional"

"that's my first grandchild mickie this is a big deal for me" my mum said defensively

"ok chill out mum" I said

my uncle Shane walked in "Laura who's tom" he said holding her phone

"dad" she snatched her phone back "hello" she glared at him "yeah that was my nob head dad"

"hey language or ill take that phone away from you"

"whatever, I cant tonight family stuff" she said walking out the room

"oooh Laura's got a boyfriend" my cousin Sophie said me and her laughed

"girls" Shane raised his voice

"sorry uncle Shane" we both mumbled trying not to laugh

**Randy's point of view**

it was just me Nicole and her parents in there house tonight no ones coming over till tomorrow it was nice it being just us we talked about a lot of things.

"oh the baby's started kicking now" Nicole blurted out

"really" her dad said smiling

"yeah it kicked on bell's birthday most of the day then just stopped for awhile and recently its been kicking on a daily basis" Nicole said

"makes it feel more real" I added in Nicole's mum nodded at me

"I no what you mean, when I was pregnant it was im pregnant and then when the babies started kicking it was oh my god I have a baby inside me, you look at it from a different angle"

"do you want children randy" Colin asked me

I sore Nicole text John im guessing because she said _oh my god dads asking randy about having kids its awkward _"um we've mentioned it as a throw away thing but I think that's way into the future" I said looking at Nicole as she looked up at me

"if you can cope with me that long" she said smiling

"oh I think I can cope" I said smiling back

"what makes you think that?" she said raising her eye brows

"John gave me a few tips to keep you in place"

her mouth opened and she hit me

"I was joking" I said laughing

"you better be" she said pouting

"I think you'll to will be just fine" her dad said smiling as was her mum

"me to" I said sending Nicole a wink


	75. he wont massage my back

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

**

* * *

**

john's point of view

I feel really bad that mickie isn't seeing her family over Christmas but she insisted on spending it with mine not that she'll tell me why but I trust her. We were driving mickie was sat in the front with me looking out the window the way the light was reflecting on her face she looked gorgeous I was defiantly lucky.

It was about 1 and I new randy and Nicole were at my parents till around half 3 4 o'clock before heading to randys place so we'd see them for abit before they left.

I looked in the rear view mirror at bell to find her looking back at me smiling "what you grinning at?" I asked smiling mickie looked around to me to see what was going on

"Michael told me a secret" she giggled like she did have something to hide

"did he now" I said smiling at mickie as we stopped in traffic I turned to bell "is it a good secret"

"I cant tell you da da"

"you can tell me whether its a good secret or a bad secret"

she nodded "its a good secret"

I looked at mickie "yanno I appreciate your family for treating bell like one of there own"

"why wouldn't they?" she said looking at me

I shrugged "I dunno, just someone's else's family just totally ignored her the whole time we were there once"

"Stacy" mickie said

"yeah" I sighed before starting to drive again

"you can say her name yanno"

"don't like to" I said "not after what she did"

"ok" mickie said softly not wanting to start an argument that probably would of came if we continued to talk about it

**randy's point of view**

I was in Nicole's parents back garden with the guys of the family sat around talking and we got on the subject of wrestling.

"Nicole's rko was amazing" Luke said who was 13

"did you teach her that?" rob asked sipping his beer

"no actually she was meant to hit him with a chair so that confused face at the end was real we got backstage you were there" I said to Colin who nodded "I asked her what happened to the chair shot and she said the rko would get more people talking which it did because it worked in nicely to this romance storyline making people think have we spent time together for me to teach her that"

"mickie was my favourite gutted when she left" Luke the youngest guy in the family

Robbie looked at him "just think when we were sat there talking about whether it was just a storyline thing and all along she was pregnant with our cousin"

"never thought about it like that" Luke said

"stick with me kid you'll see a whole new side to life" he laughed as he down some of his beer

"no" John said sitting down with Nicole and mickie

"aahh come on John please" mickie said

"what's wrong?" harry there granddad asked

"he" mickie said wafting her hand towards John "want massage my back when it really hurts how mean is that"

"John" harry said looking at him disappointingly

"dude I would" Luke said "we all know where massages lead you" he said Robbie laughed lightly with him and high 5'd each other

"oh shut up you stupid little virgin" Nathan said pushing him slightly

"whatever man" Luke said walking away seemingly sad

"can we just get back to what we were talking about" liam said trying to calm the situation

rob looked after Luke "Luke" he shouted "where you going"

"work" he shouted angrily

"its Christmas eve" rob shouted

"never mind that he doesn't have a job"

* * *

_**sorry i know its rubbish next one starts christmas off this was more of a filler chapter**_

_**quick questions**_

_**what do you think has gone on with mickie and randy? (interested to see if people can guess)**_

_**are you looking forward to the new story line coming up (Starts chapter 89/90)**_

_**lastly**_

_**what do you think of me maybe writing a fanction based in highschool? you think i could do it?**_


	76. back off nate

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

**

* * *

**

randy's point of view

"back off nate" I growled with an arm around Nicole's waist

"chill dude, just having a look" he said taking a few steps back

"well don't" I said sternly

he smirked before spinning around and taking off

"sorry about him he can be a little full on sometimes" my mum said smiling at Nicole

"its ok, just like being at work" she joked

"I can imagine, coffee?" my mum asked smiling

"yeah sure" Nicole smiled

"ill be right back nate with me now" they left and I wrapped my arms around nicoles shoulders

"now you've met my family you sure you want to stay"

"randy, what do you think your family are gonna do?" she said looking me in the eyes

"scare you away" I said simply

"randy" she said "seriously"

"ok imma stop"

"good" she said then planted a soft kiss on my lips

I smiled at her as my mum came in "awww"

"mum" I whined

"oh stop it randy and sit down"

I rolled my eyes and pulled Nicole down with me as I sat down "there you go" my mum smiled at Nicole as she handed her, her drink

"thank you" she said

"pretty impressive rko a few weeks back" my dad said im glad Nicole is a wrestler gives something for my dad to connect with, with her, my past girlfriends he couldn't talk to them because he didn't know what to talk about so it was awkward.

Nicole smiled "thanks"

"did randy teach you it?" he asked

"no I didn't actually, she was scripted to hit a chair shot but surprised everyone when she did that" I said, my dad seemed impressed

my dad nodded his approval to which I smiled at believe it or not that's a positive thing from my dad actually talking to the girl without encouragement from my mum.

**John's point of view**

I was sat with all my family in my parents living room bell was on my lap she didn't feel comfortable around all of them at once.

Nathan walked in laughing and everyone went quite then mickie walked in "I hate you yanno" she said sitting down next to my granddad

"what's he done" my granddad said looking at her

"he jumped out and scared me" mickie said "look im shaking" she held her hand out and she actually was shaking

"Nathan!" his dad my uncle rob shouted "you shouldn't scare pregnant women"

"why not it was funny as hell" he said sitting down by mickie's legs it was a love hate love thing with them apparently

"well one it could hurt the baby pregnant women need to be calm and stress free and two there hormones are everywhere and they will slap you and not care how hard" he said

"be told" mickie said looking down at Nathan who looked up at her

"you know what your having yet?" he asked

"nope, we were going to but now we have a bet I think its a girl he thinks its a boy"

"what does the winner get" Nathan asked moving to sit next to her

"gets to pick the middle name we were gonna make it the first name but we have first names already" I said smiling at mickie who smiled back

"Dada" bell whispered

"yeah" I whispered back

"Santa not no where am, wont get presents" she whispered she looked so concerned

"he will no where you are bell" I smiled

"who's that?" my mum asked

"bell's scared Santa wont no where to deliver her presents"

Robbie was sat next to me "why don't you and me go to the office and write Santa a letter telling him where you are"

right on queue the fingers went into her mouth she does that when she's nervous but she agreed to my surprise

"come on then" Robbie smiled as he stood up he held her hand and walked out with her

**Robbie's point of view**

I lead Isabella into the office Luke and Millie were sat there "what you up to?" Luke said I don't think he could see Isabella

"I" I sat bell on the desk "have come to help Isabella write a letter to Santa so he knows where to drop her presents"

Millie smiled at her "you excited for Santa coming?"

bell took her fingers out her mouth "I sited" that was the first time we've heard her talk I think she gets nervous around large groups of people she doesn't really know which you cant blame her for.

Liam sat in the chair "well shall we write that letter for Santa" he said grabbing a pen and paper

bell climbed onto his knee he moved them closer to the desk "now where is she having her presents here or at john's?"

I covered bell's ears she looked up at me I hope she cant lip read "john's I helped put the presents in the boot before" I took them off

"Dada do dat when he have adult talk with Cole wandy or mippee" bell said leaning forward looking at the paper

we all chuckled before me and Millie grabbed a chair and moved closer


	77. your just to cute cole

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

**

* * *

**

Randy's point of view

it was about 7 o'clock and I was cooking Nicole some dinner I glanced at her as she walked into my kitchen "hey, nice house" she said jumping to sit on the worktop near by

"thanks" I said looking at her

"you didn't have to cook me dinner yanno" she said smiling slightly

"I no but I want to" I said

"your parents are nice" she said "I like your dad he's funny"

it made me smile hearing her say those things "im glad you may have to put up with them for awhile"

"why? We staying longer?" she was so cute when she was clueless when I hint at things

I went to her and kissed her lips "your so cute"

"what? I'm being serious are we staying longer"

I chuckled kissed her again and walked out the kitchen and sat down on the couch and turned the TV on

"randy" she said sitting next to me her body turned to me

"your just to cute Cole" I said flicking through the channels on my TV

Nicole grabbed the remote "talk to me"

I looked at her and sighed "I meant, by a while, um, yanno us being together for a long time"

"oh" she said she handed me the remote back "suppose it helps im cute I guess" she said as a smile crept on her lips

I leant and kissed her "wouldn't mean anything without that personality of yours"

"yanno you can be so sweet sometimes" she smiled at me

"I no" I grinned

"and cocky"

"wouldn't have me any other way?" I questioned

"nope" she said shaking her head before kissing me as I kissed her back I felt her smiling which made me smile.

**John's point of view**

I watched as bell climbed into bed she lay flat holding her bear close I put the covers over her and kissed her forehead "night princess"

"Dada" she said looking up at me with her blue eyes

"yes Isabella" I said

"are you and mummy going to be together forever"

I lay next to her "I hope so"

"I hope so to Dada"

"ill remind you of this next time you and mummy argue" I said turning my head to look at her

"I mind you next time you and mummy argue to Dada" she said nodding

I smiled "so how about next time either one of us argues with mummy we pull the other aside and remind them we want mummy to be with us forever"

"deal" bell smiled nodding

I put my hand to her for a high 5 which she did "deal, now get some sleep Santa doesn't come when kids are awake"

she looked at me "he no come?"

"not if you don't go to sleep, go to sleep and I promise he will come ok"

she nodded and closed her eyes "I love you Dada" she whispered

"I love you to" I said turning her light out and closing the door over slightly

**Mickie's point of view**

I was sat on the couch at home with my legs up I looked around I technically lived here now mine and john's home for our family I smiled I don't think ive been this happy for so long. John walked in flopping down next to me laying resting the back of his head on my thigh.

"that's her off" he said looking at the TV

I ran my hand down his top resting my hand on his chest I could feel his heart beating it was going pretty fast

"you feel that?" he asked "you do that to me with one touch" he then tilted his head to look up at me "I love you so much mickz"

I smiled "I love you so much to John" I ran the tips my fingers over his chest and bit my lip

he flipped onto his front rested a hand on the arm of the chair and kissed me I moved so I was underneath him he lay so he wasn't putting pressure on my stomach we lay there kissing softly for what felt hours whilst he played with my hair which he new I liked him doing.

* * *

**_next chapter is randy and nicoles christmas morning :)_**


	78. nicole and randys christmas morning

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

**

* * *

**

randy's point of view

I felt around for Nicole in my bed still half asleep I couldn't feel her I growled and sat up on the edge of the bed rubbed my face pulled some boxers on followed by some shorts then trudged down the stairs to try to find her. I found her in the kitchen pouring a glass of juice I stood behind her and rested my chin on her shoulder. "come back to bed" I mumbled

she moved causing me to nearly fall "why" she said clearly having been up awhile

"im tired and I want a hug" I mumbled leaning on the counter resting my hand on my cheek to keep me propped up

"come here then" I heard her say I opened one of my eyes there she was smiling with arms open for me

"mm that looks nice" I mumbled then I went to her like a child and put my head in her neck I had to bend slightly I felt her put her arms around me "this is nice" I said snuggling closer nodding

"wanna go open presents" she said

I nodded "ok"

"your such a baby when your tired" she said leading me to the living room

"its cute though right" I said

she looked at me with her eyebrows raised slightly the corners of her lips curled "with that pout so cute"

"kiss" I said pouting more and squeezing my eyes shut

"later, I wanna open some presents" she beamed

"what's under here" I said lifting the bottom of her silky dressing gown up slightly

she slapped my hand away then went and sat cross legged on the couch and pointed to the pile "you first"

I looked "they weren't all there last night"

she looked at me "I no Santa came" she said

"Nicole" I said with an expressionless face

"ok fine I put them there geesh randy get into the spirit"

"you bought all that?" I asked shocked I never got her that much

"no, when you were with nate in the garden your mum dad and me put all the presents in the car they wanted you to have all your presents for when you woke up"

I sat down on the floor side on to Nicole and picked up a present "for both of us from bell, you wanna open it?" I asked looking at her

"no you can" she said smiling

I opened it "she got us that game we wanted for the ps3"

she reached for it "lets have a look" she said I handed it to her

"there's a note on the back"

she turned it over and read it "bell said you wanted it don't shout at us John and mickie kiss kiss"

I smiled "smart niece you have there"

"gets it from me" she smiled

**Nicole's point of view**

I was surprised when I got presents off randys family considering id never met them before granted it was to randy and Nicole on a couple but the thought was there which was nice. And his sister Becky bought me this really nice bath set which I would have to use at some point before we went back on the road.

"hello earth to Nicole" randy said snapping me out my thoughts he chuckled "you ok in there" he said smiling at me

"yeah just thinking how nice it was of your family to get me presents"

he smiled "open mine" he handed me a package "there's more but you'll get them through out the day" I looked at him he nodded his encouragement

I unwrapped it I instantly smiled it was a picture frame saying family on the bottom it was a picture of me randy and my dog Ben me and randy were mid laughter Ben was the only one looking at the camera "randy" I said softly "I love it" I said looking up at him "come here" I said standing up and giving him a kiss

"don't cry on me Cole" he chuckled

"it's just really sweet" I said slightly teary I mentally shook my self placed the picture frame on the coffee table and looked at him "want your present"

"Cole, there's none left under the tree"

**randy's point of view**

Nicole looked at me with a flirty with a glint in her eye she showed me her tie to her dressing gown it had a tag on it. I took it and read it _to randy, pull me_ I gently pulled it and her gown fell open

my eyes widened slightly she was dressed in black sexy lingerie I smirked slightly and ran the back of my finger down her stomach before taking the side of her gown and slipping it off her shoulder guiding the other side of slowly at the same time. She stood and let the gown fall to the floor "i like the way you think" I whispered I wrapped an arm around her waist and picked her up as I walked towards the stairs

"me to" she whispered as she wrapped her legs around my waist and put her arms around my neck as I kissed her carrying her up the stairs and into the bed room

* * *

**_heres another because i wont be able to get another out untill monday :) take this as a sorry chapter haha_**

**_review alert favourite :P tell your friends_**


	79. mickie john and bell's christmas morning

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

* * *

**john's point of view**

I was sat downstairs with mickie drinking my coffee waiting for bell to get up it was 8:30 normally she's up by now.

"I never thought we'd be waiting for her to get up I thought she'd wake us up early" mickie said putting the lid back on her water she has a scan in the next few days so she's been drinking a lot of water makes the scan clear or something.

"ill go see where she is" I said getting up and jogging up stairs "Isabella" I called softly as I walked down the hall to her room I opened the door she was sat on her bed dressed grinning and rocking slightly

"I sited I open presents now"

"how long have you been sat there?" I asked chuckling

she shrugged

"come on we've been waiting for you" I said picking her up and walking back down the stairs and into the living room

mickie smiled "morning gorgeous"

I crouched and set her down on the floor "go on, go see what santas brought you" I said

mickie sat on the floor resting her back on the couch near the present mound she had gotten loads "come here then we'll open presents together" she said smiling at her holding her hand out

bell walked to her taking her hand

"you sit next to me" mickie said patting the floor "I wanna see what you get"

**mickie's point of view**

we finally made a dent in the presents John was sat behind me leaning on the coach watching then I heard a click I looked and he was smiling at a picture he had took I shook my head and carried on helping bell.

"will Cole and wandy got dere presents from us yet" bell asked

"I don't think they'll be up yet bell its only 9 o'clock you no randy loves his sleep" I said

"that's true" John said as he leaned forward and grabbed a package "ooh one for daddy" he said giving bell an excited face she giggled and watched him open it

she frowned "Dada no check who it from dat rude"

"she's right John" I said giving him an amused look that his 2 year old daughter has better manners than him

"im sorry" he said "to John merry Christmas love from" he opened his mouth and poked isabellas stomach "you"

she giggled and watched as he opened it he smiled when he sore it it was a bib for the baby that said my daddy's the best

"thank you princess" he said giving her a kiss

"I fink that to not just baby Dada"

"well you can have another kiss then" he said smiling and giving her another one

**john's point of view**

I left bell to play with her toys and went to the kitchen to find mickie making some breakfast "thank you"

she looked at me "what for?"

"getting the bib and saying it was from bell" I liked the thought behind it

she laughed softly "I never got the bib John"

"mickie, she isn't here ok"

she opened the fridge "seriously she picked it out, I no I promised your mum I wouldn't but me and bell went into mother care she read it loved it and wanted to get it you for Christmas, she even carried it around, it was all here John" she said then closing the fridge coming back to where she was previously.

"she really thinks im a good dad?" I said in disbelief

mickie looked at me "you don't give yourself enough credit sometimes your a brilliant dad John, bell knows that I know that everyone knows it John, just a shame you don't know it sometimes" she said

**mickie's point of view**

I sat down on the couch watching John and bell playing with the new toys and I went on twitter to wish everyone a merry Christmas and everyone was tweeting me saying have a nice Christmas with John. I was confused because me and John had never really told the world we were together or that the baby was defiantly his when the talk about who the dad was started all those months back.

I looked through my tweets and found John had tweeted saying _the women I adore with my little princess lets hope there's a son in that stomach for me I need back up _then a link to a picture which was of me and Isabella this morning I was showing her how to work a toy we were looking into each others eyes smiling her hand on mine as I showed her how the toy worked it was a nice picture made me smile.

"hey we don't have any pictures of the three of us" I said John looked at me

"trust me, my mum will want loads of us all together later tonight don't stress" John said

"big photo taking family huh?"

"you can say that again"

I winched and John was instantly at my side

"you ok? What's wrong?"

"kicked a rib" I said relaxing again

he smiled "merry Christmas to you to little one" he said with his hands on my stomach he then kissed it which was so cute to see "and stop beating mummy's insides up, its not nice" he said kneeling down his hands still on my stomach "now, if you could just stop kicking till about 7 so mummy can have a rest then you can kick all you like because im sure everyone will want a feel" I smiled he was talking to my stomach in that baby talk adults do to baby's

* * *

**_ok i know i said monday but hey i dont think anyone minds its early, if i get a good amount of reviews you can have another tonight :)_**


	80. nicole and randys christmas night

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

* * *

randy's point of view

I was laying in bed with Nicole I turned my head to her "we should probably get up we've been here all day"

"what time is your mum expecting us?" she said cuddling up to me

"I dunno bout 6"

"and what time is it now?"

"5" I said simply

she sat up "randy" she half yelled

"what?" I asked innocently

"your leaving us an hour for both of us to use the bathroom"

"relax I have it covered"

"you have more than one bathroom?" she asked

"no"

"randy" she raised her voice again

I leaned up and started to kiss her neck "chill, we can shower together"

"randy" she whispered

"i was thinking we could yanno maybe" I was saying but she cut me off

"yes but be quick" she said throwing back the covers and walking out butt naked along my landing

I chuckled and rushed after her, this has to be the best Christmas ever

**Nicole's point of view**

I was sat in randy's parents kitchen with his mum sister and his niece randy doesn't have a big family like me it was all close nit they all looked out for each other.

"did you use that bath set this morning?" Becky his sister asked

"no I think im gonna save it for the night of the pay per view we have coming up think I may need it"

"gonna be a rough night?" she asked

"you could say that, it involves me in a cage that's all I can say"

"are you going to marry my uncle randy" Becky's daughter said her name was megan

"im so sorry" Becky said "megan go show daddy your picture" Becky said

megan picked her picture up got down from the table and skipped to where the men were

"im sorry she's a nightmare sometimes" she said

I chuckled "it's ok"

"nanny I cant find the boys" megan said reappearing in the kitchen

"come on ill help you find them" his mum Shirley said taking her by the hand and leading her out

"she looks so much like you yanno" I said turning to Becky

"a lot of people say that" she said smiling

**randy's point of view**

I was playing video games with my brother and Shane my brother in law when my mum came in with megan my niece.

"daddy look" she said holding a piece of paper to him he paused the game

"lets have a look" he said putting her on his knee "who's the people?"

"me mummy you uncle nate uncle randy nanny and granddad"

"who's that" he said pointing

"that's Nicole randy's girlfriend, she's apart of our family now daddy so I draw her on my picture" she said smiling up at him

"shall we all go show Nicole the fire we have outside at Christmas" my dad said to megan she smiled and nodded "come on then let's go get her and mummy" he said walking out with her

"he seems to like this one a whole lot more than the others" Shane whispered to me

"I no I think I'll have a word with him later" I said to him Shane was my friend from my childhood who happened at the age of 15 started dating my sister, then when she was 19 get her pregnant, but soon as she told him give him his due he was straight out to find a job to help provide for Becky and the baby.

We walked into the kitchen to Becky and Nicole laughing "what's so funny" nate asked sitting down

"oh um nothing" Becky said trying to calm down

Nicole then looked at me and burst out laughing which started Becky off again "oh great you've told her some embarrassing story about me haven't you"

"I wouldn't say embarrassing" Nicole said looking at Becky

"I would say more shameful"

Nicole looked at me nodded "yeah shameful that works"

* * *

_**:) thanks for the reviews its much apreciated**_

_**10 more chapters to a new storyline that changes everything**_

_**who's excited?**_

_**what do you think it could be?**_

_**im re-writing chapter 96 through to 126 haha i think im mad lol had a better way to take the story the way i had took it i was finding hard to write stuff so hopefully this turns out good, and the storyline i keep going on about hasnt changed just lasts longer and has a bit more drama :P**_


	81. christmas night

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

* * *

Nathan's point of view (john's cousin)

I was watching my granddad versus my 16 year old sister Millie on just dance 2 for the Nintendo wii they picked crazy in love it was turned up pretty loud

"strut granddad" John shouted we all laughed when he did Millie just stood there not believing what she was seeing everyone was laughing watching my granddad do just dance he was 82 but he fit for his age.

"oh yeah work them hips baby" he shouted doing some movement I don't know how to describe

"come on Millie he's whopping your ass" Robbie my younger brother and millie's older brother shouted

"its harder than it looks back off" she shouted

"ooooh the booty roll baby" my granddad shouted again looking around there wasn't a dry eye in the house everyone was crying with laughter including me. Bell on the other hand was dancing to herself by John.

That got Millie she started laughing and couldn't do it for the laughter Luke motioned for the remote she handed it over and sat down he stood up and went for it, he had his game face on.

**randy's point of view**

we were sat around the camp fire like we do most Christmas's Nicole was sat in my arms I had my arm around her. I handed her a box with a bow on it she looked at me "another present"

she took it and opened "randy,I , its beautiful, thank you" she turned her head to me "thank you"

"its ok" I pressed my lips against her she pulled away to look back at the necklace I bought her.

Becky appeared behind us "oh my god that's gorgeous, randy, did you pick that yourself" she said

I nodded

"well in bro" she said before walking away

Nicole kissed my cheek "I love it and I love you"

I smiled "merry Christmas Cole"

"merry Christmas randy" she smiled back at me

**mickie's point of view**

I was laying at home on the bed in my underwear I was boiling for some reason, I was waiting for John to come to bed he was putting Isabella to bed it had been a long day for her and she was shattered she fell asleep on the way back from his mum's.

1:08am the clock said when John walked in "whoa merry Christmas to you to" he said crawling up the bed over me kissing my body as he came.

I put my hand on his neck and gave him a peck "do you mind if we don't im boiling"

"sure" he said giving me a kiss before rolling over and laying next to me taking my hand

I looked at my stomach and smiled "John look, my stomachs moves now when the baby kicks"

He leant on his elbow by my stomach and ran his hand over it "I cant wait to hold the baby and see its little face"

"well your gonna have to"

"when's your due date? April 2nd?"

I nodded "yeah"

**john's point of view**

I nodded and looked back at her bump running my hand over it gently and spoke softly "I don't care what you are as long as your healthy and you best like your cuddles because Isabella is looking forward to cuddling you a lot, ive told her your not a toy so you should get some rest"

I looked up and mickie was asleep I took my hand off her stomach and she made a noise and her head moved I moved slowly so my head was on my pillow and carried on running my hand over my stomach watching her sleep. I don't think she was sleeping much lately I think the baby's kicking a lot at night so id do anything for her to get some rest

**randy's point of view**

I had my hand on the bottom of nicoles back

"thank you today was fun" she said smiling at my parents

"its ok and your welcome any time" my mum said Nicole was still smiling

I hugged my mum "bye mum"

"we love her" my mum whispered I looked at my dad who was nodding like he new what she was saying "don't screw it up"

I pulled back "tell megan I love her in the morning wont you" I said

"sure" Becky said

"bye" we all said as me and Nicole walked down the drive to the car.

She got in and I looked at her "sorry didn't think we'd stay this long"

she looked at me "its ok it was fun" she smiled


	82. scardey cat

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

* * *

john's point of view

"2 minutes Isabella" I shouted up the stairs before going to the kitchen "you ok this morning?"

"yeah" mickie smiled she was leaning on the counter drinking some water as I walked past I touched mickie's stomach I sore her smile out the corner of my eye I opened the fridge to get me and bell a drink we were going for another scan today. I shut the fridge door bell was stood there I stumbled back with the shock

"don't do that you nearly gave me a heart attack"

"I only standin here" she said innocently

I bent over to her "I no you just scared me is all I didn't hear you come in" I kissed her forehead

"for big boy Dada you a wuss"

"a wuss? Me?" I asked pointing to myself

she nodded "you scaredy cat" she said moving her face closer to mine, was my 2 year old squaring up to me?

"back down little girl" I said looking into her eyes

she stood firm though this one has an attitude

"ok" mickie said coming over "break it up, we need to leave before we're late"

"he started it" bell said pointing to me

"and im finishing it now go get your shoes on" she huffed and started making her way out the kitchen I chuckled "you to chuckles, go" mickie said pushing me with one hand "I swear its like having two kids sometimes" she said following behind me sipping her water.

I turned around and shouted "boo!" in her face

**mickie's point of view**

I had just sprayed my water into john's face after he scared me "im so sorry I didn't mean to do that" I said trying not to laugh bell was laughing her head off.

John wiped his face with his shirt before looking at me

I shrugged "shouldn't of scared me should you" I stepped around him "come on you" I guided bell to the door with my hand on her head "change your shirt we'll be in the car and hurry up" I said before sending him a smirk

I opened the car door and bell climbed into the car and into her car seat I buckled her in she giggled

"what you laughing at?" I asked smiling slightly

"you spray Dada with water"

I smiled before closing her door and getting in the drivers seat I was driving today he came out a few minutes later and got into the car

I backed out the drive and started down the road when I sore Nicole closing her boot I pulled up "hey you" I said

she smiled and walked to the car "hey, how was your Christmas?"

"your granddad on just dance 2, that's all im saying" I said

"sounds fun" she said she looked through the gap "hey bell"

"Cole" she cheered

Nicole smiled "did Santa come for you yesterday?"

"yeah"

"did you get loads of presents" she asked "wow" I'm guessing bell nodded before that

"hey you busy?" John asked

"no why?"

"wanna come the scan?" he asked I nodded at Nicole

"um"

"oh go on, then you and randy can tell us about your Christmas hi" I said as he got to the car

randy looked at Nicole then me "what's this?"

"come the scan"

"you have a scan today" he said leaning forward slightly

I nodded "yeah, come, on the way you can tell me about your Christmas"

"ok" he said and got in the car and sat in the middle

"wandy" bell said softly putting her head on his shoulder Nicole got in and we were off again

"you ok?" randy asked bell she nodded "who's this?" randy asked sitting bell's new rabbit bear on his knee

"Keith" bell said

"Keith?" Nicole and randy asked at the same time

"guess where she got the name from" John said looking into the back

"I dunno" Nicole said

"beats me" randy said shrugging

"she asked what rko meant we told her they were your initials and what they stood for, so, meet Keith"

randy smiled and gave bell her bear back to cuddle with

"so how was your Christmas" I asked

"awful" randy said giving a look to Nicole

"oh shut up randy"

"ooh trouble in paradise" John said I gave him a tap "ow" he said flinching away from me

"he's just jealous his mum made me a cake and not him"

"she's my mum" randy said looking at her

"yeah and she loves me more get over it"

randy tutted and turned to the front "first your all pally with my sister sharing embarrassing stories about me then your drinking with my dad taking about wrestling then your playing house with my niece then! Your playing video games with nate and then my mum goes and bakes you a cake what's next Nicole?"

"jealous much" bell said we all laughed even randy

in my mirror I sore something "what's that around your neck?" I asked

"oh a necklace" Nicole said

"I no that"

"why ask then" John said I flicked him "ow" he flinched away from me .. again

"randy got it me for Christmas"

my mouth dropped

"I no right picked it himself"

"pfft someone got themselves a blow job" I said adjusting my self in my seat as we stopped at lights

"that's my sister" John said looking at me disgusted

"fine, we'll talk about it later" I said I chuckled as I sore Nicole nod

* * *

**_you would tell me if this is getting boring right?_**

**_anyways new years chapters soon, then the big story line aaahh :P im so excited its unreal lol_**


	83. ive known you to long

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

* * *

mickie's point of view

we were all at a restaurant having some lunch after we went for the scan John and randy were having some discussion over the scan.

"mummy" bell said softly I looked at her "I lied" she said

"you lied?" I said "what about?"

"Dada no wuss Dada brave"

"we no sweetie" I said with a smile

"do Dada no?" she asked

I smiled "im sure he does"

she nodded "I talk to him later" she said going back to eat her food

"randy thinks its a boy to" John announced

"does he now" I said

"I do" randy said

"why" I asked

"ill tell ya later little ears" randy said I gave him an amused look "shut up mickie" he said

"I never said anything" I defended myself

"didn't have to I know that look"

"what look?"

"ive known you to long mickz"

"whatever" I said looking away

"how long have you no mummy uncle wandy" bell asked

"to long" I mumbled

"about nearly 3 years" he said I don't think John or Nicole new that, if they found out we dated briefly I don't think they'd be happy

"didn't realise you new each other before me and you" John said looking at me then to randy

"oh is that because you had to sit with his family in the locker that time when they came to visit and he was really busy one night" Nicole said

"kinda we were friends before that but he turned into like a best friend because he took me out to dinner as a thank you" I said that was actually a date and it went from there I want to tell them about me and randy but it would make things awkward and there is absolutely no feelings between us any more he's like a brother.

"we kinda drifted when I started hanging with John again when he came back from his injury" randy said I nodded

"oh great I broke up the best friends" John chuckled

"got us together again though technically" I said "we still talked but we've talked and hung out together a lot more since me and you got together"

"has a point there John" Nicole said

"still got that playboy" randy smirked

"no" I said

John and Nicole looked at me

"sure about that you seemed to enjoy it"

"oh ha ha I can look at if I want"

"research purposes right"

"yes"

"course it was"

"oh shut up randy"

"so you can look at that stuff and I cant" John said

I just looked down and tucked into my food, I didn't feel pretty any more because I was big that just made me feel worse. The feeling that John didn't fancy me any more hurt ive never told him that though.

**Nicole's point of view**

I opened the door to mine and randys hotel room "mickie was quiet after the playboy thing" randy said

"how would you like it if I said I would want to look at naked guys"

"like you didn't fancy me or something?"

"now add mickie's hormones and the fact she is bigger and her self esteem has gone down because she is bigger"

"oh god what's he done" he said sitting down

"knowing John and what he's like with her, he's probably complimenting her as we speak"

"John? Your John?" randy said in disbelief

"believe it or not when its just them two john's a big softy"

"how would you know?" I said smirking

"John came back the hotel one day and didn't know I was in the bathroom, he asked mickie for a cuddle and told her how gorgeous she looked"

**randy's point of view**

"mickie deserves someone like that after the ex's she's had"

Nicole cuddled up to me "yeah they were nobs"

"yeah" I said me and mickie had a good break up we talked to each other and realised the relationship wasn't really going anywhere and it became more a brother sister relationship which did work better for us we didn't argue any more.

I was truly happy with Nicole I new she was the one that I wanted to spent a long time with.


	84. im scared wandy

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

* * *

John's point of view

we were having a quiet new year since mickie couldn't drink and I wanted to spend my first new year with bell actually with her she was jumpy at first because of the fireworks. I don't know how her mum raised her but things like fireworks and Christmas a child is meant to know and love seemed so new to her it confuses me slightly.

Nicole was at the window with mickie watching the fireworks we were near the top so we had a good view across and could see all the different neighbour hood battles of who had the best firework's.

Bell was sat close to randy "I scared wandy" she said gripping his shirt

"they wont hurt you bell firework's are fun all the bright lights and colours" he nodded "go look" so far bell had only heard the banging from them

she shook her head

randy stood up and picked her up she held on tightly putting her head on his neck she looked so scared I wasn't going to step in I new randy wasn't hurting her he went to a window and just stood there. I new she felt safe with him near and he wasn't forcing her to watch she could look if she wanted to.

She did eventually look I could see the look in her eyes she liked them but she was making her face say otherwise she can act like a teenager sometimes god help me when she does become one. Well she is two now and the terrible twos stage, scares me a little hopefully bell wont have that but with the attitude she has I think she will hit that strong.

I went into the bedroom to change into something more comfortable I was in my shorts when mickie came in "the baby has hiccups"

I laughed a little "what?"

"look" she said looking down at her stomach it jolted slightly it was hard to see but you could see it

"that's hiccups" I asked putting my shirt over my shoulder going to her

she nodded "well me and Nicole think so" she said as she started to run her hand slowly over my body

I leaned down and put my lips near her ear "that's turning me on" I whispered before giving her a peck on her neck and running my hand around her waist to her butt.

"wait" she whispered "later when they've gone" she whispered before walking out I let out a breath she was such a tease sometimes.

Some people have said im only with mickie for the sex which isn't the case at all if I just wanted sex wouldn't I stay single and sleep around? I'm with mickie because I love her so much it hurts sometimes especially when I see her suffering this pregnancy hasn't been an easy ride for mickie. We've had our obvious ups with it but we've had our downs and I believe its made us stronger.

It hurts when people doubt my love for mickie who are they to question it they only see us together in public they don't know what we're like behind closed doors. Granted in public me and mickie are together but we're distant we hardly hold hands or anything its to cover our own backs really so they cant read into something if we always hold hands then we don't one day they'll turn it into something the press that it isnt, holding hands is just an example.

"Dada" bell said standing at my feet

I looked down at her

"why you sad?" she looked down "is cos I called you wuss"

I crouched down and tilted her head up "im not sad"

"you look sad"

"I was thinking, I hope you don't think im a wuss young lady I thought you were joking" I said smiling

she giggled "I was joking"

"good I love you princess" I said

she rested her head on my shoulder "I love you to daddy"

I instantly welled up she'd never called me daddy before

she looked at me "what wrong?"

I wiped my tears

"I go get mummy" she went to leave

I grabbed her tiny hand "come here give daddy a hug" I said sitting on the floor

she lunged at me wrapping her arms around my neck I held on tightly and never wanted to let her go "im right here if you need me daddy otay" she whispered before she pulled away I rubbed my finger on her cheek giving her a softly smile she is a character "you say dat to me night of the thunder" she said I thought back and she was right I did say that

"you remembered" I smiled

she nodded "made me feel safe no forget that" she shook her head looking at me I was speechless I didn't know what to say or think she blew me away with that.

* * *

**_awww or what?_**


	85. daddy sad

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

* * *

john's point of view

I took Isabella's hand and made our way back to the main room Nicole gave a concerned look I just looked down.

"daddy sad Cole" bell said wrapping her arms around my leg

"im not sad bell, im happy, you called me daddy you've never called me that"

"why cry then?" she asked

"happy tears princess" I said before walking and sitting on the couches with the others

mickie smiled "she called you daddy" she asked

I nodded

she smiled at me but her attention was turned away by bell climbing onto the couch she was sat on "hey gorgeous"

bell sat next to mickie with a huff "that hard" I checked the time it was nearly half eleven bell was holding up well

"you not tired" I asked from my couch we each had our own one in this hotel room it was pretty big

she shook her head before looking at randy who feeling her gaze looked up

"yes" he said with an amused look on his face

bell cuddled up to mickie and whispered something

**mickie's point of view**

"im happy to" I whispered back to bell she was getting tired she said she wasn't but she is I put my arm around her tiny body. I want to have a boy because in my eyes I already have a daughter and I know John wants one but if its a girl we will still would both be happy. I hope its a girl for Isabella because she keeps talking about calling it after that lion in the lion king but ive told her if it is a boy she can choose its middle name she seemed happy with that. "follow me" I whispered to bell as I stood up she looked at me I smiled "come on" I said walking into the mini kitchen I felt john's eyes on me

I crouched down to bell as she walked over to me "what going on?" she asked

"you thought of any names for if its a boy"

"John" she grinned

"John?" I asked

she nodded "after daddy"

I smiled "I like that"

she giggled as I kissed her fore head

**randy's point of view**

I noticed Nicole go out on to the balcony I followed her out "you ok" I asked sliding an arm around her waist

"yeah" she whispered as I wrapped my other arm around her waist

I kissed her cheek "I love you"

I sore her smile slightly out the corner of my eye "I love you to"

"think we'll still be together this time next year" I asked

"I hope so" she said softly

"me to, you make me happy"

she looked at me looking surprised that id said

I nodded "you do"

she kissed me I smiled as I kissed her back

"appy new year" bell cheered "eww" she then said we pulled away and looked at her she was covering her eyes

**nicole's point of view**

"what?" randy said "don't you like kisses" he asked

"no there horrible" she said putting her hands down

"so I cant have a kiss" he said stepping away from me I smiled knowing where this was going to go

"no" bell frowned

"but you love kisses"

she frowned again "no I don't no lie wandy"

"I want a kiss" he said stepping closer to her he had a cheeky smile on his face

"no" bell said before running inside

"come here" he said running after her I followed on in behind to see bell running around the couches randy chasing her not getting her on purpose he could catch her if he really wanted to

John and mickie were watching with a mixed look confused and amusement

"Isabella give me my new year kiss" randy said

"no" she shouted

randy then sulked to me and put his head in my neck sniffling

"Isabella you made him cry" I said putting my arms around him

she eyed him up holding her bear tightly

"I only wanted one kiss Cole" he said sniffling

"I no its ok" I said trying not to laugh

bell gasped "you acting you no sad, I nearly gave you kiss then"

"my new year is ruined" randy said curling up into a ball on the couch


	86. a little birdie

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

* * *

mickie's point of view

I was awoken the next day by John kissing my neck and jaw line I squirmed slightly not opening my eyes. "morning" he whispered in my ear before seductively nibbling at it lightly. I whined and rolled away from him "baby" he growled before moving closer pushing up behind me "please" he whispered "I had a dirty dream about you and its got me all excited" he whispered I new he had because of his erection sticking in my lower back.

I loved to mess with him sometimes and this was that time "all you want me for is sex" I said in my sleepy tone

"that's not true" he said putting his hand on my thigh

"yeah it is" I said moving his hand "last night you wanted it and again this morning its all we ever do" I said still not opening my eyes "it would be nice for 'my special treat'" as he calls it when he wants to treat me "to be something other than sex"

"mickie" he said

"im not your sex slave John you cant always click your fingers and get sex when you want it"

I felt him moved away from me "sorry" he said "I jus, its the only way I know how to show you my love for you" ok this hasn't gone how I planned "ill um, ill go get bell up" he said throwing the covers back he sounded really hurt

I rolled over and grabbed his wrist he looked at back at me hurt written all over his face "leave her she was up late jus, hold me"

he got back into bed and I cuddled up to him as he put his arms around me I new he was thinking because he was staring straight ahead, I never meant for it to turn out this way, ill talk to him about it later.

**Liam's point of view**

I stepped out the lift with maria to find Dan stood there as if he was waiting for me.

I handed the key to maria "go to the room, I'll be there in a minute"

"ok" she said quietly before taking off down the hall

"what are you doing here?" I said glaring at him

"a little birdie told me there's a chance mickie's baby isn't john's"

"what? Don't be stupid"

I was hoping he was joking but he didn't look like he was "see ya round, liam" he said before skulking off I watched him

"idiot what does he know" I said to myself before shaking myself mentally and catching up to maria.

Why would Dan want to make up something like that, I no he's jealous Mickie's moved on and happy what does he expect her to do sit around and be lonely for the rest of her life?

Dan always wanted to have kids with mickie, I think it would of be his way to keep mickie in his life no matter what. If he turns around and tells John that the baby is his I wont hesitate to step in mickie wouldn't go anywhere near him after what he's done.

John shouldn't doubt mickie's fidelity she's a faithful kind of girl she would never cheat on him, I just hope this either all blows away or if it does get brought to the others attention they don't believe it because Dan's a twisted kind of guy.

**Nicole's point of view**

I was watching randy he was laughing at some cartoon on the TV I started to think about the way he was with bell and his niece how good he was with them. And my mind started drifting off to him having his own kids one day id imagine he'd be a firm but fair dad but yet a goofy one who get down on the floor with them to play fight. Yet the responsible one who would sit them down to do there homework and help them if they needed it.

"Cole" randy half shouted at me

I shook my head "huh?"

he chuckled "you ok? You were staring at me?"

"oh um sorry im fine just thinking"

"wanna talk about it?" he asked

I smiled "no im ok really"

"day dreaming about baby shopping anit ya"

I chuckled "something like that"


	87. they gone to get baby

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

* * *

mickie's point of view

its January 28th baby shopping day, I was up bright and early this morning, im now sat waiting for Nicole so we can go meet her mum. John emerged from the bedroom in his shorts scratching the back of his head.

"someone's excited" he said smiling

I smiled "sure you don't wanna come?"

"no" he pecked my lips before sitting down "we can go together some other time, just you and me" he said smiling

"ok, ill make sure not to get loads"

he chuckled "if my mum wants to buy a crib say no, I wanna help pick that, ill be the one putting it up easier the better, but she then will find an excuse to buy it probably say" he then cleared his throat "well im sure you'll visit with the baby its gonna need somewhere to sleep" I laughed at his girl voice

"its her first time doing this for a grandchild she is gonna be excited"

"morning all" Nicole said loudly clearly happy

"ssshh" John said "you'll wake bell"

"my bad" Nicole mumbled "ready"

I nodded "ill see ya later be good" I smiled before kissing him

"make sure to sit down if you need to" he said

"kay" we both sang back

"I was talking to mickie" he said giving Nicole a weird look

"whatever" she mumbled looking away

"lets go" I smiled at John once again before leaving with Nicole

"shame your mum couldn't make it" Nicole said pressing for the lift

"I no" I said

"anyways so what do you really wanna get today"

"baby grows little outfits that kind of thing"

Nicole nodded "be good to show bell, she asked me the other day how big is the baby gonna be"

"yeah I think I'll leave the furniture for when me and John go together" I said getting that in before we even left, and keeping in mind what John said I new he wanted to come today deep down bu he didn't want to intrude on girls day as his mum called it on the phone the other day.

**John's point of view**

I was making breakfast in the mini kitchen for bell when there was a knock at the door I made my way to it and I opened the door "oh hey come in, want some breakfast" I asked

"um yeah thanks" randy said closing the door

"what's up" I asked he seemed sad

"nothing" he said

"man there's clearly something wrong"

he sighed "you'll think im stupid"

"try me" I said turning to him

"I missed waking up to Nicole" he said looking at his hands resting in his lap

"that's not stupid" I said calmly turning back to the breakfast I was making I wanted to laugh it was kind of stupid but showed me he did care about Nicole.

A sleepy bell walked out her bedroom "mordin" she said rubbing her eyes

"morning princess, did you have a nice lie in" I asked smiling towards her she still had her eyes closed slightly

she nodded "where mummy?"

"she's gone out today with nanny and Nicole"

"what?" she said sounding hurt

I crouched in front of her "they've gone shopping for the baby"

she smiled "they gone to get baby"

I smiled "no, that wont be for awhile yet, they've gone to buy things for the baby" I took her hand "now would you like some breakfast"

she nodded

"ok" I kissed her forehead


	88. like mummys

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

* * *

John' point of view

I was sat watching TV with randy it was about six o'clock when the girls walked in laughing "I cant believe she just said that" mickie said

"what? Its true" my mum said

"yeah well I don't wanna hear about your sex life"

mickie sat down next to me "im tired" she said cuddling up to me

"oh no you don't you have to show John and randy what we got" my mum said

"cant you" mickie whined

my mum grinned "ok" she was really excited she put the bangs in the middle of the four couches that were all facing each other and sat on the floor with Nicole.

"oh hang on one sec" mickie sat up and grabbed a bag "bell"

"what" she shouted

"come here"

"why"

"just come here I wanna show you something"

**mickie's point of view**

she came out her bedroom and slowly walked to me looking at all the bags, I think we went abit over board today she climbed up onto the couch and sat with her back against the arm

I gave her the bag "open it" I said

she looked at me

"its for you open it"

she pulled out a hoodie that is exactly the same as the one me and Nicole have one of we didn't plan to have the same one it just sort of happened bell mentioned she wanted one. We didn't think they did them in kid sizes but we sore it and thought we should get it her. She smiled "like mummy's" she said looking at me

I nodded "yeah like mummy's" I smiled

she nodded "like Cole's to"

"yeah now were all the same" I said smiling

she giggled stood up on the couch and walked to me hugging me "fank oo"

"its ok" I said "go say thank you to Cole" I whispered

she climbed down of the couch and rushed to Nicole sat on the floor "fank oo"

"its ok" she smiled "let's put it on" she smiled at her taking the hoodie from her gently and helping her put it on "wow" Nicole said looking at her smiling

"gorgeous" I said

randy wolf whistled which made her giggle

John leaned forward and put her hood up "gangster" he said and with out any encouragement bell folded her arms and lent to one side we all laughed I don't think john's mum has seen this side to her before she was always quite at hers because so many people were there.

"I believe you about the attitude thing now" john's mum said nodding at John

I went to get the door "hey" I smiled stepping back letting liam into the room

"long time no see" his mum said

He kissed her cheek "sorry been super busy" he sat down "been shopping have we"

"me Nicole and mickie went to do abit of baby shopping"

"have I missed the showing" liam asked

"no me and Nicole were just gonna start showing, mickie's tired"

"missed your nap have we"

I pouted and nodded before smiling and sitting back down

"you sure there's still stuff for us to buy when we go shopping" John whispered in my ear

I looked up at him and nodded "loads"

he raised his eyebrows "really"

"that's just the start of things the baby needs, your mum's making us a list"

"good" he said before pecking my lips


	89. the shopping list

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

* * *

_**list of what they bought and the description of what it looks like in this chapter with a bit of action, :)**_

* * *

_5 pairs of white turn over top socks_

_a pair of white and red stripy socks with black toes and heels and a panda face on the top_

_a pair of multi colour polka dot socks_

_beige socks with grey stripes and a picture of a bear on the side_

"how many pairs of bloody socks do you want" John said

"there's eight pairs John" Nicole said expressionless

"exactly only seven days in a week"

"oh shut up John and let us have our fun" John's mother said

_3 pairs of white scratch mitts_

_2 white hats_

_a cream with brown strips sleep suit_

_grey with yellow stripes sleep suit_

John picked up the sleep suit "that's tiny, is the baby gonna be that small?"

i nodded

"wow" John said shocked

"the baby will probably have to grow into that one"

"seriously? Thought babies were bigger than that"

"they are but the mid wife told us ours is a small baby"

_7 white short sleeve body suits (baby grow)_

_a white body suit with an animated male lion on the front_

_a grey body suit with a yellow trim_

_a grey body suit with a black trim_

_a white body suit with a red trim and a picture of winnie the pooh on the front_

_a white body suit with a red trim and a picture of tigger on the front_

_a white body suit with a red trim and a picture of eeyore on the front_

_a white body suit with a red trim and a picture of piglet on the front_

_a white t-shirt with **mummy + daddy = me** on the front in multicolour lettering_

"it seems a lot but its not" John said

randy looked at John "getting your shopping shoes on"

John nodded looking at the the tiny baby grow in his hands "kinda looking forward to it"

"bell you ok?" nicole asked

she was sat on the floor folding the clothes she must have been watching mickie when she's been doing laundry folding it she nodded "no coming while yet, gotta keep nice for baby"

John smiled "need any help"

**john's point of view**

"I good" she said

"ok well when you gonna give mummy your present"

she looked at me

"go get it then"

she giggled and ran into the main bedroom I gave randy a look and he went to help her

"present?" mickie questioned

"we did our own shopping today" I said

randy put the rather large package in front of mickie her eyes went straight to me

"a present from me randy and bell"

"you didn't have to" she said looking at me and randy

"we wanted to" randy shrugged "bell picked it"

"open den" bell said

I unwrapped it and smiled

"you mentioned it would need one"

"I love it thank you" she kissed me and bell and smiled at randy "why don't I unpack this then when your done folding we can put the clothes into it so they don't get ruined" she said to bell, we had got her a smaller case for the baby for when it's on the road which i hope can be possible cant wait to show off the new baby cena to everyone.

she nodded excitedly

* * *

**_i no not really a 'chapter' but the next chapter starts my new story line :P im excited to see what you all think :P_**


	90. oh here comes pretty boy to the rescue

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

* * *

_since you cant really call the last chapter a chapter heres another one :)_

* * *

mickie's point of view

I was starring at Dan I cant believe he's doing this I had an amazing valentines day yesterday with John and now my worlds crumbling

"she's slept with randy John" he said "they dated and didn't think to tell you or Nicole" I felt tears running down my face "they've been lieing to you this whole time John"

"is it true" John said "is it true" he shouted

"I … im sorry" I said feeling the tears running down my face

"you lied to me" John said

"we didn't know how to tell you"

"we" John laughed slightly "I bet you two have been having a right old laugh behind are backs haven't you"

"John it's not like that" I said tears still streaming down my face

"what is it like then" he shouted getting closer to me "huh? What's it like mickie"

john's never shouted at me before and I was so scared "John" I squeaked out moving my head backwards

"come on dude" randy said pushing him gently backwards

"oh here comes pretty boy to the rescue"

"John" randy said but John cut him off

"don't you dare" he said "look what you've done to my sister randy look at her" he pointed to Nicole sat on the couch she had tears coming down her cheek "I said don't hurt her, you promised you wouldn't hurt her randy and what do you go and do you hurt her and stab me in the back at the same fucking time"

"it gets worse" Dan said

"why are you still here" I shouted at him "haven't you caused enough trouble"

he looked at me then to John "the night she came back to sign her realise papers, she spent the night with randy, after her abortion, the baby's not yours John, its randys"

Nicole let out a noise and rushed out the room in floods of tears

"Nicole" randy called after her taking a step forward

John stepped in his way "is, it, true"

"no" I said confidently

"no one believes your my abortion didn't work story mickie its a load of crap" Dan said

I new crying would make me look guilty but it was all true I did spend the night with randy but nothing happened this baby is john's I was 100% sure of it. There's no way I can make John believe me, Dan always said he would ruin me for breaking up with him and I think he's just found a way to.

"why are you lieing" randy said

"shut up randy, is it true" John said "is it true" he shouted I looked at him and I couldn't get any words out he looked at me with complete hatred he's never looked at me like that before "can I have a moment with mickie please"

Dan left with a smirk on his face confident he'd done his damage randy took a little while longer to leave

John then snapped he started trashing the place I stood there flinching crying I didn't like this John he was scaring me he backed me into a wall "I want nothing more to do with you, you stay away from me, you stay away from my family and you certainly stay away from Isabella, as far as im concerned you and that baby are dead, you stupid good for nothing whore get out of my room, now" he said in a calm voice I didn't move I was to scared to he grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the door flung it open shoved me out and slammed the door.

I was sobbing as I slowly slid down the wall opposite the door I didn't know what to do, I had no where to go, im alone and im scared.

* * *

**_sooo, do you like it? haha well not like the fact john hates mickie like the storyline idea :P_**

**_tell me who you believe? some people have reviewed earlier chapters saying the babys randys but who do you think it is?_**


	91. I need some time to think

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

* * *

randy's point of view

"Nicole please" I said she was sat on the couch her legs up to her chest crying slightly.

"she's my best friend, my brothers girlfriend, what were you thinking randy" she said finally meeting my gaze "all those times ive thought im glad randy was there for mickie through the Stacy thing, to damn right you were there for her, while you to were shagging having a good time I was sat feeling sorry for her"

"we didn't have sex" I half shouted

"so you've never slept with mickie"

"Cole, me and mickie are over, we were over years ago, ask her"

she looked down "I just, I need some time to think, your welcome to sleep on the couch I want you out by tomorrow" she said before walking into the bedroom

I didn't want to loose Nicole over this, I loved her so much it hurt seeing her hurting like this. I needed to get through to Nicole that me and mickie were over without disrespecting mickie and what we did have those few years ago.

I stood up grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and went out onto the balcony I leant on the side and looked out over the night sky.

I wanted nothing more to go into that bedroom and have it out with Nicole but I loved her to much to put her through it. She needed time to think and I have to give her that, give her chance to sort it all out in her head.

I just prayed someone was watching what was happening up there and would help sort this mess out, I never have believed in god, but I try to understand why people do. Sometimes I do and sometimes I don't but I don't judge things that I myself have never tried.

Nicole always says im random going from one subject to another and here I am doing it one minute im talking about how I couldn't loose Nicole the next im discussing god.

_I think its time for bed _I said to myself before making my way back into the living room my hand touched the door knob and I realised, that wasn't my bed any more, I sighed rested my head against the door "I love you Nicole" I whispered before turning and trying to get comfy for a long sleepless night on the couch.

**Nicole's point of view**

my mind was every where I just didn't know what to do for the best.

On one hand john's my brother and I should stick by him and help him through this difficult time he's going through.

But on the other, randy was my boyfriend, I loved him an after everything ive heard tonight, I wanted so bad just to forgive him.

My heart was saying stay with randy stay with the one man you have ever truly loved and cared about. Stay with him make it work, talk things through patch things up just do what ever you can to not loose the man that makes you happy.

But my head was saying stick by my brother don't forgive randy hate randy for what he's put John through. Don't look at him ever again don't even acknowledge he's around when he is.

Then there's mickie she was my best friend I wanted to talk to her see if she can help me make sense of all this I didn't want to think that badly of her that she would lie to John about the baby being his.

That's the thing I think I could cope with them dating in the past with time and reassurance there was no feelings there are at all, I could even maybe cope with the fact they slept together that night because it was before I was even with randy.

But its the baby might being john's, she's been building all our families hopes up first niece or nephew first great niece or nephew first second cousin even first great grandchild we'll see grow up from day one. The baby is all anyone talks about you ring one its hows mickie hows the baby.

There more excited than you can imagine and if she had even the slightest doubts to sit there this hole time and let all this happen let my mum buy things for the baby even let Isabella pick names. It was evil. There was no other word to describe it, I guess I wont know what she was thinking by doing this until it talk to her.

But right now I cant face her, ill end up saying things I might live to regret I new I was going to loose at least one of these people because im sort of stuck in the middle. My problem was.

I didn't want to loose any

* * *

**_i got 10 reviews :) i normally only get 5 so heres your reward, the more reviews the quicker you get them ;) remember that _**


	92. how could she do this to me

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

* * *

Nicole's point of view

I opened my bedroom door quietly to find randy sleeping soundly on the couch I was cold in bed last night and I think it was because randy wasn't there generating body heat helping to keep it warm. I found my self stood watching him sleep for what felt like an eternity wanting nothing more than to walk over and squeeze on the couch next to him and cuddle with him like we used to. Over night I realised I could never be with randy after this sure I wanted to I loved him more than anything but when my family find out. Which they will there gonna have to at some point, there never gonna welcome back into the family unit.

I quietly opened the door closing it quietly behind me before making my way to john's room giving me even more time to think. I'm making myself go stir crazy with all of this thinking. I knocked on the door and it took awhile for him to answer but when he did, he looked terrible. Seeing it was me he let his hand drop from the door nob probably there ready to slam it in the persons face that knocked on his door. He walked back into the darkened room sitting down on the couch

"John" I said softly I turned a lamp on in the corner of the room by the door and I didn't expect to see what I did see "what happened in here" I said trying not to raise my voice at him, he didn't need it right now

He shrugged "I got mad, I snapped, it was either this or" he trailed off I new he thought about hitting mickie he never would bu it had clearly crossed his mind.

I sat next to him I jus sat with him, I sat there an if he needed me, if he needed to talk I was there It was sometime later when he spoke

"I cant get the fear in her eyes out of my head" I looked at him "I loved her Nicole how could she do this to me" he said crying

"John, come here" I held him whilst he sobbed after a while he calm down "John, where is mickie"

He shrugged

"what do you mean you don't know"

"I kicked her out last night" he sat up "probably stayed with randy"

"John" I said "randy slept in our room on the couch last night"

He looked at me

"she had no where to go John how could you"

He rubbed his face "after everything shes done she deserves it"

I looked down I wanted to defend her but I couldn't he was my brother and he was allowed to throw her out whether she had a place to go or not

"I keep thinking about little signs there could been"

"we couldn't of known John"

"I no bu you cant help thinking it"

"you'll make yourself go mad if you keep thinking about it over and over" It then clicked "John, where's Isabella"

He sighed "mum and dad have her they picked her up the 13th so me and" it was almost like he couldn't bring him self to say her name "could be alone" he said looking down

"when's she coming back?"

"not for awhile, we were gonna spend the two weeks shes gone for taking the long trips home some days to get the baby room ready, her mum and dad have her next week, mum and dad are taking her, I cant tell them Cole, it'll crush them"

"well lets not think about that just yet ok, lets get you preoccupied cleaning up this mess ay then we can talk about maybe telling mum" I was gonna mention maybe talking to mickie and randy to try to make sense of it all but I think its to raw just yet.


	93. mickie, and randy?

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

* * *

Randy's point of view

I woke up to an empty room and I couldn't bare to be in that room alone so I put some clean clothes on and went for a walk around the hotel. I felt a hand pull at my wrist I turned to see liam "hey man hows is going" he said, he didn't seem angry with me

"take it you've not talked to John Nicole or mickie then"

"um no why"

"your currently talking to the enemy, I should go" I said before walking aimlessly away from him. I don't know where I was heading I jus figured a walk would be good for me before I packed my stuff and book into another room.

**Liam's point of view**

Nicole let me into John and Mickie's room bell is taking time away from the road for abit apparently. "what's gone on, why is randy the enemy as he calls him self all of a sudden"

"leave it liam" Nicole said

John sighed "no its ok, id rather tell him then he finds out from rumours"

I sat down "im thinking I should sit down for this one"

"I would" Nicole said tying a plastic bin bag I looked at her then to John

"mickie and randy used to date a few years ago and never told us we found that out last night along with the babies not mine its randys, she slept with him after she had the abortion"

I looked down

"liam" John said "did you already no"

I looked up at him "what makes you think that?"

"you don't look shocked" he said

I rubbed my face "mickie's ex turned up a few weeks ago telling me about it, I just ignored him, I didn't think it was true so I didn't think I had to tell you sorry man if I new-"

"its ok" John said he sat down "you weren't to know it was true, we all trusted mickie and randy"

I looked around "where is mickie?"

Nicole snapped her head to me "I thought she would of gone to you"

"what?" I said confused

"John kicked her out last night if she didn't stay with randy or you, where did she go?"

"you kicked her out" I said half shouting looking at John

"don't start liam"

"what ever she's done to you cant kick a heavily pregnant women out on the street whether its yours or not"

"it was that or I hit her liam" he snapped at me before storming into the bedroom

"John, thought about hitting mickie" I said in disbelief and shock I never put him down for hitting women

Nicole sighed and nodded "in a way im glad he kicked her out instead he would of hated himself if he did hit her but" Nicole looked out the patio doors

"im scared for her safety to" I said trying to reassure she wasn't the only one still concerned about mickie

"after everything she done, I cant just stop caring about her over night"

"ill help you take the bags down and we'll ask a few divas and superstars if they've seen her ok?" she nodded

"I wanna talk to her anyway" she picked up a few bag I made my way to her

"why?" I said as I picked the remaining bags up

"I just need to ask her what happened with them, I dunno clear it up in my head a little so I can understand it" I nodded

**Nicole's point of view**

I was carrying the bin bags into the lift with liam

"what's in the bags anyways?"

"John trashed the room, this is the stuff he broke and will have to pay for it to be replaced"

maria then walked into the lift "oh hi" she smiled then gave liam a quick peck I smiled seeing the instant smile on his face when she appeared

"you seen mickie" liam asked

"no why?" she said I think both are hearts dropped the list of people mickie would go to is getting less and less he then explained the situation to maria it hurt every time having to here it but I would have to get used to hearing it until it gets around I will be hearing and telling it a lot.

"mickie, and randy" maria asked liam nodded I don't think maria new what to say she just stayed quite


	94. i couldnt call her my girl

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

* * *

john's point of view

it had been a few days since that night, the night my whole life plan changed

"well you be good for nanny and granddad James ok" I said my parents had bell last week and mickie's parents had her this week, they really treated her like there own which I was so thankful for because she loved them. I just didn't have the heart to tell Isabella this was probably the last time she would see them since me and mickie aren't together any more and have no reason to see each other.

"otay daddy, can talk to mummy?" she asked

"no princess you cant"

"why no?"

"she's sleeping princess" I didn't want to lie but I wanted to be the one to tell her and I wanted to be the one to deal with the fall out and It wouldn't be fair on Mickie's parents to do that to them.

"oh otay" she said "I love you daddy"

"I love you to"

"bye bye"

"bye princess" I said smiling slightly she the hung up I sighed as I put the hotel room phone down, I haven't been alone like this in a room since before bell came its all a little to weird.

**Randy's point of view**

I was sat having a cup of coffee in the hotel restaurant I was watching out over the hotel lobby I sore liam and Nicole talking to melina and maria all three looking worried, I wanted to know what they new that I didn't but I wasn't in that group any more.

I wanted nothing more than to tell Nicole the truth about what happened with mickie but I hadn't yet thought about what I was going to say I looked up from my coffee and liam Nicole maria and melina were heading my way.

I took a deep breathe and I just braced myself for a telling off, it surprised me when they sat down I just looked down at my coffee I couldn't bring myself to look at Nicole it broke my heart to think I couldn't call her my girl any more.

I was dreading telling my family, they loved her, she was the only girlfriend they have told me they'd loved before normally there polite but never told me they liked them. I guess that was because they didn't like my old girlfriends finally I meet a girl everyone likes im madly in love with and can see me spending the rest of my life with and this happens. Its just my luck.

"randy" liam half yelled snapping me out my thoughts I looked at him "we're talking to you"

"oh, sorry I was in my own world" I said trying to hid the fact I was tired and hurting.

"were worried about mickie" melina said

"ok" I said the last thing I needed is them to think I was to interested in mickie of course I was but if I showed I cared to much they would I dunno my minds everywhere I don't know what im thinking any more

"randy mickie is missing this is serious" maria said

I looked at them "this involves me how"

"I thought you cared about mickie" Nicole said coldly

"I did and look where that got me, accusations of sleeping with her when I never" I said

"don't talk to her like that" liam said

"don't even start, im sick of everyone pointing the finger of blame at me and mickie have any of you even asked our side of the story no you haven't you believe Mickie's sicko ex that's always tried to ruin Mickie's life, sad thing is, your helping him do it and your not even realising" I said before getting up and walking away.

**Maria's point of view**

I watched randy walk away and from what ive heard he's right liam Nicole or John haven't asked there side of the story there not even trying to talk to him or mickie about what happened.

"you know he's right right?" melina said she always said what everyone was thinking

"don't Mel" Nicole said

"look I understand they've hurt you but don't they at least ow you an explanation you deserve that much" Mel sighed "just let him tell you his side and if you still believe Dan then so be it but he and mickie cant ever say they didn't have there chance"

liam nodded "she's right Cole and we both know it"

she sighed rubbing her face "I no its just getting John to agree with it"


	95. I don't want to loose you

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

* * *

melina's point of view

John later in the next day did agree to sit down with randy and mickie and talk me and maria were the piece makers as it were.

On one side was liam Nicole and John on the other was randy I looked at him "where's mickie"

"how am I meant to know" he said John was glaring at him randy was doing everything not to look at him

"ok has anyone since that night heard from mickie" maria said no one answered "great she could have been lying in a ditch for days and no one even cares"

"we do care maria" Nicole said sternly

"funny way of showing it" maria said

"what's that supposed to mean" Nicole said challengingly

"all im saying is if it comes out Dan was lying your all gonna feel like crap for not even hearing her out"

"we're giving her the chance aren't we its not our fault she never came" Nicole said

"did anyone even contact her"

"I text her" randy said quietly almost not wanting to say it "she never text back"

"look ria I don't want to loose you as well" Nicole said

"ok, let's just do what we came to do" maria said smiling at Nicole slightly

"randy" I said "wanna tell your side"

"not really"

"why not?" John said "because its true"

"no not like you'd believe me anyways what's the point trying"

"try us" John said challenging him

he sighed "3 weeks after mickie slept with John" randy said looking down "she was fired then 2 weeks later she came back to sign the release papers that night is the night I was meant to of slept with mickie we just sat and talked for most of the night"

"and were supposed to believe that are we"

"let him finish John" Nicole said softly

randy was still looking at his hands "she told me she was pregnant I couldn't believe it she was confused on what to do the one thing she didn't want was to go through it all alone the pregnancy and raising the child. That was the main reason she had the abortion she didn't want to struggle and not be able to give the kid a good life style, the next night she came back to the arena with me to say bye to everyone"

he rubbed his head "she was out by the ring and I was sat in the stands watching her I still care about her im not gonna lie but she's more like a sister to me anyways then bell ran down the ramp well you know what happened then, I heard her tell you she had an abortion, later that night she had just said bye to me and was walking when John came up and asked her if the baby was his and stuff was said and the way she was talking she made out she had already had the abortion when she hadn't she went straight there after leaving"

randy looked up for the first time "even if I did sleep with mickie that night she had the abortion the next night, so she didn't abort your baby then get pregnant with mine, that's what your angry about right? That we never told you we dated or that she lied to you saying 'my' baby was yours"

John nodded slightly

"well you cant be angry because its a load of bull, and before you change your mind so you can play the victim and say she cheated on you, you weren't even with her you were with Stacy, you cheated on Stacy twice with mickie first the kiss then getting her pregnant, the only person that's being wronged in all of this is mickie"

"what about Nicole?" John said harshly

"she still has you liam maria melina everyone here to be there for her, I have my family 2 minutes from the hotel if I need them, the nearest people that still give a toss about mickie are a 2 hour drive away long walk with out a car, she doesn't have anywhere to sleep no clean clothes nothing and you sit here playing the victim"

"you don't think being told the women you love more than anything has told you and all your family she's carry my baby getting all there hopes up she's not the one that has to break all there hearts by telling them the baby isn't mine"

"by who John" randy said

"huh?" John said confused

"who told you, Dan, are you seriously going to sit there and tell me you believe the man that vowed to ruin mickie's life over the women you say you love more than anything"

"yeah I am"

"well your stupider than I thought, he's ruining her life and you 4 are helping him without even realising, I just hope when you realise that baby is yours you've not turned mickie against you that badly she stops you seeing it, and I wouldn't blame her if she did" randy said standing up "have a nice life" randy said walking out slamming the door

maria looked at me "I believe him" she mouth I nodded

_**people are seeming to like the fact im updating everyday, its because im getting like 10+ reviews**_


	96. you'll need me one day

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

* * *

mickie's point of view

I was sat in a bar it was pretty much empty, I was back in Richmond, stole john's car, he'll get it back, I just needed it to get away and that was the only way I new I could I had no money nothing im sure he wont miss it much.

"hey" a voice said I looked up it was Dan I rolled my eyes he leant on the bar

"what do you want?"

"your not that big are you, would think you weren't that far gone" he said

I looked at him "what's that supposed to mean?"

"chances of that being john's is getting slimmer and slimmer"

"and how would you know"

"I just know what your like first chance you get you'll jump into bed with anyone that offers"

"yeah course I do" I said sarcastically looking away

"whatever mickie, you'll need me one day" he then walked away thankfully but I had a feeling it wasn't going to be the last I sore of him.

**Randy's point of view**

it felt wrong getting on the bus to go to the next city leaving when we didn't even know if mickie was ok or where she was, some people still spoke to me, mainly the guys that don't really get on TV and clearly want me to help boost there career. Not that I mind its nice to have someone to talk to, we were sat along the back John Nicole liam maria and melina just in front, it was awkward at first but I soon got over it they didn't care why should I.

My phone rang I pulled it out "what mum?" I said

"oh that's real nice" she said

"sorry, just a bit stressed"

"mickie"

"what about her?"

"I know she's missing randy"

"how do you know she's missing?"

"its the wrestling world randy, things get around"

"oh"

"look randy, Becky told me everything" I did talk to my sister about it all, I had to, I needed someone's opinion I new wasn't going to just dismiss me "dont not look for her because your scared of what people think"

"I don't care what people think at the end of the day I know the truth" I said maybe abit loud on purpose so people could hear

"god you sounded like your dad then"

I chuckled "is now really the time mum" I said

"suppose not but, let me know if you find her, she was apart of our family at one point"

"you hated her" I said

"we never, we actually liked her so did your father, but we just didn't have the guts to tell you for some reason"

"now you tell me" I mumbled, that's one of the reasons me and mickie broke up, she thought they hated her

"do you still have feelings for mickie?"

"I care about her"

"no love at all"

"no"

"didn't sound convincing"

"look ive gotta go ill ring you later ok" I hung up what I wanted to say is im not in love with her like I am with Nicole but I love her like a sister, cant say that with them around they'll just twist it.

* * *

Ok call me crazy but I was laying in bed last night and got a new idea that I liked more than I had already written, I had written up to chapter 130 and ive started to rewrite it im up to 112, yeah, had nothing else to do today so, I hope you enjoy the changes I made, not that it effects you that much you didn't know what I was going to do anyways, im enjoying the 10+ reviews im getting keep it up :P thank you


	97. i wont let anyone darken mickies name

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

* * *

Nicole's point of view

it had been 9 days since it all kicked off that night, no one still hadn't heard from mickie, nearly all the superstars and divas were sat in the TV room, nearly everyone new now, it had slowly gotten around. I did feel sorry for mickie because everyone was being so mean about her.

I just hoped she and the baby were somewhere safe and were healthy and she was waiting for it all to calm down before coming back to talk to John. I believe randy when he talked to us the other day, I know when he's lying and he sure as hell wasn't lieing.

I looked at maria and melina they seemed a little uncomfortable they also believed randys story they hadn't come out and said it but I new they did.

"look" melina said stopping all the talk about mickie and randy and what could of happened "they only person that knows for sure what really happened and how everything paned out is mickie so why don't you all just shut up slagging her off about what she may or may not have done because quite frankly its scary how all of you have suddenly turned on her, you call yourselves her friends, friends stand by there friends, friends believe there friends" she then made eye contact with John "and ill be damned if I let anyone darken mickie's name, we all know mickie as the happy sometimes giddy young women who would never intentionally hurt anyone, and until I hear mickie's side of the story, im not believing her dark sick twisted ex" melina said before standing up and walking out maria followed out behind clearly agreeing with her.

It was Monday night raw tomorrow night and bell was due to be brought back then she should be with us by the end of tomorrow and I couldn't wait ive missed her so much. I just hope she doesn't get affected by all of this to much, its gonna hurt her bad not having mickie around and hearing people talk about mickie they have been doing wont make things any better.

**Maria's point of view**

"I cant believe people are talking about her like that" I said I was so angry some of the names there calling her are vulgar.

Melina sat down on her bench in the women's locker room "why isn't she texting me back ria im so worried"

"her phone could of died" I said

melina clicked "ill ring her if it rings we no she's ignoring us, if it doesn't its either dead or she's turned It off"

"ring her then" I said eagerly sitting by her

she found mickie's name in her phone book pressed dial and put it on speaker "the phone you are trying to reach has been disconnected" the women's voice said

"she's cancelled her phone contract?" melina said

I sighed "maybe she just doesn't want to be found" I looked away "twitter" I said

"what?"

"send her a message on twitter"

"how is she gonna read it ria"

"I don't know but if she gets to a computer she can see it no we're worried and get in touch"

melina nodded "suppose" she then loaded twitter "what should I say?"

"just say, hey we've not heard of you or seen you for ages just wanna know if you and the baby are ok, please get in touch we're worried love Mel and ria with kisses"

she nodded and typed what I said and now it was just a wait to see if she got back to us


	98. something was missing

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

* * *

John's point of view

I woke up and I was feeling around for mickie so I could hold her when I realised, it all came flooding back, for those few seconds I didn't feel empty, or like something in my life was missing.

I wanted to see mickie again so much, hear her voice, look into her eyes but I couldn't, I couldn't bring my self to forgive her for what she's done. I new it would take time, but in time me and bell could move on and get on with our life's.

I felt terrible for talking to mickie the way I did and I don't think ill ever get the image of how scared she looked out my head, I scared the one person I cared about the most and what scared me is, I nearly hit her, I nearly raised my hand to a women.

Men that hit women disgust me, no matter what she does or how far she pushes you you don't hit a women. Its why I trashed my room it was the only way I could get my anger out without physically hurting mickie.

I decided to get in the shower get cleaned up and looking nice for when bell got back later on today I couldn't wait my life could some what get back to normal.

I got out the shower some time later to hear a knock on the door making sure my towel wouldn't fall from my waist I opened the door

"daddy" bell cheered I smiled and picked her up

"heey, your early" I said kissing her head holding her tight as I let her and my mum in

"family crisis apparently I take it that's why mickie isn't here"

I sat down with bell "um no, she probably is the crisis"

"what do you mean?" my mum asked sat down

"me and mickie have broken up" I said bell looked at me even though she was two she understood things

"oh my gosh John why?"

I looked down then told her

"that doesn't sound like mickie"

I shrugged

"how's Nicole taking it?"

"she seems ok but I think she trying to stay strong for me" I looked at my mum "I miss her so much" I said

"talk to her John, I think your stupid listening to her ex over her and randy though"

"I want to, but, no one can get a hold of her"

"what?"

I sighed "no one's seen her heard from her since the night of the 15th"

"John" my mum said

"im worried mum, but I feel like I cant do anything because I feel like I have to hate her"

"don't live your life doing what you think everyone else thinks you should do"

"daddy I want mummy" bell said sadly

"do what's right for you and for your daughter John, not for everyone else as long your happy and you can live with your decision"

I drew in a deep breathe bell went to her bedroom I just sighed she probably was going to cry


	99. she's already lost so much

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

* * *

john's point of view

I knocked on a door and my eyes met randy's

"wandy" bell cheered he smiled

"hey you, did you have a nice time" he said crouching

"yeah I have nice time" she nodded I smiled slightly when she just let herself into randy's room wandering in

"be-" I went to shout

"it's ok, why are you here anyways thought you hated me"

I looked down "she misses you, she's already lost so much"

"I understand"

he nodded then and let me into his room we both looked as bell put her fingers in her mouth sitting near a plate of pasta which was randy's she looked at us and froze

"bell" I said

randy chuckled "have it if you want, couldn't eat it anyway, wasn't in the mood" he said sitting down I watched as bell shrugged and continued to eat, she was like me never stopped eating that one.

**Nicole's point of view**

I was sat with melina and maria in my hotel room making a list of people mickie could be with.

Maria hung up "she's not with her cousin Sophie in her apartment in Richmond"

"can cross her off the list then" I said

"whose next" maria said poised

"there's no one left on the list" melina said

"what about her parents" maria said

"that's to obvious"

"yeah and that's why she might be there because she know us and she knows we wont try the obvious places" maria said

"worth a try" I said

"what's the number?" maria asked

"I don't know" Nicole said "John will know it"

"let's go face the beast then" maria said we looked at her "what? He's not been that nice lately"

* * *

I knocked on john's door there was no answer so we knocked again "if your looking for John I seen him go into randy's room not to long ago" evan Bourne said

we smiled "thank you" he nodded and walked away

"this is not good" melina said as we made our way to randys room

"ok act stupid pretend you don't know he's there"

I nodded then knocked on his door randy opened "hey, um, you don't know where John is do you"

he stepped aside opening the gap I sighed "I don't want to come in randy I just want to know where John is" I should totally be In a movie

"he's in here"

"oh, um, ok" I said before walking in

"hey" he said glancing at me he was playing with bell

"wandy your go" bell shouted "hi" she waved at us

we waved back "hii" we all said at the same time

"what's up" John said lieing on his side on the floor and randy sat down and rolled the dice they were playing snakes and ladders

"you don't happen to know mickie's mum's number do you"

"um yeah its in my phone I think"

"can I have it" I asked

"sure" he reached up giving me his phone I unlocked it and there was a picture of him mickie and bell from Christmas I looked at him he looked away I think he was embarrassed I new he missed her, it was his pride that wouldn't let him tell anyone or show that he was worried or even that he did want to talk to her. Him being in the same room as randy and not killing him was a good sign probably doing it for bell though.

"thank you" I said as me and the girls sat down

maria put the phone to her ear and she sat tapping her fingers on her knee


	100. my patience is wearing thin

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

* * *

Nicole's point of view

maria sighed and hung up "no answer again"

"why do you want her parents anyways" John asked moving his piece

"we're trying to find mickie, no ones heard from her still" I said

he looked at me

"playing snakes and ladders" melina asked bell

she nodded smiling

"why are you here?" I whispered to John

"she misses him I cant take everyone she cares about away from her no matter what he's done, he cares about bell and she adores him im being civil for her"

"think you can cope with not punching him"

"not for much longer" he mumbled "my patience is wearing thin, I cant pretend any more"

**john's point of view**

I soon went back to not caring about mickie, I don't know why, I just don't any more, something snapped that day with my mum and this morning it fused together again.

If she really cared about everyone she would of got in touch knowing how worried we would have been, if she was innocent she would of stuck around to plead her case and as for randy he's always been good at making stories up.

I've witnessed him telling many of fantasy stories to girls to impress them and they believe him because he looks like he's telling the truth when he's not, im telling you now randy orton has never bungee jumped with alligators in the water below.

"me get bath" bell said

I nodded "yeah I go run you one, bubbles" bell looked at me "no bubbles?" she looked at me expressionless "bubbles?" she grinned I smiled "ok" I went into the bathroom and started to run her a bath, I sat on the toilet, the lid down obviously, this got me thinking, this was mickie's job, well not job but she always gave her, her bath.

"daddy knock on door" she said coming to the door

I stood up and she followed me to the door I pulled it open it was Nicole "hey" I said letting her in

"Cole" bell cheered "me getting bath" she said

she picked her up and smiled "can I help" she asked

bell nodded "like dat"

Nicole looked at me "you ok?"

I shrugged

"I don't know what to believe any more as well"

I looked down "maybe she just doesn't want to be found"

"what do you mean?"

"if she wanted to see us she would, I think her not answering her phone and all that is a sign she doesn't want to have anything to do with us any more"

Nicole was just looking at me people were to scared to say what they think lately scared someone will use it against them for what I don't know but I do know this is gonna be the talk of the locker room for much longer, im just gonna have to try to shield bell from it, as much as I don't like mickie right now bell loves her and it would hurt her hearing people talk about mickie in the way they are doing.

* * *

**_wow! 100 chapters!_**

**_cant believe it! only feels like yesterday i started this story!_**

**_thank you to everyone who reviews who's alerted and favourited the story much apreciated! :D_**


	101. mickie doesn't deserve to

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

* * *

John's point of view

I was sat having breakfast with bell and Nicole I was watching Isabella looking around whilst eating her breakfast and I noticed how sad she looked, it was like she was looking for mickie constantly.

"what we gonna do" Nicole said picking at her food

"what you talking about?" I asked looking at her

Nicole nodded at bell "she clearly misses her"

"and?"

"shouldn't you at least give her the chance to say bye"

"mickie doesn't deserve to"

"she's already had one mum took away with out being told why don't do it again"

I looked at bell

"you know how much that affected her, do you really wanna put her through that again" she sighed "just at least keep the door open for mickie to see bell if she wants"

"I'll think about it" I mumbled putting my head down to eat my food

**mickie's point of view**

I laid on my side on the floor I don't have a clue how long I have been here now, it felt like months but it cant be more than a few days the sun hadn't gone down and come back up enough times for it to be months maybe 5 days at most

I lost count I know how can you loose count at 3 but when you haven't ate your mind goes weird.

I was starving, Dan hadn't fed me today, he wanted me to show him that I deserve to be fed and we all know what that means, sex, well I'd rather starve and kill my baby and me then sleep with him, sounds horrible but you don't know Dan if I slept with him there is no guarantee he would feed me and he probably wouldn't.

I feel like I'm going crazy in here, I keep going through scenarios in my head of john bursting in and saving me, I had to laugh at myself, john doesn't care about me and john won't save me, he's probably already found someone else forgetting I or this baby ever existed.

**Nicole's point of view**

I was at the gorilla position with randy it was awkward being near him we hadn't spoke and we had awhile till we were on they liked you to get there with plenty of time.

"lets just get this done cleanly and safely ok" randy said quietly not even looking at me "then we go our separate ways till next Monday"

I looked down and nodded "ok" I breathed out before turning my head to the screen to watch raw, melina was wrestling at the moment, she didn't look like she was in the match, she looked like she was somewhere else, thinking about something and not paying attention to what she was doing in the ring.

I was just thankful both girls got through the match with out either being hurt because melina wasn't all there, she was stupid wrestling in the first place knowing her head was everywhere she could of seriously injured her self or eve the girl she was wrestling.


	102. you know she hates people lieing

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

* * *

**Rachel's point of view (Nicole's friend with the little boy)**

I was walking down the road and I sore randy getting out of a car at nicoles "come on dale" I said taking his hand crossing the road with him

"randy" he called out and ran to him

randy smiled and picked him up "hey buddy, how are you?"

"im ok" dale was so happy when randy was around, he never did have a father figure

randy looked at me "you ok?"

I nodded "suppose"

"Nicole told you?" he asked

I nodded again "about you and her, and John and mickie, yeah she did"

he sighed "what did she say?"

"that you, lied to her, you know she hates people lieing randy"

"I no, I was just trying to protect her, I messed up, paying the price though" he sighed "just come to get some of my stuff before she gets home in abit" he then sighed again

I nodded "your in town this week right?" I asked

"yeah, get you two tickets to raw if you want" randy said looking at me

"you don't have to" I said

dale smiled at randy "you have to do that"

"dale don't be cheeky" I said

randy chuckled "its fine, ill drop them around some time this week before the show Monday" he said

"in town a while then?"

"just today Saturday Sunday the show Monday then off to Richmond" he said

"isn't that where mickie lived, used to, still no news"

he shook his head

"she'll be ok" I said "come on dale, bye randy" I said taking dale's hand

"yeah bye" he said sadly

"bye bye" dale said

randy smiled "bye"

**john's point of view**

I checked my house phone messages when I got in I don't know what I wanted to be on there, mickie maybe, I sighed she started getting post to here just before she left, her pile was getting bigger and bigger on the table as you come in.

bell held a bag of chopped apple to me "apple make you happy" bell said

I smiled and crouched "it makes you happy?" I asked

she nodded "when I sad I get apple, make me happy"

"why?" I asked

"it make funny noise when you bite it" she giggled I think remembering

"you think the crunch noise is funny?" I asked

she nodded

"you are one weird child Isabella" I said with a smile

"that no nice" bell frowned

"I no I was joking" I said

"good, but you joke no funny, need joke book" she said

"I do not need a joke book, im hilarious" I said

bell looked at me then shook her head "no really daddy I laugh to be nice"

I gasped "Isabella" I said

she leaned into me "I miss mummy" she said sadly

I sighed and put my arms around her

"why no mummy's stay daddy, I no good for mummy's" she said

"bell, your good enough for a mummy don't you think otherwise ok"

she started to cry softly "miss mummy daddy I want my mummy" she cried

it broke my heart listening to her "i no baby I no" I said softly rubbing her back softly maybe Nicole was right maybe I should leave the door open for mickie to still see bell, I need to think about what she wants to not just what I want to happen.

* * *

**_check out my new story she can get it :P_**


	103. the police would like a word

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

* * *

randy's point of view

We were now in Richmond it was Tuesday it has been what 2, 3 weeks now since we've seen mickie, I was kind of hoping someone would just bump into her in town or something.

I don't have any friends everyone seems to be blaming me for what's happened, I have a few of the superstars that rarely make it on tv following me around, there probably either trying to get information or trying to use me to get on tv. At the minute, I didnt mind, it was nice to have a joke with someone even if they were faking it,

We were on the coach I was looking out the window just hoping she was out there somewhere just waiting for everything to cool down before coming back, I know mickie, she wouldn't deny John the chance to be at his child's birth, even if he didn't believe the child was his she would give him the opportunity.

The coach stopped all of a sudden the doors opened we were on some road we weren't where we were meant to be, two police men got on and talked to Vince, they were looking at me as they spoke, and im not going mental.

"what have you done?" one of my tag a longers asked

"nothing" I said

"randy" Vince said "the police would like a word"

I stood up and walked down the bus it felt like the walk of shame with them all staring at me

we got off the coach I was facing the coach and I could see everyone at the window watching "what's going on?" I asked

"we were called to a house earlier today" one said

"a young girl was there" the other said

"the girl said your name, so if you could come with us"

"wow, wait, I haven't done anything"

"we no sir, we no you haven't done anything but the girl said your name and we need you to see if you can identify her"

"are you sure it was my name?"

"she said randy"

"do you realise how many randys there are in the world"

"we have it on good opinion she will be talking about you"

"ok fine" I said "because im nice and I have a meeting I really don't want to go to" I said with a small smile

"go grab your belongings, we'll talk to your boss"

I sighed and climbed the steps "ay, randy, what's going on?" another of my tag a longers said

I looked back at the police they shook there heads

"cant say" I said grabbing my jacket and phone

"why"

"legal reasons" I said walking back down the coach

**Nicole's point of view**

I was sat in a meeting randy kept ringing me over and over I kept ignoring his calls

"cant ignore him forever" maria said to me

"shouldn't you be listening to Vince" I said with a small smile

"your right" she said turning her face to look towards him

John was glancing at me "what's up with you?"

I just looked down

"Cole" he said "come here" he said taking my hand

"I miss him so much" I said quietly

"don't not date him because of me Cole"

"I love him so much but I hate him so much"

I felt John kiss my hand "I know how you feel"


	104. its that bad

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

* * *

randy's point of view

the girl, it was mickie, she'd been beat up her face was a mess, it was hard to look at her laying in her hospital bed in rhesus on the emergency ward, they wanted to move her up to a ward but they said moving her was to risky at this point in time. She had police guarding her door it must have been a serious attack for them to guard her door, she was put in her own room glass to the left of us you could look out across everywhere and into the main rhesus.

"hey you" I said softly "missed you" I looked down "they think the operation stopped your internal bleeding, and they fixed the puncture in your lung, that's good right" I felt stupid talking to her but it was to quite.

She was sedated with a tube down her throat to breathe for her I'd tried to ring Nicole several times but she ignored my calls, I didn't bother trying to ring John I new he wouldn't answer.

I sore mickie's family gathering in the waiting area the other side "be right back" I said to mickie pushed the doors open and went to them

"randy" her mum said standing up I think she could tell by the look on my face

"I cant tell you some things for legal reasons but she had an operation there just going to try to get her through this evening and tonight" I said

"its that bad" her cousin Laura said she was only 16 it must be tough on her

I nodded "unfortunately"

"where's John, Nicole maria melina" her dad said

I just sat down and just told them what happened "no one could get a hold of her, if I tried harder maybe" I was cut off

"dude" Michael said Laura's older brother "dont beat your self up on the what if's, it wont help anyone"

I sat down "they wont let anyone in there bar me and nurses and staff, sorry" I looked down

"why?" I heard someone ask

I shrugged "im sorry, im not allowed to say, I want to tell you but legal reasons I cant and, it's not something you'd want to know either, I wish I didn't"

* * *

it was about 8 o'clock and I new I had another meeting so I decided to go to it, well I was sort of forced into it, her family said I should go and see if I can get the others to listen they should be here.

I walked in I was a tad late "sorry" I mumbled I sat down

Vince walked over to me "have the policed finished with you now?"

"I would tell you what they wanted, well what I can say anyways but, not like anyone cares anyways but yet there still listening"

"randy?" maria said she sat next to me "you ok?"

"we'll be right back" I said I took her outside the back wall was glass so everyone was watching, obviously

id just told her what I could "it was mickie" I said

maria's hands went to her mouth

"its not looking good" I said truthfully "there just trying to get her through the night"

she wiped her tears "im coming to the hospital, you have to take me the hospital" she said it looked like she was panicking

"um yeah ok" I said I never really wanted to be here anyway

she rushed back in to get her stuff

"maria" melina said "babe what's wrong your crying"

"I have to go" she said putting her jacket on

"maria what's going on"

"I cant say" she said "legal reasons" she said before brushing past me out the door I looked at everyone

"is she ok?" melina asked

"think this is bad, she doesn't even know the half of it yet" I said before jogging out after her

* * *

**_:O it was mickie_**

**_not a shocker right? haha_**

**_anyways review :)_**


	105. he has a right to know

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

* * *

**maria's point of view**

I was stood as close as I was allowed to the doors, you couldn't even tell it was mickie, her face was a mess I new there were things randy couldn't tell me because of legal reasons but im guessing by the look on his face it wasn't anything you'd want to talk about or even want to know had happened to a person you cared about.

He came and stood next to me "you ok?" he asked softly

I nodded "I just wanted you to know, I believed you the other day" I looked at him and he looked at me

"thanks" he said softly

I wiped a tear that had escaped and I looked at him "what about the baby?"

he looked down "come on" he said he pushed a door open and in this small room laying in an incubator was a baby

the nurse in there smiled at us and slipped out the room to give us our privacy

I looked at randy stood with his hands in his pockets looking at the baby "she had an internal bleed and her lung had been punctured by her one of her broken ribs, for her health and the baby's they had to do a caesarian, it will help her because her body can focus on her and not the baby, she will do better without the baby inside her"

"what happened to her randy?"

"I cant say, im not legally allowed until she wakes up and makes a statement"

maria nodded understandingly

"I call him harry" randy said softly

"why?" I asked looking at him

"because its a boy and John told me that's what they would call the baby if it was a boy, after his granddad, mickie's close to him or something"

"you held him?" I asked standing the other side of the incubator the baby was in opposite randy

"no, mickie should be the first one to hold him"

"randy, the nurses would of held him to feed him"

"I no, she wont shout at me if they hold him though" randy chuckled

I chuckled "spit of John isn't he" I said running the back of my finger over his face

he nodded "I would tell him but he can barely even look at me so"

"ill come with you"

"what?" he said looking at me

"you take me back to the hotel and come to his room with me, we can tell him together"

"I, I don't know"

"he has a right to know randy"

"he doesn't think he's his anyways"

I looked around got my phone out and got a good clear picture of his face

"maria" randy said he looked shocked by my actions looking around to see if anyone had seen since the wall behind him was a wall of glass looking over Mickie's rhesus room.

"come on, we'll come back later" I took his wrist and pulled him out the room


	106. here him out

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

* * *

john's point of view

I was sat down on my couch with Nicole and melina sat near by, bell was playing there was a knock at the door I pulled it open "here him out" maria said when I looked at randy

"why?" I said coldly towards him

"it's mickie" randy said, now that got my attention I stepped aside they walked in I shut the door behind them walked back past them to the couch

"go on then" I said

"I cant say much"

"legal reasons" I said with a laugh in disbelief

"john, it is legal reasons ok" maria said

"why are you even hanging out with him" I said to her

"yanno what?" she said "why am I even bothering to tell you she's"

randy then pulled maria away slightly "what are you doing?"

"why should we tell him he's being a prick" she said, oh thanks maria, I thought to my self

"I was happy not to tell him after the way he's been but like you said at the hospital he has a right to know"

"yanno, the whispering thing is exactly working out for you" melina said

randy looked at us he took maria's phone and handed it to me "um"

**randy's point of view**

"just look at the screen" I said

he did

"that's your! Son" I said

John looked at me "she gave birth?" he asked

"not exactly" I said "I know everything but I cant tell you most of it but mickie had been found beat up, she had internal bleeding and several broken ribs one punctured her lung, during the operation they decided it was best for her and the baby to deliver him, he's doing fine" i said

"and mickie?" Nicole encouraged

"its touch and go whether she'll make it through the night"

"What?" I said chocked

"I would say go up there but she's sedated and you wont be allowed into see her because of what happened to her" randy said "you should come see the baby john"

"why?" I asked

"your not still believing Dan are you" maria said

I nodded slightly i sighed, I had to tell him for the baby's sake, he may not have a mother by the morning "Dan drugged her, she was the one who took your car she came back to Richmond, she went to a bar and Dan apparently came over to her and without her realising he drugged her drink, a few hours later she was outside throwing up and don't know how but he ended up driving her away they think he offered to drive her home and she was to ill to put up a fight, but he drove her to his house, there not sure but they think he might of kept her locked in a room and not fed her for days, then what happened next they know's true they had witnesses um, she managed she get out the front door and this man sore her looking panicked when Dan came out and attacked her sitting on her punching her over and over the man called his wife to get his kids in as he went to help mickie, Dan started kicking her in the stomach and ribs" randy rubbed his face "before she went unconscious she was crying in pain and she said tell randy to make sure John excepts the baby she thought she was gonna die" I wiped my tears at the pain and terror she must have been in "the ambulance man recognised her as mickie the wwe diva so new she was talking about me that's why the police took me from the coach"

**john's point of view**

I wiped my tears but they kept coming "he did lie to get her back didn't he" I said

randy nodded "he did lie, to get her back? I wouldn't know"

"im sorry" I said to him

"just go see your son John, he's been alone most of the time since he was born" randy said

I looked down I hated the thought of him being alone

"daddy I made you picture" bell said walking in coming to me

I put my arm around her "what's it off?"

"me you and mummy she got big belly cos of baby" she said

"bell" I said I showed her the picture "mummy had the baby"

"that baby?" she said looking at me

I nodded "your little brother"

she looked at me for second "i wanted sister but he do" she said then looked at the phone

I chuckled

"look like daddy" she said and giggled "handsome like daddy"

I smiled "thank you princess" I looked at randy and he nodded "want to go see him?" I asked

she grinned "really?"

I nodded "go get your shoes on" I said and she ran to her room

"when I tell you to pick her up do it and hold her on your right ok" randy said

"why?" I asked

"she'll see mickie otherwise, she's a mess John, she shouldn't see that" maria said to me

I nodded "ok"

* * *

hi! can you do be a favour :) check out my story 'she can get it' pwease :D thank you


	107. talk to her

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

* * *

john's point of view

I was sat on a chair in the small room holding my son in one arm and bell sat on my other knee leaning against me looking at him.

"like him?" I asked her

she shook her head "love him daddy"

I smiled "want to hold him?" I said

she looked at me "sure?"

"im sure" she climbed off me I stood up "sit down" I said I then handed her the baby nodded at Nicole she came and crouched near by "daddy will be back in a minute" I don't think she heard me she was to busy grinning away holding him.

I stepped out the room to find randy stood looking into a room I went to him "it's cool" he said "he's family" he said looking at the police he nodded and opened the door he walked in and looked back at me I followed him in and I wasn't prepared for what I sore.

I sat on the chair next to her bed leaning forward I couldn't take my eyes off her face, it was black blue purple red, he must of punched her as hard as he could many of times to do this kind of damage.

"they think she can hear, talk to her" randy said

"I feel stupid talking to her" I said

randy pulled a chair up the other side "bell loves the baby" he said "you had a boy, forget to mention him on my last visit" he chuckled slightly "they just told me your doing better, I guess that motivational speech I gave you earlier worked huh?" he said I watched him, he did care about mickie still but I was stupid to think it was in a sexual way "your family came up this morning but they said don't take offence but they couldn't just sit here waiting and I have to call them if you wake up"

"randy" I said softly he looked at me "thank you"

"for what?" he said

"you've clearly spent most of the day with her the way your talking" I said he nodded

"she'll kill me when she wakes up if she can hear, been chatting bull all day to her"

I chuckled "when I used to go on she would give me this look and you new it was time to rap the story up" I smiled at the memories "I just hope she wakes up so I can apologise for what I said that night, I never meant any of it, I was angry, ive missed her so much, I'd wake up and every day for 5 seconds id forget, id forget what happened, I wouldn't feel like something was missing or that I wasn't complete, then id remember and I would hurt all over again" I sighed "here's me feeling sorry for myself and after what happened to her, im being selfish"

"Vince offered me compassionate leave, I said no"

"why? This affects you just as much as anyone, your like the big brother she never had, dude I need you around, just take it ok"

he looked at me

"you can care about mickie, im not going to accuse you of sleeping with her I know now you wouldn't do that and im sorry for ever thinking you would"

"it's ok"

"friends?" I said putting my hand out to him over mickie

"friends" he said shaking it


	108. doesn't have a clue what's going on

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

* * *

Nicole's point of view

there was always at least one of us with mickie I had just swapped with Mel, mickie's mum let us live in a annex type place she has at her place, Mel and maria had to go back to work soon with liam but me John and randy got leave, last night on raw we had a cage match I got in to help randy win against John but nexus came and attacked us all, thus us getting supposedly injured and are going to be out for awhile.

John spent most of his time with harry and bell in the annex, he explained to us mickie was in good hands he new she wasn't alone and harry needed him more we all understood, didn't stop him visiting though alot

It's been 5 days since we found out and I still don't really think it's sunk in, it may never properly sink in and I think each one of us at some point have asked what if? What if we didn't believe Dan that night, what would of happened but we cant live on what if's.

Mickie's doing good there just waiting for swelling on her brain to go down before they wake her up, the swelling thankfully wont leave any lasting damage.

Bell asks to see mickie a lot, she understands where we all keep disappearing to, we tell her mickie has a bug that adults cant catch and little children can so she cant go luckily she hasn't asked why mickie has the bug then we would be stuck for what to say but right now it works, we're saving bell a trauma she doesn't need to have.

**John's point of view**

I was feeding harry his bottle when mickie's mum came in I smiled slightly at her I hadn't a clue what I was doing with harry I was coping best I could, but if I was really struggling I new mickie's mum would help me.

"how are you?" she asked

"im ok"

"and bell?" she asked

"she's ok, doesn't have a clue what's going on which is for the best" I said looking at her playing "we tell her mickie has a bug and she might catch it if she goes to see her and make her sick"

mickie's mum nodded "and hows this little one?" she asked rubbing his head

"he seems ok, actually I need to ask you something"

"ok shoot" she said

"yanno when he cries for milk and ive just fed him should I give him more?"

"do you burp him"

I looked at her "burp him?" I asked

"here look" she took harry from me sat him on her knee her hand around his neck gently she rubbed his back then patted it "if they suck in air whilst drinking this get's rid of the air"

I nodded "um why do you need to burp them?"

"im not really sure but id do it anyway, google it im sure that will tell you" she said bell giggled

"harry farted" bell said

I chuckled as well as she handed him back "thanks" I said

"it's ok"

I appreciated she put us up and helped me with the baby she didn't have to after what went on between me and mickie, I no it doesn't equate to what she's doing for us by putting us up and feeding us but me randy and Nicole decided we would take her mickie's dad and brother all out for dinner one night to say thank you, we'd pay obviously.


	109. playing with your newborn

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

* * *

john's point of view

I was sat by mickie's bed reading a baby book I thought it was best to read up on how to look after a baby I know how to I just wanted to make sure I was doing it properly "says here it can help to have several bottles made up ready, reduces the time the baby has to wait and he wont get as worked up" I said id been finding it easier to talk to mickie as of late "ya see I never thought of that, I've been getting someone else to make the bottle while I comfort him, silly daddy as bell would say" I chuckled and turned the page

"playing with your newborn" I said reading the book "oh I bought one of them play gym things thought he was to young, guess not" I said "he's a week old now, just in case you didn't know how long you've been out for" I put the book on my lap "your mum's been great, she's always there if I need help, and ste, surprisingly good at changing nappies considering he told me he had never done it before. Wish you could see him micks, can see you in him, he has my eyes even my ears, poor guy, has your lips though I would say hair colour but it looks blonde in the sun light, but I was blonde when I was born look at me now brown as anything" I said

"bell's good with him, he has plenty of cuddles as she promised him when she would talk to your stomach, first thing she said when I told her she had a little brother was, I wanted a sister but he'll do" I chuckled "loves him now though, cant get enough of him, she's right by him in an instant when he starts crying her bottom lip going"

**Nicole's point of view**

I hadn't spoke to randy yet, I don't think either of us had the nerve to start the conversation first for fear of rejection, whenever it was just me and him in here he always seemed to go out. I think that's probably because it get's awkward.

"Cole" bell said coming to me I looked at her

"yeah" I said

"can me cuddle baby?" she asked I looked down at harry in my arms he was asleep

"yeah sure sit down then" I said she climbed onto the couch and I handed him her I tidied up the room whilst she held him bell's toys were everywhere the door opened and I half expected randy but It was John "hey, how was she?"

he put his baby book down he took that everywhere "the same, her blood pressure is better, which they said is good, and there doing another scan in the next day or two, they think there'll be some change to the swelling but not a lot" he said

I nodded

"hey where's bell she should do that"

I pointed to bell in a world of her own gazing down at the baby John smiled looking at her he slowly sat down next to her

"he being good?" he asked

bell nodded "no bodder"

I chuckled not for her maybe, she wasn't the one that got baby sick all over them.

"that's good" John said "where's randy?"

"he said we were low on nappies" I said shrugging not sure whether he went out to buy more or not I new he went out just didn't know where

"what's happening with you two?" he asked me looking at me

"nothing" I said before having some of my drink, nothing was going to happen if we couldn't even be the same room as each other to talk things through.


	110. she wanted to call him harry, after you

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

* * *

**John's point of view**

I got woke up by the baby crying I got up and picked him up out of his crib time for his feed again I thought to myself as the bottle was warming in the microwave I looked out the window wondering if mickie was aware of what was going on around her, if she did, did she sleep? Or did her mind just stay awake the whole time otherwise it must be boring just laying there not being able to move 24/7.

The ding of the microwave snapped me out my thoughts I tested it and then fed it to harry I moved to sit on the couch I thought I was coping with the late night feeds better than I thought I would, I was going to bed earlier than I used to on the road and getting up later but I was having around the same about of sleep because I kept getting woken up, so I think it worked to my advantage me being used to not getting as much sleep.

**Nicole's point of view**

I drove back to Tampa to my parents they all gathered there the whole family they obviously new about mickie and the baby but had never seen a picture or anything, we wanted for me to take the baby to see the family but if mickie woke up she'd want to see her baby, it was highly unlikely she would wake up but she wasn't meant to make it through the night a week ago and she's still here and improving slowly but she is.

I locked the car and rang the door bell my dad opened it "hey" I smiled I kissed his cheek and was soon in the living room sitting down on a chair they saved for me

"how's mickie?" was the first question I was asked

"still has swelling on the brain when that goes fully down they'll then wake her up, she's improving slowly"

"that's good" my granddad said

"now" I said looking at him "I want you to look at the pictures first on your own, it will become clear why in a minute" I handed the envelope and everyone watched as he smiled at each picture

"why me?" he asked

"well, new years I think it was, mickie, she was very insistent on a name if it was a boy, she wanted to call him harry, after you for everything you did for her a few months ago" he started to cry softly "granddad" I said getting up to hug him "dont cry you'll start me off" I said as I pulled away "so, that is harry your great grandson" I smiled at him

"thank you" he said

"dont thank me, ill tell mickie though, they think she might be able to hear things so, ill make sure to tell her" I said before going to sit back down as the picture got passed around.

"got john's ears" someone said with a chuckle

"what does bell think?" my aunty becca asked

"she loves him, she's always asking to hold him, when John first told her about him though was funny, she said I wanted a sister but he'll do" I laughed with everyone

"she's a character that one" my mum said with a smile looking at the pictures

* * *

**_for those saying mickie needs to wake up soon should prepare for the worst :O what does that mean? lol_**


	111. your great with harry

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

* * *

John's point of view

I was sat reading my baby book next to mickie again when Nicole came in "hey" she smiled

"how was mum and dad?" I asked

"they were good" she said "they kept the pictures I told them they could we could always get more printed"

I nodded "ok"

"I told granddad what he was called and why"

I smiled "what he say?"

"not a lot he cried and said thank you, I promised him Id tell mickie, so micks, granddad said thank you for picking that name" she looked at me "are you still reading that bloody baby book, John, seriously, you never not have that book"

I shrugged "I want to make sure im doing things right"

"john, your great with harry, stop worrying" she said softly

"I cant help it" I said I looked at mickie's still battered and bruised face

"she'd be happy with the way your looking after him" Nicole said "surprised as well probably" she said with a chuckle "your coping better than I thought you would"

"you been there when someone goes to hold harry with bell around" I said with a chuckle

"no" she said

I chuckled again "she says watch his head"

"that's because we say that to her a lot" Nicole said with a soft laugh of her own

"I suppose we do" I said not really realising that we do say that a lot to her.

"the doctor said any more about her condition" she asked taking a serious note to the proceedings

"just there was no change" I said sort of sad, you watch these hospital programs and people seem to wake up from serious things the same day and I mentioned that to the doctor for some reason and he said they don't portray medicine how it really is sometimes. But most of the time they do portray it the way it is.

"where's the kids?"

"randy took them the park, well bell, he was just getting harry some air or something he said on the phone"

"you two doing ok?" she asked

I nodded "yeah, still abit weird and awkward at times but we're ok, what about you and him, you talked yet?"

she shook her head

"why not?"

she shrugged

"you cant avoid it forever your gonna have to talk about it all at some point"

"I no" she said looking away out into the busy emergency ward, mickie still hadn't been moved what I didn't get is she could be moved back and to, to have scans but not be moved to a ward.


	112. we look like a gay couple

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

* * *

**john's point of view**

I brought harry with me to the hospital today, the nurse checked him over whilst she was checking on mickie, she said he's doing great so that eased my mind a lot.

The way they had placed her she had a gap between her arm and side so I lay harry in it with his head on her shoulder I smiled at him "you having cuddles with mummy" he was to busy sucking on his hand to even acknowledge I spoke to him normally he would watch me intently as I spoke, mickie's mum said that's him trying to learn facial expressions and speech which is quite remarkable considering he probably wont smile for months yet and defiantly wont talk for a while.

I was hoping when she woke up she would be that drugged up she would just tell me what she thought, in a way I didn't want to know how I made her feel that night but then on the other hand I do so everything is out in the open and she wont be pretending she's ok when she most probably wont be.

"come here you" I said picking harry up and putting him on my shoulder "well, im gonna get this one home, he's due a feed, bye micks, love you" I said I kissed her forehead before leaving, I never look back when I leave its hard enough leaving her as it is.

**Randy's point of view**

"careful" I called out to bell I took her the park she was climbing over everything.

"daddy" she called out looking towards me I got confused until John sat down by me smiling at her, he was feeding harry, the park was only a two minute walk away which was handy since bell wants to come here a lot.

"hey" I said "how is she?"

he nodded "she's ok, still no change though" he looked down at harry

"dont take this the wrong way but, at least she's not brain dead"

"oh I no" he said nodding "they would just turn the machine off then im just happy she's not brain dead, they said if she doesn't wake up on her own in 2 weeks they'll wake her up"

"why don't they just wake her up now?" I asked confused what the difference was

"I dunno its complicated she still has some swelling on her brain, they want her to wake up herself, don't ask me why, I stopped paying attention when he said she could be like that for another 2 weeks, I don't think I could sit there looking at her like that for another 2 weeks"

"she'll be ok" I said confidently "she always bounces back, literally" we both chuckled mickie does bounce a lot, when she goes to the ring and when she gets over excited.

Bell came over "harry hungry again" bell said shocked "he gonna be fat daddy need stop feeding him"

John smiled "he only has milk princess you have food it fills you more"

she tilted her head "why don't he just eat food like normal people" she asked with a confused look

"he's a baby princess he wont eat for awhile, your a big girl though you can do more"

she smiled "I big girl"

I put her on my knee "we look like a gay couple" I mumbled to John

"time to go" he said standing up still feeding harry he drinks slow or something

I laughed as did John as we walked away getting some looks

"tell me the joke" bell whined

"maybe another day princess" John said


	113. respect there privacy

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

* * *

randy's point of view

Everything seemed to be getting back to how it was, me and Nicole were together again as of last night which I was so pleased about because id missed her like crazy. There was still a bit of awkwardness between us but we managed to get rid of that with are crazy old ways.

"wandy" bell said as I was carrying her with one arm whilst holding hands with Nicole the other

"yeah"

"why you no holding baby?" she asked lifting her gaze to meet my eyes

"because he looked happy playing with you on the floor" I said it was the best I could think of, my reason is because it still didn't feel right holding him before mickie.

She smiled "really? I make baby happy?" I thought it was cute she called harry baby and not harry

"yes bell you make harry happy, he loves his big sister" I smiled at her

"I tired want to go home" bell said putting her head in my neck

"come on then let's head back it is getting late"

on the way back to the entrance there were people outside mickie's parents house "Nicole randy any comments on Mickie James being attacked two weeks ago"

"they'll realise a statement shortly now if you could respect there privacy that would be great" I said putting my hand on nicoles lower back leading her inside

"great that's all we need, who leaked mickie's accident argument" Nicole said as we got into the annex we share

"it'll be ok" randy said "one of the nurses probably did it for some money"

she shook her head "no, mickie's nurse wouldn't do that she's so nice"

"maybe one of the others then"

"suppose" she leant on the wall her head tilted back

"it'll be fine" I said getting my phone out my phone "promise"

John came in "what's wrong?" he asked

"there's loads of reporters outside asking about mickie" Nicole said coming back from putting the asleep Isabella in her and john's bed.

John nodded

"you don't seem shocked" I said

"mickie's parents had talks with Vince they've announced what happened on the site, then another about harry being born" he said

"told you" I said to Nicole

"oh shut up" she said with a joking smile

"have I missed something" John asked looking between us

"oh um, maybe" Nicole said smiling at me I smiled back and I sore John chuckle and shake his head.

**Nicole's point of view**

John bell and harry were asleep I watched as randy got comfy on the couch there was only two beds one double bell and John have and a single I have I feel bad him sleeping on there all the time.

"randy" I said softly

he looked at me and seemed shocked I was stood at my bedroom door leaning on the door frame.

"you can get in with me if you want" I said softly before walking back into my room and getting into bed my back to the door leaving enough room for him to get in it'll be a squash but I didn't want him to sleep on the couch any more I know his back is hurting him from sleeping on the couch the past week.

I smiled when I felt him come up behind me putting his arm over me "I love you" he whispered

"I love you to" I whispered back


	114. those boobies aren't yours

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

* * *

john's point of view

"now" I heard randy say I looked and he was stood with harry against his chest "I no your tired but we need this chat" he held him out in front of him slightly "we need to have the girls chat young man" I smiled, he normally wouldn't hold him "im sure your mummy and auntie Nicole will take you into the divas locker room with all those half naked ladies but those boobies aren't yours, you can look, but don't touch, only your mummy's are for you, would you breastfeed when mummy wakes up? Not really a question you ask anyways next subject" he said sitting down resting him in his arm sitting him slightly

he then got his phone out "this, this is Vince McMahon" he showed him the screen randy laughed slightly "yes you may yawn" he then sat him on his knee supporting his head "you'd be happy with a rattle wouldn't you" randy nodded "try to interact with the next generation and all you get is a yawn"

I chuckled "randy, what are you doing"

he looked shocked to see me sat up looking at him I had fallen asleep on the couch "eeerrr" he scratched the back of his head "he was hungry and you haven't slept much lately so just thought id do it to let you sleep"

I nodded "thanks" I said randy stood up and placed harry on my chest on his stomach. I put my hand on his back "hey buddy"

bell then came in with Nicole "daddy" she cheered rushing to me she tilted her head to look at harry "hello" she whispered

"hey you" I said smiling at her

"me and Cole got baby present"

"a present?" I asked

Nicole crouched behind her and handed bell a bag and she held it to me I smiled they got him a dummy with his name on it "wow" I said I gave it him "he likes it" I smiled at bell who giggled she kissed his head and skipped away happily.

"you seen mickie today?" Nicole said standing up

"no, her family are going today an I go a lot, do me could to not go for a day or two, spend sometime with bell feels like ive hardly seen her the past week"

"if you wanna take her out we'll watch harry" randy said Nicole looked at him then to me and nodded

* * *

I took bell to see mickie's parents horses there stables were about a 5 minute walk away we talked the whole way there it was nice.

I stood her on the middle post and stood behind her to stop her from falling there food thing was near so I grabbed a carrot and snapped it "want to feed the horses" I asked

she looked at me

"hold your hand out flat"

"I scared" she said

"watch" I said to her and whistled the horses and they came over I fed them out my hand "want to try?" I asked her "it's ok it just tickles" I said

"o-otay" she said as she held her hand flat I put a bit of carrot in it she giggled when the horse ate out of her hand "how mummy?" she asked stroking the horse

"she's ok"

"when can I see her?"

"hopefully soon" I took a deep breathe "I tell her every time I go you love her and miss her"

she nodded "good"

"love you princess" I said

"love you daddy"


	115. she's just taking her time is all

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

* * *

John's point of view

we were out for dinner with mickie's parents her mum just told us how when the doctor visited mickie today when they were there they were impressed at how far she had come it didn't seem she was getting anywhere but she was. And the swelling on her brain has nearly gone down, she still has all of her cuts and bruises but they don't heal over night like everything else even though I wish it would.

"john" Nicole said touching my arm I looked at her "you ok?" she asked softly

I nodded "yeah" I tried to put on a convincing a smile but I new I had failed miserably

"she'll be ok john" mickie's mum said

"I just, I want to able to put things right" I said picking at my food

"she will wake up john" mickie's dad said

"I don't want her to die hating me and thinking I hate her" I sighed "im sorry I-"

"it's ok" mickie's mum said "we understand, the doctor is certain she'll pull through, she's just taking her time is all"

Nicole took my hand "just, just don't take it hard if she doesn't want to talk or see you at first, she's been through a lot, she might push people away"

I nodded "I know, that's why im hoping she can hear me and know im there so she does know I care"

I started to think about the times me and mickie used to have with Isabella before it all got complicated

_John was stood at the edge of the sea on the beach with Isabella they had gone out shopping for the day he looked down at the small child he only met the night before "you going into the sea?" he asked softly smiling down at the small child he already felt love for_

_the little girl just looked up at the man who was looking down at her she reached her hand up to him slightly_

_John smiled down at her took her hand and slowly walked with her into the sea the small girl panicked when the wave washed around her knees and tried to climb up John._

_John picked the girl up putting her on his hip "its ok" he said softly brushing her hair out of her eyes filled with panic "your ok" he said softly "let's go see mickie" he said before walking back over to mickie sat watching from further on the beach with the child on his hip._

"_not like the sea" mickie said_

_the small girl shook her head holding on to john's shirt sleeve when he sat down and stood her by the two_

"_it wont hurt you" mickie said sweetly "its like a big bath" mickie said_

_Isabella than sat down on the sand her hand on john's arm, she felt safe with him near by and wanted him close at all times she wiggled her fingers in the sand and squeaked out a small noise of her enjoyment. John watched as mickie watched the small girl smiling softly towards her he had started to fall for the women and wondered if Isabella would be a problem but by the way mickie is looking at bell and being with her, he new she would be nice towards her._

i smiled at the memory "john?" Nicole said

i looked at her

"are you sure your ok?"

I nodded "yeah, just thinking"

* * *

**_10+ reviews for an update tomorrow_**


	116. he's rather boring

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

* * *

**Nicole's point of view**

I was sat watching mickie's stomach rise and fall I did that a lot lately just watch her breathe its the only real sign she was alive nothing else ever moved not even a flick of a finger, she was still, all the time, she had a radio now we didnt like the thought of her just laying there in the silence if she could hear.

"Harry's doing good" I said "dont worry, you've not missed much, he's rather boring really" I said with a chuckle "no im joking he's great he's just not done anything that you would hate to miss"

"john took bell to see your parents horses yesterday, she loved it went on about it for hours that see fed them" I looked down "me and randy made up, not much else has happened really"

"wake up micks, we miss you so much, we can go out clubbing now you've had the baby" I chuckled "you couldn't wait to have a drink and got to a club after you had the baby"

"oh we took your parents out for dinner last night, John was acting abit strange I think he's just worried he'll never get the chance to make it up with you, he told me he just wants to explain why he said and did what he did, and he would try to understand and respect your decision if you didnt want him back, hopefully you can hear so you know he comes most days, and he probably has already explained to you why he did what he did but I think he wants to do it as well when your awake so he knows you actually did hear him, bet he reads you stuff from that damn baby book he wont put down" I chuckled "sorry, im rambling, I should go anyways, randy said he'd pop by later, bye micks"

**john's point of view**

"Isabella that's for harry" I said harry was in his jungle gym mat and bell was laying next to him

"i just helping him daddy" she said

I sat down "well ok then" I chuckled she wasn't she wanted to play with it really.

There was knock on the door I stood up went and pulled it open "hey" mickie's dad said

"hi come in" I said walking back in

"im not stopping he said" walking in slightly "me and Sarah just wondered if you could pop over for a couple of minutes" he said

I looked at randy he nodded "i can watch the kids" he said it was like he read my mind

"thanks, he's due a feed" I said before walking out with peter

we were soon entering there house and we walked into the living room I looked at peter and Sarah confused

"you mentioned you didnt have anything for harry bar clothes and one bottle you use so we went out and bought you some stuff to keep" some? I thought to my self the room was filled with baby things

"i, I never said that for you to go buy them" I said

"oh we no" Sarah smiled

"wow, um, thank you" I said

"dont have a clue what half of it's for do you" Sarah said with a chuckle

"no" I said

* * *

**_again 10+ reviews for an update tomorrow :P_**

**_lexi is currently sick and talked me through how to get this up for you because she promised haha she's mental anyways she said enjoy_**


	117. that was not in the manual

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

* * *

**John's point of view**

me randy and peter had just moved everything in to the annex "dude, this is really generous" randy said looking through the piles of stuff they bought

I rubbed my head I couldn't get my head around it all so much stuff for such a tiny person

"some of this stuff we should unpack he'll need it"

"like what?" I said

"well this bottle sterilizer for a start" randy said

"ok well we'll make a pile then unpack it and put it where it needs to go" I said getting on the floor with him

"bottle warmer" randy said he then read the box "safer than using a microwave" he put it in the pile I put a box of bottles there

"we should probably put them in the sterilizer before we use them"

randy held up a bag "we could put all his nappy changing stuff in there so we don't loose his nappies like we did last time and he was nappieless for half an hour while I had to go and get some"

I looked at him "you weren't the one that had to sit in the bath with him when he pee'd don't moan" we both laughed "most of this stuff is just like little things we can do later, like putting wipes in this wipe box" I said

"ok action plan" randy said I looked at him "the sterilizer and bottle warmer we'll get set up then do everything else because we can sterilize the bottles whilst we do everything else and plus he's sleeping so he's not gonna need them right now"

"true that" I said

**1 and a half hours later**

I was looking at the instructions "this makes no sense"

"i told you press random buttons works every time" randy said

"yes that's a good plan randy but then we wont know which of the buttons we pressed the next time we use it"

Nicole then appeared out of no where "idiots its not even plugged it"

"that was not in the manual" I said holding it up

"because even a small child would know if there was a plug attached to it, it requires electricity" she said

"dont use smart words it doesn't suit you" I said

"see if that button works now" randy said I pushed it a light came on "im guessing that's working now"

"no duh, where has all this stuff come from"

"mickie's parents bought it" randy said plugging in the bottle warmer

I started to pack the nappy bag with the help of Isabella

"they just bought all this?" she asked confused

"yeah, they said it was a present I offered to pay for it but they wouldn't have any of it" I said

"that was nice of them" she said sitting down looking through some of the stuff

"awww a hooded towel" Nicole said picking it up and holding it close me and randy looked at each other weird "aww there so cute when there wrapped up in one of these" she said smiling she then looked at me "have you given harry a bath yet?"

"um, no, I've wiped him with those wipes daily though" I said pointing to the wipes bell was carefully placing in the bag

Nicole nodded "good, I read your not meant to bath them till that bit of the umbilical cord goes"

I raised my eye brows at her "have you read my book" I asked

"Shut up john" she said looking away

me and randy laughed "thought it was stupid"

"i was just curious, I wanna bath him, looks fun"

"Cole, my baby is not your toy" I said

"i no" she said

"good now don't just sit there, I need to get all this stuff sorted"

* * *

**_incase you havent heard, macho man randy savage was killed in a car crash, it's reported he had a heart attack whilst behind the wheel of his car, my thoughts are with his family._**


	118. gotten quite the expert

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

* * *

Nicole's point of view

we flopped on to the couch together "oh my god, that was endless"

"so much stuff, so tiny person" John said "i don't get it, he's this big" he said showing me with his hands how long he was "why does he need so much"

randy leaned forward "imagine" he said "if you had twins"

John then leaned forward "oh my god, that's like, double of everything"

I gave them a what the fuck look "guys, do you hear yourselves your like two women"

"it's been a stressful day Nicole, just, don't, ok" John said covering his eyes with his hand

"dude, stop it, your turning into a women" I said

he looked at me "im going to bed, night" he said before slipping into his room trying not to wake the kids.

"i think im gonna go to" I said standing up

"ok" I heard randy say softly

"you coming?" I asked

"i was um" he said pointing to the couch "oh ok" he said standing up, I liked the fact he didnt just assume he was going share a bed with me, it reminded me of why I was so in love with randy in the first place, he would never think he would get anything he wanted.

**Randy's point of view**

I woke up the next day and Nicole was cuddled up to me I smiled as I watched her sleep, I missed her so much it was unbelievable.

I slipped out of bed and walked into the living room "oh hey" maria and melina we here

"we had a few days off so we thought we'd come see how she's doing?" melina said

"mickie's mum let us in" maria said noticing my confused expression

"oh, drink?" I asked

"yeah please" they both said I made them there drinks and was about to sit down when harry started to cry

"excuse me" I said I thought John deserved a lie in he looked so tired lately I slipped into the room picked him up John was still asleep barely I picked his changing bag up in case I needed it and left the room.

I put the bag on the chair cradled harry in one arm as I got a already made up bottle out the fridge and put it in the bottle warmer in a quick time then turned to see the girls staring at me "what?" I mumbled

"gotten quite the expert" melina said

"not really, ive barely done anything for him"

"who does then?"

"erm his dad" I said in a matter of fact tone I took the bottle out when it was done tested it and began feeding him as I made my way to sit down

"so hows mickie?" maria asked

"ok, there waiting for the swelling on her brain to go down before they wake her up"

"Still" melina said

I nodded "yeah, less chance of damage or something" I said

bell came out of the room

I smiled "morning"

"mordin" she said

"where's daddy?" I asked as she carefully climbed onto me and sat on my knee watching me feed harry

"sleeping" she said

"how did you sleep?" I asked

"i sleep ok" she said "baby wake me up minute go I try to go back to sleep I try and I try but no go back to sleep" she said finally looking at me

I kissed her forehead

"what dat for?" she asked

I shrugged "what cant I kiss my favourite girls head?" I asked

"what bout Cole, she no your favourite girl?"

I sshh'd her nicely "dont tell her" I said leaning closer to her before smiling

she giggled "you my 3 favourite boy"

"third, why third?" I said

"go daddy then harry then wandy" she said

"ooh, ok, well they are your daddy and brother, I guess I understand"

"good" she smiled


	119. I love being flirty with you

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

* * *

john's point of view

I woke up to find maria and melina were over which was nice they were gonna spend some time with mickie today so ill just go tonight after I put the kids to bed.

I've had a lot of time to think lately and doing all these baby things with harry has made me miss not doing them with Isabella I like to include Isabella in the day to day goings on with harry, I hope that way she wont resent him because she wont be getting all of the attention.

So far she's loved him but it could just be a phase and she may soon get bored of him but who would know.

**Randy's point of view**

i had took Nicole out for some lunch this afternoon

"thank you" she said softly to me across the table

"for what?" i said looking up from my food

"this" she said glancing around "I really appreciate it"

I smiled slightly "it's ok, you deserve it"

"why?"

"because I love you and want to make you happy" i said softly looking down I got all nervous she reached across and took my hand

"you do make me happy randy, you don't need to bring me out for fancy meals to do that though" i lifted my gaze to meet hers and smiled softly "you no me randy, you pizza and a video game will make me happy"

i smiled softly back "doesn't hurt to treat you once in a while"

"I do like this place though" she said with a smile

i chuckled "good"

"how's your family?" she asked she hadn't seen them in awhile I really enjoyed Christmas with my family and Nicole

i nodded "there good"

"should go see them"

"me or me and you" i asked looking at her

she shrugged "dont mind, if you wanna go alone it doesn't bother me"

i smiled "no your coming, the house seems lonely now when im there alone, it didn't used to but since you've stayed, I miss waking up to find you down stairs"

she smiled "I really enjoyed Christmas"

"what did you enjoy"

"I dunno, we didn't have to worry about anyone just walking in like we do here or at the hotel"

i nodded "yeah I liked the fact we could have sex on the living room floor without the worry of someone walking in to" i chuckled "dont even try to deny that's what you were meaning"

"who said id try to deny it" she smirked

"you wore me out then you no, you constantly wanted sex"

she chuckled "shouldn't of been so good then should you"

i smirked this time "not to bad yourself"

she glanced down "I missed this"

"I love being flirty with you to" i chuckled

"you no me to well" she chuckled to

**Nicole's point of view**

I quietly slid out of the hotel room bed as to not wake randy, we got a hotel room after lunch so we could get reacquainted if it were

I bent over to pick up my panties when an arm wrapped around my hips and pulled me back onto the bed I squealed then laughed

"and where are you going?" randy asked as he positioned himself of top of me

"no where" I said giving him soft peck

"good" he smiled "I love you"

I smiled softly "I love it when you do that"

"do what?"

"just randomly add into a conversation that you love me"

"well I do" he smiled

I smiled "I love you to"

he chuckled "good because relationships are two way streets Nicole"

"oh my gosh, I cant believe Ted gave us that speech"

"we're in bed, naked, and your talking about Ted, should I be worried"

"with a body like yours" I smiled "no"

"oh so now you just want my body, that's nice Nicole, real nice" he said pretending to be upset and sat on the edge of the bed

I knealed behind him and ran my hands over his shoulders and down his chest as I planted soft kisses on his shoulders and neck

"Cole" he said softly "it wont work"

"I think it already is" I whispered in his ear before seductively nibbling at it, I new when he enjoyed something, I could tell by the way he reacts.

"not as innocent as people think are you"

"no" I said he stood up turning around and crashed his lips against mine as we moved back onto the bed still kissing. "dont you think you've already got yours" I whispered as he went to my neck

"ever heard of seconds, then there dessert" he moved his lips close to mine "your in for a long night" he smirked before kissing me I smiled and lay down bringing him with me


	120. help

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

* * *

John's point of view

I was sat in the chair by mickie's bed listening to the rain hit against the window as I looking out into the dark sky, I hadn't spoke to mickie yet, I was running out of things to say, we haven't been doing a lot so nothings happened for me talk to her about.

I heard gagging and I looked and mickie's head was jolting backwards I rushed and opened the door "help" I shouted before going back in, a nurse and doctor soon came in. "what's going on?" I asked

"she's waking up" the nurse smiled at me before she held mickie's head as the doctor took the tube out, I was happy and nervous at the same time, the moment of truth had she been able to hear what everyone was saying or had I wasted my time because she may not want to see me.

"your ok mickie your in the hospital in Richmond" the doctor spoke loud and clear she was coughing

"her heart rates rising" the nurse said

"mickie you need to stay calm" the doctor said

I don't know what I was thinking but I couldn't stop myself I rushed to her took her hand and with my other hand brushed her hair back making eye contact with her "it's ok your safe, your ok" I said softly

"heart rate stabilising" the nurse said

The doctor patted my back softly "we'll give you a minute" he and the nurse left, I was just waiting for her to tell me to get lost

Her eyes hadn't left mine "john" said in a husky voice barely hearable

I looked in her eyes they were telling me nothing about what she was thinking

"baby" she managed to get out

"he's fine, he's absolutely fine, you just concentrate on you ok"

she shook her head slightly "you"

"me the baby?" I said confused at what she was actually trying to say I don't think she had the energy to talk

she swallowed and nodded slightly "crying"

I averted my eyes, she'd heard me crying when I came last time wait? "you've heard everything?" I asked

she nodded slightly again

"oh wow" I said, some of the things ive been talking about, kinda embarrassing

the doctor came back in and I took a step back releasing her hand I rubbed my face as I sat down. I was ecstatic on the inside that she'd heard everything ive said to her that way she knows about harry she knows about my job situation, that can I have as long off as I need, and she also heard my explanation as to why I said and did what I did and practically in not so many words said she was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

"how you feeling?" the doctor asked she nodded slightly "your throat will be sore for a few days ok" he said "because of the tube that helped you breathe, you'll be stiff because you've not moved in so long and we'll give you the pain relief you need to make you comfortable" he said with a smile afterwards "im just going to check how your operation wound is healing" he said he pealed back a massive bandage it looked a mess it must hurt "bloods to be expected its not enough to be concerned about and it doesn't look like its bled in awhile which is good and there will be minimal scaring which is always a bonus, onto the suzerain one, that's healing up good to, all you need is rest to let your body heal" he said he gave us a nod before he left.

The nurse adjusted the bed so mickie was half way between sitting up and laying down and handed her a glass of water before she left.

"you should get some sleep or something" I said softly it felt kind of awkward

She shook her head she reached her hand to me slightly I pulled my chair to her bed so my legs were under it and took her hand in both of mine I then watched as she closed her eyes.


	121. i thought I lost you

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

* * *

mickie's point of view

I woke up the next morning sore as hell I looked to my right and John had his head resting on my bed asleep holding my hand in both his close to him I smiled softly, I wasn't going to hold a grudge against him for what he said and did that night I didnt see the point I new he said it because he was angry and upset even he said that and to be honest I loved him and needed him now more then ever.

I slowly took my hand from him and he jolted up waking up I smiled softly he looked at me "hey" he said softly "how you feeling?" he asked

I shifted slightly to get comfy "ok" I said softly it hurt to speak.

He nodded slightly looking away

"what's wrong?" I asked softly

he shook his head "nothing"

"i know you, somethings wrong"

he looked down "i thought I lost you" he said it sounded like he was crying

I swallowed "come here" I said "john" I said he stood up and gently put his arms around me as I hugged him back as he cried, "it's ok" I whispered to him "im not going anywhere"

"your not" he asked

"no, I understand why you did what you did, I would of done the same" I whispered "i love you" I closed my eyes as a tear ran down my face

"i love you to" he said pulling back "dont cry" he said softly wiping my tears gently

"you set me off" I chuckled as best I could with my sore throat

he was looking at me I new what he was thinking I leaned forward and kissed him I put my hand on the back of his neck and pulled him with me as I lay back down because it hurt.

I felt him kiss me back as he smiled which made me smile he pulled back rested his forehead against mine "bell misses you" he said softly

"where is bell?"

"at the annex I told you about, ive not let her come see you, I didnt want her seeing you like that"

I nodded "she shouldn't"

"im gonna go get the kids" he said

I suddenly felt nervous "im nervous"

he smiled "why?"

I shrugged "dont know"

"ill be back soon ok" he said I nodded we kissed and then he left

**john's point of view**

I walked into the annex bell rushed to me "daddy" she cheered I picked her up

"hey" I smiled "you had some breakfast?" I asked

she nodded "yeah randy make me cereal"

"good go get your shoes on" I said putting her down

"why" she asked

I smiled at randy and Nicole "mickie woke up last night"

"she did?" they both said smiling

I nodded "yeah she's sore but she's ok"

"arr that's great" Nicole smiled

"im gonna take the kids to her" I smiled "bell shoes and jacket otherwise you wont go see mummy" I said checking I had everything in Harry's bag

"i go see mummy?" she asked

"if you put your shoes and jacket on" she giggled and ran into the bedroom

"she said anything" randy asked

"last night she could barely talk she must of only said 3 words, this morning she can talk more still think it hurts her to talk though"

I packed some drinks and snacks in Harry's changing bag for bell she came out "daddy I give mummy card I made"

I smiled "yeah that's nice, wont me to put in the bag to keep it safe" I asked

she nodded and handed it me

"you guys wanna come?" I said

Nicole shook her head "no, we'll let her have some time with you and the kids, me and randy will tell people she's woke up you just go give her, her baby" she smiled


	122. leave her

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

* * *

mickie's point of view

I must of fallen asleep after John left because the next thing I new I was being woken up by a kiss on my forehead I smiled when I sore who it was "hey" he said softly.

I just gazed at him smiling softly he then nodded I turned my head and bell was sat in the chair in the corner holding the baby

"we called him harry like you wanted" he said softly

bell was in a world of her own gazing down at the baby she then kissed his cheek and whispered something to him

"i can go get him for you if you want" he said softly

I carried on watching her "it's ok, leave her" I looked at him "why does it feel like ive not seen you for months" I asked softly

"i don't know" he said softly I winched as I moved my body to the right as John watched panic in his eyes wondering what I was doing

"hold me" I said

he opened his mouth to talk then closed it again

"i just" I said getting teary I'd held this in for longer than I wanted to "i just want you to hold me and tell me everything's gonna be ok" I said looking at him with tears in my eyes, he took his shoes off, he always was a clean person, then lay next to me on his side I rested my head in the crook of his neck as he put an arm behind my neck and one gently draped over me.

"your safe" he whispered "i wont let anything happen to you again" he whispered before kissing my head softly I closed my eyes and soon drifted off to sleep, you wouldn't think I would be tired after laying doing nothing for weeks.

**Nicole's point of view**

Me and randy made our way up to the hospital we walked into the room to find John asleep on the bed with mickie and bell looking really bored sitting in the chair just holding the baby.

"here" randy said taking harry from her "we brought your colouring book why don't you colour with Cole" he said

she got off the chair and sat on the floor with me randy got the changing mat out of Harry's bag and put It over his thighs "lets check that bottom" he cooed at him "yes we will" he said wiggling Harry's legs

I looked and mickie hadn't moved but she was watching randy, must be tough knowing that's your baby and everyone has held him interacted with him even met him before you when normally the mother is the first one to hold the baby because they place them on your chest for a short period of time before they take them to clean them up.

"nope, not a messy nappy" he said buttoning his baby grow back up "Cole" he said holding him towards me

"cant you hold him" I said

"no" he said "feels weird knowing ive held him and mickie hasn't"

"well why don't you give him to mickie then" I said we both looked to find her now in a more sitting position instead of tucked up against the still sleeping John.

Randy looked at mickie she was looking at john he walked over to her and place harry on his stomach on mickie before walking away and sitting down again I watched as mickie sat harry up supporting his head and just stared at him as harry sucked his hand.

"god he looks like john" she said me and randy chuckled "got his ears and everything, poor kid" she mumbled

"i said that" i said

she cradled him and smiled softly down at him she then smacked John "get up" she said not even looking at him which was funny

John jumped and fell off the bed everyone laughed bell was giggling away she ran around to him

"daddy, you fell" she said

"i no that princess" he said on the floor he stood up "what was that for?" he asked mickie

"you hit her in your sleep" I said

"i did?" he said looking shocked with himself

"yeah, right in my stomach" mickie said looking pained joining in

"oh my god im so sorry" John said

"still as gullible I see" mickie said smiling at him

"that's not funny" John said pulling a chair up and sitting Isabella on his knee mickie smiled at him he smiled back, it was nice to see, whether there back together or being nice for the sake of the kids is a question for another day


	123. heart skipped a beat

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

* * *

one month later

**John's point of view**

I was helping mickie back into the house in Tampa, she was still really sore from her operations, I asked the doctor he told me not to worry as much she's fine but I couldn't help but worry. "you sit there I'll go get the kids" I said I went back outside got bell out she ran into the house happy to see some old toys.

I woke harry up as I got him out "sorry buddy" I said stroking his head flattening his hair. I shut the car door and walked into the house and put him in his swinging crib Mickie's mum bought that is in the living room. I pushed it so it was swinging slightly turned to find mickie stood there. "you should be resting" I said

"can I ask you something" she said

I nodded

"why have you brought me here"

"it um, this is your home"

"no its not, you've made it quite clear we're not together any more"

I rubbed my head "i want to be with you its just" I said trailing off

"just what?" she asked "you still believe him don't you"

"no" I said "no, no" I said more sternly "not at all, its just" I sighed "when you were there, did you, sleep with him?" I asked

"what does it matter, we weren't together" she said

I looked down "you did then"

"no" she half shouted "not even to get food" she shouted at me

"what?" I asked

"nothing" she said turning away to walk away

I grabbed her hand gently "what did you just say" I asked not really believing what I heard

I sore tears build in her eyes "he wouldn't feed me unless I slept with him, I didnt sleep with him"

I wiped the tears as they started to fall she made eye contact and the next thing I new we were kissing, my hand got lost in her hair as her hand found my side. I pulled away slowly and rested my forehead against hers and gave her a peck "i missed you so much" I said

She put her arms around my neck and held me close and I never wanted her to let me go.

**mickie's point of view**

I pushed open the baby's room door and my heart skipped a beat, I couldn't believe it.

The big window opposite the door now had a creame coloured roller blind fitted as did the big window the other end of the room the corner by the window was a rocking chair tilted facing the middle of the room it was placed away from the wall so if you rocked you wouldn't bang it. the wooden floor was replaced with a creame carpet.

On the back wall was the wardrobe then the changing table and then the Chester draws it all fitted together perfectly, like it was one unit. I sore my first bit of blue the mat on the changing table was a light baby blue. The changing table underneath had shelves and small draws for when were changing a baby they were at hand and easy to reach.

On the same wall as the windows were in-between the two was a space and there were several medium size picture frames waiting to be filled.

And lastly the crib was positioned on the same wall as the door opposite the picture frames.

I slowly walked to the crib it had light blue bedding on it

I sat in the rocking chair and rocked with my legs up looking out the window at the sea.

"like it?" John asked leaning on the door frame

"you did this?" I asked

"i designed it, got people into do it, im not good at the d.i.y thing" he said

I smiled "its amazing I love it, better than I could of ever imagined"

he smiled back "bell princess" he said

bell slowly walked in carrying harry I smiled she loved him, she would always be straight there to help him if you asked.

"like Harry's room?" he asked her

She wouldn't take her eyes off harry just in case if she looked away she would drop him John took him and gave him to me so she could have a look around. She looked around then she found the picture frames "why empty?" she asked

"i haven't had chance to put pictures in" John said

"daddy put that one from Christmas in"

he looked at her "which one?"

"you and mummy" she said

I smiled "i like that one"


	124. I don't want to leave you

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

* * *

**John's point of view**

I was looking down at my son looking up at me an I was so happy the feeling I got when he looked me in the eyes was indescribable I got butterflies. I was in a world of my own when I heard the sound of a picture being took and I looked up to see mickie looking at her phone with a soft smile on her face. "think we've just found a photo to introduce harry to the wrestling world with, you can type that big speech thing out you've planned and post it" she said sitting next to me she leaned into me as she ran a finger over Harry's face "thank you" she said softly

"for what?"

"giving me harry" she said as we locked eyes my heart skipped a beat id missed looking into her eyes I got butterflies when she started to lean in she kissed me and I kissed her back as she brought her hand up to my face.

**Mickie's point of view**

i posted that picture on twitter with the caption H_arry Cena 24__th__ February 11:59pm 7lbs 1 ½ oz's with his daddy_

"_**(fan's twitter name): omg Harry's gorgeous" **like his daddy :P _

"_**(fan's twitter name): he looks so small in john's arms" **he is small, 7lbs 1 ½ oz when he was born putting weight on now _

"_**(john's 16 year old cousin Millie): first time ive seen John cry when he was telling us about Harry jr" **aww he was teary when I took that picture :) :O nickname alert junior ;) haha gonna get john's granddad into see him soon, harry senior :) ill ring ya about you coming to see him soon _

"_**(fan's twitter name): what does Isabella think of her new little brother" **loves him, she cant get enough of him, always giving him kisses, she's good with him, always wanting to help _

_**(at)mickiejames: **for those who are asking, I couldn't deliver harry naturally and unfortunately John couldn't be there for the birth, but for reasons ive been told many of you are aware of, I was sedated for about 2 weeks and for that time John did look after harry and did an amazing job he's a wonderful person, amazing boyfriend and an ever better father._

it's now 5pm and John was on the floor with harry changing his nappy whilst I lay on the couch "you sure you don't want me to do it" I asked him

"its ok, really, you rest"

"ok" I said "Nicole and randy have to go back on the road soon there compassionate leave is over" they got time off from Vince when he got told about me, he new we were all close

John nodded

"you ok?" I said he seemed sad all of a sudden

"forgot id have to go back eventually"

"dont you want to go back?" I asked I no I do I miss wrestling

"yeah but, I don't want to leave you and the kids behind"

"what you gonna do with bell, take her with you or leave her at home?"

"I dunno, I mean I want her to come with me since she's about the only one that can but, I don't want to take her away from you and harry"

"well I don't mind looking after her its up to you" I said smiling softly at him

**John's point of view**

I was cooking some dinner thinking about everything, mickie was no where near 100% she cant get harry out of his crib because of the guard pushing into her operation wound, which is not the best of situations.

There was no way I could leave her alone with harry and bell but I couldn't take them with me because she's already upset that she cant look after her own son as it is and I cant take him away from her, it wouldn't be right.

But I've had a month off now and there wasn't much longer Vince and his team could convincingly sell me randy and Nicole being injured for much longer.

I just didnt know what to do I had so many commitments, maybe to many.


	125. daddy's always got jokes

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

* * *

mickie's point of view

it was 8:28 in the morning I was laying on my side in bed staring at the sun coming through the curtains listening to the birds singing outside when the alarm clock turned on the radio I heard John take a deep breathe in signalling he was waking up. I then felt his arms wrap around my bear chest "morning" he said in my ear

I smiled and leaned back into him and he rested his chin in the crock on my neck "morning" I said as he turned the alarm off

"hmm I've missed this"

I lay on my back "you were very energetic last night"

he looked at me "was it to much, did I hurt you?"

"no" I said "you were gentle, it was nice" I smile softly

he kissed my neck which caused me to giggle

"I love it when you giggle" he said kissing me and touching my breasts

I slapped his hand

"ow" he said shaking it "what was that for? I was enjoying those"

"there mine" I said getting up

"damn you's a sexy bitch a sexy bitch damn you's a sexy bitch" he sang "damn girl" he half shouted

I looked at him with an amused look and he threw back the covers and knelt on his knees and moved to me putting his hands on my waist

"5 minutes" he kissed my neck "I promise ill be quick"

I pulled away laughing slightly "no, get dressed you" I pulled my panties on

"I love it when your in control"

"John" I said picking my bra up and putting it on

"what? I have awhile to catch up on" he said trying to be innocent

I pulled on a pair of jeans I used to wear before I got pregnant and I was happy I could fit in them again I then went for the vest top I used to wear to and I smiled when it fitted to.

"a quick grope and ill be fine" he tried to bargain

I looked at him and he put his cute face on I rolled my eyes went to him kissed him and ran up hand over his knob for a couple of seconds then walked away

"so sexy" I heard him say

I chuckled walking into Harry's room and opening the curtains, John had bought another crib this one the whole side can go down so I can put harry in his crib and take him out, i was rubbing Harry's stomach to wake him up "morning handsome" I cooed down at him

"morning" John grinned walking past in some shorts

I shook my head and picked harry up "daddy's always got jokes yes he has" I gave harry his dummie "let's go get your sister up, we have people coming over" I said

**John's point of view**

I was holding bell as I let my family in, they hadn't met harry yet, ive told them to not mention about mickie's ex and that situation they said they wouldn't of anyway but I had to make sure.

My granddad was last in I smiled at him "excited to meet harry junior" I asked

"kinda nervous" he said

I chuckled "why?" I said putting Isabella down she went straight to the living room which surprised me

"dunno, just am" he said

"go up if you want, mickie's up there" I said he looked at me and went up

**mickie's point of view**

I was getting harry dressed we had him in just a nappy for most of the morning for some reason I heard a noise behind me I looked it was harry I smiled "hey" I said

"hi" he said back seemingly nervous

I chuckled "come here" I said he walked to me I picked harry up and put him against my shoulder before giving him to harry senior to hold

he smiled down at him "how old is he now?" he asked

"erm, 6 weeks and a few days" I said

"and you, you ok?" he asked

I nodded "yeah, getting there" I said

he sat on the rocking chair "i used to rock John in one of these" he said smiling rocking "its like doing it again" he chuckled

"spit of John isn't he" I said

He nodded and started singing softly to him I smiled watching them harry was never one to come out and tell you how he felt but you could tell us naming the baby harry meant a lot to him. "he's smiling" he said

"what?" I said going to him, he was, my little boy was smiling for the first time I took a picture "aww you got the first smile" I said happy

he looked at me

I nodded "first time he's smiled" I smiled softly "come on, we should go down, they'll get worried"


	126. tummy time

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

* * *

**Mickie's point of view**

I walked into the living room and it went quite "where's harry?" john's mum asked

"upstairs" I said "wait, which one?" I said with a chuckle

"junior" John said "that's what we've decided we'll call him amongst our family"

I nodded "well junior is with senior" I said I couldn't stop smiling

"what's wrong with you?" John asked chuckling

harry walked in smiling holding baby harry "nothing" I said sitting next to him the family went to harry with the baby and I showed John the picture, it was a side view of harry smiling down at harry with him smiling back up.

John looked at me and kissed my temple "got your smile" he said

"your dimples" I smiled looking at him I smiled as he kissed me "i love you" I said

he smiled "i love you to"

"john he's gorgeous" his mum said smiling

"like his dad" I said

John raised his eyebrows at me I giggled as he leaned in to kiss me

"you make me sister now" bell said appearing in front of us

everyone laughed "bored of him already are we" I asked

"nooo" she said "i just weally want sister" she said nodding

"oh ok, well we'll see" I said

"really?" she said smiling

"we'll see, its very hard work" I said

she nodded "otay, me be good be easier?" she asked

I pretended to think about it "give me a kiss and we'll think about it" I said leaning forward ignoring the pain

she gave me a kiss

I smiled "love you"

"love you to mummy" she said before walking away

"you serious?" John said when I sat back

I shrugged before turning to talk to his cousin

**John's point of view**

I had just put bell to bed and I was coming down the stairs and I could hear mickie talking I leant on the living room door frame and watched her smiling. She was sat on the floor with harry he was in them mat jungle things.

"that's a caterpillar" mickie said softly moving it "and that's a butterfly" she flattened his hair down "are you having a bad hair day" she cooed at him he was making little noises back "are you hot" she said she then took his clothes off leaving just his nappy "is that better for you?" she cooed rubbing his stomach "ready for bed time now" she cooed smiling

I then walked over and lay on my side leaning on my hand near the jungle mat

"it's daddy" mickie said cheery to harry as he turned his head and looked at me

I smiled "hey buddy"

"did bell go off alright?" mickie asked

I nodded "didn't finish the first page and she was gone" I smiled

"aww" mickie smiled "want a drink im gonna go get myself one"

I nodded "sure thanks"

she smiled and left

I sat up and put harry on his tummy "tummy time, your nanny James says it's important" I lay on my back my head in front of his he was trying so hard to lift his head up which wasn't possible for him yet he neck wasn't strong enough he was trying he was making little noises "come on buddy don't hurt yourself"

I rubbed his cheek "you gonna talk to daddy"

mickie sat down and put my drink near me harry looked straight it "that's daddy's baby" mickie sat rubbing his back softly

"thank you" I said

mickie looked at me "for what? Its just a drink John" she said with a soft chuckle

"no I meant, harry, thanks for giving me harry"

she looked at me with a soft expression

"thanks for loving bell like she was your own, just, thanks for everything" I said turning my head to her

she leaned in and kissed me "your just to nice sometimes"

I smiled softly "I love you"

"I love you to" she said

"aaahh" harry made a baby noise

mickie smiled at him "and I love you"

I smiled to

"daddy" bell said appearing at the door rubbing her eye

"you should be in bed" I said softly

"I have bad dream" she said sniffling

"come here" I said putting one of my arms out she rushed to me kneeling in front of me getting close to me as possible I put my free arm around her "it's ok" I whispered to her.

"I scared daddy" she said whimpering, bell is still only a small child and I think a lot of people don't realise sometimes she does act like a 2 year old should even though she is advanced for her age most defiantly.

"why doesn't daddy take the small crib upstairs and put it in our room and me you and daddy share our bed with harry by us" mickie suggested

bell nodded "I like dat mummy"

"ok" mickie said before looking at me

"you sit with mummy and harry while I take his crib upstairs then"

bell crawled to mickie as I stood up I hated it when she was scared it tugged at my heart strings I just want to protect her but I guess I cant always and that's something im going to have to deal with.


	127. its not up for discussion

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

* * *

**mickie's point of view**

it was about 6 in the morning and I couldn't sleep John was asleep with bell in his arms facing Harry's crib with her. I could hear harry whimpering I got out of bed and walked around to him.

His face was all scrunched up I think he was having a bad dream he was twitching a lot I rubbed his tummy "harry" I said softly "wake up baby" I said still rubbing his tummy.

His eyes open and he starting crying softly

"aww harry" I said picking him up and putting him on my shoulder I walked to the window and rubbed his back rocking side to side, his soft cry turned to a whimper. "it's ok, sshh"

I heard movement coming from the bed I looked and John and bell were fighting for room in the bed in there sleep.

Wobbly harry put his head in my neck "tired baby" I whispered to him rubbing his back he made me smile when he moved his head in a nodding motion he wasn't nodding he just didn't have the energy to keep his head still.

**Nicole's point of view**

randy got off me and flopped down beside me breathing heavy he pulled the sheets up to cover us "that's one way to start the morning" he said out of breathe.

I turned my head to him "I love you yanno"

he smiled "I know Cole"

"I know you know but I don't tell you enough"

He shook his head and kissed me "I love you to"

"im being serious randy" I said

he looked at me "its bothering you isn't it"

I nodded "I just feel I don't tell you enough"

"Nicole its not about how many times you tell me its about how you show it and trust me what you do for me shows me ok" he said putting his hand on my cheek

"ok" i said in a whisper before putting my head on his shoulder and closing my eyes, it wasn't long until I drifted back off to sleep.

**John's point of view**

"ok, thank you" I said before hanging up the phone I turned to find mickie walking to the kitchen

"hey" she said smiling

"can we talk" I said

"sure" she smiled

"i um, im retiring"

she blinked at me

"mickie" I said

"what? Why? You cant!" she said

"it's not up for discussion" I said walking out the room to put the phone back, she needed me here, Vince said the doors are always open for me to go back in a few years.

She followed me in "well yeah it is, you love it John why would you just give it up like that"

"you did" I said

"that's a bit different I was pregnant"

"yeah you had to give it up because of me"

"what?" she said looking confused

"i got you pregnant mickie, an, I should be here to help you look after the kids"

she looked at me "you don't have to do that, ring him back" she said putting the phone to me

"mickie" I took the phone and through it on the couch before cupping her face "i want to be here with you ok, what's happened between us has taught me life's precious an I don't want to look back and think about what ive missed with you and the kids, ive made my decision and id really appreciated it if you support me with it"

she nodded and looked down as I took my hands back "sure ok, but are you sure?" she asked

"i did a lot of thinking when you were sedated, I just, I love it but I love you and the kids more and that will always be there the kids are only this age once I don't want to miss it"

she nodded "ok, when do you wrestle your last match?"

"i have to work the next 2 weeks, then, then that's it"

"you cant go back?" she asked

I nodded "i can go back, but right now, im focusing on helping you get back healthy and the kids"

"ok, then, I support you"


	128. awweessoommee

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

* * *

**john's point of view**

I was sat in the kitchen thinking about anything and everything "daddy" bell said snapping me out my thoughts I looked at her

"yeah princess" I said

"can have more duce?" she asked

"you want more juice?" I asked

she nodded "I firsty"

I smiled "ok" I held my hand to her for her sippy cup

she handed it me and stood and watched me as I made her up another drink "fank you" she said as I handed it her back

"it's ok" I said

"x box" she said she likes it when I play on my xbox she will sit and watch me and the TV for ages I cant explain why she likes it she just does.

**Mickie's point of view**

I came downstairs after putting harry down for his sleep and John was on his xbox sat on the edge of the couch forearms against his thighs leaning forward bell was stood between his legs her hands on his arms watching his fingers intently.

I sat on the couch and just watched. She kept looking from the controller to the TV.

"you winning daddy?" she asked

"yeah princess im winning" John said

she smiled "daddy good at xbox"

he chuckled he looked at me and his expression softened he then looked me in the eyes, I smiled then averted my gaze I looked out the window watching the world go by as John and Isabella played on the xbox. Bell was giggling at least the past few weeks situation wasn't affecting her in any way that would be the last thing id want to happen. Bell was innocent in all this it shouldn't affect her and she shouldn't be brought into it, it wouldn't be fair.

Bell brought me back by coming to me handing me a controller "play daddy" she said I took it

"your so going down" I said to John

he chuckled "i believe it when I see it"

"you goin doown" bell said to John before moving closer to me

"traitor" John said to her she just stuck her tongue at her I laughed and high 5'd her

"where harry?" she asked

"he's having his sleep" I smiled at her "only a baby needs to sleep a lot"

"i baby?" she asked

"no, your a big girl now you don't need naps" I said

she smiled and watched me and John go at it on the x-box

**randy's point of view**

me and Nicole were at the arena in my locker room getting ready for our house show we'd been back on the road for a few days it was nice getting some what back to normal again after everything that has gone on.

"how's mickie?" a few superstars and divas asked when we walked up hand in hand to the gorilla position

Nicole nodded "she's ok, slowly getting there"

"taking it day by day" I added

"that's good" Cody Rhodes nodded he was close to mickie after there match and the couple of backstage segments they had together on TV and several house show matches together, they drifted but still cared about each other.

"she managing to look after harry ok" Kelly said "wait, that came out wrong"

"we know what you mean" i said "they had to buy a new crib she couldn't get him in and out because it was pressing against her wound, John managed to find one that the side went all the way down. Other than that she's doing alright considering"

I heard my music hit and me and Nicole got into character and walked out it was good to feel that electricity again be in the atmosphere you get at the shows, it was just good to be back.

**Mickie's point of view**

me and John were sat on the couch bell was making us chuckle she was funny "what about uncle pauls" I said

"its time to play the game" she said in a deep voice "its time to play the game" she screeched she then did the evil laugh deeply "it bout game an how play it"

we smiled at her

"no no any more" she said

"ok erm" I said

"what about Cody's from smackdown" John said

she seemed to think about it "wooaoh" she shouted then mumbled then shouted again "woaoh" she mumbled again after that

I smiled I just wanted to hear her say the first word from this one "what about the miz's" John looked at me probably thinking the same thing

"awweessoommee" she shouted "i came to play, dere a price to pay, get down on knees" she shouted, she new more than I thought she would

"i fink im cute" bell sang starting to dance "i no I sexy, I got looks, dat drive wild, I got moves, really movie, I send chills, down dere spin, I just a sexy boy" she sang me and John looked at each other "sexy boy" she sang high pitched "i no boy toy" she sang "boy toy" she sang high pitched then giggled "uncle Shawn taught me dat"

John chuckled "i see, who else's do you know"

"i hear voices in my head, dey come to me dey understand dey talk to me" she then took a breathe

we new it was council me not come to me but, oh well what harm is she doing she's enjoying this.

"break down the walls" she shouted "you no gotcha yeah break the walls down"

me and John smiled she giggled

"you time up my time now" she said bobbing "you can see me my time now it frantise I shining now cant see me my time now"

John smiled at her

"i think she does it better" I said and winked at bell she giggled

"you stole my song" John said sticking his bottom lip out

"it otay daddy, when harry older, he stick up for you" bell said

"i hope so, it hurts getting ganged up on"

bell giggled


	129. i wish you never come back

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

* * *

**mickie's point of view**

John was leaving this morning, he wanted to go before Isabella got up so he wouldn't have to hurt her but I said it wasn't fair that she wouldn't be able to say goodbye and he agreed totally.

He put his bag down by the door "im gonna miss you" John said

"john, I was sedated for two weeks"

"yeah but I could see you then" he said putting his hands on my hips moving closer

"but this time you can ring and talk to me" I said with a smile

"i no, still miss you though" he said giving me a kiss

"say bye daddy" I said cradling harry smiling down at him

John looked down at him and rubbed his cheek "bye buddy" he ran his hand over his hair

"go say bye to bell" I said quietly "she's not taking this very well" I said

he sighed I leant on the living room door as he crouched by her "you gonna give me a hug and kiss goodbye" he said

"no" bell said carrying on playing

"why not?" he asked

"no hug kiss goodbye no leave" bell said not even looking at him

he sighed and looked down "bell"

"you say no leave" she said turning to him it looked like she was going to cry "you say you stay forever, you lie"

"princess" John said

"i wish you never come back" she shouted before running out

he looked over his shoulder I looked at him sympathetically

"at least this is the last time" I said softly

he nodded "doesn't make it hurt any less" he said standing up and going to the door and picking up his bag

"ill talk to her ok, ring me when you get in your room" I said

he smiled softly and kissed me "ok"

"and"

"oh here we go the rules" John joked

I narrowed my eyes at him playfully "what I was going to say before I was rudely interrupted" John smiled cheekily at me "don't be sad, I know you you'll mope because you miss us, go out have fun, enjoy your last two weeks ok, promise?" I said

he nodded "promise"

"i love you"

"i love you to" he said "tell bell" he said I cut him off

"you love her, I know, im already planning what im gonna say to her" I said with a chuckle

he gave Harry's head a kiss and he was out the door I sighed, now time to tackle Isabella.

**John's point of view**

I met randy and Nicole at the airport, I was now sat on the plane looking out the window looking down on the world

"john" Nicole said softly "you ok" she asked

I nodded "I hate leaving them" I said not even looking at her I could see her's and randys reaction in the reflection on the window they looked at each other and gave a sympathetic smile to each other.

"she'll be ok with the kids yanno" randy said "your family will help her"

I nodded "i know"

I closed my eyes and just hoped to sleep the plane ride away because soon as I get off that plane its full throttle 2 weeks hard graft, im going out in style, im putting my all in to everything these next 2 weeks making them the best I can. In two weeks mickie and the kids are flying out to where I will be for the show I announce im retiring, no one knows just me mickie Vince and the important people that need to know for business reasons. I'm not really sure how that show will plan out but I do know it'll end with me announcing that im retiring, im not even sure about what im gonna say, ill have to try to write something when I have some time on my own.

There's good and bad points for me leaving, but like I told mickie, the kids are only this age once and the wwe will always have a door open for me, Vince told me that more than once in that phone call, I new I was making the right decision but I loved wrestling it was just hard to leave but what happened with Isabella made me realise its also hard to leave my family. And im only leaving wwe once, not every two weeks, the heart ache will only be there once and for a few days afterwards.


	130. missing mickie and the kids

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

* * *

mickie's point of view

I walked into bells bedroom she was sat on her bed crying I sat next to her and handed her a t-shirt John had worn the day before and I hadn't washed yet, it wasn't dirty just smelt like the after shave (Cologne) he wears "smell like daddy" she said I put my arm around her

"ill miss him to you no" I said

"why no make stay?" she asked holding his t-shirt close

"because he's going to go say bye" I said

"bye?" she questioned

"yanno how all those fans shout I love you to daddy"

"yeah" she sniffled

"well he has to go say to bye to them because he wont see them again"

"why?"

"because daddy's not going to wrestle any more gorgeous"

"i no get it"

"yanno how when we didnt travel around with daddy any more and you had to say bye to your friends at the nanny's room" I said "well daddy's doing the same but in the locker room"

"daddy no go back like me" she said

I nodded "yeah daddy's not going back, he's just working for two more weeks then we'll go out to see him for another week then we can come home together"

"as family"

I nodded "yeah as a family" I said

there was a silence "how long two week" she asked

I smiled "come on" I said getting off the bed she followed me, im gonna have to find a way to keep her busy the next two weeks other wise she'll miss John.

**John's point of view**

I smiled getting into the car "ok so where first?" I asked raring to go

"well since we defended you on raw this past week, we are now face and now your friends on TV, so you have to keep a low profile till raw tonight when you make your return to return the favour" I said

"arena?" I said

they nodded and we were on are way

"only got four hours to find things to do" Nicole said

"we could show you what me and randy used to do if we got somewhere with a lot of time to spare" I said

randy looked at me and laughed "totally forgot that we used to do that"

"mind filling me in?" Nicole piped up from the back

"oh, we'd find or buy a football (soccer) and one of us would kick it whilst the other had there eyes closed and then they had to try to find it"

"sounds thrilling" Nicole said sitting back

"it was quite funny because you'd try to climb using the chairs as steps but end up falling"

"sounds ecstatic" Nicole said

"if your gonna be like that we wont include you in our game" randy said

"what you gonna do go get the teacher"

"maybe I will" randy said looking at her in the rear view mirror, these two weeks should be good, spent some time with my sister and some time with randy to try to get our friendship to where it used to be. We were friends but it still didnt feel like we were where we used to be with each other, some messing about and old games like old times should do it.

"why do you keep drifting?" randy asked "got something on your mind or something" he said

"just missing mickie and the kids" I said "ill be fine, just gotta get used to being away from them again"

he nodded "sure, well you will be busy so when you do stop and think about them you'll be ringing them so" he trailed off

"i wont miss them that much, I no what your trying to say" I said "ill be to busy to think about anything other than work, and when I do stop and my mind drifts to them, its time to ring them anyways" I said

he nodded "yeah that" he laughed


	131. i no like daddy leaving

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

* * *

**mickie's point of view**

Me and bell were at the kitchen table I was waiting for Millie to come around to help with what I had planned bell was having something to drink, when the door bell went.

She looked at me

"that's Millie, she's come round to see you" I smiled at her she grinned she liked Millie she was the only girl closest to her age and the boys that were closer than Millie to bell in age were to tall loud and boisterous for her.

"hey you" Millie smiled sitting down next to her

"hi" bell said happily smiling big at her

Millie smiled back before looking at me "everyone sends there love" she said "there all at mine, im glad to get out" she said with a chuckle

"i bet you are" I said leaning on the counter

"they were gonna invite you and the kids over after John went but then you rang me so, that blew there idea" she said

I chuckled "maybe some other time" I said

"so what is it you needed me for?" she said

I sat at the end of the table "well, your creative and everything" she nodded "i was thinking of making some sort of chart thing that everyday bell could move something to show her how long she had left till daddy came home, bit upset about him leaving aren't you"

"i no like daddy leaving" bell said shaking her head at Millie

"do you have a picture of John I could use" Millie said

I nodded "yeah ill go get one" I said before leaving

**millie's point of view**

"well let's got started" I smiled at bell I stood up and put the big piece of card on the table

"what doing" bell asked

"drawing squares so you know how many days you have left till daddy comes home"

"like Calder" she said

I nodded "yeah like a calender"

"wandy show me when baby come on Calder, he lie though, came earlier"

"must of wanted to meet you so much" I said

I drew two rows of seven in the middle of this big bit of card and wrote 14 in the first top one and counted down and instead of one I wrote home, all in pencil id make it nicer later with the help of Isabella.

Mickie came back in "i had to print one off the computer, that do?" she asked handing me a picture of John and bell "the only one I have John has the camera"

I nodded "yeah" I put bell on the table "be careful, don't mess ok" I said she nodded I cut the picture of John hugging bell from behind smaller and glued the square under home "now you stick that there" I said pointing she did carefully

then looked at me for approval I nodded "see when you get there daddy will be home to hug you again"

she smiled "otay"

"now, let's get creative" I smiled at her

she giggled

"ill be right back, gotta check harry" mickie said smiling before leaving

**mickie's point of view**

my phone rang I didnt check the caller id just answered it and held it in place with my shoulder as I picked harry up "hello?" I asked

"hey" I smiled hearing john's voice

"hey" I said

"it's quite, everything ok, pretty unusual" he chuckled

"yeah its fine" I said

"how's bell?" he asked

I nodded "yeah she's ok we talked she's fine" I said

"good, takes a load off"

"wanna talk to her?" I asked

"what about you"

"we can talk later if your not busy after the kids are in bed or something"

"ok" he said I bet he was smiling "put her on then"

"hold on, gotta go downstairs" I said opening the bedroom door

"oh ok, so how's harry"

"he's having cuddles with mummy" I said smiling at him

John chuckled "that's nice, he smiled again"

"nope, not since this morning with you" I said

"aww the Cena men, can make anyone smile" he joked

I laughed as I got into the kitchen "she's here hang on" I took the phone from my ear "bell it's daddy" I said giving her the phone

**bell's point of view**

"hello?"

"hey princess"

"hi daddy" I smiled

"how are you"

"im otay"

"good"

"tell him about what your doing" mummy said to me

"daddy, I being caytive" I said

"your being creative, how"

"i glue and stick"

"really what else"

"put stars, hearts , a-a-and I use glitter"

"glitter, did mummy find that in your bits and bobs draw"

"yeeah, I no be caytive with mummy though"

"really why?"

"i be caytive wiv Millie came visit me"

"that was nice, you being a good hostess and making her drinks and snacks"

"yeeeah, daddy got go I busy"

"oh ok well bye princess"

"bye daddy"

"love you"

"love you to"

**mickie's point of view**

"hey"

"creative huh?" John said with a chuckle

"yeah, we'll send you a picture when it's finished"

"cool, well I'll talk to you later about time for his feed isn't it"

I checked the time "yeah, talk later then" I said

"yeah, love you"

"love you to" and we hung up for now


	132. poor mummy

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

* * *

**John's point of view**

There were a few people in the locker room when I walked back in "she ok?" randy asked whilst he rooted through his bag

I nodded with a chuckle "she's being creative, her words not mine" I said sitting down my mind racing about what it could possibly be she's doing.

everyone chuckled "what they doing?" Ted asked

I chuckled "beats me, involves glue stars hearts and glitter, im getting a picture later"

"think you and the kids would ever live on the road again" triple h asked me, now was the time to use my acting skills

"erm they might do, get mickie better first back to a hundred percent and id want harry at least sitting up maybe crawling before I even think about it" I said, i hated lying to my friends but i didnt want a fuss about me leaving and i new they may try to convince me to stay and that would make it a lot harder for me to leave the wwe in the end.

**Mickie's point of view**

mickie couldn't bath Isabella so john's mother had come over to give her, her bath before bed, mickie was giving harry his bottle before bed she hated she couldn't do anything for bell, the last thing she wanted was for bell to think the baby equals mickie not doing anything for her.

John's mum came into the living room "she's just getting her pyjama's on" she said smiling slightly

"thank you" mickie said

"it's ok, you ok?" she asked

mickie shrugged "suppose"

john's mum sat down

mickie looked at her "just still sore a lot, hard looking after both the kids alone when you can barely move your stomach"

she looked at me "im moving in"

"what?" I said

"until John gets back, ill move in and help out"

"you don't have to" I said

"i know, I want to, you've been through a lot and id love to be able to help you"

I smiled softly "thank you"

"it's ok sweetie"

bell walked in and stood at the door mickie put harry on his jungle gym mat

"come here then" mickie said "good night cuddle" she said bell cuddled up to mickie

"belly sore" bell asked

i looked down at her "yeah my belly's still sore"

"poor mummy" she said moving slightly closer

"poor poor mummy" I said with a chuckle

"can see?" she said sitting looking at me

"i, I dunno" I said

"pwease" she said sticking her bottom lip out

"aww" john's mum said

"you might get upset gorgeous" I said

"i no get upset mummy pomise, just need to show bell boo boo so make it better" I smiled that's what John says when she hurts herself, that he needs to see so he can make it better

"ok, but only because your a big girl" I said

she nodded "big girl"

I'd only cleaned it today so it wont be bloody which will make it better, I lifted my top up and pulled back the bandage and bell just looked at my stomach "bell" I said

she looked at me

I covered it back up and pulled my top back down "i told you it would make you sad"

"daddy should be here to make you better" she said

"she has a point, John shouldn't of left you if you can hardly move"

I looked at her "he'll kill me for telling you this and you cant tell anyone else"

"mickie" she said looking confused

"john's retiring to be at home with me and the kids"

"what?" she said visibly shocked

I nodded "he's gotta work for two weeks, me and the kids will go out for raw the night he announces it then we stay for a week for the interviews he'll have then we'll come home" I said

john's mum smiled "well ill be here to help until he comes home"

"thank you" I said


	133. fat little man

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

* * *

**Mickie's point of view**

I smiled when my alarm woke me up I through back the covers and went into Isabella's room "wake up gorgeous" I said sitting on the side of her bed

"me no wanna" she whined rolling away from me

"oh ok then you can stay with nanny and granddad then while me and harry go pick daddy up from work" I said

she rolled over and pushed her hair out her face "we go see daddy today" she said

I nodded "yeah, it's a long car ride so get up and dressed sooner we get there the sooner we can see daddy" I smiled at her before going to Harry's room I smiled down into his crib "is my little man already awake" I cooed down at him I let the side of the cot down before scooping him up "your getting fat little man, we need to stop feeding you as much"

"you do feed him lots mummy" bell said sitting in the rocking chair

I smiled at her "that was quick" I said

"i sited to see daddy" she said

I handed harry to her for her to cradle "me to gorgeous, you hold harry for me while I pack him a bag" I said

she nodded as she straightened out his baby pyjamas "i watch harry" she said

I smiled and pulled out the bag her John and randy got me for him for when he goes on the road, not that id being using this as much as I thought I would be, probably only if I went to see my family.

"i really really sited mummy"

"why" I said as I picked out some clothes for harry

"me get cuddles with daddy, an an I see everybody again" she said

I smiled "have you missed everyone" I said

she nodded "very much" she said

I put Harry's bag/case on the changing table so I didnt have to bend down as I packed it then the door bell went

bells head shot up "who dat" bell said

I took harry back "that is the health visitor coming to check how mummy's getting better" I said "come on" I smiled at her as I walked out the room

when I got down the stairs I pulled the door open and smiled "hey come in" I said as I stepped aside and the let the health visitor in.

I put harry in his cot in the living room

"so how's your wound been" she asked me as we took a seat

"alright" I said

"still sore" she asked

I nodded

"well you were meant to have your stitches out today but if your not quite ready we'll leave them for another few weeks" she said

I nodded she was soon looking at the wounds she said they were good and the stitches could come out you could see the scares but she said something about getting in the sun and tanning them up and you would hardly see them when there the same colour as my other tanned skin, which I was pleased about because I was planning about maybe going back to wrestling when the kids were older my body permitting and scares, not a good thing to have.

Bell came in just as she was finishing she looked at the nurse then my stomach "she make mummy better" she said

I smiled "yeah" my stomach didnt feel as tight actually just by taking the stitches out I could bend my stomach now and I had no pain, weird right

"good" she smiled

"she's cute" the nurse said with a smile to me

"yeah she's my boyfriends" I said sitting up

"oh, she's not yours" she said

I shook my head "just harry, been around over a year though, like she is mine" I said watching Isabella wondering around the living room

"well, could of fooled me, she kinda looks like you" she said

"ive heard that before" I said with a chuckle

"well ill let you get on" she said I sore her out, I had missed something I hadn't done in awhile so I went back into the living room to do it I couldn't before because of the pain.

I sat on the floor "bell come give me a big hug" I said she grinned I guess she missed it to she rushed to me and wrapped her arms around my neck I smiled and wrapped my arms around her

"love you mummy" she said

"i love you to gorgeous"

**john's point of view**

im really missing mickie and the kids, I was just having breakfast with some of the other guys and girls, mickie wasn't due in for another 3 days, I doubt she'd be up yet so its not like I could ring her to hear her voice.

I guess ive waited a week and 4 days another 3 wont kill me.

Vince came in whilst we were eating "we're leaving in ten for the signing, so eat up ill see you on the bus" he said before walking out again

"man of little words" someone said we all had a chuckle, the on screen Vince was nothing like the off screen Vince.


	134. i missed you princess

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

* * *

**mickie's point of view**

we got to our destination in four hours which wasn't bad, harry slept through all of it I kept him up late so he would be tired and sleep through the car ride, I let bell sit up front we had fun singing and dancing along to the CD I had.

I came round the back way so I didnt get seen by the crowds for the signing they had, the bus would come in the front so they could get the crowd excited seeing them before hand.

The door man smiled at me it was frank "hey you" I said

"hey, weren't expecting you today" he said, he has worked for the wwe long before I came along, bell likes him he used to give her sweets

"yeah, kind of a surprise for John, he wasn't expecting us for a few days yet" I said

"well you better getting going the bus should be here soon" he said and opened the gate

"thank you" I called back as I pulled in and parked up close as possible.

We were soon inside where they were doing the signing I'd just realised before that harry was 2 months old today how times flew ay I thought to myself. I sat backstage as it were putting harry in his car seat after feeding him I sat back up and John was stood by the door looking at me.

I didnt know what to do, do I wait for him to come to me do I go to him, it was weird.

He started walking towards me I stood up and we both picked are pace up till we were in each others arms "ive missed you so much" he said to me

"i missed you to" I said back to him he suddenly pulled away which confused me

"im sorry I forgot about your" he said before pointing to my stomach

I smiled "its fine, it doesn't hurt any more had my stitches out and everything" I said I went to him and cupped his face "you don't have to retire to look after me now" I said softly and quietly

"what?" he said

"i don't need you at home to look after me now, tell Vince you made a mistake"

"i don't want to tell him I made a mistake, I want to be at home with you and the kids" he said caressing the side of my face

"but john" I said but he cut me off

"no buts micks, these past 2 weeks have be horrible for me ive missed you and the kids so much I just, ive done everything ive wanted in the wwe ive achieved way more than I thought I would, I want this mickie"

I looked at him and sighed "ok then like I said last time ill support you then" I said with a soft smile

"thank you" he said he then spotted harry "buddy" he cheered going to him I smiled watching him he took him out the car seat and held him against his chest "what's mummy been feeding you you've gotten big" he said looking him in the eyes harry smiled showing all his gums and his dimples appeared John chuckled "heey, you miss daddy" he said said running his finger over one of Harry's hands that were on his chest

"i know someone who has pretty badly" I said John looked at me "bell"

"where is she?" he said I pointed to the toilets that were in the room "here hold him for me" he said I took him and he was gone again

**john's point of view**

I was leaning on the wall by the toilet door waiting for bell the door then started opening slowly she then appeared closed the door behind her and started walking away

"no hug then" I said

she turned to me

I smiled "hey princess"

"daddy" she rushed to me and I was waiting with open arms I wrapped them around her

"i missed you princess" I said softly

"miss you to daddy" she said "no leave gen please" she said

"i wont princess, I promise, last time I leave for that long"

she pulled her head back to look at me "pomise" she said

"i promise" I said

"good" she said she rested her head in my neck "love you daddy"

"i love you to princess"

* * *

**sorry for the delay, first I lost track of days they all are seeming to merge into one lately, then fan fiction was being stupid and not letting to add the chapter but hopefully you enjoyed it**

**review :D**


	135. it was just a suggestion

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

* * *

**John's point of view**

"Just in case you've been locked in sports entertainment solitary confinement I won the wwe championship last night, that means I am wwe champion, er, over the years you guys have kinda got to know me, um, here's the deal though, you only see what you see on TV there's a lot about me a lot about everyone else that y'all obviously don't know, I only got a few seconds I do need to tell you this one thing, you guys have no idea how much I respect this company, not just this company today but every single person that allowed me to be here today guys like Steve Austin, guys like triple h, guys like the heartbreak kid Shawn Michaels guys like the undertaker You see when I got a chance here in the wwe, championships were one thing but my goal at the end of the day was to be able to look each and every one of those guys in the eye and for them to say back to me kid your alright this, this is uh, this is gotten to be pretty wonderful, I got to dance in this ring with hall of famers, ive got to travel the world, ive got to meet millions and millions of people and quite frankly I got to live out a fantasy. One thing you may not know is life moves pretty fast here in the wwe, I remember when I started the wwe was a very big part of my life and then it became my life it was by my choice I wanted to give every single thing I had to each and every one of you every time I stepped in these ropes But you guys, for my career ive always considered you my family, the wwe universe, my daughter went to check out a nursery recently and she took part in this thing where they say, what does your father do for a living, and Isabella, she said my daddy falls down a lot, but then she said my daddy always gets up. And I realised something, when my kids fall down, I want to be there to help them get back up, I um, I have something to tell you all, only my girlfriend the chairman Vince McMahon and a few board members know this, I um, im retiring from professional wrestling"

**mickie's point of view**

I was waiting for John when he came back through the curtain he had tears in his eyes I went to him and hugged him "don't you'll set me off" I whispered on the brink myself

he wrapped his arms around me "we're on live TV" he whispered

I pulled away and stood next to him and gave him a gentle shove before I started clapping and the locker rooms joined in that had gathered he gave a soft smile to me before he walked down in between the superstars and divas either side of him clapping as the camera backed up down the line.

I folded my arms over my chest feeling a sadness, I new how much he loved this place, I also felt guilty because it was because of me he gave it all up. I sighed and Nicole came to me "you alright?" she said

I nodded I looked at her "i don't want him to leave"

she looked at me confused "i thought you would because he'd be at home more"

"i am I just, I know how much he loves this place"

"he wouldn't retire if he didnt want to mickie, remember that" she said

I nodded then I gasped "guess what? I got my stitches out this morning"

"really?" she said turning to me

"yeah look" I said lifting my shirt up

"wow, you can barely see it" she said

"the magic of fake tan" I said with a chuckle I then felt hands running around my waist

"mmm" I heard in my ear "missed touching you" I smiled it was John

"i bet you did" I said leaning back into him as I dropped my top back down over his hands.

He kissed my temple before whispering in my ear "i may be being greedy but I want another baby"

I turned to him shocked

**john's point of view**

"ill, um, ill give you some time alone" Nicole said before walking away

"micks, mickie" i said waving my hand in front of her face

"you, me, we, us" she said not really looking all there pointing around

"it was just a suggestion" I said with a shrug

"i um" she said looking away "wow, um" she looked back at me "we've only just had a baby john"

"i no" I said lowly "sorry"

she cupped my face and made me look at her "you sure?" she said

"i, I don't know" I said, it was sort of a spur of the moment thing

"let's just enjoy harry first ok" she said

I nodded "ok"

she smiled slightly and pressed her lips against mine


	136. daddy, I nakie

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

* * *

**john's point of view**

it had been a week since I left the wwe I'd be lieing if I said I didn't miss it but, I love being able to tell Isabella I can take you the park next Wednesday or yes I can take you the shops next month. It was nice being able to plan ahead with my family without having to worry whether im going to actually be there or not.

We thought about moving a few days ago but now we've decided we didn't want to move we had a big house decorated how we liked, a big garden for bell and harry to run around in and a swimming pool which bell has been itching to get into since she first got here. I hadn't had the time to teach her to swim and mickie was either pregnant or busy with harry when she had been here.

I opened the front door "hey" I called out

"in the kitchen" mickie called back

I walked into the kitchen bell was having some snack whilst mickie fed harry "what in bag daddy"

"I got you a present" I said I sat opposite her "yanno how we have the pool"

she nodded drinking her drink

"daddy bought you a swimming costume and im going to teach you how to swim" I said

she smiled at me "really?"

I nodded "yeah"

"harry to?" she asked

"he's only a baby" I said "when he's older ill teach him but today im teaching you" she smiled at me "I got you a pink costume that ok?"

she grinned "yeah"

"pink goggles to protect your eyes and pink armbands" I smiled at her

she climbed down "do now daddy?" she said coming towards me

"yeah we do it now" I said "you go upstairs go into your room and take everything off for me?"

she nodded

"ill be up in a minute ok?" I said she was gone and up the stairs "I got him this swim nappy thing, so he can go in the pool and keep things in, and this inflatable thing he can sit in so he's in the water"

she nodded "ok, you wanna go put bell in her swim stuff and ill blow the arm bands up for her"

I gave her a kiss "you gonna come in?" I asked

"ill leave it awhile, I think she wants it to be just you and her"

I smiled "ok"

"daddy, I nakie" bell called out

"ok im coming" I called back I chuckled "love you" I said

"love you to" she said back to me.

**Mickie's point of view**

I had my bikini on putting Harry's swim nappy thing on John had bought him on him I picked him up and pointed my phone to the mirror and took a picture of us both I smiled looking at it and posted it on twitter with the message 'me and my handsome little man going swimming'

I left my phone on the side in the kitchen before stepping outside bell was clinging to John in the water, she looked unsure I sat on the steps going into the pool sitting harry in his inflatable ring with a seat his legs can go through and the back rest supported him in sitting up because he was far to young to be able to sit up on his own.

I pushed him back slightly so he wasn't touching the steps and opened my mouth "where are you going?" I cooed at him he banged the ring grinning, he was loving it.

I grabbed at his feet he was kicking his legs trying to kick the thing away that was grabbing his legs "what is it?" I asked he looked at me and cooed "really? Is he mean?" I asked he cooed again I chuckled and got in more I pushed harry away and swam after him I could hear him giggling I climbed onto the lilo and lay out his ring had a string attached to it so he couldn't go more than a metre away I attached it to the lilo and relaxed knowing he was ok.

**John's point of view**

"im not gonna let go" I told her "you'll be ok im here I wont let you get hurt" I said looking in her eyes

"daddy hold my hand" she said

"ill hold your hands" I took her hands and moved away slightly "kick your legs" I told her she did and I started to move pulling her with me

"I swimming" she said happily I took one of my hands on put it on her stomach

"use your arms, like we practised before" I said realising her other hand she started and she started to move I kept my hand touching her stomach so she felt safe and moved with her "wow, clever girl" I said smiling "mummy look" I said

mickie looked over at us "wow, check you out swimming" she said smiling

"I try on own" she said

"you sure" I said

"yeah on own" I took my hands away and she kept swimming

mickie clapped and cheered.

I smiled times like these im glad I retired from wrestling.


	137. i'll go call a doctor

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

* * *

**Randy's point of view**

I was laying on the couch in the hotel room when Nicole walked in "you ok?" she asked

"yeah just thinking" I said she squeezed on next to me I wrapped my arms around her as she rested her head on my chest.

"you would tell me if something was bothering you right" she said

I nodded "of course" I gave her head a soft kiss letting my lips linger "it sounds bad, but by John leaving the wwe, only good things have come from it"

"what do you mean?" she said adjusting her head so she was looking at me I moved my head so I looked at her

"im the main guy now, he gets to watch his kids grow up and not miss anything, and he can spend quality time with them without worrying he's gonna be late for things, just seems something bad has brought so many good things along with it" I spoke as our eyes met

"i know, i miss them being around" she said snuggling closer turning her head back to the way it was

"me to" I said as I wrapped my arms around her tighter pulling her closer if that was possible which I don't think it was.

**Mickie's point of view**

Harry's three months old today and he's being very vocal as of late he's always cooing the only time he's silent is if he's eating and sleeping even in his sleep he makes little noises.

We thought the fun factor for Isabella with harry would wear off quickly but she loves him just much as the day we brought him home if not more.

Isabella wasn't very well today I sat on the edge of her bed "hey gorgeous" I said softly pushing some strands of her hair behind her ears, her hair was blonde when she first came but as she has gotten older it's turning darker and darker, she's taking after John more and more every day, he cant see it but everyone else can.

"mummy" she whined

"i know gorgeous" I said stroking her head, she was scaring me how bad she was, I suppose it wasn't that bad but id never seen her like this before it was the first time she'd every been physically sick, so it was scary.

She started to cry softly

"dont cry bell" I spoke softly she was laying in her bed, she was pale clammy and couldn't even get the energy to sit up most of the time.

"hurts" she cried

"come here" I said I stood up and got under the covers with her and held her as she cried softly

I heard the front door go John had took harry round to his parents when he nipped around to see them I heard him talking to harry as he came up the stairs.

It was a few minutes later when his head popped into the room he looked concerned when he sore bell crying softly with her eyes closed

"she's really not well, I, I don't know what's wrong with her" I said looking at him

he sat on the edge of the bed "hey princess" he said softly "you not well"

she just cried softly "belly hurt bad"

"maybe we should call a doctor" I said worried

"how long she been like this?"

"she came in to our room not long after you left, about half 8 , so around 5 hours, it's getting worse"

John stood up "I'll go call the doctor"

* * *

**_'the search is over' and 'the wrestlers girlfriend' will be updated within a few days im working out things for them like storylines and stuff :P_**


	138. mummy get better hurted

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

* * *

**john's point of view**

I was watching bell she was looking at a picture book mumbling to herself, first mickie now Isabella I don't think I could take much more of hospital visits, she was my little princess and I just want to protect her and I hate just sitting here whilst everyone else does things to make her better. I'm her daddy I should be the one to be making her better im the one she runs to when she's hurt not them, its my job.

I just felt so helpless.

She was on the children's ward and looking around there were kids much worse of then Isabella, one little girl had cancer, she was only one, I would really not be able to cope if that was Isabella. In a way I had to be thankful she wasn't worse.

A few of the kids recognised me so I did my bit to make them feel happy in a tough time in there lives, the least I could do Isabella was ok the hard bit started in the morning, and she understood that I was a famous, I think, it comes across that she does.

I felt a hand on my shoulder I looked up it was mickie I pulled her onto my lap and wrapped my arms around her.

"hey you" Millie said with a smile sitting on the chair by isabellas bed, bell looked happy to see her, Millie was apparently there a lot for bell when I wasn't around which I should thank her for.

"hewo" bell said looking at her

"mummy told me your sick" she said

bell nodded "had poorly tummy, I fine now bu no loud home" she said

"your tummy doesn't hurt any more because they gave you medicine" Millie said

"daddy told me dat" she said

"well daddy's clever isn't he"

bell nodded "no loads"

"in the morning when you wake up, the doctors are gonna come and make you better like they did mummy"

she suddenly looked scared "mummy get better hurted"

"i know, but your going to be asleep when they do yours"

she didnt look as scared, Millie was telling little white lies which, aren't hurting bell she needs to know this but not in detail as Millie was explaining things to bell I noticed something

"where's harry" I asked mickie

"your mum and dad offered to have him over night so we could focus on bell"

I nodded "ok"

**mickie's point of view**

I was pushing the iv drip stand as me and bell walked it was giving her pain relief, John was asleep one of the other parents I got talking to said she'd tell him where we'd gone. I'd took her for a little walk.

"mummy" she said looking around

"yeah" I said

"me be ok after opration like you"

"yeah of course, you might feel a little poorly after wards but you'll be fine in no time" I said

"ok, make sure" she said

she seemed a lot calmer after Millie talked to her about it, Millie was studying child psychology so new things me and John didnt so we thought it best to leave it to a professional that bell actually knows to explain things in a way she'd understand.

I pushed the door open for bell to walk back onto her ward when I looked up John was stood up not looking to happy towards a women

"hey baby" the women said looking at bell "mummy's back" she said I looked at John he looked so pissed.

* * *

**_:O bell's mum's back?_**

**_;) didnt see that one coming did you :P_**


	139. we'll settle this in court

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

* * *

**john's point of view**

"if you think you can walk back in here after a year and just take her back you have another thing coming josie" I said

"if you want a fight John, I will fight"

"what are you talking about?" I said confused

"if you want to go to court about custody, we can, do you really think there gonna let her stay with you"

"i am a good father, ive been there"

"i was there for a year and half" josie said to me

"just leave, your not welcome here"

"she is my daughter and ill stay if I want to" she pushed the door open and went back into the ward

**mickie's point of view**

I watched sitting back in my chair with one leg crossed over the other as the women that calls herself a mother walked towards me and Isabella. I couldn't tell her to get lost, she had more right then me, she was her biological mother, I was just the women who was with her father. I sighed, I new I did have rights when it comes to Isabella but in a court of law josie would win every time if it was between me and her.

"hey izzie" she said sitting down

I wanted to say ha when bell didnt even look at her

"izzie" josie repeated she looked at me "is she deaf" she said in a spiteful tone I wanted to say yes, maybe she'd leave if she thought she wasn't the perfect little girl she might want.

"bell" I said she looked at me "your mums talking to you" I said, I hated saying those words but we needed to keep josie on side so she didnt make this difficult, I could see John pacing outside, I think he was trying to calm down.

Bell kept looking at me "you no speak" she said

"i no, your mum did though"

"you are my mummy" she said I sore the look on josie's face, if looks could kill, that'll teach her for dumping her child, what did she expect to just waltz back in and bell would run into her arms like nothing had happened.

"im your step mummy, that's your mummy, remember" I said josie's face softened slightly, I think she understood bell was only little and may not understand but she understood a lot more than I think josie realises.

Bell glanced at me with her head down "you go now, no want here"

"you heard her" josie said to me with a scowl

_stay calm mickie_ I stood up and walked out I wanted to cry

"Why are you out here?" John asked

"bell asked me to leave"

"what?" he said shocked

I shrugged "im um, im gonna go get some coffee" I said before walking away, I didnt think bell would do that, I mean, I know that's her mum but, I never thought she'd just disregard me if she came back after everything.

**John's point of view**

I sat down where mickie was and looked at bell, she looked, I dunno down trodden, it was ever since josie came back.

"where mippie go?"

mickie? She hasn't called her that for months "dunno" I said before looking at josie

"im gonna go grab a drink" she said before leaving I made sure she was out of sight before leaning forward

"bell, talk to daddy"

she started to freak out trying to get out of bed "i know naughty" she shouted

the nurses came over to try to keep her down "no one said you were bell" I said

"no want get hitted" she shouted

"no ones going to hit you bell" I said

"i want mummy, where my mummy" she shouted crying, she should be calm she's having an operation soon, I could kill josie

josie came in "im here baby"

bell was still crying out and I felt an anger boil in me when josie slapped bell's leg I pushed her in the shoulder away from the bed "what do you think your doing? don't hit her, don't you ever hit her"

"she needs to be taught some discipline"

"look ive been nice to you but now you've done it, if you think your coming back after a year acting like nothing happened you have another thing coming, don't come in here turning my daughter against mickie she's been there for her unlike you, where were you when she was having nightmares or when she was crying because she was scared of the thunder storm in the middle of the night, you weren't me and mickie were" I lowered my tone because I realised this wasn't appropriate behaviour in front of some of these seriously ill children "leave, we'll settle this in court, im going for full custody"

josie slapped me before she left.

I spent the next half an hour apologising to everyone in the small ward, they said it was ok they understood, they were shocked by her actions, I was also trying to comfort bell who thought mickie had left forever after what she said, and also worrying about what state mickie was in, she loved bell like she was her own, it was one of the reasons I love her so much.


	140. im her mum not you

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

* * *

**John's point of view**

I was giving Isabella a cuddle trying to calm her down, they pushed her operation back to this after noon, they said they wouldn't operate with her in this state, I apologised several times.

One of the other mums came and sat by me holding a sweet to Isabella bell gently took it "fank you" she said sweetly

"without wanting to speak out of place but, she would be better off without her, she seemed self centred" she said "being a mother is more than just blood, I never new my real mum, brought up by my dad's wife he met when I was 3, I see her no different then you would see your mum"

I smiled softly "thank you"

"And by the looks of it, Isabella is not the slightest bit interested in her mum"

"i just, I don't want her when she gets older to be mad at me for closing the door on letting her mum see her"

"just explain, when she's old enough to understand, sit her down and explain why you thought it was best not to let her mother see her, she's a good kid, she'll understand, she's smart" she said smiling

"to smart sometimes" I said with a chuckle

"I know the feeling" she said before smiling and going back to her child and husband, its weird this ward, everyone just seems to understand you even though were all completely different with different circumstances, that women didnt know anything about josie or never met her and she new she wasn't a good mum, I guess my dad was right, mums do know everything.

**Mickie's point of view**

I was stood outside the hospital and to my surprise randy and Nicole ran to me "hey, mum told me, is she ok? We came as soon as we could" Nicole said

"mickie" randy said to me "you ok?"

"josie's back" I said simply there faces said it all "bell told me to leave" I said before tearing up again

"what?" Nicole said clearly shocked

then josie got in my face and I was in the mood for her right now I've wanted an excuse to punch her for so long and if she gives me one then, im not bothered.

"you turned my daughter against me" she scowled

"you did that yourself" I said

"im her mum not you, you need to realise that"

"oh I realise, any women can be a mother it takes a real women to a mum, you need to realise that" I said mocking her

"dont even start, you stole my daughter I could have you arrested for this"

"course you could"

"i could"

"and who's side do you think they would take a women who leaves her kid with a man the kid doesn't even know or the one who's been there for her for over a year sat with her through the night when she wasn't well, comforted her when she had nightmares put clothes on her back and food in her mouth"

"get your own kid and stop trying to steal mine" she shouted

"i do have child" I shouted back "if you cared about bell why are you out here arguing with me why aren't you in there trying to make it right"

"the staff asked me to leave" she said looking away

"why" i asked wondering what had happened "i smacked her leg" she said "you did what" I sore her get tearful, remorse maybe? "why would you jus give her up like that" i asked calmly before motioning for randy and Nicole to leave, which they did, they went inside "i could never not see my son it would hurt me so much" "it does, everyday, i thought about her everyday" she looked down "i couldn't care for her properly i had no money i struggled to feed her and clothe her, some nights we had to sleep on the streets because we had no where to stay, i didnt want to give her up but i new i had to, john has money an i new she'd never go without anything with him" At this point i felt bad about slagging her off to people about how sick cruel and twisted she was to dump her kid "i sore the pictures you put of her on your face book, she looked so happy, she was surrounded by toys i would never be able to of given her that" "you ok now?" i asked as much as i didnt like the women i jus didnt like the thought of her sleeping rough She nodded "yeah, i can support myself just not a child aswell" "i get you were doing the right thing by bell giving her to john but why leave it so long to come back" She sighed and sat on a near by bench "john got with you, you were pregnant you all seemed so happy together guess i didnt wanna wade in a ruin everything" "i would of never of stopped you seeing bell" i sat next to her "i cant what right do i have" "more than me" "maybe you haven't been the best mum but, it took a lot for you to admit you weren't coping and do what you did" josie looked at me "she'll turn in to a nice girl with you around" I smiled slightly "thanks" "look im jus gonna go, jus, look after her for me; be the mum i could never be" she started to walk away "wait" i shouted before going to her "at least say bye to her, she hated the fact you never said bye, you can at least make that right" "i doubt john would like that" "leave him to me jus, please, say bye to her before you go" She looked at me and nodded slightly


	141. where you going dis time?

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

* * *

**Mickie's point of view**

I walked onto the ward "what's she doing here" john asked

"come here you" i said putting my hands out to bell she came to me i picked her up and grabbed her line trolley

"what are you doing?" john asked more forcefully

"just trust me ok" i said before walking outside the doors bell put her head in my neck "do you remember who this is?" i asked

"mummy who left me" bell said quietly

"she came back to say bye" i said softly

Josie looked at bell i could see the love in her eyes "you've got big, grown up into a big girl" she said i sore her getting tearful

"i daddy's princess" bell said quietly

"are you? Wow do you have a tiara?"

Bell nodded

"wow aren't you lucky"

She nodded

"well you be good for daddy and your new mummy ok"

"you leaving?" bell asked

Joise nodded "yeah, i came to say bye"

"where you going dis time?"

"away, im just going away"

"have nice time" bell took her head out my neck "you gone come back"

"noo, no im not, you have mickie now"

Bell nodded "me love mippie" she said

"well you make sure you tell her everyday because not everyone can have a mummy as good as mickie"

"me lucky"

Josie smiled at her wiping her own tears "yeah your very lucky"

"your welcome to see her any time yanno" i said

"i no, its just, its easier for everyone this way" she said

"you gonna give a kiss and cuddle bye" i said to isabella

Bell nodded and leaned forward and kissed her cheek "bye bye"

Josie smiled "yeah, bye bye" she said before walking away

I looked at bell watching her mum walk away, the further she got away the tighter she held onto me it was like she new she was loosing one mum and she didnt want to loose another.

"you ok?" I asked

she nodded "i otay"

I set her down on the floor and held her hand for comfort

"happy she say bye now" bell said

I smiled at her softly "good"

I sat on the chairs they had out there holding her hand "hang here" bell said

I chuckled "yeah we can hang out here"

"good me like song" she said starting to move to the music that was playing

I smiled watching her

"mummy no dance"

"noo, maybe another time" I said

the song finished and I looked at her "why sad?" she asked

"just tired come on let's get you in bed" I said opening the door to the ward for her

**John's point of view**

mickie put bell back into bed something was wrong with mickie I could tell I pulled her onto my lap "what's wrong?" I whispered

"nothing" she said

"mickie, I know you, what's wrong?"

she put her head in my neck and I wrapped my arms around her I guess she'll tell me when she's ready


	142. harry you rolled over

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

* * *

**mickie's point of view**

Isabella had just got home from having her appendix removed late last night she was mainly tired she wasn't complaining of any pain, I was in the living room with harry he was 2 months 2 weeks and a day, I could hear John and Isabella having a conversation.

Harry was on his tummy holding his head up looking towards the door

"shout them" I whispered he looked at me "shout daddy, say daddy come here"

he just blinked at me

"shout bell, say bell come here" I new it was ambitious but if you talk to him and tell him to say something he normally babbles

"ahabahbahaha" harry shouted kicking his legs

"harry" bell called out as if asking where he was

"aahh" he screeched with a grin on his face I smiled he was cute when he got excited he grins so big you can see his gums his dimples become apparent and he kicks his legs like there's no tomorrow.

Bell appeared at the door "harry" she cheered before rushing him and lying next to him "hello" she said gently stroking his head

John smiled and sat on the couch I got up and sat next to him and leaned into him as he put his arm around me I watched the bell play with harry.

I watched as harry lifted his side up and his arm went into the air "is he trying to role over?" John asked

I tilted my head

"what are you a dog?" he asked with a chuckle

"shut up" I said hitting his stomach

Then harry because of gravity flopped on to his back I smiled

"yay, harry you rolled over, clever boy" I said going towards him and rubbed his stomach "yes, clever baby" I cooed at him

He was smiled away clearly proud of himself I think he realised what he did

I looked at Isabella as she was carefully putting her arm under harry I lifted him up slightly "go on" I encouraged her she put her arm out and I lay Harry's head on her shoulder she put her arm around him. "nap time" I cooed at harry "you gonna have cuddle with bell for nap time" I cooed

I turned the heating up so they didnt get cold and cuddled with John watching as harry soon drifted off to sleep and bell wasn't far behind him.

I was laying on top of John him stroking by back "im glad she's ok" I said

"what did happen with josie mickie?" John asked

I'd been avoiding this conversation for awhile I took a deep breathe "she did give bell up for the rights reasons" I said softly looking at Isabella

"you gonna tell me?" he asked

"she couldn't afford to keep her, they sometimes had to sleep rough she couldn't feed or clothe her and she new you had money and could give her a life she never could" John didnt say anything I don't think he new what to say "i asked her why she never came to see her and she said because you got with me I was pregnant and we looked happy and she didnt want to come in and ruin everything" I looked as bell put her other arm over harry in her sleep "i told her you wouldn't stop her seeing bell if she wanted to but she said it was easier for everyone for her to just not be around"

"what about outside the hospital? Nicole and randy told me you two were arguing"

"we did but things calmed down just as quick as they flared up she went to leave and I told her how bell hated that she never said bye last time and, her and bell just talked, she remembered who she was, bell asked if she was going to come back she said no bell gave her a kiss and she went, the further away she got the tighter she held onto me" I said "she didnt get upset like I thought she would"

John put his arms around me and I soon drifted off to sleep.


	143. Now wasnt our time

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

* * *

**john's ****point of view**

I was woken up "daddy" I heard bell whisper I opened my eyes and she was stood in front of me and mickie was still fast asleep

"what's wrong?" I whispered

"harry want dummy" she whispered

"go get one out of his draw in his room quietly then" I whispered

"go back sleep" she nodded at me before walking away

Harry was flat out still on his play mat that was padded some time later bell strolled back in and put it in his mouth as she lay down he sucked on it and turned his head to her still asleep. I smiled as bell closed her eyes I closed mine and soon feel asleep again holding the women I love.

**Mickie's point of view**

I picked harry up off the floor and put him in his cot in the living room then put Isabella on her stomach on top of John he instantly put his arms around her, in his sleep.

I did some house work whilst those three were out for the count as it would make it easier for me to get it done.

**Randy's point of view**

"what?" I said shocked, I couldn't believe what I was hearing

"i think im pregnant"

"you think?" I said

she nodded she looked scared something which I couldn't get my head around surely she must know if she was I would stand beside her "i haven't took a test or anything"

"well, um, let's take a test then go from there" I said taking her hands "it'll be ok, ill be here no matter what, your pregnant great we can be a family, if your not" I smiled "i get you to myself for awhile longer" I put my arms around her waist "i love you" I said

"i love you to" she said

I gave her a kiss "it'll be ok, ill be here for you all the way"

she smiled slightly

"talk to me what you thinking?" I said

"i just, I always pictured it, marriage then two kids a boy first then a girl, I just never pictured it this way"

I looked at her "i know, but, we don't know you are for sure yet, let's just, take the test then go from there"

**Nicole's point of view**

I picked up a pregnancy test from a local chemist and I was sat on the couch with randy the pregnancy test on the coffee table in front of us turned downwards.

"so" I said there was a really awkward silence between us which didnt happen a lot

"this could change our lives" he said

I nodded "yeah I no"

"do you want to be pregnant?" he asked

I shrugged "i don't mind, does that sound bad?" I asked looking at him

he shook his head "no, not to me any way because I know what you want out of life" he looked at me "it's time" he said

I took a breathe and picked the test up "im not pregnant"

"you sure?" he asked

I nodded "it's negative"

"did you do it wrong?"

"is there a wrong way to pee on a stick" I asked

he chuckled "guess not"

"we will have kids, just now obviously wasn't meant to be our time" I said taking his hand

he smiled and kissed me

* * *

_**New fan-fiction ; Love Affair!**_

_**Johns engaged to a women he has to marry but what happens when his quest to annoy another women becomes something more than an amusing time filler ; OC/John Cena/ Mickie James ; also a hint of randy with a diva, not picked who yet though. You can decide that.**_

_**Check it out if you like the sound of it :P**_


	144. she discovered her naughty side

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

* * *

**mickie's point of view**

I rang Nicole to have a catch up holding harry as John had father daughter time with Isabella on the living room floor playing some game with her.

"hello?" Nicole said

"hey you" I said

"oh hey how are you" she said

I smiled "im good you?"

"well"

"oh god what's happened?" I said with a chuckle

"that can wait, how's my little bell"

"she's fine, she's playing with daddy"

"she healing ok from having her appendix removed"

"yeah, wouldn't know she only got back from the hospital this morning"

"that's good"

"haven't tried to clean her wound yet though, she wont like that, stings like hell"

"yeah would do"

"so, what's gone on with you"

"i had a pregnancy scare"

"by scare? You mean your not"

"yeah"

"oh, how do you feel about that"

"im ok, we want kids and it'll happen when it's meant to"

"yeah as long as your both ok about it"

"yeah, I think randy's more upset than he's letting on but we'll be ok"

"that's good as long as your both ok with it"

"yeah I think marriage is on the cards before kids" Nicole said

"marriage?"

"well, im saying he does want to, he hints at it sometimes, but, he knows I would prefer not to have kids outside of marriage"

"im sure, everything will happen when it's meant to"

"yeah but randy kinda likes it just being me and him so, doubt we'll have kids any time soon"

"he likes it just being you and him because he knows you'll be more willing to have sex anywhere because you know no one will walk in"

Nicole chuckled at how accurate that was "went to his parents the other week ended up staying over because it got late and both had a drink, we were having sex on the bed and it was to noisy so ended up on the floor"

"he's such a bad influence on you, what happened to the soft naïve girl I helped train"

Nicole chuckled "she discovered her naughty side"

"oh god Nicole, please, your forgetting im dating your brother, this is like talking to my mother about sex"

"mickie, seriously"

"ok, not quite, just a tad weird" mickie said

**john's point of view**

I was making love to mickie I was about to pull out when she cupped my face making me look at her I carried on thrusting as my eyes met hers, "dont pull out"

"what?" I said confused

"if we're meant to have another kid, it'll happen, let's just, leave it to nature" she said

I smiled and pressed my lips against hers and started thrusting faster and harder.

I could tell she was trying to contain her moaning but was failing as little ones were escaping "your so hot when you moan" I whispered in her ear "your so sexy baby"

"dont stop" she whispered "dont stop" she arched her back and dug her nails into my back as I brought us both closer and closer


	145. terrible twos

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

* * *

**john's point of view**

me and mickie were sat having a cup of coffee the next morning talking when bell shuffled in "mordin" she said rubbing her eye

"hey gorgeous sleep good" mickie said

bell nodded "me good sleep you"

"i had a nice sleep" mickie said

I put her on my lap my arms around her holding my cup "want to go the park today?" I asked

bell nodded "me wake up first daddy" she said cuddling into me bringing her legs up to her chest

I smiled "we're not going yet anyways we have to wait for harry to wake"

"he lazy" bell said "need stop that behaviour daddy, it no good" she said followed by a little yawn

"he's only a baby bell, there meant to sleep a lot"

"he no do anything, he no deserve be tired"

"being a little madam this morning ain't you misses" mickie said sipping her drink

"i tired" she said with attitude

"well that's no excuse for your behaviour Isabella"

"no call me that" bell raised her voice at mickie

"its your name" mickie said

"me no like it" she said climbing off me and stamping away

"and the terrible twos start" mickie said bringing the cup up to her lips

**mickie's point of view**

bell had been a little brat all morning so as a punishment we weren't going to the park, she was now laying on the couch on her stomach watching me she cried when John told her we weren't going the park. It was hard to watch but she needs to learn bad behaviour has consequences.

I rubbed Harry's face with my finger he was laying on a blanket in his nappy "show mummy that handsome smile" I cooed at him

he was cooing moving his legs and arms looking around when John walked in

"daddy" bell said softly

he looked at her sitting down

"i sorry, I just not mordin person" she said softly

"it's ok" John said

"me go park now" she asked

John looked at me then to bell "go get your shoes and jacket on" he said

bell grinned and ran up the stairs

"get him dressed ill take him to and give you a rest" John said with a smile

I picked harry up and held him against my shoulder

"hello my little smiler" John said in a stupid voice behind me, he did make me laugh he was a total idiot around harry

I put him in a baby grow that had no legs or sleeves, it was a nice day "make sure you take his blanket in case he gets cold" I said handing him to John

he gave me a look as he cradled him

"ok I get the message" I said holding my hands up with a chuckle

"bossy bossy mummy" John cooed at harry

"hey" I said

John chuckled and held harry in front of his face "dont be mad" he said sticking his head out the back of harry

I smiled

"what?" John asked

"nothing"

"no come on what?" he said

i shrugged "nothing, I just like seeing you with him"


	146. he bothering you

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

* * *

**mickie's point of view**

John had gone out to do some interviews today they were all local so he would be home tonight, he was currently on the TV Isabella was stood in front of the TV watching him intently, if John said something funny the interviewers would laugh she would just giggle even though she probably didnt understand the jokes.

I took a picture and posted it on twitter with the caption, _I love my daddy and im not moving till he leaves the screen_, I was being serious she wouldn't move from the position.

"bye bye" she said when John waved to the crowd to signal he finished his interview.

**John's point of view**

I walked into the house and Isabella ran to me giggling I chuckled and picked her up "hey giggly" I said

she giggled "hi daddy"

"what did you do today?" I asked

"i help mummy clean"

"you helped mummy clean wow" I put my bag down "where is mummy?"

"she in garden" she said I smiled at her and walked through the kitchen outside to mickie and blocked her sun

"go away john" she said as she tried to tan

"oh that's real nice" I said chuckling

she sat up and adjusted her bikini top

"ive been thinking" she looked up at me "you know this whole trying for another baby thing"

"yeah" she said

"why don't we wait till Harry's 1 and a half to conceive then there the same apart"

she looked at me "have you hit your head"

"no"

"you sure?" she asked

"yes" I chuckled "why?"

"because we've tried every night for 2 weeks, im shattered, and now you want to wait, I feel like you've been at my parts with a meat tenderiser"

"oh" I looked up and smiled "it was good though right?"

she took a deep breathe in "ok whatever" she said

"ok? Girl my moves are better than ok"

she looked at me

I put a hand on my heart "that hearts babe"

she smiled "it's amazing" she said leaning forward and started kissing me

"make me sister now" bell said I looked and she was grinning

"maybe later" I said

"want to come in the pool?" mickie asked

she smiled and nodded

"go get your swimming costume on then"

**Nicole's point of view**

it was randys mothers birthday today and we fortunately had time to go to her birthday party get together thing.

"what have you done to my brother" nate said leaning on the snack table by me

I looked at him as I picked up a snack "what do you mean?"

"he used to be all serious showing no emotion you come around and he asks like a nob head" he looked at me I looked at him then to the make shift dance floor and there's randy with his sisters husband doing the cha cha slide

"i think he's drunk"

nate chuckled and shook his head "nope completely sober"

I turned around and leaned on to table watching him

"how long you to been together now?"

"erm about 6 months"

"that it" he said looking at me

"i know feels a hell of a lot longer" I joked with a chuckle

nate chuckled, I hadn't seen him in this way before, he was a nice lad not always the jerk he can be

"he bothering you" randy said coming over

"no, we were having a laugh, look don't get at him tonight, be nice its your mums birthday im sure she doesn't want you two arguing on her birthday"

"ok, whatever" he said before kissing my cheek

* * *

**_i have some bad news_**

**_there's only 16 chapters left to this story :'(_**

**_i didnt want to end it but the story isnt going anywhere_**

**_but it's going out with a bang i promise, dont be to mad_**


	147. daddy has some news

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

* * *

**20th July (2 months later)**

**Mickie's point of view**

John was out again today he had something or other to do he was mumbling I didnt really catch anything of what he was saying, he's been really secretive lately, I just don't like the feeling he's keeping something from me.

Isabella wondered over she gave the top of Harry's head a kiss which he seemed to like before she came to me and sat near by on the floor "what's up gorgeous" I said to her

"me have a cuddle" she asked

"sure" I said pulling her down into my lap putting my arms around her "Harry's watching you" I whispered to bell

harry was looking at us holding on to his rattle he was 5 months old the other day and he yesterday mastered sitting, he was still wobbly but he had cushioning around him if he did topple over "harry my cuddle time" bell said and Harry's bottom lip came out and just as John got into the room he started crying pointing at me and bell

John picked him up and just looked at him as he cried he slowly stopped and put his finger in his mouth he then sat him on the couch and sat down next to him watching the TV with him. "john can we talk" I said not even looking at him

"yeah" he didnt sound like he wanted to when he said that

"ill go get you a drink" I said to bell I stood her up "we'll cuddle later" I said to her when she looked at me sadly "i promise" I kissed her before getting up and walking out

**John's point of view**

I asked bell to sit on the couch with harry and make sure he doesn't fall whilst I went to check mickie was ok I walked into the kitchen and she was leaning on the counter.

"what's wrong?" I asked

"do you want to break up or something" she asked "you've been treating me like dirt these last few weeks an im getting sick of it if you want to break up just tell me"

I put a hand on her hip moving closer

"dont touch me" she said pushing me away and backing up

"mickie" I said "what's gotten into you"

"you! Your hardly ever here any more and when you are your distant with me and the kids, so don't stand there and make it out to be me with the problem"

I sighed "because I have to tell you something and I don't know how you'll take it im scared to tell you"

"just say it" she said clearly getting angry with me

"i have a job" I said "im going back to the wwe"

she looked at me "you clearly don't know me or know what I want from this relationship" she started to walk out the kitchen

I rushed in front of her

she looked down sighing

"its great money and I still get to do the thing I love why cant you get that"

"i do get that im pissed off at the fact you thought I wouldn't, just don't, don't be secretive ok" she said

I opened my arms "hug?"

she came into my arms and I held her tightly

"daddy" bell shouted and I rushed to the living expecting to find something bad had happened mickie wasn't far behind me

"what's wrong" I said looking at a scene that didnt look like anything was wrong

she was breathing heavy "he nearly fell" she looked terrified at the fact he nearly fell off the couch

"come here"i said picking her up holding her close "im sorry princess, I wont ask you to watch him on the couch again its not fair"

I made eye contact with mickie "he could of hurt himself because we were arguing, she would of blamed herself John, we cant do that again"

I nodded in total agreement "totally agree and it wont happen ever again ok princess"

"otay daddy" she said softly

"tell her" mickie said sitting on the couch putting harry on her knee

I sat down on the couch "baby daddy has some news" I just hoped she took this well


	148. no hurt baby

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

* * *

**Mickie's point of view**

I was cuddling with bell on the bed when John came in looked like he was tidying his stuff up that was everywhere finally.

"daddy I no want you leave again" she said sadly

John looked at her

"me miss you lots when you no here" she said trying to pull herself closer into me

I held my hand to John and he took it as he got on the bed and rested his head on my shoulder looking at bell "come with me then" John said softly

"me miss mummy then daddy"

"both of you" John said sitting up looking at me "come with me, I know im being selfish going back but you know we need the money"

I looked at him "it's not selfish John, I never wanted you to give it up in the first place, I know how much you loved it, I was the selfish one not making you stay"

John took my hand looking down "you wont be mad at me taking us all on the road again?"

I shook my head "no"

bell sat up "me come with daddy again?" bell asked John looked up at her and nodded bell smiled "otay, me go pack" she said trying to get away but John grabbed her

"we're not going yet princess, in a few days"

"oh, otay" she said

**john's point of view**

I took a deep breathe, I guess im going back then, I cant believe it, I missed it so much but I didnt regret leaving because I sore things with harry I wouldn't of seen if I was on the road. The best thing is, im going back and there coming with me, the people I love the most are gonna be with me when I do the thing I love the most.

"i go check harry" bell said running out to Harry's room

I smiled and lay my head on mickie's shoulder "you sure about this?"

"defiantly" she said "hunter and steph's kids grew up on the road and they've turned out great kids, that was my only worry but I don't need to worry about that"

"i love you" I said playing with her fingers "mickie"

"yeah" she said

I went to talk when we heard Isabella giggle through the baby monitor we both looked at it "harry stop pulling tongues"

"harry tickle tickle tickle" she cooed we then heard harry laughing "bad hair harry I get brush brush hair" she said mickie got up and held her hand to me I got up and took it she led me to the baby's room we stood and watched quietly as bell climbed onto a box she had put in front of the crib she reached through and brushed Harry's hair with his soft baby brush "softly, no hurt baby" she said softly to herself "precious"

I smiled as mickie smiled at me

she must watch me and mickie with him more than we thought she does because she started rubbing his stomach we only do that when he's tired it helps him go to sleep but harry was having none of it he'd just had a nap he was cooing and kicking his legs.

I walked in and put my arms either side of her leaning on the crib she looked up at me as I looked down she looked nervous like she thought I would shout at her but she smiled when she sore me smile "you brushing his hair" I asked

she nodded

"it looks nice now, was messy before" mickie said leaning on the crib looking at us


	149. she's been practising

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

* * *

**mickie's point of view**

I was woke up by John putting his hand on my stomach I opened my eyes and he was leaning on his side smiling down at me I smiled back "hey"

"hi" I said softly

"so how about we go grab some breakfast and let ourselves be seen" he said

it had been 2 weeks since John said about going back to the wwe and we arrived at the hotel last night and just kept a low profile, the kids were with my parents who were spending some quality time with them, so me and John, every place every position, there isn't a place in this hotel room we didnt at least try to have sex last night, some places to cramped. "yanno" I said putting my finger on his chest before straddling him "you have me all to yourself no kids no noone and you want to go out"

"babe" he said "i would, you know I would" he put his hands on my hips "but my dick hurts" he pouted

I chuckled

"babe" he whined "it's not funny, he hurts" he whined as he sat up to kiss my neck

I put my hand on the back of his neck as he pulled his head back to look at me

"have I ever told you, you have nice boobs" he said and he was being totally serious

I chuckled "your an idiot sometimes yanno"

"you do" he said looking down im guessing at my boobs

"so your a boob man then"

"naa more of an ass man" he grinned "im lucky you have a nice ass legs and boobs"

I rolled my eyes and looked away at the time

he kissed my collarbone which he new I liked

"stop teasing if you cant do the job" I whispered

"i can do the job" he said sternly

I smirked "oh I no" I leant forward and put my lips near his ears "hit the spot every time"

"ooohh" John said raising his eyebrows at me

i smiled "your cute when you do that"

John chuckled

**john's point of view**

me and mickie were having some breakfast in the hotel's canteen when randy sat down "dude" he said

I smiled "hey"

"what are you doing here?"

"someone couldn't stay away" mickie said with a smile

"your coming back?" randy asked

i nodded "yupp first show is in 4 days, raw"

"that's great" we slapped hands "what about the kids?"

"there with mickie's parents there bringing them later on today" I said with a nod

randy just smiled "not seen harry for months"

"you'll get a shock" I said chuckling "he had grown a lot those two weeks I was away"

"how old is he now?"

"5 and a half months" mickie said softly

"wow, I sore him when he was what? 2, 3 months"

mickie nodded "yeah it was about that"

"how's bell?" he asked "missed her telling me off" we all chuckled

mickie handed randy a DVD "watch that, she's been practising she wanted you to see it"

randy took it "ok"

"how's Cole?" I asked, I'd missed my little sister a lot

randy nodded "she's ok, she's been a bit under the weather lately but she's ok"

"pregnant" I nodded at him

"no, we're extra careful after the scare we had"

"where is she?" I asked I wanted a hug I used to pretend I hated it but I liked it really she was my little sister I love her

"in the room, ive come down to get something to eat, wait here while I get something if you want then come up with me"


	150. the night he got me pregnant

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

* * *

**Nicole's point of view**

I was tidying up abit whilst waiting for randy to bring some breakfast up, he had probably got talking to some fans he was to kind sometimes, I loved the fact he loved his fans but sometimes I just want my food.

I heard the door open as I was doing my hair in the mirror in the bathroom

"babe" he called out

"in the bathroom" I called back "ill just finish my hair ill be out in a minute"

"kay" he called out

"your up to something" I called out

"what do you mean" he called back

"i have a feeling" I said walking out and there was mickie and John I smiled

"hey you" mickie said with a cheeky smile

I squealed and rushed to her and hugged mickie

"cant breathe" she said

I pulled back "what are you doing here?" I asked shocked

"john couldn't not wrestle"

"your back?" I asked him

he nodded

I squealed again "where's the kids?"

"with my parents they'll be here some time tonight"

"we should go out" I said to mickie

"i dunno"

"oh come on it must be what, a year since you've been out, come on please, come have fun"

"i dunno Cole"

"please, when was the last time you got all dressed up and just got drunk" I said

she just shrugged "probably the night he got me pregnant" she said motioning to John

"what's this?" John called over from looking at randy's new toy, he bought a play station 3

"tell her to come out with me tonight" I said to John

he looked at her "you should go, I can have the kids, go, you've had those kids everyday since you got out of hospital there hasn't been a time you haven't had at least one of them"

she looked down

John walked over to her putting his beer down and put his arms around her waist "you deserve a break micks, go, please, have fun"

she smiled slightly "ok"

"dont force yourself will ya" I said

she chuckled "shut up"

"that's settled then" John smiled before going back to randy again

**john's point of view**

I was rocking harry to sleep holding his dummy in his mouth bell walked out her bedroom in her pyjamas "you ok princess" I asked

she nodded before climbing onto the couch

"when harry goes off we'll cuddle and watch some TV ok" I said

she nodded then looked at me "i get stay up late?" she asked

I nodded

she grinned "special time with daddy"

I smiled "yeah" I gave her the remote "you find something me and you can watch while I put harry in his crib" it was safe there was certain channels not suitable for children blocked

"otay daddy" she taking the remote

I layed harry in his crib in mine and mickie's room and he started to whimper "shshshsh" I started rubbing his stomach and he was soon back off again I grabbed a pillow and a blanket before going back out

"what dat daddy?" she asked

I picked her up and stood her up and she watched as I put the pillow one end and lay down nearer the back "come on then" I said

she giggled climbed on and cuddled back into me watching the TV as I put the blanket over us, we used to always do this when it was just me and her, I miss it.


	151. wake up dada

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

* * *

**mickie's point of view**

I came in quietly at about one, I will admit, it was fun and I did enjoy myself and would defiantly make sure to do it more often.

I turned a lamp on to find John and bell asleep on the couch with the TV on I smiled and turned the TV off I kissed both there heads before slipping into my room. I smiled down at harry, he was the spit of John when he sleeps they sleep in the same position and with the same little pout, yes, they pout in there sleep.

**Nicole's point of view**

I slipped into bed cuddling up to randy's back

"mmm" he said waking up "missed you" he said rolling over taking me in his arms "have a nice time" he asked softly

I nodded "yeah it was really fun we had a good catch up"

"what did you talk about"

I know he doesn't really care but he was being a good boyfriend "just girl stuff"

"aah about me and John then"

"amongst other things"

"yanno" he said locking my eyes with his as he ran his hand over my stomach and chest area "you looked really sexy tonight"

"oh did I now"

"yeah" he said kissing my neck "wanted you so bad"

"you can have me if you want me"

he moved so he was laying between my legs "i may just take you up on that offer"

**mickie's point of view**

I was recording harry this morning, he was trying to talk and since John was flat out on the bed, thought it was best to record him in case he misses it. John moved from the couch to the bed some time early this morning after moving Isabella to.

Harry was laying on his stomach trying to move closer to John whining reaching for him. "you trying to wake daddy" I said from behind the camera harry looked at me with his big blue eyes "say wake up daddy" I cooed at him

he grinned at me

"wake up daddy harry" I said

he poked john's face and giggled when John's face twitched he patted his face

"wake up dada" I said to harry

harry rolled onto his back

"where you going" I asked him

he pushed him self backwards using his feet and flopped his head against john's

"that's bo bo's with daddy harry not waking him up"

harry shifted onto his side putting his arm over john's neck

john's eyes opened slightly "daddy's tired" he mumbled

"aahh" harry said happily

"you woke daddy up"

"meany" John pouted before kissing Harry's cheek

harry looked at me grinning "you cuddling with dada, you like dada's cuddles don't you"

"d-d-d-d-daadaa"

John smiled "yeah dada"

"i cant believe he said dada before mama, after everything ive done harry" I said pretending to be angry

he giggled

"mummy's funny angry isn't she buddy" John said smiling at harry making eye contact him

"dada" harry screeched kicking his legs he put his forehead against john's putting his tiny hands on john's cheeks

"kiss" John asked puckering his lips

Harry opened his mouth and put his tongue against john's lips

"cheers" John chuckled wiping his mouth

"john" I said "look here" I said

he looked at me "are you being serious" he said smiling at me

I chuckled "totally"

John took Harry's arm making him wave "say bye to twitter dot com slash mickie James buddy"

"bi bi" harry said opening and closing his hand looking at John for approval

John smiled at him "yeah clever boy" that's where I stopped recording as I uploaded it onto twitter "we're meeting randy and Nicole for breakfast in half an hour" I said to John

"have fun last night?" he asked getting up

I nodded looking at harry trying to eat his hand "yeah nice to let loose I guess" I said smiling at him slightly


	152. thinking space

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

* * *

**Nicole's point of view**

I was showing randy the video mickie had put on twitter this morning "he's so cute" randy said with a smile before looking away from the phone

"john did ask mickie for another baby the night he retired, not heard any more so I dunno what happened there"

"what?" randy asked looking at me "harry was only like 3 months then, was he serious?"

I nodded "looked it"

"wow, didnt want to wait around did he" randy chuckled

Nicole shrugged "i dunno yanno, they say there's nothing like a child's love"

randy looked at me "ill admit bell and harry have made me want my own that little bit more"

"your mum rang me the other day"

at this point John and mickie sat down with the kids

"oh really what did she want?" randy asked after smiling at our breakfast buddies

"to check you were still alive"

"oh crap" randy mumbled

"to right oh crap I told you to call her more" I said giving him a shove

"but she just goes on about how excited she is to be getting another grandchild"

"your nate hasn't got someone pregnant has he" mickie asked

"no Becky's pregnant" randy said

"awww" mickie smiled "that's cute"

"randy, she's excited, you cant blame her" I said trying to stick up for his mother, who I love by the way

"oh I can, you sore the little hints they kept dropping last time we were there when Becky showed us her scan"

I chuckled "oh come on, we all know no girl will put up with nate long enough to have a child with your your dad's only hope on continuing the orton name"

"oh we should save the third picture whole for randy's child he might have one day" he said in a dreamily girl voice "oh we could keep the crib were getting for beckys baby for the baby randy might have one day" he said in a deep dreamily voice

Nicole chuckled "well they'll have that a while"

"why?" randy asked

"please, like im having a kid with you"

"why not?" randy asked turning to me

"randy the other month when I thought I was pregnant and it turned out I wasn't you sulked for days Its like I already have a kid with you"

randy shrugged "cos I wanted a kid with you, so im not allowed to sad because you weren't" he stood up and walked away

I sighed

**mickie's point of view**

I watched Nicole watch randy walk away "bit insensitive" I said

"hold up, you had a pregnancy scare and you didnt think to tell me about it"

"that's my fault" I said "she told me and I totally forgot to tell you, sorry"

he nodded and looked away "why wont you have kids with him" he asked

Nicole looked at John "ive not even been with him a year, we've talked about it but nothing serious, we could break up by Christmas"

John smiled slightly "doubt that would happen"

"what do you mean"

"admit it your crazy about each other" John said

Nicole looked down "is it such a crime not to be ready for kids"

"no" John said softly before getting up and walking away

I got harry out his pram when he started to whine I sat him on my knee and Isabella starting playing with him "you ok" I asked Nicole

she nodded "yeah, I think me and him just need thinking space"


	153. what have I had a child with!

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

* * *

**randy's point of view**

I was sat on the couch when Nicole came in I felt her look at me before going out on to the balcony.

I stood up and went out putting my arms around her but she moved away "why is it so bad that im not ready to have kids"

"it's not" I said softly

"then why did you leave" she asked

I shrugged "i dunno, I just, I dunno" I took her hand "i want to make a life with you, I want us to be a family, but I want that when the times right and we're both ready, im sorry Cole, I over reacted"

she sighed "it's not all your fault, I could have been more sensitive about it"

"so were ok?" I asked dipping to get her line of vision

she nodded "we're ok" she then put her arms around my neck holding me close I put my arms around her waist I looked up to find John on his balcony a few down sat at a table he tipped his beer bottle at me and I shook my head Nicole kissed my lips before going down on her knees I smirked when I sore john's look of disgust.

_Your dead _he mouth at me pointing at me before leaving back into his room.

**Mickie's point of view**

"what's up with your face?" I asked when John came in from the balcony I was sat on the floor with harry shaking a rattle at him

"ive just seen Nicole disappearing below the balcony wall in front of randy" he said

I chuckled "teach you for spying on people"

"oh he knew I was there, smirked at me when she went down"

I chuckled again "naww, your sweet innocent sister being dirty"

he sat down on the floor the other side of harry and looked at me "im getting images let's not"

* * *

"daddy" Isabella said sweetly coming out her room

"Isabella" John said back in the same tone

"i made you picture"

"you made me a picture?" he asked her

she nodded and held it to him as she stood next to him John put his arm around her waist and pulled her close as he looked

"you gonna explain it to me" John said looking at her then to the picture

"its me and you cuddling"

John smiled "its beautiful, I love it"

she smiled "i like your cuddles, your like a big bear" she said

John chuckled

"your my big daddy bear" she said to him

he smiled "your my princess"

she giggled and sat in his lap

harry took the rattle from me and shook it himself getting excited at himself for doing it I smiled at him "clever boy" I cooed at him

I sore John scowl when randy and Nicole came in I smiled however because bell ran to Nicole

I sore randy smirk he new he was getting to John

"like you wouldn't do the same" I whispered to him he looked at him "oh my god you have?" I exclaimed

randy nodded fast "he has mickie" he said

"you disgust me" I said to John standing up

randy laughed

"it was one time" John exclaimed

"when" I asked folding my arms

"the night I retired" he mumbled

I turned to randy "you were there? What is this?" I exclaimed the last part "what have I had a child with?" I practically shouted

"oh don't make a big thing out of it"

"what's going on?" Nicole asked

"seems these two watch each other when they get" I looked at bell listening every so innocently before looking at Nicole "blow jobs" I mumbled

her mouth dropped and looked at the boys

"ok" randy said "it's not what you think"

"yeah" John said "he was in the shower in the locker room when you came in and you were being all flirty like I like you offered what was I meant to say?"

"erm no, randy's in the shower maybe" I said like it was obvious, which it was

John sighed "i couldn't your just to good" he said

wow that's embarrassing, I thought to myself, I sore Nicole look at randy for answers

"just then" he mumbled

"your sick, and you" she said looking at John "your my brother words can not describe the feeling I have towards you right now"

I picked harry up "come we're going" I said

"oh come on" John said

"please, just stay we can explain" randy said

"no" Nicole said opening the door "maybe you can give each other one maybe" she said before closing the door behind her


	154. you have an evil look in your eye

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

* * *

**Nicole's point of view**

we didnt go far, just the play area they had for kids in the hotel "you do realise John came in as soon as you went down, on him" mickie said

I looked at her "randy did tell me he sore you, yanno, on John, he said he sore made eye contact with John and just got back in the shower"

mickie chuckled "you really mad?"

I shook my head "we were bound to walk in on each other one day, we don't exactly knock on each others doors"

"suppose" she said

"you mad?"

"no"

we both laughed "let's let them sweat" I said

"you have an evil look in your eye" mickie said looking at me

she shrugged "it's funny when randy grovels"

mickie smiled "i did miss you" she said

I smiled back "i missed you to" I sore the boys come in "oh there coming" we both adjusted slightly getting ready as they approached

they sat opposite us

"we've been talking" I started

mickie nodded "and we have come to the conclusion"

"your disgusting"

"perverted"

"in denial"

"gay men"

"what?" John and randy raised there voice "we are not gay" they said in unison

"look, they are so connected they even talk at the same time"

"no we don't, shut up, stop that" they both shouted at each other

mickie shook her head looking disappointed "just wish I had this information a lot sooner" she said to me

"but you wouldn't have harry" I said

"poor boy" she said looking at him, she was good at this, "her father running off with his aunts boyfriend, the taunts, oh the taunts he'll get"

"ok cut the crap we know your not really mad, we know your just acting" John said

mickie stood up and put a hand on each arm rest on the chair leaning in John leaned back looking unsure "if you think I will ever forgive you for this you are sadly mistaken now I suggest you get the fuck out my face for a few days before you seriously regret it" she then picked harry up and took him to Isabella and played with the kids

John looked at randy "dude she's serious" he said, only if he new, I thought to myself, mickie was a good actor

**mickie's point of view**

I was in the soft play with harry and bell when Nicole came over "nice speech"

I chuckled "thanks"

"he believed you yanno"

mickie nodded "i know" she said looking at me then chuckled "how long we keeping this up for?"

Nicole shrugged "i dunno, till they figure it out"

I nodded "ok, should be easy"

"seriously?"

"yeah, we just hang out together a lot, strength in numbers"

she pointed at me "true"

I gasped "we need to find out when the boys next night out is"

"why?" she asked

"duhh, short dresses, in a club and dance sexily, it'll kill them"

she nodded "smart plan"

"not with other guys though, that's a bit to far"

"but what if some other guy shows interest"

"say it happened to you, I'd take your hand and walk away with you leaving them there"

"ok"

"i like your plan" melina said sitting down

"what are you doing here" Nicole asked chuckling

"oh, john's brought his niece" melina then looked at me "since when did you get here?"

"erm last night, john's coming out of retirement"

she chuckled "new he couldn't stay away long"

"so why are you lieing to them about being angry and why are you messing with them?"

we explained and she just laughed "i can baby sit if you want"

I looked at her

"seriously" she said "bell's a sweet heart and harry, well, he's cute"

I smiled "thanks Mel"

"it's ok, us girls need to stick together"

* * *

**_8 chapters left!_**


	155. messing with us

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

* * *

**mickie's point of view**

me and Nicole had been able to keep this up since Monday morning, its now Friday and John was getting ready to go on a boys night out

he came up in jeans and a nice shirt, he look handsome I would normally tell him but I was pretending to read my magazine

"how do I look?" he asked

I flicked the page over "how do you think you look" I said

"good" he said unsure

"then you look good"

"you haven't even looked at me"

"it's not about what other people think"

he chuckled "ok"

my phone buzzed I picked it up off the coffee table _randy's just left ill start getting ready_ I put my phone back it was from Nicole

"who was that?" John asked trying to be casual

I shrugged "you wouldn't want to know"

"well I do" he said looking at me

"just Nicole telling me how relieved she is that randy just left, she cant bare looking at him apparently"

John nodded "can we just forgot about it and move on please I miss you"

"i haven't gone anywhere"

"mickie, please"

"something like this is hard to forgot"

randy then came in "you ready" he asked

"yeah ill just go kiss the kids" he said he went into bells room

"what you doing tonight then" randy asked softly

"watching the kids as usual" I said flicking the page making sure John was on his way to our room when I said it so he would hear

"this is getting a bit old now"

"if your sexually frustrated im sure John can sort that out for you" I said

"leave it dude" John said "let's just go, I wont be late" he said to me

"ill make sure to put a pillow and blanket on the sofa again before I go to bed"

"she has you sleeping on the sofa" I heard randy ask as John closed the door

**John's point of view**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing right now, mickie in the dress I love her in the most, it's so sexy, shows off all the things I like of her, what I would give to even touch her right now.

**Randy's point of view**

I cant believe it, Nicole turned up at the club not long ago and she's in a dress, I bought for her, because I new how good she would look in it and believe me, she looks so good in it. If she wasn't pissed at me I'd think she was messing with me

I looked at John, he looked at me "what?" he asked

"you don't think there messing with us do you?"

"what do you mean?"

"we've explained it was a coincidence and wasn't anything creepy yet there still angry" I looked towards them dancing "and the fact there wearing those dresses they know we'll love them in and dancing all sexy like, call me an idiot but, I just think there having fun at our expense and was never angry in the first place and just using it to mess with us"

John looked at me

"dude?" I asked

"i think your on to something" he said before sipping his beer as the other guys got here

"what's going on?" evan Bourne asked

"oh um, nothing we just think the girls are messing with us"

"no duhh" John Morrison said sipping his beer the boys all looked at him questionably "i over heard mickie Nicole and melina talking about it, Mel offered to baby sit so mickie could do this, apparently it's pay back for something that happened Monday and all the other pranks you to have pulled on them over the past year"

John and randy looked at each other before chuckling "think we deserve it?" randy asked John

"yeah I do" he said


	156. that's naughty

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

* * *

**mickie's point of view**

I was dancing with Nicole I had no clue where the boys were I just new they were in here somewhere, how you ask? I keep hearing people mentioning that they've seen the wwe superstars here.

"im gonna go the toilet" Nicole shouted over the music

"yeah me to" I shouted back

She started walking I went to follow but an arm snaked around my waist I looked down at it as it carried me away, I new who it was I got dropped and pushed against a wall and John put his hand on the wall by my head looking at me.

"i know your messing with me, nice pay back plan"

I smiled and pointed at him "teach you wont it"

he grabbed the finger I was pointing at him with he through it down

"are you in a mood?" I asked him, he was being so forceful

he sighed and his shoulders slumpt "im trying to be masterful" he said

I nodded smiling "oh, ok" I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck

"clearly didnt look they way I thought it did" he said looking away

"i liked it"

he looked at me

"it's sexy" I said flirty

he raised his eyebrows "oh really?"

I nodded as I bit my lip "yanno" I said putting my finger on his chest still with an arm around his neck "Mel has the kids till tomorrow, think you can maybe take this masterful John home with us" I said before looking up at him

he smirked "think I can figure something out" he then put his lips against mine I wrapped my arms back around his neck as he pushed me back into the wall again leaning into me as are lips moved together and are tongues met.

**Randy's point of view**

I followed Nicole into the toilet cubicle I don't think she realised until she turned around to shut the door but id already shut it she watched as I locked it.

I folded my arms

"what are you doing?" she asked softly

"i know your playing a little game with me, I know your not really mad, I know your just trying to get me back"

"i am if it worked" she said to me

I chuckled and rubbed my hand down my mouth "that's naughty"

she shrugged "im a naughty girl"

"oh really" I asked stepping closer to her

"i can be" she said with a slight smirk

I smiled at her "i love you" I said pulling her in for a hug just because I could again

"love you to"

I took a deep breathe in, I missed her, even though she hadn't gone anywhere, I still felt like she wasn't all there, with me anyway.

"missed me then?" she asked

I chuckled "oh like you wouldn't believe"

"wanna come dance?"

"i don't dance Cole"

"you do now" she said pulling away taking my hand unlocking the door and dragging me out into the club and to the dance floor

"please" I pouted

"no now dance" she said, I have to admit she did look hot when she danced, not that she doesn't look hot any other time, just extra hot tonight.

**John m's point of view**

John and randy spilt the girls like military precision, John pulled mickie back one way as randy followed Nicole to her destination, it was funny to watch, they were like predators stalking there pray.

Well mickie and John 'made up' pretty quickly there currently making out in the corner

"thought he said he'd never do that" evan said referring to John making out in a club

"he does a lot of things he says he wouldn't do"

"like what?" Chris Jericho asked challenging me to back myself up

"he said he wasn't the type to settle down and have kids, yet he's happily settled down and has 2 kids"

"neither by choice though" Adam pointed out "they weren't exactly planned now were they"

"not the point" I said

he shrugged "just saying"


	157. anniversary present

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

* * *

**Mickie's point of view**

I was sat in the main room of the hotel room john was still fast asleep poor boy wore himself out last night when we got back to the hotel room.

Harry was playing on the floor and bell was having a cuddle since she missed me, well that's what she said.

"mummy" bell said

"yeah gorgeous" I said moving her hair out her face as she sat up

"you no be my real mummy ever, me no like dat" she said

"bell" I said softly

I was shocked to see a tear run down her face "me want you be my mummy, my real mummy"

I wiped her tears "bell, you no I can never be your real mummy"

her bottom lip started to go which really got me "me want you be though" she cried

"bell, do you love me?" I asked

she nodded "all my heart"

I smiled softly "and I love you with all my heart, that's all that should matter gorgeous, im gonna tell you a secret now even daddy doesn't know" I said

"what's dat" she asked sniffling rubbing her eyes

"i sore an old aunt ive not seen for 10 years a few weeks ago and she asked me if I had kids and I said two"

"but you only have one, you only have harry mummy"

"i know, but I forgot you weren't mine for a few seconds, but I never corrected myself, you'll always be my daughter gorgeous ok"

"otay mummy" she said standing up on the couch and hugging me "i love you"

"i love you to" I said softly hugging her back "now can you go wake daddy up, he's getting lazy"

"im already up" John yawned coming out the room rubbing his face

"mordin lazy" bell said moving so she was sat on my knee

"morning" John said kissing her then smiling at me and kissing me

"hey" I said softly smiling at him

"bell"

"yeah daddy"

"can you play with harry so I can cuddle with mummy?"

bell sighed "pose so" she said getting onto the floor with harry

John sat next to me and pulled me close "i heard what you said to bell" he said softly I closed my eyes "i never do thank you enough for what you do for her, thank you for treating her like she was your own"

I looked up at him "it's ok"

John smiled and kissed me "i enjoyed last night"

"me to, think masterful John will have to come out more often" I said with a smile

**john's point of view**

I was watching mickie trying to find her anniversary present I got her, I cant believe its been a year already, I'd hidden her present.

"john" she whined "just tell me where it is"

I chuckled "no find it"

she glared at me "well your not having yours then"

"your very warm to where your stood"

I laughed when she spun on the spot several times

"baby" I said she looked at me "your gonna have to look properly"

* * *

I smiled when she finally found it she had a big grin on her face as she sat down and started opening it I watched as she furrowed her eyebrows when she pulled a smaller box out the big box "your cruel" she said

"it's not about what you get it's the thought behind it"

"yeah yeah whatever" she said opening the smaller box and her mouth dropped "john it's gorgeous" she said I smiled the look on her face was worth all the trouble I had to go through to get it all the lieing and sneaking around.

"it's ok then?"

"ok? It's fucking perfect" she said

I walked over to her and she moved her hair as I put it on then kissed the back of her neck before putting my arms around her

"thank you I love it" she said smiling as she picked it up

"good, I love you"

she turned her head to me "i love you to"


	158. me again

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

* * *

_**don't shout but im jumping a year "/ ran out of things to write about**_

_**:( 5 chapters left, this is my big finally as it were spread over the 5 chapters**_

* * *

**Mickie's point of view**

I was sat in a chair getting my hair done by one of my cousins called Sophie she smiled at me through the mirror "i cant believe your getting married today" she said to me when there was a knock at the door "ill get it" she smiled she walked to the door and pulled it open "hey" she said stepping back and the divas who were being bridesmaids came in looking all excited

"hey how you feeling?"

"like im gonna throw up" I said honestly

They chuckled "your just nervous" they said as Sophie went back to where she left off

"its more than nerves"

"why?" melina asked

"erm because im signing my life to him"

"oh please, don't worry about that who's marriage lasts to the death part of the vows"

"gee Kelly, thanks" I said

she chuckled "im sorry, you love each other that's all that should matter"

"how come you don't have Nicole as a bridesmaid"

the girls looked at maria

"what?" she mumbled

"she's maid of honour"

"oh, my bad"

"why is everyone saying stupid things today" mickie said "will someone grab that" mickie said

"relax" melina said going to grab the door

"randy go away" I heard Nicole say "i don't care if your not the groom your not seeing her" she said forcefully

"look John just wanted me to give her something"

"well give it me and ill give it to her"

"fine" randy said

"good boy" I heard them kiss "now run along" she said slamming the door in his face and I got handed a wrapped something and an envelope

I took a deep breathe and opened the envelope to find a folded bit of paper

_Dear soon to be Mrs Cena_

_Since I cant come see you to tell you this I thought id just write you a letter, im so happy were doing this today I love you so much and what better way to prove it than agreeing to spend my life with you. I'm so nervous like you wouldn't believe and I don't know why, its what I want to do, I want to spend my life with you as Mrs Cena, I just want this to be the day you've always wanted and dreamed about I hope our special day is everything you've ever wanted._

_I love you_

_Mr Cena_

_xxxxxxxxx_

I smiled

"what you grinning at?" Sophie asked I handed her the letter

"read it out" Maria said excitedly as she read the letter out I started to unwrap the present and it had another note attached to it

_me again _I chuckled I can imagine him saying that _I just got you a little something to wear today, but if you already had something in mind, it's ok, don't feel you have to_

I opened the box and gasped I heard the girls aww at the letter "fuck the letter look what he got me" I said they crowded around

"is that to replace the one harry broke a few months back" Nicole asked

"i don't know" I said, it might be he didnt say it was but, it was better than my old necklace he got me.

"Here" Sophie said softly putting it on for me I smiled seeing it in the mirror

"my brother can be a romantic" Nicole said we all chuckled at that

**Nicole's point of view**

mickie had gone for a wee when her mum turned up "you look nice" maria said

"thank you" she said softly "where's mickie?"

"the toilet" melina spoke up opening up another bottle of champaign "do you want a glass?" she asked

"that must be expensive" Sarah mickie's mother said

"who cares john's bought it" melina chuckled as did most of us

"ok go on then one glass"

mickie came out the bathroom and spotted her mum

"there she is" Sarah smiled

"hey mum" mickie said as they hugged

"i love your hair" she said

"Sophie did it" mickie said looking over to Sophie helping melina

"it's gorgeous, and so is that necklace"

"john got someone to drop it off here this morning"

"read the letter he sent it with" Kelly said handing her the letter

I took a deep breathe and sitting down before Nicole started on my make up she smiled at me "relax, it'll be fine" she said softly


	159. im proud of you

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

* * *

**John's point of view**

"are they being good?" I asked my mum who had the kids they went to her last night so me and mickie could get ready with no worry about the kids getting into any trouble

"there fine John" she said softly "im proud of you" she said

I smiled "why?"

"you have two beautiful kids and a gorgeous women who's gonna be your wife in a matter of hours, you've done well for yourself these past two years, im proud of you"

"thanks mum, I love you" I don't tell my mum that often enough

"i love you to, bye son"

"bye" we hung up and I took a deep breathe when randy walked back in

"she slammed the door in my face" he said outraged

"who?" my brother who I rarely see any more said, remember him? Liam? Dating maria, still

"Nicole" he said

"we are related to her remember that randy" liam said with a chuckle

"still, she didnt have to be so rude" he said taking a seat on the bed

"did you see mickie?" I asked

"no, couldn't even get in the room, she has a guard dog on the door"

"Nicole" I questioned

"yeah" he said

"are you calling my sister a dog" I asked

"im not talking pit bull im talking yanno like a golden retriever or a yappy chihuahua that's all"

"whatever randy" I said having some more whisky

"will you stop your gonna be drunk soon" liam said

"i will not"

"even so, you don't wanna be smelling of booze when you kiss her"

I sighed "ill brush my teeth again then" I said sitting down

"yanno when your nervous you get cranky"

"im not cranky" I half yelled

"course your not" randy said rolling his eyes

"i just, I want it to be perfect for her, she deserves it to be perfect" I said softly looking at my empty glass

"it will be, all the people you care about are here to watch you show your love for mickie, you have an amazing church amazing venue for afterwards, it's perfect ok"

I sighed "one more wont hurt" I said getting up to poor another

liam took my glass "stop fucking drinking"

"is that language that you should be using in front of god" I said

"shut up and sit down john" liam said

I sighed "fine"

My dad walked in with harry all dressed in his suit he is 1 and 7 months in a few days and he cant talk as much as bell could at his age but he was still perfect.

"wow look at you looking handsome in your suit" I said softly to him he smiled "want me to do your hair?" I asked

"what's wrong with his hair" my dad asked

"nothing, I just don't want it like that" I said putting harry on my knee and fixing it how I wanted it I just ran my fingers through his hair and smiled "there"

"fank oo" harry said I smiled he talks like bell used to, I missed her baby voice it was cute

"your welcome buddy" I said kissing his head and putting him down "dont ruin your suit" I said to him before he wandered away to find something to break no doubt

Harry still babbled a lot, just mainly to himself though, he tried to talk back when you talk to him which was cute him trying to repeat what you said. He would cry if you said a word he couldn't say, so we make sure not to use to bigger words to him.

"watch this" randy said "harry say pretty mama"

"pwetty mama" he repeated messing with something

"taught it him to say to mickie later" randy smiled

I nodded "she'll like that"

"i know that's why I taught it him"

"pwetty mama pwetty mama" harry shouted looking at me

"i know mummy's pretty"

he smiled "pwetty mama" he nodded before walking away clapping


	160. as long as we both shall live

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

* * *

_**no point's of view just for a few chapters, oh btw I know im missing a lot out of the service but hey ho :P and italics is what the vicar says**_

* * *

Mickie could barely sleep the night before her wedding that's all she thought about to the drive to the church she picked with John not six months prior, it was the church she had always pictured in her head she wanted to get married in, it was perfect.

When it was time mickie's father opened her car door and helped her out, all the guests were waiting while John couldn't keep still from his nerves.

Randy held harry in his arm, harry was the usher and randy the best man, John did contemplate harry as the best man but figured the speech wouldn't be to good so decided against it. "relax, it'll be fine" randy said softly to his long time friend. Randy looked behind him to see bell coming down the aisle sprinkling flowers happily as she walked "here's bell"

John looked over his shoulder and winked at his daughter when she sat down where she had practised she smiled back.

"wow" randy said

"is it mickie?" John asked nervously turning his head back to the front

"no, Nicole looks hot"

"seriously? Can you check my sister out later"

"dont you worry I will"

"oh gross" John said John took a deep breathe when the soft music the bridesmaids came down the aisle to changed to the wedding march and he heard everyone stand as commanded.

Mickie took a deep breathe seeing the faces of her family and friends looking at her with nothing but smiles and tears and John stood at the alter where in just a few short minutes, mickie would begin a new chapter in her life as Mrs Cena. She was so nervous that her hands were shaking as her father walked her to the end of aisle.

When John turned his head to look at his soon to be wife it was like everything went in slow motion as she walked towards him on her fathers arm, she looked stunning she had a soft expression to her face and when there eyes connect they sent each other a soft smile.

When mickie's father handed mickie's hand over to John "good luck" he joked

John smiled before helping mickie towards the alter "you look gorgeous" he whispered to his bride who gave a soft smile as everyone took there seat waiting for the service to start.

_Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join John and Mickie in matrimony, which is commended to be honourable among all men; and therefore is not by any to be entered into inadvisedly or lightly but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together let them speak now or forever hold their peace._

The church went silent so the vicar continued mickie and John turned to each as instructed.

_mickie repeat after me _(pretend she repeats lol)

"I, mickie, take you, John, to be my lawfully wedded husband, secure in the knowledge that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love. On this special day, I give to you in the presence of God and all those in attendance my sacred promise to stay by your side as your faithful wife in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad."

Mickie's eyes hadn't left john's neither smiled they just looked at each other softly but they new the other was smiling on the inside

_mickie repeat after me again_

"I further promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve all of your goals, laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live"

_John if you could repeat after me_

"I, John, take you, Mickie, to be my lawfully wedded wife, knowing in my heart that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love. On this special day, I give to you in the presence of God and all those in attendance my sacred promise to stay by your side as your faithful husband in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad" John spoke softly, he didnt want to cry, but he new soon he wouldn't be able to hold the tears seeing mickie welling up "I further promise to love you without reservation, honour and respect you, provide for your needs as best I can, protect you from harm, comfort you in times of distress, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live"

"This ring I give to you" mickie started "as a token of my love and devotion to you. I pledge to you all that I am and all that I will ever be as your wife. With this ring, I gladly marry you and join my life to yours." she said before pushing john's wedding ring onto his finger.

John took the ring and held mickie's hand _John repeat after me_

"This ring I give to you as a token of my love and devotion to you. I pledge to you all that I am and all that I will ever be as your husband. With this ring, I gladly marry you and join my life to yours"

_By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife _the guests rose and clapped _you may kiss your bride_

John smiled as he pressed his lips to mickie's when he pulled back he smiled at her before pecking her lips.

_I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Cena _the vicar said before John and Mickie walked back down the aisle hand in hand in between the two families saying how perfect it was how gorgeous mickie looks and happy they were for the pair.


	161. the speeches

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

* * *

Mickie and John were in the honey moon suit together whilst all there guests were being seated in the function room they had decorated how they wanted.

John smiled at mickie "So Mrs Cena"

"Yes Mr Cena" mickie smiled putting her arms around his neck

"wanna have a quickie before the wedding breakfast"

Mickie smacked his chest before walking away

"oh I get, saving yourself for later huh?" he said "it's tradition" John said in a sing song voice

Mickie turned to him "i know" she said flirty "that's why im wearing special lingerie" John raised his eyebrows "can help me take it off later"

"i like the sound of that" John said going towards mickie pressing his lips to hers when I knock sounded on the door.

John pulled it open and it was a member of staff telling them it was time to make there entrance John smiled over at mickie "ready?" he asked holding his hand to her

she nodded "ready" she took his hand.

* * *

The seating took mickie and John days to figure out and they had finally got it perfect all seated the kids with people they both new and the couple trusted to care for them.

Mickie and John had a table of there own a little raised above the next table below in front where there parents and maid of honour and best man will be sitting.

All the other tables were round table forming an n around the dance floor the top two tables forming it into a box shape, the room was a big room so people had space to walk around and mingle if needed.

"ladies and gentlemen, your bride and groom" a voice was heard and the guests cheered and clapped as John lead his bride in

"aww look at him grinning away" Nicole said clapping from her seat, she was sat next to randy with the parents either side.

"surprised he's not cried" randy said

"oh that'll come" they both shared a chuckle before smiling at the couple as they took there seats and the meal was under way

the meal was soon over and the conversation had flowed through the tables "look at bell" mickie said John looked and she was grinning waving at them they waved back John motioned for her to come over and it didnt take the little girl long he sat her on his knee

"you look really pretty" John said to his little girl as mickie watched on smiling

"fank you daddy you handsome" she said John smiled and kissed her temple as the speeches started.

"Good afternoon ladies, gentleman, boys and girls. If there is anybody here who is feeling worried, nervous or apprehensive, your either me or you just married John Cena." Randy started his best man speech "What can you say about a man who came from humble beginnings, a man who is now quickly rising to the very top of his profession based solely on intelligence, grit and the willpower to push on where others have fallen. A man who is beginning to distinguish himself at the very highest level amongst his peers, and where none can say a bad word against him" John smiled as the man turned to him "But enough about me, what I'm really here for this afternoon is to talk about John Cena" the guests chuckled as John's face showed he didnt find it funny "In case you haven't guessed it, the reason I'm stood up here now is because I am the best man. It was an honour to be best man today" randy said with a genuine smile to John who nodded "So um, ive been asked by the bride to do some thank you's because she doesn't think her husband will remember" John looked at mickie who shrugged "Firstly, can I just direct your attention towards the bridesmaids melina maria and Kelly who look gorgeous today, and the lovely maid of honour to my left who looks amazing also, lets have a round of applause for them" everyone clapped as randy checked his queue cards "She'd also like to thank the ushers liam and harry. I know john had a dilemma when selecting a couple of guys to do the hugely difficult task of telling people where to sit in church! He picked harry because he wasn't sure if liam could do it alone" everyone chuckled as liam playfully narrowed his eyes at randy "i have also been asked to thank all the staff at here for all their hard work in ensuring today went as smoothly as possible and all of you for coming with the wonderful gifts you have so wonderfully donated"

randy glanced at mickie before continuing "I think every man in the room will agree with me when I say that today is a sad sad day for us all, knowing that a woman like mickie is now off the market. And john looks ok doesn't he, he's tried his best, but I also think some of you, may have been surprised by how calm and collected john has seemed today he seemed to have avoided the wedding day jitters however, that's probably because none of you saw him at 9:00 o'clock this morning when he was lying on his bed, with his mum rubbing his back trying to get him to eat one more spoonful of sugar puffs." the room laughed as John just shook his head "So before I formally begin John's character assassination I thought I better get some clearance from mickie but unfortunately when she advised me of my dos and donts. She said, Don't mention ex-girlfriends, Don't swear, Don't tell risqué jokes, Don't tell lies and Do tell mostly positive stories about the groom, so I ended up with no cards with stories about john" randy shot a look to mickie "but you here all know John some more than others but I don't need to stand up here to tell you what a kind man he is, he would go to the ends of the earth for someone and not expect anything in return and, if we all had his views and morals, the world would be a better place" randy said he paused as he lifted his glass "the bride and groom"

_the bride and groom _the room echoed as he sat down

mickie's father was next to stand "erm" he said "i haven't really wrote anything I just planned to say what I felt on the day, so here it goes, as Father of the Bride I would like to start by saying, on behalf of my wife Sarah and myself, what a real pleasure it is to welcome Colin and Elaine, their family, our family and all our friends that join us here in celebrating mickie and john's special day. I would like to congratulate the happy couple and to tell Mickie how very beautiful she looks today. Oh, and you look magnificent too John, I don't want people to think I am showing favouritism, I know I am echoing the thoughts of Colin and Elaine when I say; We are all extremely proud of you both. I would like to speak for a moment about mickie and john. I'll start with mickie who is beginning to look a little worried, I remember the day we brought mickie home, she was all snug in her car seat fast asleep and I watched her I must of watched her for hours just sleeping and every so often I would check she was still breathing, I was a nervous wreck when it came to mickie the first few weeks, I couldn't sleep for fear I wouldn't hear her in the night made people wash there hands before they held her in case they made my baby girl sick, I loved her and cared for her she was my world" mickie wiped a tear "but now, I know she has another man who will love care and protect her like I used to, he may not be obsessive as checking she's breathing but when mickie was in the hospital after her event which lead to the early birth of harry, John lived with us along with Nicole and randy, he barely slept, if he wasn't sat watching mickie he was at our place watching the kids, I really grew to respect him in that period, but I lost a little bit of respect for both John and randy when Nicole informed me they forgot to plug the bottle steriliser in but still insist to this day it didnt say to plug it in in the manual" randy John and peter shared a chuckle as the guests laughed peter raised his glass to John and mickie "here's to you, the couple made for each other and I wish you a long and happy life together"

Mickie and John nodded there thanks to peter as he sat down John then stood standing Isabella next to him holding her hand "On behalf of my wife and I, thank you all for joining us today to celebrate our marriage! It's a privilege to be in the company of so many people that are important in our lives and we're delighted to welcome you here to share our special day with us. It's great to see you all and I can honestly say it would not have been the same without you. Events like today don't just happen. We have been planning this wedding for some time now. Well, I say 'we', Mickie actually did most of the work, as one of the best things about being a man is that weddings seem to organise themselves. So to mickie and everyone else who has helped organise today I would like to say a big thank you. Traditionally I am supposed to thank you both mickie's parents at this point for welcoming me into there family, but it seems strange for me to do that today as they have both made me feel like a part of it since the day I met them. I genuinely could not have asked for nicer in-laws, and thank you for bringing mickie up to become the women that I have married today. I love mickie with all of my heart and will do everything I can to continue to make her happy. To my Mum and Dad, A special thank you for all your love and support over the years. You've always been there when I've needed you. You've got me through thick and thin. I feel extremely lucky to have such wonderful parents. You have both taught me so much and have always encouraged me to make the most of every opportunity I have had even if that was me travelling the world and you not seeing me. That leads me on to the star of the day, my gorgeous new wife mickie I can't even begin to tell you how absolutely-stunningly gorgeous you look today. When I saw you coming up the isle I realized how lucky I am, I looked at myself and realized that it is definitely me getting the best out of this deal. Mickie, I love you in so many ways and for so many reasons, you know me and understand me like no one else ever could, you make me laugh so hard and smile so often, you have a way of bringing out the very best in me, but mostly because you're my very best friend, my soul mate. I love you with all my heart. Thank you for marrying me and making me the happiest man alive and for loving me as much as I love you. I know this is the start of many more happy years together."

mickie stood up and kissed John as the guests aww'd

John wiped away his wife's tears before she sat back down "now I know someone who wanted to say something" John crouched and held the microphone to Isabella

"mummy" bell said shyly because of everyone watching "daddy said will you adopt me"

mickie froze. She never sore that coming there were smiles shocked faces but mostly happy faces. Mickie smiled at the little girl "of course I will" she said

John smiled and kissed mickie "thank you" he whispered before standing back up "I would like to thank you all once again and hope you have a great evening  
It now gives me great pleasure to hand you over to the DJ"

"hang on" mickie said taking the microphone standing up "yes hello, sit" she said to John who sat down "trained him already" she joked "erm, I know brides don't normally make a speech and I wasn't going to tell you till later but since were doing the open thing, I need to tell you something ive known for about a month now and figured today was a good time to tell you, like I said I was gonna tell you later when we were alone but um, John, im pregnant"

A mixture of aww's and cheers were heard "i get sister" bell cheered bouncing around as John slowly stood up

"for real?" he asked

Mickie nodded "for real"

He smiled and kissed her

"bout time huh?"

"oh don't pretend you didnt love the making of it"

mickie smiled "you no I do"

John smiled again and kissed her

* * *

**_and yes ;P i did write those speeches myself haha_**

**_next chapter: the last chapter :(_**


	162. consummate the marriage

**DISCLAIMER: basic story idea of baby getting dumped on wwe superstar John Cena belongs to **.net/u/2402702/Lynnie_Vicious **all credit goes to her and check out her story 'his baby' **.net/s/6179632/1/His_Baby

* * *

John and mickie hadn't seen each other for about 3 hours they had been to busy mingling in the party they were having after the wedding breakfast.

"ladies and gentlemen boys and girls, please welcome your bride and groom for there first dance"

John went to the dance floor but there was no sign of mickie John looked at randy who shrugged and looked around.

Mickie was then seen to be dragged on the dance floor by john's elder brother

mickie looked at John who held his hand to her she took it and they started slow dancing to westlife unbreakable "missed you" John whispered in her ear

mickie smiled "sorry, the baby decided it didnt like the food"

John pulled his head back to look at her

"im fine I had some peptobismol to settle my stomach brushed my teeth, im fine"

John smiled "cant believe your pregnant"

mickie chuckled "all bell's spoke about is how she's getting a sister"

"best hope your having a girl then"

"i sure do" mickie said the couple then proceeded to kiss for the most part of the song.

"they look so happy" Nicole said leaning into randy

"that could be us one day" he said softly to her

"hope so" Nicole said

"aww look there getting the kids" they heard the all to familiar voice of melina not so far away

The couple looked and John and mickie were sat on the floor whilst the kids were standing and they were encouraging them to sway. The song soon ended and for the first time since the ceremony it was quite randy nodded at John who whispered in Harry's ear "mama pwetty" he shouted straining himself "mama pwetty" he shouted again mickie smiled and kissed his cheek as the aww's yet again were heard.

* * *

**John's point of view**

I tucked harry into bed "night buddy" I kissed his cheek picked bell up and put her into her bed tucked her in "night princess"

"daddy" she said she could barely stay awake

"yeah"

"me no I say I want a sister but me no be angry if it boy again"

"well between me and you, I think mummy wants a little girl to"

she smiled at me

"night princess" I turned the light off "i love you"

"love you to daddy" bell said

"ov oo" harry said

"get to sleep now you to" I said closing the door over "they should be off soon" John said to his brother and maria who were having the kids over night in there room

"get back to your wife john" liam said

"yeah, go consummate the marriage" maria chuckled

I smiled and made my way up to honeymoon suit, sadly me and mickie couldn't have a honeymoon just tonight and all tomorrow is our honeymoon.

I opened the door and closed it behind me "mickie" I said there was no sign of her

I sat on the bed and took my shoes and socks of and was about to start unbuttoning my shirt when the bathroom door opened I smirked

"you like?" she said as she stood in the doorway in her special lingerie

"why don't you come here so I can get a better look" i said

Mickie was soon straddling my lap her arms loosely draped over my shoulders "the kids get off ok" she said

"yeah fine now let's turn that baby into twins" i said picking her up and laying down on the bed with me on top

"john that's not how you make twins" mickie said as i kissed her neck

"i know im trying to be sexy so sh" i said

"oh wow, that was so sexy, I love it when you shush me, its a real turn on" mickie said sarcastically

i sat up kneeling looking at her as mickie chuckled

Mickie knealed in front of me

i ran my hand over mickie's bare skin "you look so sexy in that" my lips were soon attached to hers as we lay back down again.

* * *

_**The end!**_


End file.
